Deadly Instinct
by Luna Luce
Summary: That one little paper cut caused everyone including his wife to turn their back on Jasper. Knowing that he will not be able to resist the call of human blood any longer he returns to Forks to seek out the one human that he feels caused his downfall.
1. Blood Red

**Deadly Instinct**

**Summary: That one little paper cut caused everyone including his wife to turn their back on Jasper. Knowing that he will not be able to resist the call of human blood any longer he returns to Forks to seek out the one human that he feels caused his downfall. Can she change his mind of ending her life or will she embrace the solace of death? Or do the fates have a different plan for them both? Darksper, OOC, J/B.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy using the characters in my twisted little stories.**

_We're all in hell.  
Laughing in your misery.  
The desperate fade to black and it suits me well._

_**-excerpted from Hurt Me: Aiden**_

**Beta'd by: The Wonderful JamesRamsey**

**Word count: 3,595**

**Pairings: Jasper/Bella**

**Chapter 1: Blood Red**

**Jpov**

I stood as far away as I could from the poor excuse of a birthday party. Everyone was excited, well everyone but Bella and I that is. I couldn't understand why she wasn't happy, this party was for her.

Me on the other hand. I was slightly annoyed to be standing on the outskirts because I wasn't allowed to get to close to Edward's precious human. My throat had a slight burn due to Bella's close proximity. I started to wish that I had gone hunting like I had planned instead being sucked into this party for someone who clearly didn't want it.

So I watched as the family all fussed over Bella. Well except Rose, but she had her reasons for not getting close to Bella. Unlike me no one was keeping her away she kept herself at a distance because she was jealous of Bella's humanity.

Bella's face flushed a lovely shade of red as Esme handed her the small packet containing plane tickets. The burning in my throat flared up at just the sight of the blood settling in her cheeks.

Edward shot me a nervous look from across the room, before glancing back at Bella who was oblivious to his sudden stiff posture.

"Jasper perhaps you should go hunting your eyes are looking a little dark." He whispered to me.

Of course the rest of the family heard him and they gave quick glances my way.

I was slowly becoming pissed. They really didn't trust me; I didn't have to be a mind reader, hell I didn't even have to be an empath, to know that. It was evident on each of their faces as well as their body language. I really didn't need to hunt it, was just a precaution.

I was in control, but obviously Edward didn't think so and apparently neither did the rest of my family as they kept giving me side glances.

Edward looked at me again and this time because I'm a stubborn fuck I glared at him. _'Look Edward I don't need to hunt, I'm in control.' _

He raised his brow at me, silently telling me he wasn't quite sure if he believed me or not.

'_You really don't trust me around her do you? After all that has happened, you still don't trust me, none of you do.' _I accused.

I felt his shame and guilt hit me before he looked at me; pleading with me to understand his fucked up way of thinking as he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist. Honestly he could save that guilt and shame shit for someone who cares. I saw a flash of anger cross his face before it hit me full force.

Fuck this shit I really didn't need to be here, Esme glanced between the two of us with worry written across her face, silently asking a question that had Edward nodding. I really did hate when they discussed me silently which they did quite often. She was probably asking if he thought I would lose control.

As I turned to head up the stairs to my study I saw Alice hand Bella the gift wrapped in shiny blue paper. Little did I know that this gift would be my downfall.

I watched from the second step as she slid her finger underneath the wrapping. Everything felt like it slowed down and went silent. The only sound was her heart beating and even that sounded slow. As I watched her retract her finger the thin red line from the paper cut beaded before a single drop fell to the carpet at her feet.

Everything went into overdrive as I lunged forward. The smell of her blood sent me into sensory overload; all I could see was her and every vein that held the essence of her life, which happen to be the sweetest blood I've ever smelled.

She stared at me with her wide eyes, but yet she held no fear, I felt arms gripping my waist as I was being pulled away from her. I pushed my hands out behind me causing whoever was holding me to lose their grip for just a moment but that moment was all it took as I made a dash for her again.

Edward pushed her back into the table that held glass plates, shattering them with the sheer force. The smell of her blood grew stronger as the glass sliced into her delicate flesh; the distraction of blood and glass was enough for whoever held me at first, to gain the upper hand once more.

Still they were unable to pull me from the room as I struggled to break free. I could almost feel the blood flowing down my throat, satisfying the burn that was in a uproar; the venom pooled in my mouth and I was sure some might have spilled down my chin. But I didn't care all I wanted to do was get rid of whoever was keeping me from my prey.

Her sweet, sweet blood flowed heavily from her arm yet she still felt no fear. Edward's nose flared as he took in a breath, the monster in me saw him as a threat.

I let out a growl as my mind yelled, "Mine!" over and over again.

I never felt the other set of arms around me until I was out in the night air.

Slowly I gained control over the monster within as I took in a breath of fresh air. My mind still clouded by images of blood; Bella's blood. I felt the arms release their tight hold, yet whoever was with me didn't move far away.

The red haze slowly lifted from my vision as I looked behind me into the sad faces of Emmett and Rose.

Giving both of them a pained look and a "Sorry", I ran into the forest.

I didn't want them to see how much I still longed to drain the blood from Bella. I ran until I was far enough away from temptation, or so I thought. I took down the first animal I came across trying to get rid of the image of the red flow of Bella's blood. I slashed into the buck's jugular violently with my teeth, gulping down the blood trying to satisfy the burn. Yet I couldn't stop the images of slashing into Bella's delicate throat in the same manner.

Not only had I wanted to drain her, I practically wanted to bathe in her blood. I looked down and realized that I had completely shredded the deer, there was nothing left but protruding bones sticking through what was left of the carcass. I was covered in blood and fur, yet I was not satisfied. Sensing another animal near-by this time a predator like myself who had no idea it was about to become the prey.

Snapping the neck of the mountain lion, I drained it quickly as my mind filled once again of images of draining Bella as she looked at me with trusting eyes. No, I didn't want her to trust me I wanted her to fear me; it made the blood so much sweeter if the prey was scared.

Never had I wanted to drain somebody so badly, but Bella was different. Perhaps it was the fact that she showed no fear in the very presence of true monsters. We were deadly, and she a small fragile human, stood bold against death every time she was near us. Being denied her blood caused the monster in me to roar, my thoughts were still consumed with draining her.

I took a moment to gain control over my thoughts as well as my emotions, before I decided it was time to head home. Racing through the blurs of vibrant greens and warm browns of the forest, I could hear the tiny forest creatures bedding down for the night. The birds above filled the air with their cries of terror as they sensed me passing below. I quickly crossed the river, as the window to the room I shared with Alice came in view.

Knowing that Esme would have my head if I got mud, fur or blood on the carpet and wood. I decided to forgo the front door while I was in my current state. Scaling the wall I opened the window and slipped in looking around me I didn't see Alice in the room. Peeling the blood soaked shirt off I tossed it into the wastebasket. Just as I unfastened the button on my jeans, Alice rushed in her light footsteps ghosting across the floor as she stood before me. She raked her eyes over my body taking in my appearance.

Looking into her eyes, where they once held the love that she had for me, now there was nothing but pure hatred. I recoiled away from her as if she had physically slapped me. Her emotions were so strong at the moment that I was surprised I was still standing as the onslaught of pain and disgust hit me like a tidal wave.

Staggering backwards I hit the wall, I felt so small under her stare.

"Alice I'm so sor…"

Her hand flashed up to silence me as her beautiful golden eyes darkened as the anger she felt doubled. Her mouth twisted into a silent snarl, I had never seen her look so furious before. She was always so happy and carefree but now she looked more like the deadly vampire that she was at this moment.

"I can't believe that you tried to attack my friend, does her friendship to me mean so little to you?"

I went to answer her, to apologize once again but the glared she fixed upon me was enough to stop me from opening my mouth.

"I waited so long for a friend outside of the family, and then we found Bella. I thought everything was going perfect, but then you had to go ruin it with your weakness for human blood. Well I'm tired of making excuses for you, and I'm tired of trying to stop you from draining every damn human that seems appetizing to you. No more Jasper this was the last straw, eternity has long since passed for us. Even as vampires we can grow tiresome. I'm telling you right now that I can't continue to hold your hand, and tell you that it will get better when obviously it won't."

My mind was whirling with the questions that her words brought forth. _'What was she saying?' 'Did she not want to be with me anymore?' _

She had turned her back on me as I continued to try and figure out what she was implying. I watched as she stilled before she whirled around to face me her eyes flashing once again, she let out a low growl as she took a step toward me.

"Because of you Edward is going to leave her." She took another step forward as she continued to stare at me with her pitch black eyes. "Because of you and your lack of control, he will lose the only love he has ever known…"

I was starting to get angry myself, as her emotions began to have an affect on me. Trying to diffuse the angry little time bomb she was becoming. I once again tried to apologize. "Alice I'm sorry I…"

She let another growl slip from her lips. "Sorry! No, Jasper you're not sorry. You're weak, and you will always be weak. There is no use in trying to pretend that you will gain control over your bloodlust, when we both know that it's a lost cause."

I looked around to see that the rest of the family had entered the room while Alice was yelling. I looked to Esme and Carlisle, whose faces were impassive as they stood there; but their emotions said what they did not allow their faces to display. They were tired as well; their disappointment and shame hit me like a wrecking ball.

Alice stepped back from me and into the embraces of our adoptive parents. I looked over to Emmett and Rose, but Rose's back was facing me as she hid her face against Emmett's chest. The silent sobs shook her body; I could feel sympathy as well as their understanding seeping from them as they stood there against the wall.

Wait understanding? Understanding for what? A wave of panic shot through me as I tried to determine just what they could have an understanding about. They wouldn't would they? My mind was consumed by all the possibilities of what the family emotions could mean.

I looked toward Edward who was now holding and comforting Alice, rocking back and forth he looked up and held my gaze.

He was a torrent of emotions, but the one that stood out among all was pure undiluted hatred. Alice suddenly stiffened in his arms as her eyes glazed over. She snapped out of her vision and wretched herself from Edward's arms.

Walking over to the closet she stood just inside the doorway of her wonderland. "We're leaving tonight."

Her voice was calm, but it held an edge to it that I've never heard from her before. I was relieved that it wasn't something else that she had seen. But then the dread set in and I couldn't help but feel like that what she was saying did not applied to me. I held on to the shred of hope that she still wanted me, and that whatever damage there was to our relationship could be repaired.

As if she knew what I was thinking, she looked over her shoulder and stared right at me. Her eyes held no emotion as she said the words that shattered my dead heart. "Jasper don't follow, you're not welcome in this family anymore."

Her voice was so cold and distant as I watched her take off the ring that had adorned her finger for over 50 years. She tossed it at me as if it meant nothing more to her than a piece of costume jewelry instead of a symbol of our love. The ring landed at my feet as I watched her step into the darkness of her vast closet.

I glanced around the room at my so called family in shock as I felt everyone of their emotions. They wanted this as well. I caught Rose's eye and saw my own pain reflected back at me.

Not able to take it anymore, I tore out of there without glancing back. I could hear Rose screaming for me to come back and by the sound of it she was being held back from following me.

I knew that Rose was probably hurting, but she needed the family more than I did, and I would never ask the one person that I felt was truly a sister to me to choose between her loyalty to her sire and mate over the sisterly love she had for me. So I did what they wanted me to do I ran, the blurs of trees pasting each side of me as my mind replayed Alice's words.

I knew that it was too good to last, she was perfect and I was…well I was broken. I thought about heading in the direction of the home of my comrade and brother Peter, before deciding against the idea. That fucker probably already knew what had happened and I really didn't need his shit right now.

I knew that he would be happy that Alice and I were no longer together since he never really liked her. What was it that he called her again? Oh right, fun sized bitch.

According to him she was small enough to annoy him, but had enough curves for some pleasure as long as she kept her mouth shut. Just like the fun size package candy humans love. Annoying, but still had some pleasurable qualities.

I stopped suddenly and let out a roar as I uprooted a tree, tossing it to the ground with a thundering crack as it split down the middle. Dropping to the forest floor I buried my head in my hands as I tried to come up with an idea of what I was going to do. I knew eventually I would find myself on Peter's fucking doorstep whether I liked it or not, I just hope the fucking yoda bastard doesn't say that he fucking told me this shit would happen.

I looked up into the sky and stared at the moon as it cast a blue glow onto the trees surrounding me.

I couldn't believe that Alice would turn her back on 50 years together. She had stayed with me before; even through the slip ups in the past. Hell this time it wasn't even a slip up, Bella was still safe. Honestly I wasn't the only one she needed to worry about that night everyone besides Carlisle wanted to drain her.

Her blood was so pure that I'm sure it called to even the most controlled vampire. I even believed I saw Carlisle's composure falter a bit before I was pulled out the door.

Now that the red haze that the bloodlust had caused had lifted, I was able to remember everything. I sat there contemplating everything that had happen in these last hours.

The sky above began to lighten into a dusky gray, the forest coming to life once more, as the animals stirred and moved around me. They gave me a wide berth and stayed well hidden; they could sense that I was a dangerous predator.

I continued to think over all the years that I spent with a family that didn't truly trust me, yet I was willing to instill all my trust onto them. I could feel the anger gradually growing inside me as the low growls slipped from my mouth. I trusted them and they turned their fucking backs on me. They knew of my history and yet they tossed me aside and stamped a fucking 'too dangerous for this family' sign on my ass.

Then there was my so call fucking lithe bitch of a wife. She knew early on that I needed to hunt, but she held me back because she needed help with the party. If she would have just let me go, I would have never tried to make Bella my late afternoon snack.

And let's not forget 'to good for anyone' fuckward who decided to bring his clumsy human girlfriend to a birthday party she didn't want.

And then there is the enigma of Bella. Here is a girl who didn't know danger or didn't care about her own life. She looked me in the fucking eye and all I could sense from her was acceptance. Not an ounce of fear or panic flowed from her body. She had me confused with the acceptance; no one in their right mind would accept death at the hands of another.

Fuck, I had been sitting here for the last few days going over this shit. The sun was now filtering through the trees casting shadows while throwing other things in a great relief.

I could hear a twig snap in the distance and I opened my senses, catching the scent of a human in my current state was not the best thing…well not the best thing for them.

Before I could realize what I was doing, I was up and running toward the heavenly scent that caused my throat to burn. Catching the hunter off guard, I latched onto his throat as I sucked greedily; not caring to savor the taste. Draining every last drop, I let his lifeless body fall to the ground.

Realizing what I had done I felt ashamed of myself, Alice would be so…

I stopped myself in mid thought _Alice_, the fucking bitch called me weak, she told me not to follow. Well since I already fucked up, I might as well go for gold. I looked down and noticed that I had subconsciously ripped into the corpse at my feet.

Huh, I thought I had drained him completely. Well I guess the leftover blood will help draw in the other predators. Pulling his body over to a falling tree I looked down into his blank stare frozen in horror. His brown eyes stared up into the sky, brown eyes. Bella's eyes. With a wicked smile I knew where I was going to go, but I refused to make a solid decision. All I knew was that soon her sweet blood would be mine; this time I would not be denied my prey.

**So what did you think? **


	2. Catatonic

**Chapter 2 : Catatonic **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; no the one who holds that honor is the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. But this plot is mine, it's mine I tell you. Okay maybe that was a little overboard. **

**Pairings: Jasper/Bella**

**Beta'd by: The one and only JamesRamsey. Without her looking over my chapters with sharp eyes, I'm pretty sure it would be a mess. Because honestly my punctuation sucks and sometimes my grammar sucks too. So thanks again for making my chapters even better than before.**

**Word count:2,821**

_**Catatonic  
I'm numb in priceless solitude  
Exhilarating keeping pieces of you near**_

_**-Slayer (Catatonic)**_

**Bpov**

Two days, four hours, twenty-three minutes and forty seconds since he left. I felt nothing but pain, immeasurable pain that pierced straight through my heart right to my soul. He left me broken; alone and empty, a mere echo of who I was before. He gave his final kiss, than disappeared.

I tried to follow but I still ended up crumpled on the forest floor lost and alone. I was nothing but a distraction for him. He didn't love me. I didn't think I would ever be that girl that was so enthrall by guy that she would lose herself completely.

I knew it was too good to be true, that someone as beautiful as him would love someone as plain as me. But I wanted to believe all the words that fell from his lips. Ha, I found out the hard way that his golden tongue composed the most beautiful lies. I should have seen past the bullshit, but I was captivated by his sweet silky tone and beautiful features. I foolishly allowed myself to entertain the idea that he truly did love me.

But here I was in the middle of my bed staring at the open window, breathing in the cold air that clung to my overheated skin; wishing that it was _his_ coldness to seep into my very being once again. The fever that I was battling had me clinging to the coolness of my sheets just to avoid the heat. Catatonic is the word the doctor used to describe my current state. I could see the pain in my father's eyes as he watched me fall into a deeper state of depression.

The nightmares I had sent my screams throughout the house, keeping my father from the peace that came with sleep at night. I could still hear _his_ silky voice in my head, cold and distant as the day he left me. Shattering my world with four words that was on constant replay in my head, _I don't love you_.

I could hear my father's feet shuffling outside my door. He hesitated for a moment before turning the knob to my room and pushing the door open.

"Bella. Kiddo are you up?"

I could hear the sorrow seeping out in his voice as he made his way to my bed slowly. Feeling the bed sink under his weight I braced myself for the words that would fall from his lips.

"Bella, sweetheart you can't hold yourself up in this room forever. You need to eat, so that you get better. You can't let this boy and his foolishness ruin your life. The sooner you figure out that this was nothing but teenage puppy love the better."

I continued to look out the window, not even acknowledging my father's presence. I couldn't believe that Charlie believed that my feelings were nothing but puppy love. Yet he was a man that was still clinging to the idea of my free spirited mother returning to him after all these years.

Only his hopes were crushed after she remarried Phil. He wanted me to move on, but how can he ask me to take his advice when he never took his own? How can I possible move on when Ed…_he_ was my everything?

The love I felt for E…_him_ was astronomical, he had a gravitational pull on my heart. And now my heart felt like it was collapsing onto itself, just like a black hole. There was no light in my world right now only darkness.

I could feel fingertips running through my hair. These past two days were the most Charlie has ever interacted with me. I felt so helpless and lost. I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. I heard my dad sigh, as he leaned down and kissed my head, he murmured into my hair,

"Bella, please come back to me kiddo. I know it's hard but I need you to come out of whatever state that you're in, because I miss my baby girl. I know it's only been a couple of days but I already miss your laughter and smile. Just please kiddo, come back."

I felt his weight lift off the bed as he left me in my darkened room once again. The silence was welcoming, but all too soon I heard the familiar plonking of rain hitting my windowsill. It began to filter into the room when the rain shifted.

Refusing to move to close the window, I watched as the drops of rain splattered the floor. Closing my eyes I let sleep consume me, knowing that I would only wake in a few short hours once again.

_**The hunger inside given to me, makes me what I am  
Always it is calling me, for the blood of man  
They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.  
I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me**_

**Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate.**  
**So instead you'll taste my pain.**  
**The hunger inside given to me, makes me feel alive.**  
**Always out stalking prey, in the dark I hide.**  
**Feeling, falling, hating, feel like I am fading, hating life.**

**-Marilyn Manson (Redeemer)**

**Jpov**

I moved silently, weaving throughout the forest; easily ghosting over gnarled roots that graced the forest floor. The rain was a constant downpour as lightening occasionally lit up the blue-violet sky. My phone was buzzing constantly, but instead of answering it I kept it tucked away inside my pocket. I knew that it could be only three people; the bitch, fucking yoda bastard Peter or Rose.

It didn't matter who it was; I didn't want to speak to any of them right now. Especially not the bitch who called herself my wife, I didn't care if we ever spoke again nor cared if we never cross paths again. I actually would prefer if we never saw each other as long as I continue to walk this earth.

I made random decisions because from the moment Alice told me not to follow, I felt that my future was no longer her fucking business. I was getting closer to my destination; I could hear the soft whisper of a voice floating from the house as it came into my view.

I stood in the shadows of the surrounding trees. As I looked upon the Swan residence, I could now make out the voice of Chief Swan. He was talking softly but to who I did not know. I crossed the yard, keeping to the shadows as the house was cast in stark lighting from the moonlight.

The emotions coming from inside the house were so overwhelming that I stumbled a few times the closer I got. Nearly buckling under the weight of the emotions I peered into the nearest window which happened to be the kitchen.

I watched as the Chief talked on the phone his face looking so forlorn that I couldn't help but to lean in closer to hear the other side of the conversation. No such luck, reception on the phone was so bad that the other person was nothing but muffled sound.

"_I don't know what to do Renee, what if she doesn't pull out of this? I would hate to send her to a hospital…. No I don't know what he said to her, because she hasn't said a word to me. The only time I have heard her make a sound is when she screams in the middle of the night from the nightmares. _

_Otherwise she just sits in her room and stares out the window. I'll give her a little while longer if she doesn't start to show any signs of recovering, then yes I will send her to Jacksonville…. Yes Renee I'll tell her when she wakes up…. Yeah I'll keep you updated…un-huh yeah, bye." _

Watching this man who was such a respected figure of this town, tears sliding down his face as he worried about his daughter; was nothing less than heartbreaking. Well it would have been if I wasn't seeking to rip the throat out of his daughter.

The rain was a slow drizzle now as I watched him push his chair away from the table, the wooden legs scraping against the worn and yellowing white linoleum floor. He lifted his head to the ceiling and I watched with, what I were sure was dull red eyes, as his lips moved; a breath of a whispered prayer falling from them.

"_Please God, help her get through this."_

With his parting prayer he climbed the old creaking stairs. I listened as his heavy footfalls carried him down the upstairs hall. A door open and closed a moment later, his footsteps continued down the hall before I finally heard the sound of a bed creaking.

Sending out a large dose of lethargy, I scaled the tree that set beside the window of Bella's room.

Her strong, alluring scent wafted through the slightly open window. Hoisting myself up, I pushed open her window silently and slipped inside. Sliding the window back in place, my mouth began to fill with venom as I breathed in her sweet scent. Crossing the short distance from the window to the bed I watched as she slept.

Her hair was matted to her forehead from the light sheen of sweat that covered her face. The abnormal heat coming off her body was a sure sign of a fever. Looking her over I noticed that she looked different than when I last saw her. Gone was the look of innocence, it was replaced by a look of distress. Even in her sleep I could see pain etched into her face.

Her brows were furrowed and the dark circles beneath her eyes indicated that she wasn't getting enough sleep. But that alone wasn't what startled me. No what bothered me was I wasn't feeling anything from her; nothing on the surface anyway. I pushed my power out, reaching; trying to dig deeper within the cocoon that held her emotions.

Suddenly I was hit with pure undiluted agony that dropped me silently to my knees. How can such a petite young woman have so much pain buried inside her? She whimpered in her sleep as she thrashed around throwing the worn quilt and sheet from her body.

I could see the results of her not eating already beginning to take a toll on her body. I sent her a small dose of serenity before standing and stepping away from her. I needed to get out of here before I turned her room into a crime scene.

Killing her while she slept would be too easy, no I wanted her to see me. I wanted her to look me in the face as the fear consumed her. I turned to leave out the window when I heard it, the six words that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I'm sorry Jasper…not your fault."

Did she know that I was here? I looked back at her sleeping form through narrowed eyes. I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe her words, and I wasn't sure if it really mattered if it was true or not. I did know that I would break through her barrier and figure out what exactly that it was that drew my former family to her. I wasn't sure what Edward had said to her but I knew before I took her life I would find out everything.

I looked around to make sure that I wasn't leaving any evidence of my ever being here. With nothing but wet footprints that I was sure would disappear before she woke; I slipped back into the night, leaving her window open just as it was before. Hitting the ground without making a sound, I ran into the direction of the only other place I could go.

The place I once called a home. Now it was just a house that I would reside in for a while. This was the first time I had ever seen this house without lights shining through the windows. My phone buzzed again as I opened the front door, retrieving it from my pocket I looked down expecting to see Alice's number.

Instead I saw Rose's, I knew I shouldn't ignore it but I wasn't in the right mindset to talk to her or anyone else right now. Letting the call go to voicemail I walked into the living room, sitting down on the now covered couch. I knew that I should take a shower and put new clothes on but I was reluctant to set foot inside the room of doom.

I sat there in the dark with only the blue glow of the moon lighting the room. I thought back over the last few days, the pain that echoed in my dead heart from the loss of my wife and the life I had; letting my mind wander over the things she said to me before she let her golden gaze fall away from me.

Alice made me feel weak but before I met her I never let any weakness show. To all who knew me they cowered in fear. Before I met her I was the Major to all; and for those who crossed my path in battle I was the God of War.

But to Alice, I was always her Jazz. Now that I think about it, I don't see why I didn't rip her throat out for calling me Jazz. Jazz always made me sound like a fucking pansy ass fucker, but I put up with it because I loved her. Funny how love can soften even the toughest soldiers.

I listened to the low ticking of the clock that hung in the dining room. For now I had no decisions and nowhere to be, my phone buzzed once again. This time displaying Emmett's name; hitting ignore I saw that my battery was low.

Knowing that I could no longer put off the inevitable I stood and slowly made my way upstairs to the last place I wanted to be. Standing outside of the room that I shared with that psychotic shopaholic pixie from hell, I stared at the door.

I thought about what I heard and seen tonight at Bella's house, when the memory of the pain I felt seeping from the very depths of her body came back full force. Her pain was the echo of my own pain. Shaking my head, I headed into the room that now seemed more like a torture chamber. Actually it was a torture chamber before as well.

Racing into the closet, I headed the very back wall. Grabbing some jeans, some t-shirts and my black cowboy boots; I headed back out of the room with my arms full with clothes and the charger for my phone. I refuse to go back into that room unless it is absolutely necessary.

Heading to my study, I figured I would shower in the bathroom that Esme had installed in there for the days when Alice was taking too long. My phone buzzed again with an incoming call, before the buzzing was replaced with a bell tone indicating that my battery was dying.

Taking a note of this, I decided to let it die and I'd wait awhile before plugging it in. I wanted to know if Alice was keeping tabs on me or if she had truly let me go. If she was keeping her little golden orbs of doom on my future then she would already know that I was here at the house.

But if not, than after a few days I could start making small decisions. I wasn't stupid enough to make any decisions involving the days left for living for a certain brunette. But perhaps I could let a decision slip of calling that said brunette and we'll see if Alice calls me on it or not. I made a mental list of the things I had to do in these next few days to keep myself occupied, before I help a catatonic girl come back to life just so I can take it away once more.

**A/N: So what did you think about Bella's pov, or how about the glimpse of how the Chief is dealing with all this? Thank you to all who have reviewed the last chapter.**

**Lunar**


	3. Figment of Imagination

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by: I must give thanks to JamesRamsey for being my beta. **

**Word Count: 2,540**

**Pairings: Jasper/Bella**

_**You're your own worst enemy  
You're a walking catastrophe  
You're at war with yourself and nobody else  
You're a danger. You're a danger  
To every stranger  
You're a mess  
Yes, yes**_

_**-Alice Cooper (Your Own Worst Enemy)**_

**Chapter 3: Figment of Imagination**

**Bpov**

The cool breeze from the window blew across my sweat slick skin as I awoke from a strange dream. Sitting up in the middle of my bed, I looked around as the first gray haze of morning light filtered into my bedroom. I could feel a throbbing at the back of my head slowly making itself known to my left side of my temple. I closed my eyes hoping it would help diminish some of the pain.

My tongue felt heavy and dry in my mouth; swallowing I tried to get rid of the irritation in my throat. Sighing I decided it was best to just go back to sleep because there was no way in hell I was going to school today. Not while I felt like this.

I lay there thinking about last night. I was sure I was dreaming but the feeling of all my pain being replaced with tranquility seemed so real. For a short moment I was sure Jasper was here influencing my emotions, but that was ridiculous since Jasper wouldn't come near me at all.

Nor has he ever been to my house, not to mention that Jasper was gone just like the rest of them. They deserted me, I was nothing more than a silly little human who was too naïve for my own good. I knew I should have listened to Rosalie when she warned me to stay away from them. I didn't listen so now I was paying the price with a broken heart.

Turning onto my side facing away from the door, I looked at the window and froze. It was open a fraction or two further than what it was last night before I went to sleep. I heard my heart pounding in my ears as I tried to think of an logical explanation for it being open slightly more.

The fever must be really getting to me because I must be having a delusional distortion of reality. Maybe I did open my window that far, I mean I really was tired last night. Somehow trying to explain the reasoning behind the window opening was not easing my mind.

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that someone had been in my room last night while I slept. But without any physical evidence I couldn't prove that it was anything more than a figment of my imagination.

I shuddered at the thought of some stranger standing over me watching as I slept; having some sick perverted fantasy about me without even touching me. Perhaps they were seeing how close they could get to me without me noticing. Maybe a serial rapist who stalks before he rapes his victims.

Squeezing my eyes shut I hugged my pillow close to me as I tried to diffuse the thoughts my overactive imagination was putting out. There was no way someone could have been in my room without my knowledge. I was sure that I would have heard someone climbing in from the tree.

Unless that someone was extremely gifted with superhuman strength, stealth and speed.

No it couldn't be, he said it would be as if he never existed. Was he lying? Was he playing some kind of sick game with me? I shook my head; no, Edward wouldn't do that to me. Even if he didn't love me, he just wouldn't do something like this; this was just cruel in every way.

'_Oh and really Bella why wouldn't he? He is the same man who left you in the forest cold wet and alone, did he not?' _

I shook my head again trying to rid myself of that voice inside my mind. Again I was back to square one. I think the logical explanation would be that I simply forgot how wide I had left the window open. But the nagging in back of my head, the irrational thoughts, had another reason for that window being open a little more than what I remembered. The thought alone had me thinking that maybe Edward realized that he was overreacting and he came to apologize.

'_You don't honestly believe that do you?' _

The nagging voice in the back of my mind was telling me that I was setting myself up for more pain. But I had to believe, no I wanted to believe, that there was a possibility that he had come back for me. That he truly did love me and it was all just a misunderstanding.

Who was I kidding? Deep down inside I knew that he didn't love me. I was plain so I could see why he got easily distracted, hell if I was him I would leave me.

My musings were interrupted by a knock on my door. Opening my eyes I shifted slightly in my bed subconsciously moving into a slight raised position.

"Kiddo, how are you feeling?"

His voice was muffled through the closed door. I didn't even bother answering, I'm sure if I stayed silent then he would just leave. I didn't want him to open the door even with my back turned toward the door. I knew that his face would tell whatever emotion he was feeling.

"Look Bella I know you're up, at least let me know whether you are feeling better or not. Hell you kiddo you don't even have to talk just knock once on your wall for no and twice for yes." He chuckled nervously. "Bella?"

I let out a small sigh before giving the wall a tap. I heard him let a sigh of relief. I started to settle back into my sheets as I waited for the sound of his retreating footsteps. When I didn't hear any I glanced over my shoulder to see if he had come inside without me acknowledging his presence.

Seeing that he was indeed not in my room and that my door was still closed, I pulled the sheets a little further up my body while snuggling into the mattress. My eyelids had already begun to droop when he spoke again.

"I know that you are probably not going to school today and well if you like I could stay home with you. Would you like that?"

The last thing I need was my father constantly checking on me throughout the day. I was eighteen not eight; I could very well take care of myself.

It wasn't like I haven't been taking care of myself without help already; besides I was just going to go back to sleep anyway. I felt completely drained of energy, it took a little more effort than I thought to knock on the damn wall. Huffing I raised my hand once more and hit the wall.

"Oh…Okay kiddo. Well I'm going to head on to work, just call me if you need anything. Try to eat something please; there should be some soup in the cabinet. And don't worry about making dinner tonight; I'll just pick up a pizza on the way home."

Not hearing him leave from the door, I let out a frustrated sigh into my pillow. I didn't understand why he just wouldn't leave me alone, he never hovered before so why was he doing it now.

'_Because he actually cares how your feeling and he sort of knows what you're going through.'_

I swear if I could I would strangle that little annoying voice inside my head. I heard the Chief's feet shuffle a little outside the door before he cleared his throat.

"Bella, I…I love you kiddo. I know that this is not the same love that boy had for you but it's still love, and well other people love you too."

I could hear him move away from the door, his heavy footsteps as he walked down the stairs. Hearing the Chief saying he loves me caused my eyes to well up and spill over; the tears making a trek down the sides of my face before becoming lost in my hair.

Hugging my pillow to my chest, I heard his cruiser pull away from the drive as I tried in earnest to stop the flow of tears from continuing.

Wishing that I had spoken up and said the words he needed to hear as well. But I just couldn't, because it hurt to speak; knowing that the last time I opened my mouth I was screaming out his name as I stumbled through the forest. No it was easier just to let it whisper inside my head

'_I love you too Dad.'_

She fell into a restless sleep while facing the window. Dull red eyes tinged with a hint of orange watched as she tossed and turned into her sleep.

_**Border line,  
Dead inside.  
I don't mind,  
Falling to pieces.  
Count me in, violent  
Let's begin, feeding the sickness.  
How do I simplify,  
Dislocate - the enemy's on the way.**_

_**-Breaking Benjamin *Unknown Soldier***_

**Jpov**

I sat in my study wondering how such a fragile insignificant little girl could tear a family apart. Shit, who am I kidding we were never a family; but we respected one another. So how is it that this girl with big brown eyes and whose equilibrium was off make almost everyone turn against me?

Alice was wrong, I wasn't weak; but given that I had not hunted, plus feeling everything that they were feeling at the time, I'm surprise I didn't rip Emmett's arm off trying to get to Bella. I knew that going over this again wouldn't solve anything, if anything it would only drive me insane.

I just couldn't understand how Alice didn't see something like this when usually she checked all of our futures in advance. Why didn't she check that day?

Wait a minute Jasper, you can't go jumping to conclusions. Maybe she checked and saw nothing wrong, so why did I get the feeling that Alice saw what was going to happen and that she simply didn't care.

Letting out a frustrated growl I stood up, this shit wasn't making any sense. It didn't make sense the first time around and it's not making sense now. I needed to hunt; that always helped clear my head. There was no use in dwelling on shit I couldn't change, it happened and there was no way to fix it; deep down inside I knew that I didn't want it fixed.

Making my way down the stairs and outside I took off into the forest to look for a decent meal to satisfy my thirst. My body was craving human blood but I knew in order for this ploy to work I would have to drink from animals.

Just thinking about the bitter taste of any animal besides carnivores me want to say fuck it and find the next human wandering off some hiking trail. Just thinking about how sweet the blood would taste as it slid down my throat.

Swallowing back the venom that had begun to pool in my mouth, shaking myself from the mental pictures I kept moving forward. It wasn't worth aborting the mission for a taste human blood, besides there was still that damn treaty.

I could smell the tangy sweet blood of a mountain lion nearby. I had to let out a low chuckle because the damn thing was trying to stalk me as if I was the prey. Damn carnivores were always brave until they realized that there was no way that they could penetrate our skin.

I slowed to a walk baiting my prey knowing that it would go against its judgment and come closer. Just as it leaped to pounce, I moved and pinned it to the ground latching onto its neck I drained it dry.

Standing, I looked at the mountain lion and chuckled once again; so much for it being once at the top of the food chain.

Feeling somewhat satiated, I decided to pay Bella's house a visit; perhaps find out more about her. It never hurt to study a prey's habits and hobbies.

I was at peace at the moment there was no phone ringing constantly or beeping with new text messages. I had purposely left it at home in my study, it's not like I was answering it anyway.

I'm sure by now the bitch had seen me still residing in Forks, so if they really wanted to get a hold of me they could call the house. As I headed to Bella's house I stopped when I caught a whiff of a strange scent that lingered a little past the treaty line. I knew that it wasn't a nomad, but the scent still put me on edge I scanned the surrounding area for anything different; there was nothing.

I began to expand my power around me, trying to pick up on any emotions; but there was nothing. Staying on alert, I continued onward running the line as I went until I could no longer smell the unfamiliar musky scent.

The further I moved from the treaty line the more at ease I felt, I may have not been with the Cullens when they made the treaty but I got the feeling that perhaps the scent I picked up had a lot to do with why it was made.

The clouds were beginning to darken when I got to the trees that surrounded the side of Bella's house. The first thing I noticed was her truck was still in the drive. Well so much for exploring the house while it was empty.

I climbed up into a tree that gave me a good view inside her room. Settling onto a thick sturdy branch I watched her toss and turn in her bed. I tell from where I was sitting that she was still feverish, her face was flushed and her hair was matted to her cheek. She began to mumble again as she gripped her pillow.

"Jasper…not weak…natural..."

Staring at her in shock I tried to comprehend what I just heard. Why the hell was she dreaming of me? I was not about to sit there and listen to some incoherent babblings of a teenage girl. Jumping from the branch deciding that I should probably go back home it wasn't like I couldn't come back here another time.

Whistling Dixie I made my way home, while trying to figure out the missing words of Bella's babbling. Hell I might even give Peter a call maybe he can help me figure out just what the hell gave off that strange scent I picked up earlier.

**So do you think Alice knows that he is there?**

**What do you think the strange scent is?**

**Any guesses on what Bella might be dreaming about?**


	4. Over Thinking Can Cause Brain Damage

-1**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: I think I should clarify some things before anybody else asks me.**

**1: Alice and Edward are NOT together. I really can't have them together because…well I just can't, it wouldn't fit right with the story.**

**2: Alice is a very manipulative little person who seems innocent when she is not. There is more to her and well I felt that she should have some secrets because honestly I don't think she would tell her adopted family everything. I'm warning you now some of you will very much hate Alice in this story.**

**Beta'd by: The one and only JamesRamsey**

**Pairings: Jasper/Bella**_  
_

_**These creatures are waking up in these dark trees.  
Awaiting like vultures.  
Eyes roll back turn white in time to feed  
They salivate in hunger.  
for you, and everything they need  
to make a death complete,  
completely unnatural and salvation lies  
behind those dead eyes that watch you while you sleep every night, and**_

_**You had time to waste and I'm not sorry,**_  
_**such a basket case, hide the cutlery.**_  
_**I had time to kill, it's dead and buried.**_  
_**You've got guts to spill but no one trustworthy.**_

_**-**_**Alkaline Trio *excerpted from Time To Waste***

**Chapter 4: Over thinking Can Cause Brain Damage**

**Jpov**

I walked into the house with my mind set on calling Peter. Walking past the living room I saw the house phone flashing red, letting me know there was a voice message. So the little bitch knew I was here after all, for someone who no longer wants me she sure is keeping tabs on me.

So if she knows I'm here then she saw me visit Bella's house, and if she saw that then she probably knows what I plan to do. So why haven't they come to protect her? Do they not care for the little human girl? Obviously that would be a no, hmm…some friend Alice turned out to be.

Perhaps I'll let Bella in on how much her, so call friend, really feels about her. Bypassing the house phone I made my way up the stairs to my study; the only place that I felt comfortable in the only place that didn't hold such bittersweet memories. Reaching for my phone I saw that I had ten missed calls within the last hour.

Well I seem to be very popular today. Scrolling through the names, I laughed. Let's see Rose called four times, I'm sure she and Emmett are the only ones who really care. Emmett called three, probably still wondering why I haven't picked up the phone.

The bitch called twice, I could really care less what she has to say. And…oh…this is too good, the little bitch stooped low and had Esme call me. I thought malice Alice was the only one who could hurt me, but the look in Esme's eyes that day will forever haunt me.

The disappointment cut me straight to my un-beating heart, but right now I didn't care. I was through trying to get Carlisle and Esme's approval. I knew now that to achieve that, you had to be Edward, no way in hell was I turning into that pansy fucker.

The one person that I wish would have called didn't, figures. The one time the fucker's yoda powers doesn't kick in, is the time I wish they did. Well there was no time like the present to call him. Dialing the number quickly I listen to the rings, wondering what was taking the fucker so long to answer, hell he should have known this call was coming.

Just when my patience were running thin, listening to the same fucking ring back over and over again, _'Use the Force, Luke' _; the voicemail picked up. That shit was pretty annoying especially when that was the only thing being said but it was no worse than his voicemail message.

_**Hello, you have reached the all knowing love god, Peter. Obviously I must like you enough for you to be calling this number. Unfortunately not enough to surpass my number one priority and that's getting pussy. Unless it's Alice the soul sucking crystal ball fun-sized bitch her pussy is poison to a man's dick. You know what just leave a message at the fucking beep and please no whiny shit.**_

Fuck, well all I can do is wait for the bee…

"Listen fucker, I need your help to identify something. So I need you to pull yourself from being balls deep in Char and call me back."

Knowing Peter, the fucker will make me wait just to piss me off. Looking out the window, I settled further into my seat. I watched as a small sliver of sunlight filtered through the clouds before it was hidden again by dark clouds.

I could feel the monster within me moving like a serpent through my limbs. It circled and clinched my ribs as it tried to break free. It was tired of waiting; it wanted carnage and blood and not just any blood, human blood.

Closing my eyes, I could picture the demonized version of me, my monster. Blood thirsty red eyes that seemed to glow, gleaming razor sharp teeth tinted red from blood. Shaking my head I pushed him back down behind my ribs, it was not time for him to come out and play yet. I needed to be in control, I needed answers from Bella; but I couldn't get them if I lost control of myself.

What the fuck was taking Peter so long? I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall by the door. Shit, had it really it really been thirty minutes? I could feel the tension racing up the back of my legs and along my spine only to settle into my shoulders.

Who ever said that vampires don't get tense or stressed didn't have a fucking clue. I wanted to go for a run to relieve said tension but felt reluctant to do so with whatever the fuck was out there giving off that strange musky scent.

Now don't get me wrong I'm no pussy, far from it, but I'm not dumb either. A blind man wouldn't walk into unknown territory without knowing what would be surrounding him first. I was starting feel anxious, pacing the length of my study was getting me nowhere.

This fucking scent was making me paranoid, I couldn't help but wonder if whatever the fuck it was, was stalking me or not. I knew for a fact that it wasn't human and it wasn't a vampire. No a vampire wouldn't have a deep earthy smell, besides a vampire would have an undercurrent of sweetness to them.

Which if you ask me, is just fucked up because not only do we sparkle we have to smell like a damn mixture of candy, spice or flower shop. That shit was for the birds, seriously it's cool that we have the speed and the strength. But come on sparkles and fucking flowers? I might as well shred my damn man card because the shit was ruined once I saw myself in the sun.

Just as I was getting ready to go over the pros and cons of being a vampire, my damn phone rings. Glancing at the name on the screen I let out a sigh, about time the fucker calls. Hitting the talk button I didn't even get the 'H' out my hello before the fucker starts talking.

"You know Major if you keep over analyzing everything you might cause that brain of yours permanent damage." He said while letting out a chuckle.

"Well hello to you too fucker."

I hoped that Peter realized that I was in no mood for his fuckery at the moment. Because if not I would gladly hang up and-

"Now Major there is no need for that kind of tone. You know, for a so call charismatic motherfucker, you seriously are lacking in people skills lately. If this is how you treat those who really care about you then I'm surprise you still have friends, you're just lucky that I see you as a brother.

This shit is not normally tolerated, hell I've killed fuckers for trying to give me the fucked up attitude you are giving me, hell I've killed for less. And another thing fucker, I love you, and I mean that in a brotherly way; but if you ever call and interrupt me getting ass again over some shit you could easily figure out on your own, then I will personally come there and fuck you up."

I was shocked that he would say that shit to me, obviously I've been too nice to the fucker. He has definitely forgotten who I am.

I Let out a low growl before speaking as calmly as I could.

"Listen here Peter, don't think for one second that just because we are miles apart right now; that I won't hesitate to make a little detour in my plans just to fly down there and fuck your world up. And if I haven't made myself clear, let's just say you'll be missing your favorite appendage for awhile. Do you understand asshole?"

I couldn't hear anything but rustling of fabric, I guess the fucker was trying to guard his shit. I let out a chuckle before I repeated myself.

"Do you understand Peter? Don't make me have to ask a third time."

He let out a sigh before clearing his throat. "Yeah Major I fucking understand, it's fucking crystal clear. So I take that you had something you needed to discuss with me?"

Running my hand over my face, I realized that this shit would probably have Peter laughing, if the fucking yoda already didn't get his kicks and giggles.

"Well as I was trying to execute one of my minor plans and gain information, I came across something that could cause a setback."

And sure enough the fucker started laughing. "So let me get this straight you were trying to gain information but something stopped you?"

Shit, that's not what I meant. Hell I guess I wasn't clear.

"No, nothing stopped me, it's just I came across a strong scent that wasn't like anything I've smelt before. It was a very deep earthy scent, hell it smelled pretty bad. Kind of acrid, all along that damn treaty line. I figured since you claim to just know things that you would use your Petey senses and tell me what I should be looking out for."

The silence on the phone seem to stretch on for, what seem like hours, when actually it was only a few seconds, before he spoke again.

"Jasper, I'm telling you, as a brother, that if your mind wasn't so clouded with the thirst of misplaced revenge, you would have figured this out already. I mean you lived with the Cullens so long that you already know what you are coming across, or should I say you know what the scent belongs to."

Huh? "Look Peter I wouldn't have called you if I knew what the fuck was giving off that fucking smell…"

Before I could say anymore the fucker cut in with the only way he knew how.

"Think Major, what the fuck did that, so called, ex family of yours make a treaty with? Why are you not allowed in La Push? You may not have been with the uppity fuckers when they were last in Forks, but I'm sure you heard the stories of when they were there.

So you tell me what the fuck that scent could be? And why you should watch what you do while you are there? And another thing fucker, do you really think that seeking out this fucked up revenge on the girl will ease your mind? Do think she really deserves it? You don't have to answer, I just hope you do what is right and no fucker I won't tell you what I mean. You're a big boy you'll have to figure it out on you own. Now if we are done with this conversation I have some unfinished business to take care of, I'll take to you later."

And with that the fucker hung up. Well he was a big help. He gave me so much to think about and yet so little. It was confusing as hell, but with Peter you took what he gave you. I wasn't even going to think about what he said about Bella, he didn't know a damn thing about the situation.

Feeling a little pissed off, I decided it was best to concentrate on what he said about the scent, he said I already knew what it was; that the Cullens made the treaty with what ever it was. Think Jasper, what the fuck did they make a treaty with?

This would be funny if it was anybody else having a lapse in what is supposed to be perfect memory, but this shit was really starting to piss me off.

Come on, think. What the fuck did Rose say about Forks when we moved here? _"Jasper you'll like it here, it's peaceful and full of wildlife, in fact the place would be perfect if it wasn't for the wolves."_

Shit, Peter was right. I should've known the one fucking thing that could rip into vampire's flesh is the one thing that the Cullens just happen to have a treaty with. Fucking werewolves.

**So what did you think?**


	5. Remembering Tragedy

-1**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, RL got in the way family members moving out of town and a cousin being sent over sea just kind of took over my time to write. I want to thank all that have reviewed I now have over a hundred :). So I'm going to shut up and let you get to the story. Thanks to 4cullensandablack and jaspersbella for pre-reading this chapter and for the advice.**

**Beta'd by: JamesRamsey, and if you don't know who that is you should kick yourself; because Insecurities is a damn good story.**

**Word Count: 3,637**

**Pairings: Jasper/Bella**

_**So you wanna play games with my head?  
Fuck you, make me fall apart, I wish that I was dead  
I just can't believe I fell, for such a blackened heart  
You played me for a fool and used me from the start**_

Fuck you (fuck you), I just want to know the truth,  
but the words from your mouth they just cloud,  
All the negativity, forces me down into (silence)  
But still I can pray,  
I wanna know, I wanna know

_**If I tear you open wide, take a look inside  
Are you pretty?**  
**Can I get inside your mind, see what I can find?  
Are you pretty?**_**  
****_So just take off that disguise, everyone knows that you're only  
Pretty on the outside_**

**-Bullet For My Valentine *excerpted from Pretty On The Outside***

**Chapter 5: Remembering Tragedy **

**Bpov**

Stretching my body I rolled slightly to my right while being careful not to fall off my bed. The muscles in my arms and legs were stiff from not being used. Feeling the pressure on my bladder I sprung into a seated position, before trying to stumble out of bed with the sheets still tangled around my legs.

I made it to the bathroom just in time, a moment later and I would have been cleaning up a puddle in the hall. Making my way back to my bedroom to grab my toiletries so that I may begin my morning routine.

I glanced at the clock…hmm…3pm, wait…what the hell? 3pm…no that couldn't be right, could it? I looked again and saw that it was exactly 3pm. Where the hell did all the time go? I decided that I wasn't going to dwell on the time, besides I fucking reeked.

Grabbing my bag of toiletries I headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower, or bath, it didn't matter as long as the grime was gone from my body. I could still feel the heat of the fever as well as the fatigue in my aching limbs.

Figuring that a bath would do my aching body some good, I started the water. As I waited for the tub to fill up, I thought back to my dream. That was the second dream I had that ended with Jasper lunging at me as everyone tried to keep him away. Then everything and everyone would vanish, and it would just me and Jasper.

He would be staring at me with such hatred harbored within his onyx eyes, but what I couldn't understand was that it didn't bother me, it just made me more determined to make him see that I didn't hate him, and that I forgave him.

These dreams had to be triggered by something, I mean for them to come all of a sudden when usually my nightmares were of the forest always the forest and _him_ leaving me. But now these dreams of Jasper, it's like my subconscious was trying to tell me something.

Which I really didn't need at the moment since I already had a funny feeling that I was being watched. I couldn't be sure if it was true or not, but it didn't hurt to be on high alert or if Jake was here he would say I was being paranoid.

Shaking my head to clear away my thoughts, I reached over and turned the water off before it had a chance to overflow. Taking my clothes off I slipped into the tub with a soft hiss, the hot water already soothing my stiff muscles.

Closing my eyes, I leaned back and let my mind drift back to that disastrous birthday party. I remembered taking in the chaos that surrounded me as I sat there on the floor surrounded by broken glass.

But no matter how hard I tried to forget that night something always brought it to the forefront of my mind. It was like I was missing something, something important. Sighing I shifted slightly in the tub before grabbing my loofah and body wash and scrubbing my body clean.

There was no reason to try and dwell on something that wasn't all that quite clear. There was a lot of things I remembered about that night. Like the fact that everyone's eyes were their normal bright ocher color except for Jasper. Indicating that they all had hunted recently, except for Jasper.

Standing from the tub and wrapping my body with an oversized towel, I headed to my bedroom to get dressed.

Quickly throwing on some underwear and my old ratty grey sweats and t-shirt; I sat on the edge of my bed, why the fuck couldn't I figure out what I was missing? 'Come on Bella think.' Even with my mind in a fever induced haze, I could still recall the day of my birthday as if it was yesterday.

I remembered it was warm that day, and the sun was hidden behind a wall of dark grey clouds. It was supposed to rain later on in the evening, but that wasn't news, hell there was always a chance of rain. Alice was dancing around me as I headed into the school.

The asshole, who said he would never leave me, was trailing behind us. She kept trying to convince me that I would enjoy this party. I remembered her exact words were that it would be one of a kind. When I tried to refuse again she pouted, before stating that the last birthday they celebrated was Emmett's and that's only because he has his moments of crazy.

I don't know why I caved, but I did. I knew that for one night everyone was going to live vicariously through me. Which meant that either, a) I was going to end up eating seven plates of cake, well probably six. Emmett likes to really get into the role of being human, but he always regrets it later; or b) Alice was going to forego the cake, which I doubted.

All day I tried to pretend to be happy, but deep down in the pit of my stomach I regretted saying yes to Alice. I knew that it was too late to back out of the whole let's celebrate with the human getting older ordeal. So I just smiled and prayed that the party wouldn't last long.

Everything was going okay until Alice handed me that present wrapped in shiny blue hell. Out of my peripheral I saw Jasper moving toward the stairs, his dark eyes flashed as he frowned while staring to my right. I could see a myriad of emotions pass over his face before I slid my finger under the blue paper.

One second and one drop of blood was all it took before chaos erupted around me. I felt Edward tense beside me before I heard him hiss; I looked up and saw Jasper trying to get to me, his dark eyes clouded over with bloodlust. I felt Edward tremble next to me, then I was airborne, flying back into the table that held the cake and plates; glass plates.

I felt the sharp sting as the glass sliced into my arm, the warmth of my blood as it spilled out onto the floor. I could see everyone struggling to get Jasper out of the house while trying to stay in control themselves. Well everyone except Alice, she wasn't helping. I looked up to see her looking at her husband with a smile, her eyes shifted to catch mine and she smirked. I blinked because that couldn't be right; I was starting to feel dizzy from the smell of blood which caused me to pitch forward slightly.

I remembered Carlisle kneeling next to me while he looked at my arm, concern filling his ocher eyes. I hesitantly looked past him to where Alice was standing, afraid that I would see the eerie smile she had earlier, instead I saw a face full of worry, before she flitted away to get Carlisle's medical bag. I still can't figure out if I had really seen her smile that day or if it was my imagination.

Of course the tragedy that I call life didn't end at the party. No, it ended the day _he_ decided I wasn't good enough for him that I was just a distraction. _He_ compared our love to Romeo and Juliet but the difference about their love and ours was Romeo didn't leave Juliet.

The last few days gave me a lot to think about, like what if I wasn't the first human _he_ made fall in love with him? What if this a game they all play? Befriend the human, make them fall in love and then break them in the worst possible way.

I had been ready to give up my life, just so I could be with him for eternity.

Alice, I thought she was my friend, but she left just like the rest of them. I keep telling myself that she wasn't smiling at the party, that it was just a trick my mind was playing on me. Her leaving without a goodbye hurt just as much as _his_ leaving, but even _he_ said goodbye in his own special fucked up way.

Emmett the big brother I always wanted, Esme and Carlisle the best second parents a girl could ask for. They left without saying goodbye, if I meant as much to them as they did to me, they would have left a letter or a way to contact them or something. Even Rosalie and Jasper's departure hurt me more than I thought it would.

Although we were never close, I enjoyed being around them; especially when Rosalie showed that there was indeed another side of her besides being a bitch. Jasper always kept his distance but I knew it was because of fucktard. The one time he spoke to me was when we were on the run from James.

Jasper telling me that I was worth it meant more to me than he will ever know.

Jasper must hate me now, after all I was the clumsy naïve little human that couldn't stay away from his family. I hope that they didn't blame him for the party fiasco. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me, because I hated me at the moment.

Standing up from my bed, I could feel the throbbing at my temple as a wave nausea swept through me. I staggered for a moment before shaking my head, which left me more disoriented. I grabbed a hold of the chair set in front of my desk I tried to steady myself until my stomach no longer felt as if it would spew forth the contents that were in it, which to be honest wasn't very much.

I turned to face my bed again, I could now feel the cold sweat that covered my brow slowly slide down the side of my face. Without hesitation I grabbed the sheets and quilt that covered my bed still slightly damp from my sweat.

Removing them with a couple of tugs that left the room spinning I stood hunched over my bed trying not to fall over. Once I was able to focus again I bundled up my bedding and the shorts and tank I had on the night before; I headed downstairs to the laundry room.

Heading into the room that was off side of the kitchen, I threw my bedding and pajamas into the wash. Deciding that it was best if I ate something while the wash was going, I went into the kitchen. I rummaged through the cabinets until I found a can of soup that I actually liked. I didn't realize how hungry I was until my stomach made a god awful gurgling sound.

I prayed that I would be able to keep everything down as I heated up my soup. My mind began to wonder what the Cullens were doing right now. I wonder if they missed me? Probably not, since I'm nothing but a pathetic little human.

Once my vegetable soup was done, and not so damn hot that it would scald my tongue, I sat down to eat. I slowly ate my lunch and what would probably be my dinner as well, when the buzzer with off signaling that the wash was done.

Standing up with a sigh, I placed my bowl in the sink before heading into the laundry room. Once I placed my bedding into the dryer, I stood there for a moment as I remembered Alice standing in here over the summer.

I remembered her furrowing her brow as she scrunched up her nose in disgust. I was placing the clothes I got out of the dryer onto the little card table that we used to fold clothes when Alice had spotted my old t-shirt from my high school back in Phoenix.

I knew that the shirt had seen better days, but it was one of the few reminders of Phoenix and sunny days, so I wasn't ready to part with it yet. Of course she suggested that I throw it out, and then stated that if I was so pressed for clothes that she would take me shopping for a new wardrobe.

That was the first time I snapped at Alice, but I immediately felt terrible afterwards. She stormed out of the house before I could apologize, and then wouldn't answer my calls. It was three days before she spoke to me again.

I apologized, but deep down there was this nagging feeling that said that I shouldn't have made the apology. Besides it wasn't my fault if she didn't like my refusal of an all-day shopping experience. Shaking my head I headed out of the room.

Stopping at the door I threw a glance over my shoulder at the card table as the memories of that day began to fade into the back of my mind once again.

Turning on the TV, I flipped through the channels until I found some old horror movie. I stared at the screen not really seeing the picture at all, not that it mattered; the plots were always the same. It was always a group of friends being hunted down or some girl being stalked by a crazed killer.

Here it was Friday afternoon, and I was probably the only teenager in town that was still at home. I really was pathetic. Not only did I look like shit, but I was a homebody as well. It didn't use to bother me, no, not as long as I had _him_ by my side.

Now it was just a bitter reminder. But the fact was, I didn't want to be around anyone, but I also didn't want to be alone in a house full of memories either.

I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea anyway to go anywhere because of the slight fever that was still raging within my body. Not to mention, I might bump into somebody from school. I really wasn't in the mood to pretend to care about the million of questions I'm sure they would ask me.

I'm pretty sure I wouldn't answer any of their questions. They all think I'm odd anyway, I might as well keep their thoughts entertained with that idea. Wow don't I sound like a good little puppet.

Yeah, I can hear them now 'dance my little Bella dance',

I let out a laugh that sounded insane even to my ears. Okay now I'm officially scaring myself. Rule number one, never talk to yourself Bella; rule number two, keep all insane cackling to a minimal; rule number three-.

My inner musings were cut off by the phone ringing. I couldn't help but snicker, never thought I would get to say saved by the bell…I mean ringing. Yep, I was losing my mind alright I silently mused as I made my way back into the kitchen to answer the phone. I took a deep breath so that I could get rid of my mirth before I answered the phone.

"Hello." I said with slight amusement still lacing my voice.

"Hey there kiddo, how you feeling?"

Even over the phone I could hear the concern in his voice. I knew I had to answer him, it's not like I really have been avoiding conversations with Charlie. It's more like I've been dreading the questions as well as the lectures and advice that came along with me saying anything.

Hence why I was wanting to kick myself for even answering the phone, but you never know if these calls would end with bad news or not. Not that I'm wishing that it was bad news. I heard a throat clear and I realized that I still haven't said anything.

"Um…I'm still a little sore and the fever really hasn't gone away."

I heard rustling before he sighed. "Okay, well take it easy and eat something. I won't be home until late; a hunter got mauled a little off trail. Anyway you'll probably be sleeping by the time I get home, well I got to go kiddo."

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I let it out with a sigh. "Okay Dad, see you in the morning I guess."

"Yeah, see ya kid. Oh, by the way Bella…" He hesitated for a moment. "It's good to hear your voice again, even if you decide to shut me out again at least I know it's still there."

Letting out a shaky breath, I said a quick 'bye' before hanging up the phone as the first tear slid down my face. I angrily wiped the tear away, I refuse to cry. Crying was a weakness and I didn't want to be weak anymore.

Heading back into the living room I sat back down just as the girl on the screen screamed as the killer caught up with her. I sat there watching movie after movie, it must have been a slasher marathon because each movie became more gruesome than the last, it didn't matter It wasn't as if they were really holding my interest.

I heard the dryer go off a while ago, but I just sat there watching bloody scenes on the movie. The sky outside had darkened as twilight fell, not that it was bright out before. No that would be asking too much to have a bright and sunny day in Forks.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy and decided that I would call it a night, standing up I stretched my stiff muscles before treading off toward the laundry room to retrieve my comforter.

Having already replaced my bed with clean sheets when I took a break from my movie marathon to go to the bathroom, I carried the comforter upstairs to my room fully prepared to throw myself onto my bed and try to get a night of peaceful sleep. Snorting I laughed mentally. _Peaceful_? Yeah right Swan not in this reality.

I stepped inside the room shutting the door behind me but froze as I felt the breeze from the night air coming from the window. I probably should have shut it earlier. Shivering I pulled the comforter closer to my body and caught something shifting in the shadows in the corner of my room out my peripheral.

I tensed as I looked toward the darkest of the shadows, my legs felt like jell-o as I stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. Then whoever it was moved and started to advance into the moonlight, and I could feel a scream trying to emerge from my mouth but nothing came out but a whimper.

I cast my eyes down as I prayed that whoever it was would just kill me and get it over with as quick as possible. They stopped in the middle of my room and my eyes shot up to see the last person I would ever expect to see here.

His blond hair seemed to glow in the moonlight as he frowned at me. Shit, this had to be a dream, because he would never come near me. But I just had to be sure so I tried to speak but my mind was a whirling mess and my heart was trying to pound its way out of my chest.

"J…Ja…Jasper"

I could feel my heart still beating frantically as I tried to calm down. The room seemed to be closing in on me, as my legs gave out and everything went black.

**A/N 2.0: Again sorry for the long wait, RL sometimes just gets in the way. Plus I was out of town and had no internet service most of the time. Don't worry I will be continuing the story you just have to be patient with me. Unfortunately my beta will not be able to continue with me, so I'm looking for a new beta. If there is anyone who would like to beta for me please pm me.**

**Lunar**


	6. Queen of Deception

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by: The wonderful CatieLardin. For those who don't know who I am talking about you should really check out her story Holiday Hookup.**

**Word Count: 2,689**

**Pairings: Jasper/Bella**

_**I know now!  
It's all been a lie  
And I'll never come to know why  
Awoke to discover  
You leaving me now  
It's all been a lie  
I don't ever want to know why  
You've mastered the art of  
Deceiving me now.**_

A mortal enemy  
Has been revealed in me  
How come I wasn't able to see  
Another vampire  
Getting their fix from  
Sucking up my life (OW!)  
An evil entity  
Had taken hold of me  
Ripped out my heart and started to feed  
I still remember when  
I thought that all you were  
Eating was my pride

_**- Disturbed *excerpt from the song Deceiver***_

**Chapter 6: Queen of Deception**

**Alice POV**

I can't believe how fucking gullible this family is, its been over forty years and they still believe every word I say. Well maybe not Rosalie, but it doesn't matter whether she believes me or not; because everyone knows that that bitch is bitter.

I just needed to stick around a little longer with these poor excuses of vampires. Then I can finally go where I belong, back to Texas, back to carnage and blood. Forty odd years I went without the sweet tangy taste of human blood, just because I wanted to play a role of innocence.

I had all of them eating out of the palm of my hand, the story about not remembering my human life was the fucking proverbial icing on the cake. Unfortunately, the whole stint at the asylum was true, and James hunting me was true. But it wasn't my blood he wanted. No, the fucker wanted to turn me in hopes that he could use my visions, to help him in his little cat and mouse games with the humans.

It's such a shame that another changed me first. The three days of burning was worth the freedom that I felt once I opened my eyes to my new life. I became a valuable possession to my sire, especially since the most prized possession just left. I looked at my cell phone that was laying on my nightstand. I listened as I heard the rest of the house residents move around as they prepared to go on a hunting trip.

Looking at the clock that hung on my wall, it took all I had in me not to purr with excitement. Just a few more minutes and I will be able to make my call. Perhaps then I will be able to get out of this hell hole and away from these vampire rejects. Maybe after I return to my former glory and I have had my fill of human blood, I'll pay-

"Hey Ali, are you sure you don't want to come hunting with us?"

Ugh, the insufferable oaf never did have a clue when someone said they wanted to be alone that they meant it. Always pestering me for one thing or another and ruining some of my best clothing with his pranks.

I never understood what Rosalie saw in him, nor did I understand how he could put up with her being a bitch. Clearing my head I tried to put as much innocence and sincerity in my voice as possible, even though I was irritated.

"I'm sure Emmett you guys go ahead without me."

I had to swallow back the venom that was burning it's way up my throat. Being disgustedly sweet all the time, always made me want to throw up.

"Okay Ali, we'll see you in a couple of days. Please try not to redecorate our rooms when you find yourself too bored. Love ya little sis'."

Dumbass, "Yeah, mmhmm…see you guys."

Hopefully not, I hope that if all goes well with this call that I'll be out of here by nightfall. Then I will never have to taste the bitter blood of animals again. I could hear the echo of the door shutting behind them, and their near silent feet racing across the back yard and into the vast forest beyond.

Letting out a short burst of air I reached for my phone clutching in my hand I waited with bated breath. The seconds faded into minutes before I was sure they were far enough away from the house for me to make my call. Flipping the tiny pink phone open I dialed the familiar number quickly while glancing out the window. It rang only once as the person I had been dying to hear for over a week answered.

"Hello."

Even after all these years the heavy accent was still there, for some unknown reason my stomach twisted in knots as the excitement built inside me at perhaps gaining my sire's approval.

"Hello hermoso uno, I can't began to tell you how much I am ready to rejoin you." I could hear the quiet laughter come from my sire, as I fidget on the bed.

"Patience my little seer, did you accomplish everything that I asked of you?"

I bit my lip as I thought about how to explain the whole Bella situation. I have never been caught off guard before in all my vampire years. But Bella, that bitch was something I never saw coming until too late. Even now that little bitch filtered in and out of my visions like a fucking ghost.

Hell on good days she was nothing but a mere blur, but then there was moments where there was nothing. It was like she didn't exist, which was something since you could smell her a mile away. I heard a low growl from the phone in my hand.

"There better be a good reason why you are ignoring my question little seer."

I cursed silently, as I heard the edge underneath my sire's usual saccharine tone. I may be my sire's favorite, but that didn't mean that I was exempt from punishments.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. Yes, I accomplished everything that you asked of me. Although I hit a little problem recently but don't worry my assignment is taking care of the problem for me. Foolish man believes that the silly girl was the reason I left him.

To think I had to pretend to like that girl, you should have seen her face when Jasper lunged at her. She was trembling as she tried to put on a brave face, it took all I had not to laugh at her. The only thing the little bitch had going for her was her sweet blood. This coven is truly a joke and to think I had to put up with them for so long.

Just so I could give Jasper the hope and redemption he was so desperately looking for, only for me to snatch it away again. Besides it's not my fault that he was weak, okay maybe it is a little. I assure you that at this moment he is plotting the little human's death."

Once again I heard laughter on the other end of the phone. But this time it sounded a little more sinister. I was probably going to pay for calling the Major weak.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were jealous of this human? But that would mean you are keeping something from me, and you wouldn't do that now would you my little seer? Perhaps this human is more than meets the eye?"

The honey laced voice sent shivers down my spine as I shifted upon the bed. I was shocked that nothing was said about my comment on Jasper being weak. No instead I drew attention to the little human girl. I knew that I needed to tread carefully with my answer. So I did what I do best, I lied to my sire.

"No hermoso uno, I am not jealous of the human girl. Why should I be? She is uncoordinated, has a lack of fashion sense, not to mention gullible, and you know that I would never intentionally keep anything from you. Besides, the human girl is nothing to worry about nor is she anything special."

I bit my lip as I waited with bated breath, I knew not to cross my sire. I was just hoping that my words eased the suspicion that had flared.

As much as I despise Bella I did not want my sire catching on to just exactly how special she was; I had seen how powerful she would become if she was turned. Too bad that was never going to happen, even if I had to end the bitch myself.

I snapped back from my thoughts just in time to hear the heavy accent of my sire.

"I was just making sure Alice, because you know that the Major is off limits. I chose you to take on this assignment all those years ago because I knew that you were strong enough to do it. Plus, you were the only one who could mask your thoughts as well as your feelings.

So I would really hate to have to eliminate you over something as foolish as you falling for him. Remember you belong to me, never forget that even with your gift you can easily be replaced. Now my little seer I want you to tell me what has become of the mind reader?"

Even as I went over my sire's words that I could easily be replaced, I couldn't help but let out a snicker as I thought of Edward. It was all too easy to fool him, some mind reader he was; he couldn't even see past the lies that I told them. If I didn't truly believe the boy was a waste of venom. I would consider asking my sire to keep him as a pet, since he could be useful at times.

"As of right now Edward is off in a run down shack somewhere south of Tijuana, surrounded by dead rats, while muttering Bella's name over and over again. I tell you it was all too easy to convince the golden boy to break it off and leave the girl behind. I enjoyed the lies I whispered in his ear.

Telling him that it was dangerous to be around her any longer and that it was best to end things now before she actually gets hurt. And like a fool he believed me, he cast aside the girl he loves; because he deemed that we were all too dangerous to be around her any longer.

Ha, this family is as dangerous as a swarm of flies. He left her alone in the forest, it would have been easy to go and finish her off; but I decided that the Major should have his fun with her. Oh and get this he told me to not look for her future, as if I would waste my time on looking into her pathetic little future.

Although I did play it up nicely, pretending that I was hurt that I didn't get to say goodbye and that I was being denied to look into her future.

Not that she will have much time to enjoy what's left of her life. Because if the Major doesn't finish her off, I know a crazy red head that is hell beat on avenging her mate's death."

The sweet sound of laughter was heard once again, as I myself snickered. I truly missed being able to make my sire laugh at how deceitful I could be. But all my snickering died at my sire's next words.

"Tell me Alice was this human Edward's mate?"

I could feel the panic bubbling in the pit of my stomach. My mind raced with different answers, because if I told the truth then I knew the next question would surely make my sire lose all sweetness and demand that I bring the human along when I made my way back home. So again I told a lie, my sire always said I had the slippery tongue of a serpent.

"I'm not sure, but I can tell you that her blood calls to him; she's his singer."

There was nothing said for a few minutes before my sire's voice had returned to the soft and sweet tone, meaning that my lie wasn't going over so well.

"Tell me my todo el duendecillo que ve, why is that you see everything yet you see nothing of what is to become of this human?"

I took in a deep breath because at the moment I was a little scared, but I refused to let it show.

"Perhaps it is the dogs that live on the rez in La Push, the treaty that the Cullen's made were with a pack of filthy shape-shifting mutts. The girl is close to one of the guys on the rez, I'm thinking that they some how have a way of getting around my visions."

I heard a sigh before my sire tsk'ed me. "Alice how can I believe what you say is true when you have never encountered these shape-shifters?"

I sighed it was time to give some truth with the bullshit lies I have been telling.

"Well, you're right I didn't encounter any shape-shifters but I was keeping tabs on the Major like you asked me. And lets just say that the Major came close enough because he disappeared from my visions for a while."

I heard a crash as my sire hissed into the phone.

" Perros callejeros sucios de mierda. Alice I want your ass down here, I was not expecting mutts to be a problem. As of right now your through with your assignment. I'm sure the Major doesn't need anymore pushing, when you get here I'll be sending you out with Pierre to fetch his little second in command and his bitch. It's because of him that I lost the Major in the first place, I should have roasted his cocky ass when I had the chance."

I sighed this wasn't going to be easy trying to get one up on Peter. For starters the fucker never liked me, plus the fucker had no scent and I never did figure out his power; he just knew shit.

"Of course Maria, I'll see you soon."

I hung up before grabbing my bags that I had set inside my closet door. Racing down stairs to the garage I walked over to Edward's Aston Martin, opening the door and pulling down the visor the keys to the car fell into the seat.

Giggling to myself I threw my bags into the back seat, before sliding into the driver seat. The engine purrs as I back out of the garage, never once did I look back to the house as I raced down the drive. Because if I did I would have seen the blonde hair and the flashing onyx eyes filled with pure hatred.

**A/N: _hermoso uno -means: beautiful one_**

_**todo el duendecillo que ve -means: all seeing pixie**_

_**perros callejeros sucios de mierda -means: fucking dirty mutts**_

**Sorry if the translations are off, I went to a free translations site. I'm also sorry for the wait, I was looking for a beta, plus RL was just so fucking hectic at the time. I have extremely bad eyes and they just keep getting worse, glasses will not fucking cut it so I don't get to type or read as much as I use to. Don't worry I plan to continue to write you just have to be patient with me. Thanks again to my beta CatieLardin and to all my readers and reviewers. You can now follow me on Twitter, but be warned you might start to think I'm crazy when you find out what really goes on inside my head, twitter*dot*com/Lunar_Eclipse1**

**Lunar**


	7. Enigma That is Juliet

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Now some have asked has Bella recovered from Edward's abandonment. The answer is no, just because she answered the Chief when he called means nothing. Remember in the book she would speak when talked to, but other than she was completely zombie like. **

**Now I know what you are thinking, but she answered the phone. This is true but she only did that so Charlie would leave her alone and not come home to check on her. Yes it seem like inside her mind she was on the road to recovery which she kind of is but she is still holding onto the memory of Edward. **

**Poor Bella will have her ups and downs, because she was in love with Edward and well some of us know that love can be a passionate fire; or it can send you spiraling out of control if you let it consume you. Bella let the love she had for Edward consume her. So when he threw it away she couldn't let go, lets just say she couldn't get her head above water again.**

**Beta'd by: Mommybrook, the craziest chica I know. Well she would have to be crazy to beta for me. Thanks Wifey! ;) **

**Word Count: 3k**

**Pairings: Jasper/Bella**

**Chapter 7 : Enigma That is Juliet**

_**Deceiver of hearts**_

_**Deceiver of fools**_

_**He rules with fear**_

_**Deceiver of hearts**_

_**Deceiver of fools**_

_**He rules again**_

_**He feeds on fear**_

_**Poisons the truth**_

_**To gain their faith**_

_**To lead the way**_

_**To a world of decay**_

_~Within Temptation *excerpt from Deceiver of Fools__*_

**Jpov**

I stood there and watched as Isabella's eyes widened before they rolled to the back of her head. As if this was a slow motion picture, her legs slowly buckled as she crumbled to the ground in front of the door.

Shaking my head, because it really was pitiful sight to see this girl face flush from fever, reduce to nothing but a fragile heap on the floor. Shit, this was not what I expected, screaming yes, a few expletives yes, passing out at my sight; no. Why the hell did I decide to come here again?

Ah, yes now I remember. I was coming to learn more about Isabella, I needed to see how drastically her day to day activity had changed since Edward had left. I figured that the more I knew the more likely I be better at getting her back to her old self.

I kept telling myself that I was just going to check her room, well her bookcase to be exact. I knew how much she love to read. Hell, she'd rather read than watch TV so if there were any changes it would start there.

What I wasn't expecting was her to be home. But I figured since she was downstairs I could do a quick check and be out of there before she even made it up stairs. I was doing fine, or as fine as any vampire could, when you they are surrounded by the sweet scent of innocent blood.

I first noticed the copy of Romeo and Juliet thrown in the trash by her desk. The cover torn off with a few pages rip to shreds. All I could think was, _"why would she deface a classic Shakespearean play?" _

Shaking my head, I saw another book that I thought to be one she liked, tossed underneath her ruined copy of Romeo and Juliet. Just as I went to pick up the tattered copy of Wuthering Heights, I caught a glimpse of the shiny, dark gray, plastic speckled with dark reddish brown out of my peripheral.

Now usually I would just overlook something like a dark gray plastic trash bag. But being in Isabella's room even if this was the first time, I could tell that dark gray bag speckled with dried blood was out of place. Curious as to what '_little miss innocent' _could possibly be hiding in the bag, I grabbed it.

Whatever was in that bag was drenched in her sweet scent. Opening the bag, I was consumed by strawberries, vanilla, and some type of flower. Eddie boy always said she smelled of freesias. but he's a pansy so his say doesn't count. No, I think she smelled like something different, something I haven't smelled in a while; perhaps magnolias is what I'm thinking.

I looked into the bag, before deciding to just dump the contents out. Turning the bag upside down I watched as the clothes that she wore the night of her disastrous party, fall; still stained with her blood. There was another outfit ruined by small tears, mud and grass. The muddied clothes were wrapped around what used to be a small glass trinket box. It was shattered and the shards of glass was smeared with dried blood. I knew that the glass trinket box was something that the pixie bought her to keep the ring that her mom gave her.

I was shocked to see the picture that Esme had given her of her, Edward and Al…_the bitch, _in the pile as well. There was a rip right through Edward and if I'm not mistaken it look as if she had taken a lighter to it as well. What the hell was she thinking, that if she burnt the picture, they would burn too?

I decide that I really didn't care too much for her reasoning of why she trashed some of the things she cherished. I return the items back into the bag before I moved onto her desk. There was a clutter of papers, one which had the makings of a Romeo and Juliet essay.

But her words were twisted, it was like she integrated her own love life into the essay. Words like, Paris would have been a safer choice, or she put in that maybe Juliet's death was metaphorically speaking; that Romeo not being there made her feel like she had died.

Something about how the feeling of death when your soul mate is no longer near you. I was so wrapped up into what was written on her essay, that I wasn't paying attention until I heard her door open.

It was too late for me to go out the window without her know someone had been in her room so I shrank back into the shadows of the corner of her room. It made no difference, it was as if she knew I was there because turned her squinted eyes in my direction. So now here I sat in the rocking chair in her room as I watched her chest rise and fall with even breath.

I knew I shouldn't be here, that I should have left as soon as she fell, hell I shouldn't have even placed her upon her bed; but I did. I don't know what it was but I felt drawn to her, even if at the same time I wanted to rip out her throat.

She was a fucking enigma and I was determine to figure her out. I looked at her heart shaped face with her full pouty lips, wondering why I couldn't really feel her emotions. They were so dull that they were almost non-existing.

This little fragile girl was better at masking her pain than I thought. I wondered what was going through her mind when she saw me. She probably thought I was an hallucination, brought on by her fever. Now that she was in the room the scent of her blood was coming from it's direct source, it was becoming slightly more unbearable than before.

Maybe I should just drain her and leave, mind consumed with thoughts of slicing into her neck with ease. I found myself hovering over her petite frame as I swallowed the massive amount of venom that began to pool in my mouth. Just as my cool breath fanned across her face, she opened her eyes.

Her wide brown eyes stared into golden red eyes. Just as she opened her mouth to speak or scream, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Pulling out my phone without taking my eyes off Isabella, I hit the ignore button to send it to voicemail.

Whoever it was I could call them back once I got back to the Cullen house. I moved away from her bed slowly thinking it was best not to freak her out at the moment. It wasn't so much for not wanting to hear her scream as it was for me to keep a hold of what little control I had at the moment.

She didn't move, but her eyes followed me like a haunted doll. I turned away from her just as I reached the window. I heard a small whimper and the springs from her bed as she move upon it. I could see her reflection in the window, her chocolate eyes glistening with tears as she stared at me.

"Please…"

I raised my eyebrow as we continued to stare at each other, I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to stay and that was something I wasn't going to do. She was truly mistaken if she thought that I was anything like Eddie boy.

She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, as she wrung the bottom of her t-shirt in her hands. I was in no mood to pacify a little girl; that shit may work on Eddie boy, but not me. Breaking eye contact, I looked out into the darkening sky covered in storm clouds, the moonlight filtering through the clouds. Today would have been a great day for baseball. Growling, I shook my head of the thought as I opened the window.

"Please Jasper…don't go."

Her voice was barely a whisper but I heard her just the same. I couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle.

"Why should I stay Isabella? Did you think that because I came here, I could answer the questions that are floating around in that pretty little head of yours?"

I knew that my voice was cold and harsh, but as far as I was concern, she didn't deserve for me to pretend to be nice. I looked over my shoulder at her trembling form as she stared at her hands. I could feel her emotions now and all she was feeling was rejection and pain. She shook her head as she tried to keep her sobs under control, but I wasn't going for that non verbal answer shit.

"Look at me, Isabella."

Her head shot up at my command and I could see the shock laced with fear in her eyes.

"Now that I have your attention, what would make you think I would want to stay?"

Her lip trembled again as she fought back another sob, if I truly had a heart at this moment, I would actually care that I was causing her emotional pain. But since I was an heartless bastard, I didn't give a damn how she felt, because she deserve to feel the same way I did; and right now, I felt like shit.

"I…I j-just thought we could talk."

I looked at her before giving a humorless chuckle. This poor girl must have a death wish. I swallowed the venom that was pulling in my mouth as I thought about sinking my teeth into her flesh once more. Shaking my head, I gave her a sidelong glance.

"Talk? You thought that we could talk? Little girl, you must be mistaken. I'm not your Eddie boy. Besides I'm sure right now you and I have nothing to talk about."

And it was as if a switch went off in her little body. Because at that moment she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin while she stared at me with blazing brown eyes. Anger swelling up in her petite frame.

"You know what, Jasper? You're right, we probably don't have anything to talk about. I just thought I would ask you about your little dearest wife…" I snarled at her as she smirked at me, her emotions were going haywire. "Or perhaps ex should be the word I use before wife. What's wrong? The missus couldn't take it anymore, so she dropped you too?"

Before I could register what I was doing I was hovering over her as she leaned back into the mattress, while my teeth grazed her jugular.

"You know nothing, you insolent little girl. You know I could drain you right now and no one would ever know."

She laughed, and not just a small little giggle it was a full outright laugh. This girl was really losing her mind. I pulled away from her neck and looked at her. Her face was flushed as I took in the sight of the red marks that marred her throat where I had grazed it.

"Go ahead Jasper. Do it, drain me." She tilted her chin, giving me a excellent view of her throat. "It's not like I would care. What the hell do I have to live for now anyway? I'm just a naïve worthless and defenseless human girl. I'm nothing but a walking, sometimes stumbling talking one time supply blood bank.

Besides you're right no one would know except you and I, and I won't tell and I'm pretty sure that you will keep this to yourself for all eternity or until you decide that you no longer want to walk this earth. It was wrong for me to bring up Alice, I'm sorry."

I saw the tears slid down her face as she sat up. I didn't say a word as I crossed the room and slipped out of the window without glancing back. Before I could reach the trees, I heard her voice again.

"Oh, just so you know Jasper, I would never mistaken you as _him_. And that little _pixie_ of yours, the way I see it, she isn't as she seems."

I raced through the trees as I went back over everything that was said back in Isabella's room. The things said had me wishing that I had not gone at all. I was playing the 'I should have' game inside my head.

_I should have left her by her door instead of putting her on the bed. I should have turned around when I saw her truck in the drive. _

There was so many things I should have done, but the one 'I should have' actually done never crossed my mind until now.

_I should have asked her what she meant by Alice not being as she seems._

**A/N2: So what you think? I'm so sorry for the long wait RL has been hectic. I had a death in the family, and I'm trying to get shit done for my health, that I just really haven't been motivated to write. Don't worry I don't plan on abandoning my story. I just ask that you be patient with me. And…**

**Emmett: Whoa, whoa, whoa…enough of the apologizing Lun, they get the point you're sorry. Jeez woman you're as bad as I am when I'm apologizing to Rosie for some shit I've done.**

_**Jasper: Yeah but the shit you apologize for is something done out of stupidity and could have been prevent. Lun couldn't have prevented the stuff she is going through.**_

**Emmett: Anyway Lun, I feel a little hurt that you haven't been putting us in your beginning dialogue anymore. I thought you loved us?**

_Me: Shit see…the thing is I wasn't sure if anybody wanted to hear me talk shit to you guys…so I stop adding you at the beginning of each chapter. I doesn't mean that I don't love you all, it just means that I think they would much rather read the story than read our fucked up discussions._

**Peter: Hmm…if you say so kitten. **

**Emmett: Yeah Lun, besides the ladies love me. *Flashes a mega watt smile***

_Me: *rolls eyes* Yeah Em, you're a real ladies man._

**Emmett: *gasps* Do my ears deceive me or did I hear a hint of sarcasm?**

**Peter: *leans back in his chair and smiles* Nope she definitely used sarcasm.**

_Me: Thanks a lot fucker *glares at Peter*. Would you sell me out to the devil too?_

**Peter: *smirks* Kitten I'd sell you out to Aro if I thought I would get a good laugh out of it.**

_Me: *growls* You wouldn't dare?_

**Peter: Damn that was hot, you my little tigress have been hanging out with us vampires too much.**

_**Jasper: Alright Peter that's enough. *shoots Peter a warning glare before looking at me* Look Darlin', I'm sure the readers will understand, and will be happy with just knowing that you will not give up on the story. **_

_Me: Thanks Jasper, *glares at Peter*_

**Peter: What no thanks to me?**

_Me: *smiles sweetly* Peter, thanks for being a complete asshole._

**Peter: No problem kitten.**

**Emmett: Dude she just called you a asshole.**

**Peter: I know that means she likes me.**

_**Jasper & Emmett: How do you figure that she likes you from that?**_

**Peter: Easy, just knowing that I've gotten under her skin enough for her to reply let alone call me out of my name; lets me know that she likes me.**

_**Jasper: Um…if you say so Peter.**_

**Peter: I don't say I fucking know.**

**Emmett: Yeah well if she likes you so much why wasn't you in this chapter? **

**Peter: Oh I don't have to be in this chapter to know that she likes me, besides she's just toying with you two fuckers until she's ready to give into her peterness.**

**Emmett: Sure…whatever man, look I'm out Rosie's calling my name.**

_Me: Yeah I'm gone too…I…um…gotta beat the major in poker._

**Peter: Ya'll act as if I said something wrong, whatever later readers.**


	8. The Misconception Love of Fools

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. The characters mention in this chapter; Romeo, Juliet, Rosaline, and Paris belong to William Shakespeare. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. John belongs to me. **

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is really just a filler. It started off as a chapter I planned, where I was going to skip to Monday at school. But you know how the plot bunnies can be, they demanded that I hold off the school drama until after I give Jasper his next chapter. I would also like to thank **_Jupiter2005_** for giving me my 200th review. I actually looked up the name of the English teacher in the New Moon book, had my own made up at first, but changed it at the last minute.**

**Beta'd By: My wonderful fic-wifey Mommybrook. She is the peanut butter to my jelly, my apple to my sauce. I love her so much for taking time to edit and re-edit my awful grammar and punctuation.**

**Word Count: 2.5k-including disclaimer and all the extra stuff**

**Pairings: Jasper/Bella**

_**Well ashes to ashes  
Love to dust  
Sure as the sun was shinin', I was lost in lust  
I'm looking in your eyes now, so black and so cold  
Your words don't mean nothing  
This game is so old  
Now my world is spinnin' faster and faster**_

[Chorus]  
No drama instead  
Your words go over my head  
Let's stop hurting each other so we can be alright  
You're so perfect in bed  
But still you're fucked in the head  
Everything you say I can't take your lies  
I can't take your lies  
This is just another Romeo & Juliet

**An excerpt from Pop Evil's song ~ _Another Romeo & Juliet_**

**Chapter 8: The Misconception Love of Fools**

**Bpov**

I stood from my bed slowly, my legs shaking as I went over my encounter with Jasper. Raising my hand to my neck, I could feel the tender skin that I was sure to be a nasty bruise by morning.

I was so close to death tonight, but I wasn't sure if I was relieved to be alive, or if the feeling coursing through my veins was disappointment. Perhaps I really did want death; it was better than sitting here mourning my own version of Romeo.

I wiped the tears away from my face as I walked to the window, gazing out at the trees that lined the beginning of the forest beside the house. I wondered if I hadn't said anything to provoke Jasper, what he would have done?

Only the blue haze of the moonlight illuminated parts of the yard, where as the rest of the yard was thrown in deep shadows.

Since I was now wide awake and had nothing better to do, I figured I might as well finish my Romeo and Juliet essay. I walked over to my desk where my essay sat, and flipped on the desk lamp. Sitting down, I let my eyes wander over the black ink.

The dramatic Shakespearean play was too close to heart. The star-crossed lovers believed that death was the answer; that only in the afterlife is where they could be allowed to love each other freely.

Perhaps Juliet had a point in taking the dagger and ending her life, after seeing Romeo's poison filled body. But even if my eternal Romeo and I were star-crossed lovers, it wasn't as if it was that easy for us.

My Romeo was immortal and he didn't want me anymore; I was nothing but a passing broken Juliet, not the eternal Juliet, beautifully frozen in time, that he was looking for. I knew that we weren't going to share the same passionate end. Not when he had left me in the rain sodden forest so that he could seek out distractions elsewhere.

No, he would live on, even when his words eroded my very soul like the same dagger that ended Juliet's life. Everyday it seemed as if I lost another sliver of myself to the darkness that lurked at the very edge of my mind.

It was as if some how his leaving left a parasite behind that was eating me from the inside out.

'_It would be like I never exist'. _

Like I could forget him. What was he thinking? That I would think of him as a hallucination? Yeah right! I'm sorry, but if he was an hallucination, his ass surely wouldn't be sparkly.

I should have listen to my mom's ex before she met Phil. John may have been just as carefree as Mom, but he was full of wisdom beyond his youthful years. Anyone who thought Phil was the first young guy Mom was with, was truly mistaken. John was in his mid twenties when my Mom, who was already in her mid thirties, decided to break things off. I was only fourteen at the time, but I remember his words the night that he left.

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

_I watched as John loaded his truck with his belongings. He was making his final trip into the house when I decided that I didn't want him to leave. Rushing and hugging his waist, I buried my face into his chest as the tears soak through his shirt._

"_I d-don't want you to leave."_

_He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, giving me a hug before he gently pushed me back and lifted my chin. He gave me a lop-sided grin, even when his eyes watered with tears._

"_Look Bella, I know you don't want me to leave and I don't want to leave either. But sometimes people are only in each other's lives for a season. My season is up with your mother, though I will always love her." _

_I couldn't believe my ears, John was giving up. I thought if you loved someone, you would fight to stay together. I wiped at the tears that were still sliding down my cheeks._

"_I don't understand if you love her, then why are you leaving? Why not fight to stay together? Show that your season isn't up, that it's just becoming another." _

_I looked at him with pleading eyes, and this time the tears that were in his eyes spilled over as he let out a shaky breath. _

"_I'm sorry Bella, but the love I had to give wasn't enough to keep your mother and I both happy. It's time for us both to seek out that love that will make us both feel whole. Love is fickle like that Bella._

_You can believe that the person you are with is the one that you will love for life. But love is dangerous, it can trick you into believing that the one person you have given your heart is the one. _

_But I'll tell you something Bella, and if you don't remember anything else about me I hope you remember this. _

_You shouldn't have to change yourself for love, not if the love is true. I won't say love won't make you do foolish things because love is truly for us love sick fools. What I'm saying is, if you have to change what defines you as one of a kind._

_Then, Little Bell, it's nothing more than infatuation. But when you find true love, hold on to it, because that is something that is hard to find. Not everyone finds there true love, that kind of love comes once in a lifetime. _

_It's the kind of love that will make you feel safe and secure. You will feel like you can be yourself; you wouldn't feel the need to meet their standards or try to please them. You would feel complete. _

_So when you decide to get into a relationship I want you to remember what I said about love, both can hurt you, but only the pain from that false love will fade over time."_

_With those insightful words, he grabbed his last box and left out the door; giving me a small smile as he backed out of the drive._

_**~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**_

I didn't want to believe that John's words held any merit, but somewhere in my mind told me that those words describe my love life with him. The sparkly bastard that held my heart within his icy cage.

I guess it's true, freaks really do seek out other freaks, except I didn't get the anti-social cutter. I got the fucking anti-social, golden eyed, controlling, blood-sucking, bastard vampire.

Shaking the dangerous thoughts that were seeping into my brain away, I looked at my essay again. Well I know that I probably won't get a good grade on this; since I wasn't praising Romeo and Juliet's undying love.

Undying love? Pff…Yeah right; their love was undying alright, so much so that it only lives on in books.

Seriously, what about Paris? He was pursuing Juliet, and yet she runs off with Romeo when he whispers sweet nothings to her. And look where that got her.

I'm not saying Paris was perfect.

But come on, Romeo supposedly had this unattainable love for Rosaline, any man that can go from loving one lady one moment to another just spells no good. Besides his so called love, was bordering along the lines obsession with Juliet.

Deciding I had had enough of this depressing love shit, I glanced at my clock that sat on the night stand beside my bed; seeing that it was well past 10 o'clock. I had finished proofreading my essay and there was nothing more I could add except that maybe it wasn't the healthiest relationship to write about.

But who was I to criticize someone else, fictional or real relationship, when mine was considered not very healthy either. I tried to stifle a yawn, but could feel the exhaustion settle in.

I shivered as a chill went down my spine, glancing over to my window I made sure that it was closed. Giving the essay, I deemed, "The Downfall of an Obsessive Love: A Broken Girl's Opinion of Romeo and Juliet".

Okay, maybe that's not what I put as the heading for my paper, but it was tempting. I think if I had put that as the heading, Mr. Berty would suggest that I be committed. Hell, she might still suggest it after she reads my essay. To be honest I don't give a fuck what Mr. Berty thinks.

It's just a fucking paper, and she did say that she wanted our thoughts on the play; so if she doesn't like what I think of the doomed love story, she shouldn't have fucking asked. Standing up, I turned off the lamp before stretching my arms.

Slipping out of my pants, I climbed into bed while thinking over the short time I spent with Jasper. Reaching up to my neck, I could still feel the tender and slightly swollen marks that Jasper had left behind as a souvenir of his visit.

Never exist my ass; tell that to his fucking brother. His little visit made sure I remembered, that I didn't mistake them as hallucinations. I should have stayed away from him when he told me.

But no, I just had to be curious, and now I feel like I'm dying inside, and satisfaction can not bring back the pieces of my shattered heart. Unless Mr. Perfect has a fucking epiphany and comes groveling on his hands, begging me to take him back.

Better yet, Jasper can come back and tell me why the fuck he's not with the fucking vampire Brady bunch. I mean he's messed up before, so why is this time different? Sure, I was that thing's girlfriend, but it's not like Jasper bit me. After all these years now, they wanted to let him go. It just didn't seem right. I knew I had to get better this weekend, because come Monday morning, I was returning to Hell High.

With that last thought, I closed my eyes to dreams plagued of a golden tinged in red eye Jasper, slicing into my throat as he apologize to me.

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked the chapter. I mean no disrespect to William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. Honestly I happen to like Romeo and Juliet, the tragedy of love at first sight. There was some parts that I didn't like, but hey, that's me. As for Bella ranting on about the misconceptions of love and how the play reminds her of her own love life, it's just how she feels about the play at the moment. So I hope I didn't offended anyone who is in love with Romeo and Juliet. If so, then I'm truly sorry.**

**Peter: Kitten, I think they get the point. By the way, can I say "I told you so"?**

_Me: Um…why would you be saying "I told you so"?_

**Emmett: Why must you answer a question with a question? Besides, I think he has the right to say "I told you so", since he did say that the readers missed us.**

_Me: Whatever, what's wrong with you Emmett? I mean you usually are not in a pissy mood. Did Rose take your game away again?_

_**Jasper: *laughs at a pouting Emmett* Naw darlin', she told him no sex for a week after she heard him and Peter arguing over who's a better ladies man.**_

_Me: *snickers* Okay, but what does that have to do with me?_

**Peter: Well, it kind of escalated into who you like better and then who you would rather take to bed.**

_Me: Whoa…um…okay. I'll settle that right now, it would be nether of you. I'd take Jasper and Eddie boy to bed before you two._

**Peter & Emmett: What! **

**Emmett: Come on Lun, you can't be serious. I mean Mr. Sensitive and the Virgin? Clearly you need your head examine. I can be a lot more pleasing than those two bastards.**

**Peter: I know that you don't mean that, Kitten. I can understand you wanting the Major, because I know he's got skills. But Golden Boy? He's a virgin, has been for 108 years. So unless you got some powerful persuasive skills, the boy will be keeping his virtue locked down tighter than a fat kid with his sweets. **

Edward: You know, fuck the both of you. Lunar chose me and Jasper because we will actually listen to her and not treat her as an competition.

_**Jasper: *shakes head* You two will never learn.**_

_Me: Besides, who said that Eddie boy is still a virgin? *smirks*_

**Emmett: *gasps* Lun, what do you mean? Are you saying that Eddie is not a virgin?**

_Me: *walks away* I'll never tell. *says in a sing song voice*_

**Emmett: Edward?**

Edward: *smirks* I think I'll go and compose another song. Oh and Emmett, Lunar likes to call me King Eddie.

**Peter & Emmett: Lucky bastard.**

_**Jasper: *laughs* She calls Edward King, but I'm always Major. *walks away laughing***_


	9. Evil Behind The Facade

**Disclaimer:This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. I do not own Hinder's song All American Nightmare. The mentioning of Elisabeth Bathory is based off of the wikipedia facts, again no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to update a lot of RL stuff is keeping me busy and that comes first. I know where I want to happen in this story it's the getting there that's a bitch. Damn plot bunnies are changing their damn minds every hour, not to mention a few of them have a drinking problem. Which results in new fics popping up in my brain. I promise to keep giving it my all, just as long as ya'll promise to be understanding and patient. **

**Beta'd By: The wonderful Mommybrook. I really don't know how she puts up with me, but I'm glad she does. **

**Word Count: 3,717**

**Pairings:Jasper/Bella**

_**No use in trying, the damage is done  
What have I done, oh, my beautiful son?  
The deal has been sealed, signed, delivered to Hell  
My deep, darkest secrets and no one to tell**_

Once upon a long time ago lived evil  
Awakened to find that you're looking through the eyes  
Of a madman's evil monster  
~Misfits*excerpted from Devil Doll*

**Chapter 9: Evil Behind the Facade**

**Jpov**

I could hear my phone belting out Hinder as it rang, but I was preoccupied with thinking about how just hours ago, I had Isabella right where I wanted her. She told me to do it, to end her life; and I pulled the fuck away.

The beast within me was growling out to be unleashed. I could have been on my way to another town, or perhaps to visit Peter by now. But no, I just had to fucking decide to play with the human first. I can't understand why the fuck I didn't just walk away.

It was as if something was holding me back from spilling her blood. I had to admit though, I liked this Isabella. Sure she was broken, but she wasn't timid anymore.

Whatever Eddie did before he left, it really brought out a different side to her. She was trying her best to hide her pain, and she may fool some, but I was not one of them. I looked out of the window toward the forest while I thinking that this new broken and scorn Isabella would make hell of a vampire.

What the fuck? Shaking my head, I tried to get rid of the thought of seeing a red eye Isabella snarling. My thoughts were interrupted again by the sound of Hinder's All American Nightmare again.

_'I make the good girls bad and the bad girls worse. Nice guys are last cause I'm always first. I'm a freak show sucker for how it feels. To turn the girl next door into hell on heels. I'm red white and blue tattooed. And just don't care. I'm your all American nightmare.' _

That damn Emmett changed ring tones on my phone again. Sighing, I knew that I should just answer the phone so that they could stop calling.

Pulling it out of my pocket I took a quick look at the name before answering Emmett. I didn't even get a word out before the fucker start talking. I'm tired of fuckers cutting me off before I could say anything.

"What the fuck Jasper, we been trying to reach your ass for hours. Dude we have a fucking problem, and we need to meet up with you asa-fucking-p. Alic-"

Before he could finish that bitch's name I cut him off.

" Look Emmett, what ever you have a problem with doesn't concern me anymore. So what ever that bitch with piranha teeth in her cunt did or said is not my fucking problem, so I'd appreciate if you quit fucking calling me. Remember, ya'll turned your fucking backs on me, not the other way around."

It was quite for a moment and if it wasn't for the light shifting of fabric on the other end I would have thought the fucker hung up.

"So that's what you believe? That we fucking left you? Well fucker, if I remember correctly, you never really gave Rose or I a chance to come after you. The fucking vote was cast before we could say anything. Yes, I admit to fucking hesitating when you need me to speak up, but honestly Jasper, the pix said that you didn't want to be with us anymore.

I wanted to ask you if that was the reason you left, but she kept telling us that you didn't want to be bothered and that you were reverting back to your old habits.

Which I should have known was a lie because as much as you told us how feeling your prey's emotions use to fuck with your head, I knew you would never go back to human blood, right?"

I couldn't believe that manipulative bitch would lie to them. Wait, yes I could because she was a mini fucking dictator with a shopping obsession and a goddess complex. But nobody ever saw the side that she let slip sometimes.

I let it slide because I believed to be in love with her and that she loved me as well. But I should have known that someone who was self-obsessed as her couldn't love anyone, it was always her way or nothing. I was snapped out of my thoughts with Emmett clearing her throat.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Dude, you were mumbling. Seriously, there was only so many times I wanted to hear 'bitch, that fucking manipulative hyper mini bitch.' I was just trying to get you to come back to reality."

I felt bad for snapping at Emmett, but not enough to want to apologize to him. Not when the longer I stayed on this phone wasting time, I could be using it to get Isabella away from her home.

"Well, honestly Emmett it's been fun but I don't think it's me you need. So if your through wasting my time, I've got other things to do."

I could hear him trying to contain but failing. I could hear Rose spewing expletives in French. I wanted to laugh, but I knew that when Rose started speaking French, she was pissed. I could hear rustling of fabric before Rose's melodic voice reached my ears. She spoke in a deadly calm tone but I could tell that she was containing her anger.

"Now you listen here you Baiser le bâtard de guerre."

I let out a low warning growl. Just because I favored her company more than the rest of the Cullen's, didn't mean she could talk to me any way she wanted. Ignoring my growl, she continued talking or more like snapping at me.

"I had Emmett call because at the moment all I wanted to do was find that little ex-bitch of yours a rip her fucking head off. Look Jasper, you weren't the only one who was manipulated by the bitch. We all were.

So get your head out of your ass. Stop feeling like you need to fuck over everyone else that was close to you. I know you probably feel like we let you down, but I know and you know that isn't true.

Emmett and I have always been in your corner at all times, and the one time we actually fucking tell you we need your fucking help, you tell us it isn't your problem.

Well fucker, it is your problem since you were married to the little fucked up abomination. So fuck whatever little plan you might have going because I'm not asking, I'm telling you that we need the fucking God of War on our side not Alice's little bitch boy. So are you in or out Major?"

Before I could say a word, someone spoke for me. Some who should still be in Oklahoma. I guess I was so wrapped up in the conversation with Rose that I didn't hear the car approach the house.

"Oh he's in alright. You can count his second in command in as well not to mention my little hellcat."

Whipping my head around I came face to face with Peter's red eyes. I could see Charlotte standing by the door smirking as she looked me up and down. Peter let out a chuckle as he looked at my face.

"Well someone has fallen off their special diet wagon, you look like shit fucker. Oh don't look so surprise to see us Major. You of all people should know when trouble comes calling, I usually show up.

Besides, this is one problem you nor I can run from any longer. The barracuda has come out to play once again, and this time, she's not coming for just our balls, but what we hold close to our hearts."

His eyes flickered to Char before resting on me again. I could understand why the fucking blood-thirsty Queen of the South was after us, but what did that have to do with the Cullen's? I was trying to keep my anger at bay, but the more I thought about the memories of hell with Maria, the more I could feel my hold slipping.

I could hear Rose asking me if I wanted to hear what she overheard or should she wait to brief me when she got Forks. I could hear her, but I couldn't answer because the internal battle that was raging had me seeing red. I felt Peter take my phone from my hand, but I didn't know whether he told her anything or not.

Because the lock down I had on the darkness inside me began to incinerate, as the God of War struggled to be free from it's depths. The very thought of Maria's dismembered body burning as I held her head, making her watch her own demise before tossing the last of her remains into the roaring flames.

Had what I'm sure was a dark sadistic smile on my face. The Red Queen or as she liked to call herself Blood Countess, was coming after me. After all these years, she was coming for me and I would be waiting for her, it was time that her reign in the South ended.

Every vampire in the South knew of Maria's morbid fascination with Elizabeth Bathory. All thanks to the hungarian vampire that joined the ranks before I left with Peter and Charlotte. Ilona was obsessed with Bathory. She believe in torturing the humans before she killed them.

Her sire was just as sadistic as she was; right after he turned her, he branded her with something that looked like a pair of adjoined twin blades baring his seal on her right side. I'm assuming as everyone else did that he lit the blades on fire before pressing it into her marble like flesh.

A dark beauty she was, who brought with her the beliefs of pouring innocent blood over her body to Maria. Just like the legend of Bathory, Ilona went after young girls no older than 15. She believed that their young blood would keep her strength from waning.

It was around this time I started to distance myself away from Maria. Because of her obsession with power, she had started to gorge on the blood of young girls. My willingness to do everything she asked of me shattered the night she tortured a 13 year old girl, by stringing her up and beating her until the blood was pulsing just below the surface of her skin.

She sliced her open, her and Ilona danced under the bleeding body with their heads tilted back; catching the virginal blood in their mouths. I had never felt disgusted with myself before until that night. I watched the life leave that poor little girl's eyes. The next night was when I was rescued from Maria's clutches.

"Major?" I blinked as I mentally shook myself from the horrors in my past. Peter was steadily waving his hand in front of my face with smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, it looks like you've picked up a little habit from the wifey after all. I for one, never remembered you staring off into space. I guess she changed you mo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I had him pinned to the wall; his pitch black eyes mirrored my own as we snarled at each other. He pushed me off of him and stepped in front of Char in a protective stance. Char just rolled her eyes at us before walking back out the door with her back to us, mumbling something about boys being idiots.

"Why are you here, and why did you bring up that ex-bitch of mine?"

Peter looked at me before relaxing his stance. "Technically, Jasper the evil little runt is still your wife. Throwing her ring at you didn't nullify the marriage." He smirked.

"And as for why we are here, well lets just say we ran into the fucking pixie and some French fucker. She was, as she put it, eliminating all the places you could go to. But she didn't factor in that I stood by your side in the majority of the newborn battles, and the little amount of skill she has, doesn't even match to mine or Chars.

She still relies heavily on her power, and well

_Pepé Le Pew went all cocky. If he would have listen to her, he probably would have still been alive, okay that's a lie, he still would have been purple smoke in the sky._

Fuck, I haven't felt that good about dismembering another vampire in a long time. I let the bitch go, even when she tried to go after Char. The heartless little munchkin had a lot of interesting things to say when I had her within my grasp. I'm sure her mistress won't be please that she didn't come back with our ashes."

His last sentence had rang loud in my mind as everything that was said today came to the forefront of my mind. Little snips here and there stood out amongst many. Isabella's words that the little itch that won't go away, isn't what she seems, or that Rose's words about her manipulating all of us.

Just seem to reek of someone more manipulative than Alice could ever be, someone who is great at being the puppeteer. Someone that has haunted my days since I left the South; someone who told me she would make my eternal life a living hell when I refused to come back to her.

Someone with the name Maria. I heard Peter shuffle his feet as he leaned against the wall, looking at him he gave me his trademark smirk and nodded his head.

"Oh believe it brother, the bitch is rising, and you can thank her little minion for keeping her up to date on you. You might have met her she's about 5 foot 1, breast the size of tennis balls and was known for carrying your balls in her purse."

I let out a growl as I slammed my hand on the table next to me, reducing it into a pile of splinters. The bitch had played me like a fucking violin. Well she doesn't know who she was fucking with, and I think it was fine time she found out.

I could feel parts of that darkness slip through it's bars as I gave Peter a feral grin. Oh the bitch wanted to play games, I was all for it. And when I break her like she tried to do to me, I will do it with a fucking smile on my face.

But first we need a plan and more people. Peter chuckled as he took in the emotions I was throwing off.

"Glad to see you come to your senses, Major. Now if I can only get you to drop this misguided revenge on this Isabella girl. I believe she will be a great asset, if you can keep others from getting to her like the red head that's hell bent on revenge.

We'll keep her safe, but you have got to come clean as to why you are still around and don't lie to her, fucker. Eddie boy did enough of that when he was with her.

She won't like that you place most of the blame on her, but you'll be surprise what will come out of that sweet innocent mouth of hers."

Peter was snickering as he got the last words out of his mouth, the fucking Yoda bastard was keeping things from me. He walked toward the door to grab the duffel bags that Char was carrying.

Taking them he headed for the stairs, I looked at the door as the first ray of light came peaking over the horizon. Peter stopped at the second landing and looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh and Major, that's Master Yoda to you, fucker."

Cocky ass bastard, he's lucky I consider him a brother or else he'd been dust in the fucking wind. I could hear his laughter from one of the rooms on the second floor. I didn't know how the fucker always knew the shit he did, but I do know that I'm glad Peter was going to fight by my side once again. As if he knew I would say that he answered my inner thoughts.

"Always Major, I'll fight by your side, until someone actual gets one over me and I become a pile of ashes. Lets wait until the Barbie and the Brawn get here and will start making phone calls to recruit."

Fuck I hated to admit this but I knew eventually I was going to have to call that fucker Eddie. If what Peter said was true, then Maria wasn't the only angry woman we would have to face.

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review I love hearing all of your thoughts.**

**A **_god/goddess complex_** is a non-clinical term generally used to describe an individual who consistently believes he or she can accomplish more than is humanly possible or that their opinion is automatically above those with whom he or she may disagree.****[1][1][1][1]****[1]**** The individual may believe he or she is above the rules of society and should be given special consideration or privileges.**

__

Fuck, I haven't felt that good about dismembering another vampire in a long time. I let the bitch go, even when she tried to go after Char. The heartless little munchkin had a lot of interesting things to say when I had her within my grasp. I'm sure her mistress won't be please that she didn't come back with our ashes."

His last sentence had rang loud in my mind as everything that was said today came to the forefront of my mind. Little snips here and there stood out amongst many. Isabella's words that the little itch that won't go away, isn't what she seems, or that Rose's words about her manipulating all of us.

Just seem to reek of someone more manipulative than Alice could ever be, someone who is great at being the puppeteer. Someone that has haunted my days since I left the South; someone who told me she would make my eternal life a living hell when I refused to come back to her.

Someone with the name Maria. I heard Peter shuffle his feet as he leaned against the wall, looking at him he gave me his trademark smirk and nodded his head.

"Oh believe it brother, the bitch is rising, and you can thank her little minion for keeping her up to date on you. You might have met her she's about 5 foot 1, breast the size of tennis balls and was known for carrying your balls in her purse."

I let out a growl as I slammed my hand on the table next to me, reducing it into a pile of splinters. The bitch had played me like a fucking violin. Well she doesn't know who she was fucking with, and I think it was fine time she found out.

I could feel parts of that darkness slip through it's bars as I gave Peter a feral grin. Oh the bitch wanted to play games, I was all for it. And when I break her like she tried to do to me, I will do it with a fucking smile on my face.

But first we need a plan and more people. Peter chuckled as he took in the emotions I was throwing off.

"Glad to see you come to your senses, Major. Now if I can only get you to drop this misguided revenge on this Isabella girl. I believe she will be a great asset, if you can keep others from getting to her like the red head that's hell bent on revenge.

We'll keep her safe, but you have got to come clean as to why you are still around and don't lie to her, fucker. Eddie boy did enough of that when he was with her.

She won't like that you place most of the blame on her, but you'll be surprise what will come out of that sweet innocent mouth of hers."

Peter was snickering as he got the last words out of his mouth, the fucking Yoda bastard was keeping things from me. He walked toward the door to grab the duffel bags that Char was carrying.

Taking them he headed for the stairs, I looked at the door as the first ray of light came peaking over the horizon. Peter stopped at the second landing and looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh and Major, that's Master Yoda to you, fucker."

Cocky ass bastard, he's lucky I consider him a brother or else he'd been dust in the fucking wind. I could hear his laughter from one of the rooms on the second floor. I didn't know how the fucker always knew the shit he did, but I do know that I'm glad Peter was going to fight by my side once again. As if he knew I would say that he answered my inner thoughts.

"Always Major, I'll fight by your side, until someone actual gets one over me and I become a pile of ashes. Lets wait until the Barbie and the Brawn get here and will start making phone calls to recruit."

Fuck I hated to admit this but I knew eventually I was going to have to call that fucker Eddie. If what Peter said was true, then Maria wasn't the only angry woman we would have to face.

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review I love hearing all of your thoughts.**

**A **_god/goddess complex_** is a non-clinical term generally used to describe an individual who consistently believes he or she can accomplish more than is humanly possible or that their opinion is automatically above those with whom he or she may disagree.****[1][1][1][1]****[1]**** The individual may believe he or she is above the rules of society and should be given special consideration or privileges.**

__

Fuck, I haven't felt that good about dismembering another vampire in a long time. I let the bitch go, even when she tried to go after Char. The heartless little munchkin had a lot of interesting things to say when I had her within my grasp. I'm sure her mistress won't be please that she didn't come back with our ashes."

His last sentence had rang loud in my mind as everything that was said today came to the forefront of my mind. Little snips here and there stood out amongst many. Isabella's words that the little itch that won't go away, isn't what she seems, or that Rose's words about her manipulating all of us.

Just seem to reek of someone more manipulative than Alice could ever be, someone who is great at being the puppeteer. Someone that has haunted my days since I left the South; someone who told me she would make my eternal life a living hell when I refused to come back to her.

Someone with the name Maria. I heard Peter shuffle his feet as he leaned against the wall, looking at him he gave me his trademark smirk and nodded his head.

"Oh believe it brother, the bitch is rising, and you can thank her little minion for keeping her up to date on you. You might have met her she's about 5 foot 1, breast the size of tennis balls and was known for carrying your balls in her purse."

I let out a growl as I slammed my hand on the table next to me, reducing it into a pile of splinters. The bitch had played me like a fucking violin. Well she doesn't know who she was fucking with, and I think it was fine time she found out.

I could feel parts of that darkness slip through it's bars as I gave Peter a feral grin. Oh the bitch wanted to play games, I was all for it. And when I break her like she tried to do to me, I will do it with a fucking smile on my face.

But first we need a plan and more people. Peter chuckled as he took in the emotions I was throwing off.

"Glad to see you come to your senses, Major. Now if I can only get you to drop this misguided revenge on this Isabella girl. I believe she will be a great asset, if you can keep others from getting to her like the red head that's hell bent on revenge.

We'll keep her safe, but you have got to come clean as to why you are still around and don't lie to her, fucker. Eddie boy did enough of that when he was with her.

She won't like that you place most of the blame on her, but you'll be surprise what will come out of that sweet innocent mouth of hers."

Peter was snickering as he got the last words out of his mouth, the fucking Yoda bastard was keeping things from me. He walked toward the door to grab the duffel bags that Char was carrying.

Taking them he headed for the stairs, I looked at the door as the first ray of light came peaking over the horizon. Peter stopped at the second landing and looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh and Major, that's Master Yoda to you, fucker."

Cocky ass bastard, he's lucky I consider him a brother or else he'd been dust in the fucking wind. I could hear his laughter from one of the rooms on the second floor. I didn't know how the fucker always knew the shit he did, but I do know that I'm glad Peter was going to fight by my side once again. As if he knew I would say that he answered my inner thoughts.

"Always Major, I'll fight by your side, until someone actual gets one over me and I become a pile of ashes. Lets wait until the Barbie and the Brawn get here and will start making phone calls to recruit."

Fuck I hated to admit this but I knew eventually I was going to have to call that fucker Eddie. If what Peter said was true, then Maria wasn't the only angry woman we would have to face.

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review I love hearing all of your thoughts.**

**A **_god/goddess complex_** is a non-clinical term generally used to describe an individual who consistently believes he or she can accomplish more than is humanly possible or that their opinion is automatically above those with whom he or she may disagree.****[1][1][1][1]****[1]**** The individual may believe he or she is above the rules of society and should be given special consideration or privileges.**

__

**Fucking bastard of war. Translation to the best of my knowledge from using a free translator- _Baiser le bâtard de guerre_.**

**Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed (**_**Báthory Erzsébet**_** in , **_**Alžbeta Bátoriová**_** in ; 7 August 1560 – 21 August 1614) was a from the renowned family of Hungarian nobility. Although in modern times she has been labelled the most prolific female in history, her guilt is debated. She is nevertheless remembered as the "Blood Countess" or "Blood Queen."**

**After her husband's death, she and four collaborators were accused of and killing hundreds of girls, with one witness attributing to them over 650 victims, though the number for which they were convicted was 80.****[1][1]****[1]**** Elizabeth herself was neither tried nor convicted. In 1610, however, she was imprisoned in the , now in Slovakia and known as Čachtice, where she remained bricked in a set of rooms until her death four years later.**

**Later writings about the case have led to legendary accounts of the Countess bathing in the blood of virgins in order to retain her youth and subsequently also to comparisons with of , on whom the fictional is partly based, and to modern nicknames of **_**the Blood Countess**_** and **_**Countess Dracula**_**.**

**Jasper: Well things should be getting interesting now that I know that Alice fucked me over.**

**Emmett: Dude no wonder you're a little bitch, she took your manhood.**

_Me: Don't worry Major. I know your manhood is still intact._

**Peter: Yeah it's Emmett who's wife has him by the balls. I mean Rose says jump and you say how high and off what.**

**Emmett: *glares at Peter* Like your wife doesn't hold the fucking keys to your car.**

**Peter: No she does not, because I am what you call a master at the Jedi mind trick.**

_Me: Aw shit, Peter not again. How many times did me and Jasper tell you not to lock yourself in the room watching Star Wars, huh?_

**Peter: Young Lunar, you must learn the force is with you always and that Master Yoda will help you learn, young one.**

_Me and Jasper: *rolls eyes* I can't deal with this shit again. *walks away*_

**Peter: *smirks * And that's how it's done Emmett. You annoy them just enough for them to walk away but not enough to piss them off.**

**Emmett: Teach me.**

**Peter: Of course, but don't use it too much or Rose will learn of your ways.**

**Edward: Um...Peter I don't think you should do that right now.**

**Peter: Why? Are you wanting a lesson too? Don't worry young Edward the Jedi mind trick is not hard. Soon you will be able to get away with many things too.**

_**Charlotte: *imitating Yoda* Using your Jedi mind tricks, you should know that you will not be getting any for a week.**_

**Peter: *looks at Charlotte* Fuuuuck, babe. It was a joke. I was kidding. *shoots Edward a deadly glare as Charlotte walks away***

**Edward: *chuckles* I tried to warn you.**

**Peter: Charlotte, babe, honey, kitten I was just telling Emmett about Star Wars. I swear. *follows Charlotte out ***

_Me: *smirks and looks at Emmett * And now you see how it's done on the dark side, young one. *walks away, humming Star Wars tune*_

**Emmett: *looks at Edward* I think I might join the dark side. **

**Edward: We don't call it the dark side *nods head toward Jasper***

**Jasper: No we don't. We call it Lunar side and the sooner you figure out that it's best to keep on her good side the better.**

**Emmett: Yeah I know...wait she has a good side?**


	10. Facing Hell High and Ungodly Beings

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed the last chapter. I won't go into any reasons why it has taking me so long to update all I will say is RL. Thank you for being patient now on with the show. I would like to thank Kitty Cullen-03 for getting this chapter back to me so fast. Thanks so much babe you are simply wonderful. Oh and a little warning if you haven't figured out that Bella is OOC yet, than in this chapter you will definitely notice that she is very OOC.**

**Beta'd By: The wonderful Kitty Cullen-03.**

**Word Count:2,931**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

_**The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did**_

_**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**_  
_**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**_  
_**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**_  
_**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**_

_**~excerpted from My Chemical Romance's song (Teenagers)**_

**Warning: A little ooc Bella in this chapter, and lots of expletives.**

**Chapter 10: Facing Hell High and Ungodly beings**

**Bpov**

I spent the whole weekend getting rid of my fever, and aches. If only I could get rid of the ache that was deep within my heart as easily. Jasper showing up Friday night didn't help to get rid of the pain, especially when he was snarling at me.

Without thinking I touched the now purple bruises that covered one side of my neck, grimacing as I pulled my hand away from the tender spots. Why the hell did he stop? I was willing to give up this miserable life, especially if it meant the pain would stop.

I knew on some level that it was my fault that the rest of the family turned their backs on him. If I had never gotten that paper cut, hell if I had never let myself fall in love with... You know what? I'm not going to do this again. The fucker didn't want me? Well I say fuck you too fuckward, fuck you too!

Well now that I'm done with trying to make myself feel, well hell, anything, it was time to take my shower so I can pretend that I'm okay, that I didn't just get my fucking heart ripped out by an heartless bastard. Shaking my head, I grabbed some clothes for the day.

Since I was in a dark mood, or if we were going by the dominant color of my clothes I guess you could say I was feeling black today. Taking a shower was a bit of a hassle since I nearly broke down when I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, which will now have to be replaced.

I dressed as quickly as possible as I looked at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand by bed. I was cutting it close; grabbing my keys and backpack I rushed downstairs which was a big mistake in itself. I missed the last stair and fell flat on my face. Fucking lovely. Getting up I dusted myself off before ducking into the kitchen for a granola bar.

Damn I was starting to feel like the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland: I was going to be late if I didn't haul ass. Unfortunately for me I had my rusty trusty truck that only got up to about fifty.

It was a little strange driving my truck again, since I was usually riding with Ed...no, no, no. I will not think about him again. Thinking about him this morning had already ruined my day.

Pulling up in front of the school buildings I could see a few people still out in the parking lot or outside of the buildings. Well it was now or never, getting out of my truck was easy but facing all the stares was a pain in the ass. I checked to make sure my hair was covering the marks on my neck before making my way to my first class.

It was like the first day of school all over again, the fucking stares, the whispers, and now in all my _wonderful_ luck I had to deal with the smirking bitches. The first half of the day went by in a blur, but now it was lunch time and the whispers were louder now.

"Oh my god, she looks like shit no wonder Edward left her." Bitch you try getting dumped and then looking your best.

"I don't see what he saw in her in the first place? I mean she's so plain, and she clumsy as hell." Fucking jealous bitch.

"Finally Cullen is out the way now I can finally ask Bella out." Give it a fucking rest Mike it's not going to fucking happen.

I felt my body automatically move toward the Cullen's now empty lunch table. I heard giggling and talking at the table behind me that was usually not occupied, but today of all days it was taken by a bunch of jealous harpy bitches.

"Look at her now, my have the mighty fallen, I mean she must have been awfully boring for him to pick up and leave like that."

Ah well if it isn't the head bitch herself, Lauren always did have a fucking problem with me. Seriously it's not my fault that she's a bitch that has every boy on edge because they're afraid her balls are bigger than theirs.

"I know, I mean look at her she's so fucking plain. Yet she has every boy around here looking at her like she's the only thing that can quench their thirst. I mean that innocent look doesn't fool me."

I was shocked to hear Jessica speaking out against me. Then again I wasn't surprised; she was, after all, friends with Lauren. You know the saying birds of a feather flock together. Well in this case bitches will always hang around other bitches.

I looked out the window as I played with my fries as thing one and thing two talked shit behind me. I was just going to sit there and not say a word that; was until they brought the Chief into the mix and well nobody talks about the Chief.

"Such a shame that Chief Swan has to put up with her. I heard that he himself had a minor breakdown."

I could hear the mock pity in the Jessica's voice before she giggled.

"But then again if I was stuck with a girl like Bella as a daughter I would probably breakdown too. Actually I think I would have had one sooner, you know with having such a pathetic little slut for a daughter. Perhaps that's why Edward really left, he must have found out that she had more playtime then an old record."

That was it. The bitch and the rest of the hyenas were going down. I wouldn't even give them the honor in seeing the hurt in my eyes as I continued to stare out the window. Sighing before letting out a humorless chuckle.

"You know Jessica it's funny that you would say that because the rumor has it that it was you throwing yourself at Mike the first time he took you out. So really, who's the slut? It seems to me that you know all about what it takes to be one, perhaps I could take lessons from you and Lauren on etiquette of being a proper slut. Oops, I forgot that Lauren has moved on to being a filthy home-wrecker."

I could hear the gasps go around the table and I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of how their faces looked. I of course could turn around to see their expressions but I rather not.

"You bitch! I can't believe you would spout such bullshit lies about me."

I chuckled at hearing Lauren shriek like a damn banshee; by now the whole lunch room was quiet and probably staring in our direction. I looked over to the rest of the tables. Yep definitely looking this way. I guess there is no turning back now, might as well give them what they wanted.

Turning back to the window I caught a glimpse of what looked like something with blond hair. Blinking I looked again but didn't see anything. Shit-now I was seeing things and it just so happens to be blond hair. Well thanks a fucking lot Jasper.

Lauren was still shrieking out insults, which was starting to grate my nerves. So being the heartless bitch that she had deemed me to be I cut her off mid-rant.

"You know Lauren as much as I know you love hearing your own voice I rather not hear your shrieking. It starting to give me a headache, and as for spreading lies..." I turned and smirked at her.

"Are they really lies Lauren? I mean the stuff I heard about you would make a whore in a brothel blush. I mean seriously Tyler and his older brother, who by the way has a girlfriend, if what Tyler says is true. And Jessie," I looked over at Jessica and gave her a smile.

"May I call you Jessie," she nodded slightly, not that it really mattered whether she gave me her consent to call her that or not.

"Anyway as I was saying Jessie, I thought that you would have at least some brains not to mingle with Whoren but I guess you don't. You know I feel sorry for you because I can now see why Mike overlooked you, until I told him you liked him.

You spent so much time playing in the shadows of others as well as being a two-faced bitch, that he must have mistaken you for another Lauren. You know how easy it is to forget those you slept with." I laughed as she gasped before she looked between Mike and Lauren, who both had the nerve to look down in shame and blush.

"Oops, I guess you didn't know that huh? You know really you be surprised what you hear in what was supposed to be an empty gym. Perhaps you should learn from Lauren and put out more. Wait, you've already done that haven't you? Silly me, I almost forgot, maybe that's why Mike is wanting to take me out."

I looked at her and she looked completely crestfallen. She really shouldn't talk shit if she can't handle it when it's thrown back at her. I looked over at the clock that hung above the entrance doors, five minutes to go. Faking a yawn, I stretched and got up; I really was tired of this shit.

"Well as much as I just _love_ to hear you two talk I really must be going. I'm afraid if I stay around you much longer that your whorish ways will become contagious. It really is a shame how rumors get started, or in your case, how the truth comes out."

With that said I picked up my tray and backpack and headed for the exit. Just as I was dumping my tray I looked back at the still quiet room. Feeling a little better I couldn't leave without a word of advice.

"By the way girls, you shouldn't really tell lies, especially if you want to keep your secrets hidden. You really should find a motto like _'Save a false snitch...I mean bitch, tell the truth.' _Or maybe _'Save a pro fuck a free hoe.' _Hmm...I guess I need to work on my mottos."

I left them with a smile on my face; damn I haven't felt this good since the day before my birthday. And there goes my good feeling, fucking Cullens I feel like I'm in the Wizard of Oz and all I want to do is click my heels and go home.

The rest of the day was spent with people watching me as if I was a ticking bomb. I knew they were whispering and by the looks that I was getting they were probably wondering if I was crazy. But hell at the moment I was starting to question my sanity myself.

I was so glad this day was over I couldn't wait to get home and relax. I had a massive headache and my stomach was clenching as I felt the nausea creep up my throat. I guess I wasn't entirely better; this whole day had taken a lot out of me.

Approaching my truck I noticed a folded card on my windshield. Looking around I didn't see anyone who would put a note on my truck. Reaching toward the note my hands trembled slightly, my heart was racing as I kept trying to figure out who would leave me a note.

Open the letter I saw beautiful handwriting, but I did not know who sent it.

_Bella,_

_I know at this moment you are trying to figure out who I am but don't worry we will get to know each other soon. Now I won't use the same line as the mini-bitch used, but I will say that we will get along eventually. _

_By the way the name is Peter and you might know my brother and sire Jasper. Okay I'm going to skip all the bullshit so I don't confuse you more and get straight to it. _

_Jasper believes that you are the reason as well as himself that the family left him. Now I'm not sure if you knew that or not but it's irrelevant right now. Right now what matters is that you and the Major talk, and by talk I mean you tell him about the actions; or should I say expressions of his little deceptive wife that night of the party. _

_Don't worry Bella my mate and I will keep the Major in check. I just need him to see that he wasn't the only one to be deceived. I know I'm asking a lot and you have every right to crumble up this note and forget about it after the marks the Major left on you. _

_But I know that like him you want answers and perhaps you two can find them together. If you want some answers than you know where to come._

_Peter_

I didn't know whether I could trust this Peter, and I didn't know if this was a trap or not. Not to mention how the hell he knew Jasper had left marks on me. I know that Jasper probably wouldn't have told him about his little late night visit.

I got in my truck and threw the note on the passenger seat. I started my truck trying decided where I should go before pulling out of the parking lot. I made my decision then I just hope it was the right one.

**A/N2: I hope you liked it, and I'll try to do better at updating but RL isn't really making it easy. So review let me know what you think of the chapter.**

**Peter: Kitten were you watching movies when you wrote this chapter?**

**Me: **_Yeah why?_

**Peter: * looks at Emmett * **

**Emmett: Well babe it's just that you mentioned two of them in this chapter.**

**Me: **_And your point is? I mentioned them doesn't mean I was watching them at the time. In fact I was watching Interview with a Vampire and then The Covenant._

**Edward: _Lunar please tell me that you haven't been comparing us to the vampires on Interview with a Vampire?_**

**Emmett: Forget that Eddie, I want to know when Bella got such a sailor mouth on her.**

**Me: **_Well to answer you Edward, no I did not. As for you Emmett, what can I say she's been influenced and I blame it all on the Major._

**Jasper: Whoa darlin' how can you say that I influenced her when your mouth is dirty than mine?**

**Me: **_Um...I have no idea what you're talking about. Oooh look Family Guy is on._

**Peter: You lie Kitten, Family Guy doesn't come on 'til later. **

**Me: **_Oh um...I meant to say Wizard of Oz is on._

**Peter: Lie**

**Emmett: *snickers * I'm surrounded by liars, poda and a prude. Hey it has a Wizard of Oz feel to it. *sings * Liars, podas and prudes oh my. **

**Jasper: What the hell, that shit doesn't make any sense.**

**Me: **_See I'm not the one with the dirty mouth. Perhaps Jasper should clean it up with Orbit._

**Peter: Yeah okay Kitten he has a dirty mouth. What I want to know is where the fuck did Emmett get Poda?**

**Me: **_I have no clue._

**Edward: _He thinks that since there is already a Yoda and your name starts with a P that he will call you Poda._**

**Me: **_Only Emmett can make you say What the Fuck?_

**Edward: _And now I see where Bella gets her dirty mouth._**

**Me: **_What!_

**Peter: Perhaps you need Orbit as well?**

**Me: **_Oh screw you Poda and you can stick that fucking piece of Orbit gum up your sparkly ass fucker._

**Peter: Well now I wonder where you got such extensive vocabulary.**

**Emmett: *sniffs * I taught her so well.**


	11. The Sparklebiters Committee

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. I do however own Ilona, Mika, Marisha, Jacques, and Armando.**

**Beta'd By: The delightful most wonderfully talented NcChris.**

**Word Count:4,702 *chapter size without the extras***

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**_Roll the dice, play your cards,  
Break the rules, that's who you are,  
Whoever said play it safe never played the game.  
Too many players but too many pawns,  
So many judges say what's right or wrong,  
Let them jump into the fire if they want to play (play)._**

**'Cause it's a deadly game that we play as we live our lives,**  
**When we say what is on our minds,**  
**Play it now before the game is over.**

**Two simple rules the devil hands us,**  
**Make your mistakes, but no second chances,**  
**Every time we stand up is another chance to fall (fall).**

**_~Excerpted from Theory of a Deadman song (Deadly Game)_**

**Chapter 11: The Sparkle-biters Committee and The Deadly Four **

**PeterPov (Oh my what am I thinking)**

I watched as my sire, the brother of war as he paced back and forth. I heard his low growls as he tried to piece together the puzzle of deception the Keebler elf left behind, along with her trail of pixie dust.

It's too bad that the pocket midget didn't factor in that Bella would be so damn perceptive. Edward may not have known that he was nothing but a mere pawn on this chess board, but the fucker still played a part in hurting Bella.

As soon as Jasper got it through his thick skull that all his anger and revenge was directed at his mate and not at the hobbit bitch, heads were going to roll. I for one was going to have a front row seat when it happened. Fuck it was times like these that I wished I could have popcorn, or something; because, damn, the shit was going to be fucking hilarious.

I continued to let my mind wander as Jasper continued his low ranting and Charlotte sat looking out the window. Waiting on the beauty and the brawn was fucking boring, especially since I had already handled what I needed to do earlier that morning.

I couldn't help but smile just a little bit as I thought about leaving that note for Bella, though. That little town was so innocent; they even left their fucking doors to their cars unlocked. Well, except Bella. Her truck was locked tighter than a safe in a church on a Sunday afternoon. Then again, I'm sure that nobody would touch rusty red even if it was unlocked. That shit was fucking ancient, but Bella fucking loved it.

All I knew is that when she got here, shit was going to get very interesting. Edward was going to be shocked speechless when we called him back here and he would be pissed when he finds out that Bella belongs to the Major and only the Major.

Fuck, it was boring as hell here; the only thing I could do was watch TV or go hunting. Now hunting animals was something I didn't care for well except when it came to fighting another predator like a mountain lion. Otherwise tofu verses a nice rare steak was something I don't ever think I could get used to having as a meal.

The only reason that Charlotte and I even tried the pussy version of living was because of that fucked up treaty the Cullens made with those damn temperamental shape shifters.

It's not like it would matter to Bella whether we had red or golden eyes. Hell, after having the Cullens literally fuck her over, I thought she would prefer our gold speckled red eyes over their pure golden any day.

Hearing the soft purr of a car coming up the drive, I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the entry to the dining room. Hmm...two o'clock on the dot; finally the Amazon and The Hulk were here. Now we just had to wait half an hour 'til Sweetbells got out of school.

I watched as the oversized kid wrapped in a hard mass of muscle walked in giving me a head nod and Char a smile before heading over to Jasper. Right before he reached him, his beautiful wife waltzed through the door and gave him a stern look before shaking her head.

I could see why she and Jasper got along; her eyes were just as cold and calculating as his when he was taking in his surroundings. She gave Charlotte and I the once over first before looking at Jasper. She took in his pacing and the emotions that played over his face. She must have come to her decision, because she walked right up to him and stood right in his path stopping him mid pace.

Damn, I was liking her already! She must have some balls to stop him or else she was just crazy as Hell. Hell, I'd been told I was a little off, but Rosalie had to be a fucking lunatic, because only a insane person would ever step in front of the Major without him acknowledging them first.

She leaned in and gave him a quick hug before launching straight into information she had overheard Alice spilling over the phone. It seemed that the little pixie was one of Maria's informants; she kept her up to date on all things Jasper and pretended to be so in love with him.

Hmm...I wonder why the annoying little fucker in my head didn't warn me of the short shit's deception. No time to worry about the little fucker's slip right now though. Shaking my head, I continued to watch my brother torture himself with the lies that poured from his fork-tongued wife.

They wanted to break him and get him to feel hopeless so that he would go crawling back to Maria. I wasn't exactly sure about what her reasons for all this were; nor was I sure of why she wanted Jasper back but whatever it was it wasn't good. After Rosalie finished giving him the information, his anger began to pulse through the room like an electric current. The low rumbles in the room gradually got louder as Jasper's anger climbed higher.

Again Rosalie stood in front of him. but this time he dropped into a crouch as he growled. Emmett stood up, growling as he moved toward his mate. Before he could reach her, Rose turned and held up her hand. He instantly backed down at his wife's signal. She turned back to face Jasper and gave him a little smile before her face twisted into a sneer.

"What the fuck, Jasper? Why are you letting that psychotic little bitch's words get to you? And now you're back on the human blood diet? Why didn't you leave Forks if you were going to go back on the natural diet? Do you know how dangerous that is with the treaty we have? Wait, does Bella know you're still here?"

She fired question after question, but never once did she look at him with disgust because of his golden eyes laced with red. I watched as Jasper processed her questions before letting out a snarl. So I guess he wasn't going to act like a big boy today, nope the fucker was going to take the Edward route and act like a petulant child.

I couldn't help but laugh at his snarling and I continued to laugh at him even when he glared at me. Raising my brow, I smirked at him. _Really, Fucker? Is that snarling and growling shit suppose to scare me?_

"Seriously, Major, do you have something stuck in your throat? Save that snarling shit for someone who is actually scared of it, because right now you sound like a little cub and not the deadly Major of the southern vampire wars. Now cut that shit out and answer the woman before someone takes you over their knee."

I knew I was pushing him pretty far, but I needed him to stop sulking and get his head together. I watched him from my stance by the couch. His already onyx eyes seemed darkened to a point that was probably no longer considered black. They looked like two black holes; no light was escaping those fuckers. Those eyes didn't belong to eunuch Jasper; no those fucking eyes belonged to the Major, the grim fucking reaper.

I knew that I wasn't in danger of being set alight, well not yet anyway, but those hollow eyes still sent a shiver down my spine. I watched as he turned those dead eyes on Rosalie and I couldn't suppress the shock I felt when she didn't even flinch under his deadly gaze.

Yeah, she was definitely someone in need of a white padded room, fucking mad as the Mad Hatter. Either that or under that skirt she was wearing she had a set of big brass balls. He stood up slowly from his crouch cocking his head as he looked at her, before giving her a smirk.

"You've got a lot of fucking guts to question me, Rosalie. I'm here because my estranged wife told me not to follow, remember? As for the treaty, I remembered just fine. I wasn't in the right mindset to give a good goddamn, but I remembered it. Hell, for that matter, I'm still not in the right mindset to give a damn.

Honestly, I don't give a fuck 'bout that damn treaty, do you really think that the wolves could bring me down? Let them come, especially since most of them would still be considered pups. As for Isabella, yeah she knows I'm here; after all it's her fault that you guys left me behind like old news."

I hit my head with the palm of my hand; Rosalie and Emmett looked as if he had slapped them, but Rosalie snarled at him. I watched her transform from beauty queen to deadly vampire in a matter of seconds. Fuck, I couldn't help but to get a little horny at seeing her black eyes. I'm glad that Charlotte didn't have a problem at me checking out other women; otherwise my dick would be detached and hidden more often than not.

"You listen here you dumb fuck! I may not have liked Bella, but she wasn't at fault here. All she did was fall in love with our socially retarded brother. That doesn't mean that she was the cause of Alice giving you the pink slip.

So whatever grudge you have against Bella, you need to retract and redirect that shit to Alice. She clearly knew more shit than she ever let on and that party was a perfect opportunity for her to dismiss you. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't foresee the whole damn thing."

Well damn! That was checkmate; fuck if she didn't put him in his place. Rosalie crossed her arms as she glared at Jasper and the fucker had the nerve to stand there and do a perfect imitation of a fish. He was getting ready to reply when the sound of an approaching vehicle caught all of our attention.

Everyone turned their head at the rumble of Bella's truck. If I had to guess she was making her trek up the drive. Damn that rust bucket sounded like it was on its last mile, hell it sounded like it was doing its own version of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. My own personal Great Gazoo was going crazy, Bella was about to send us for a loop.

We could all hear the slow and calm thump of her heartbeat as she walked up to the door. I shook my head, only Bella could be this calm coming into a house full of blood thirsty vampires. Before she could even knocked, Emmett opened the door and swept her up into his arms.

"Lil' sis, it's so good to see you."

She looked at him before giving him a smile that seemed like it belonged on her face. That smile, it was just for him. She looked past him and stared straight at Jasper. That pretty little smile vanished and in its place was a dark twisted smile that seemed so wrong for a sweet girl such as herself. Emmett set her back on her feet, but she continued staring at Jasper before finally breaking eye contact to scan the room.

"Well, don't I feel special. Who the fuck are ya'll supposed to be? The fucking glitter cadaver committee?"

I laughed; well fuck me sideways Bella had a sense of humor. I thinking that I was really going to like having Bella around. She was loads of fun already. I couldn't help myself and said first thing that popped into my head, just for shit and giggles and to see her response.

"Well, aren't you just full of rainbows and sunshine? So I take it you don't want to join our band of sparkle-biters? We have AB-negative juice boxes or fruit juice if AB-neg is not your thing."

She smiled a genuine smile before frowning at me.

"No I'm afraid that rainbows and sunshine are not my things. You might want to look up the demented leprechaun and the boy wonder; I've heard they get a kick out of rainbows. I think it's because they like bright colors. As for becoming a sparkle-biter, well I thought my chances were revoked when Dickless left me?"

Damn, Sweetbells just caused a room full vampires to become speechless. was going to be one helluva vampire. All I knew sure was that and Jasper would make a pretty powerful team, not to mention she'd be an unique little vampire. I chuckled.

**J POV**

To say I was shocked about what came out of Isabella's little innocent mouth was an understatement. But, then again I shouldn't have been so shocked since this wasn't really the first time she'd said something that wasn't like the Isabella we all knew. Whatever happened to her after the party, when Edward decided leaving her was what was best for her, it changed her and not in a bad way. She finally had a backbone.

I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth when her sweet scent invaded the room like a parasite. I heard Peter growl at me, telling me to stop projecting. I looked Isabella over, starting from the bottom up. I could tell that she had lost weight the last week and, while the clothes didn't hang off of her like she was mere bones, they didn't hug her like they used to either. As I reached her face, I saw her lips form into a smirk before I finally looked her in the eyes once again. She winked before turning to give Emmett another smile.

There was no denying that I felt a pull deep within my being. It tugged at my dead heart with her in the room. Hell, I'd felt it the other day as well, but I wasn't ready to face the facts then. I was looking at what I considered either my personal heaven or my personal hell. I was looking at my mate.

I looked over at Peter, who was now wearing a shit eating grin. The fucker knew who Isabella was to me. He nodded before muttering it was about fucking time and something about how he thought he going to have to draw me a map. Then it hit me; that fucking little bitch knew all along.

I knew that Alice and I weren't mates, but the little bitch must have known Isabella was mine as soon as she stepped inside Forks. Hell, she probably knew before then, and it didn't slip my mind that she must have hidden that fact from Eddie-boy or, maybe he knew, I doubted it. I couldn't wait to get my hand around Alice's throat.

Peter interrupted my inner by stating that it was time to talk about why we were all here.

"As you know, Alice has deceived us all. She's been working alongside Maria since she was turned. She's been putting Jasper through hell all these years and making him doubt his decisions, making him feel inferior to all of you because of his supposed lack of control."

Isabella snorted at this and Peter looked at her with an raised eyebrow. She just shook her head and gestured for him to continue.

"As I was saying, Alice has lied and, most of all, she got you all tangled up with that problem at the beginning of the year, that problem with James. Now you got a heartbroken woman out there with a vendetta against the Cullens and Bella.

Now before you get all upset, she wasn't his mate so maybe, just maybe, we can sway, her if we promise that she will get her chance at revenge against the one who wronged her, which is, of course, Alice. Now hold up, Major, before you start to say anything, I didn't say that we would promise her Alice just that she would get a chance at revenge.

Because, whether we like it or not, we're going to need all the help we can get. There is a battle on the horizon. If we don't get our shit together and take the fight onto neutral ground, then I can tell you that the battle will definitely be brought to us here. If that happens, then a lot of innocent blood will be shed and this little town will be nothing but a memory."

I could feel the white hot fury flow through my venom filled veins like liquid fire; I kept my head low as I tried to get rid of the images of little children being slaughtered. Shaking my head, I looked up to see my family and Isabella shaking with the anger that was flowing off of me like a tidal wave. I reined it in before looking at Peter, my brother and second in command and the only fucker I knew who would go to hell in back with me. Growling out in frustration, I slammed my hand against the wall, leaving behind a hole the size of my hand.

"Fuck! I guess I just gotta go take care of the little psychotic bitch and her puppet mistress. If war is what she wants, war is what she is going to get."

Peter's trademark smirk left his face and his red eyes became black as night in the blink of an eye. There was no trace of humor left in his face.

"You don't seem to understand, but we are going to need back up. You may be the God of War, but even you're not invincible. You've been with the Cullens for a long time and you haven't kept up with your old ways."

Was he implying that I had grown soft? I wasn't soft; I just didn't kill fuckers for the fun of it anymore. I hadn't lost my touch; I was still the feared Major of the South. I didn't think we needed back up, in fact, I was sure that just me, Charlotte and Peter could take down whoever Maria threw at us.

"I don't need fucking help as long as I got you and Charlotte."

I heard Isabella mumble under her breath to Emmett. "What the fuck are you and Rosalie, chopped liver? I mean it's obvious that you're back for him. The least he can do is appreciate that fact. I tell you what, he's an ungrateful son of a bitch."

I let out a growl at her words, but she just raised an eyebrow at me. I could sense Peter's agitation even before he let out a snarl and hit his hand of the back of the couch, cracking the frame.

"Damn I liked that couch, what the fuck did the couch ever do to you, Peter?"

Peter let out a growl toward Isabella and she shut her mouth quick, but not before giving him a glare. Huh, if I knew all it took was Peter to growl at her to get her to shut up, I would have suggested it as soon as she walked through the door. He turned his frustration on me.

"Damn it Jasper, you don't get it do you? Unlike you, I don't have a death wish. I happen to like having the thought of eternity over my head. Maria is not what she used to be, I mean she's still a bitch; you know that will never change. What I'm saying though is that her sadistic ways have gotten darker and her hunger for power is worse than the Volturi's now, not to mention she's got her fucking deadly four."

I looked at Emmett and Rose who both just shrugged before looking at Peter with confusion. Of course they didn't ask him what they were dying to know, so I guess it was up to me to ask the question of the hour.

"Who the fuck is the deadly four?"

He looked at me in shocked before looking to Char as if to ask her 'is he for real'. Turning back to face me he let out a chuckle.

"What, you mean to tell me I actually know something you don't know? Shit, I have got to document this day; I actually got one over on the Major."

I growled at him; his sarcasm was not needed. He was wasting time and wasting time was something I didn't like doing. Besides the fucker always knew shit I didn't.

"Well, who the fuck are they?"

He looked at me as if I hurt him by snapping; I just glared back. He sighed before continuing.

"Damn Jasper, you couldn't let me savor the moment? Anyway asshole, the deadly four are her top sidekicks, guards, bitch boys and girls or whatever you want to call them. To be truthful, only three of them are the originals, one of them actually decided to call it quits after thirty years of serving under her dictatorship. The reason why they are so deadly is because all of them are gifted..."

I let out a low warning growl and I could swear he mumbled out that I was showing off for my mate. Only Peter could piss me off and not care that he was doing it, but if he kept drawing out information like this, he was going to end up missing a few appendages.

"Any day now Peter."

He glared at me before looking over at Isabella and winking.

"Alright, alright! I get it, you impatient fuck. Where was I? Oh yeah, the original deadly four were Ilona, Alice, Marisha and Mika, but, after Mika left, Jacques stepped in to take her place. Now the thing is, all of them have some pretty impressive powers.

"We already know about the hobbit's power of precognition; we know the strengths and the weaknesses of it. As for the other three, Major, I'm sure you remember Ilona's little gift. For those of you who have no clue, she has the power of sonokenesis. What that basically means is that she can modify sound waves to mimic, well, pretty much anything. Her codename is Mockingbird.

"Next is the little Russian doll, Marisha. Trust me when I say that her looks can be very deceiving. She's a nasty piece of work just like Ilona. She's what you would call an illusion manipulator; she can create illusions so realistic that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between reality and illusions; codename: Mirage.

"The ex-deadly is Mika. Now, just because I say that she's no longer with Maria doesn't mean she's not still as dangerous, she's quick and silent little ninja. Maria sent her out on a lot of missions because she was damn good at getting the job done quickly, without being detected. She's has the gift of tracking evasion, but it's more than just escaping tight situations. This little one has no scent and she makes no sound. Hell, she's the perfect little assassin.

"She even used a samurai sword that was an infusion of vampire venom, tungsten, and titanium. In fact, I think she still uses it. Nobody knows exactly how she made it, but the fact is that it can cut through a vampire's body as if it were butter. She never leaves a trail not even hair from her head; her codename was Ghost. After she left Maria she moved somewhere in Oregon. She does odd jobs for crime bosses all over the world. The only way to contact her is through her messenger, Armando, but even that fucker is hard to find.

"Anyway, the reason she left is that and Maria got into it. She was fed up with being used for Maria's sick games. So, Maria got it into her head that she was going to destroy Mika, but instead of doing the job herself, she sent two of her pet minions to do the job, like the fucking coward that she is.

"Of course Mika took them out without effort whatsoever. Seeing that Maria wanted to get rid of her, she left, but not before promising Maria that she would come back one day and destroy Maria's army, one vampire at a time.

"If this little story is true, than maybe we'll have to try and locate her message man and request her help. Anyway, moving on to her replacement, French fucker by the name..."

"Wait I thought you got rid of the French fucker?"

He shot me annoyed look before clearing his throat.

"You know Major; there is more than just one French man in the world. The fucker I got rid of was a good fighter, but he had no gift. Now where was I, before I was so rudely interrupted?

"Ah yes, Jacques was Mika's replacement, his brother, Pierre, is the one I got rid of when Malice decided to come fuck with me. Anyway, like I was saying, Jacques replaced Mika. Now this fucker is a nuisance. He's good with his power, but he can't fight worth shit, so he should be easy to take out.

His little power is a neurocognitive deficit, basically the French fuck has the ability to knock you unconscious, and yes Bella, even vampires are not immune to his power; codename: Knockout.

"Now, what all these gifted fuckers have in common, with the exception of Mika, is that their gifts work with the brain in some way or another. I bring this up, because we all know that Bella-bug here has some type of shield. , we don't know whether it is only mental or also has a physical component.

"What I'm getting at is that I believe Marisha's and Jacques's abilities won't work on her. No offense Bella, but honestly as long as you're human, you're more of a weakness than a strength to our group."

I couldn't help the growls that came forth, everything Peter said, threw every plan I made so far out the window. Fuck! I thought this would be an easy job, but if I knew Alice, she already knew we were planning something. Isabella might be a shield, but she was a weak shield while she was still human; she wasn't strong enough to block Alice.

Even if she could, she would only be able to block herself. We were screwed and all because of a power hungry midget. I gripped my hair as I looked out the window and watched the sky darken with storm clouds. I thought over what had been said, and I knew Peter was right. The fucker was always right; we were going need help and that meant calling every fucker we knew. Isabella was going to throw a tantrum because I knew that we were going to have to call Edward back as well. Turning to face everyone, I looked Peter in the eye.

"Fucker, let's start making calls." I looked over to Rose and took a breath before speaking. "Rose I'm going to need you to get in touch with Carlisle and Esme. I also need you to call Edward; I don't care what you tell them, just get them here."

Everything became quiet and still as the last name slipped from my mouth. All eyes turned to the pale and fragile girl that sat on the arm chair in the corner staring out the window. The only sound was her breathing and the wet thumps of her heart. She turned her head and looked at us before taking a deep breath and opening her mouth to speak the words we all were waiting for.

" What the fuck?"

**So what did you think? How did you like the information on the deadly four?**

**A/N: Huh, this is the longest chapter that I've written for this story so far. Sorry about the wait, lot going on with RL, family, hospital stays, etc. Anyway no banter this chapter but don't worry hopefully the boys will be back at the end of the next chapter. **

**You know what to do hit the review button below.**


	12. REVENGE Planning, Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: If you have not checked out One Stormy Night by Kim Rathbone you need to go do that, because you are really missing out on a good read. Also check out One Night In Vegas it's a collab between me and Kim Rathbone.**

**Beta'd By: Kim Rathbone gave her stamp of approval for this chapter. She knows I'm not perfect and I know she's not perfect, but together we do pretty good.**

_**Grab your gun, time to go to hell  
I'm no hero guilty as charged  
Search and destroy**_

_**Found my faith, living in sin**_  
_**I'm no Jesus but neither are you my friend**_  
_**I'm a whore above the broken dreams**_  
_**This simple answer is never what it seems**_

_**A million little pieces we've broken into**_  
_**A million little pieces I've stolen from you**_  
_**Search and destroy, search and destroy**_  
_**Search and destroy, search and destroy**_

_**Sold my soul, from heaven into hell**_  
_**Sick as my secrets, but never gonna tell**_  
_**Lock the blame, burden of my dreams**_  
_**Cause of faith in a blessing I believe**_

_**{Excerpted from 30 Seconds To Mars song: Search and Destroy}**_

_**Previously...**_

_"Fucker, let's start making calls." I looked over to Rose and took a breath before speaking. "Rose I'm going to need you to get in touch with Carlisle and Esme. I also need you to call Edward; I don't care what you tell them, just get them here."_

_Everything became quiet and still as the last name slipped from my mouth. All eyes turned to the pale and fragile girl that sat on the arm chair in the corner staring out the window. The only sound was her breathing and the wet thumps of her heart. She turned her head and looked at us before taking a deep breath and opening her mouth to speak the words we all were waiting for._

_" What the fuck?"_

**Chapter 12: R.E.V.E.N.G.E. -Planning, Phone Calls and Destroyed Pawns**

**JasperPov**

"Seriously, you got to be fucking kidding me, right?"

She stared at us like she wanted to laugh but was holding it in as if she was afraid it would offend us. Not that I blame her at the moment, we probably all looked like a band of fools; standing there looking at Isabella as if she said that the end of the world was near.

"Excuse me but I don't think I heard you correctly, Bella. Did you just say, you got to be fucking kidding me?"

Peter was getting a kick out of her dirty little mouth. She rolled her eyes at him, muttering that Peter had one too many screws loose.

"Well what were you expecting? Did you think I was going to pitch a bitch fit? There's five of you here and the best you could come up with is to bring Eddie and the parentals back, plus a unknown vampire who's nickname is Ghost for a reason. Who may or may not help you. We all know that if you get boy wonder to come back he's going to bitch about you not staying away from me, since he wants me to pretend that you all don't exist. I don't know about you but your plan, it sounds a little rushed don't you think?"

Oh, now she wants to contribute to the planning even though I probably wouldn't listen to her anyway, but she just said mine and Peter's plan wasn't shit in so many words.

"So do you think you have a better plan Isabella? Know any other vampires that could help?"

She glared at me for using her full name instead of the shortened version she adored so much. Oh little girl that glare doesn't scare me. I raised my eyebrow at her as if to say_** bring it on Darlin**__'._

"No Jasper, unfortunately you and the rest of the _beloved_ Cullen's are the only vampires I had the misfortune of coming in contact with in my 18 years of life. Well that's if you not including Victoria and Laurent. Actually out the five of you I figured you would know more contacts then what you just mentioned.

What about the Denali coven I've heard so much about? I'm sure they would help you right? After all the two of your covens are close, like _family_ right; and_ family_ helps_ famil_y,_ family_ doesn't leave **family** to defend themselves."

I watched her face flush with anger as she growled out that last family. I felt her pain and anger building up, before it evaporated as if it had never been there. Misinterpreting the shock that I was sure showing she gave me a dark smile that looked wrong on her angelic face.

"Jasper, did you honestly think that it was just fuckface I loved being around? I loved your family not just him, I saw how close you all were and I wanted to be a part of a true family. It seems that this family is more dysfunctional than mine, so many hidden secrets. You know if the pixie was lying about herself all along, I wonder if dipshit was lying about his sexuality?"

I can't believe she just indicated that Edward was gay, although Emmett and I had our own speculations about our virginal brother. To hear his ex-girlfriend say that she questioned it was, well pretty fucked up. I did know one thing, when the fucker got here he will know that she is my mate and I'll be damned if he tries to weasel his way back into her heart.

Emmett was the first to crack. "Belly Bell you know that we would always be your family-"

She cut him off with a snarl and if not for her heartbeat and brown eyes I would have mistaken her for a vampire at this moment.

"Family! Seriously Emmett you left me, you all left me. I felt absolutely hollow the day I found out you all left. Did you know that the doctor wanted to have me comitted to the hospital because he said I was catatonic; or that I suffered insomnia because the nightmares kept me from sleeping. The fever that I had for three days didn't help either. But I understand you left because he asked, your loyalty lies with him not me, after all I'm not really _family_.

Emmett was hurt by her words and I swear if my brother could cry he would have. He looked at Isabella as if seeing her for the first time. I'm sure he couldn't believe that this bitter girl was the Bella that they left a couple of weeks ago.

"Bella, Ed...he loves you. He left because he was afraid that he would hurt you or that one of us would hurt you."

She turned her head and looked him in the eyes, her deep brown eyes looked completely lifeless.

"Loves?" She gave a humorless laugh. "No, Emmett he didn't love me. I'm not sure he knows what love is. He toyed with me, strung me along, he took love from me but he never returned that love to me. That day that he left and told me you all had gone as well, that was the day he destroyed me. His last words to me were that it would be as if he never exist. But how could he not exist if at every waking moment I remember him, and every night the nightmares are made of him. He may have taking the physical evidence that you all were ever a part of my life, but the memories are forever ingrained in mind."

Her pain spiked, nearly bringing me to my knees, but once again it vanished as quickly at came. I looked her over once trying to figure out what she was doing to evade my power. Her face was calm but it was her hands that gave her away. If I was human I wouldn't have been able to detect the slight tremor in her hands. She hid it well, but even without being able to feel her I could still see the sign of her anger. I looked over to Peter but he was watching Bella's hands. His eyes were black, he was probably thinking the same thing I was. I guess we are going to have to teach Eddie some lessons the Major's way. Peter looked at me and smirked, giving just a slight nod. Fucking know it all bastard. He chuckled before clapped his hands lightly to get everyone's attention.

"Well as heartfelt as that moment was, let's try to keep the Dr. Phil moments to a minimum. Okay moving on. Now that you all have a little more information, we should start making those calls. Oh, and here is a fun little tidbit of information I forgot to mention earlier, apparently Jacques is mated to Malice Alice."

I could feel the confusion rolling off Emmett and Rose, but I was surprised that I didn't feel any from Isabella. Than again, I really shouldn't be since she had been able to shut down her emotions. I looked at her and raised a brow, which she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't look at me like that Jasper or should I call you Major? It doesn't take rocket science to know that Alice wasn't your mate, just like it didn't take me long to figure out mindfuck wasn't mine. Wow, surprising right? Think about it Jasper, they fucking left us, I don't know about you, but I believe mates are suppose to be like soul mates right?

According to most soul mates just don't up and leave you over a paper cut, or in your case, an almost slip-up. I bet that your screwed up reason for coming to me the other night was your way of getting rid of the one you considered the cause of little miss glitter bitch voting you off Cullen island."

I could hear growls from Emmett as he asked me what she was talking about. But I could care less about what he was thinking right now, no right now my eyes were on little Isabella. I couldn't help growling at her.

"You don't know what the fuck your talking about."

"I don't know what I'm talking about? Lets see, the bitch kicked your ass to the curb after you tried to make me into a vampire's happy meal. While golden boy left me in the forest after he gave his fucked up little speech about me forgetting him over time.

He left me alone in the forest, you know the one place he told me not to go by myself. He did that right after he told me not to do anything reckless and then he turned and ran like a little bitch. So excuse me if I was just pointing out the fucking obvious.

You know it wasn't just his leaving that hurt, you all fucking left me. What happened? Got tired of playing with the human? So Jasper if anyone has the right to be pissed it should be me. If anyone has a right for a fucked up reason for wanting revenge and torching some vampires it should be me. I don't hold the blame to anyone, but the person who actually caused the pain.

The only one I blame is Edward and myself. I blame Edward for taking away my chance to decide for myself. And I blame myself for allowing him to control everything in our relationship.

So Jasper, do you still want to blame me for Alice leaving you? Even when we both know it's not my fault, or are you going to grow a fucking pair and lay that blame the one who deserves it?

She deceived you, she deceived the Cullen's, every 'I love you' she told you was a lie. She's been playing you since she met you. This is the same little bitch that had my sympathy because of her little sob story of not remembering anything before being turned. Now I see that's probably not true. Just like I could tell that the party was a set up. Alice must have seen what would happen as soon as I opened that fucking gift. There is no way she couldn't have seen it, it wasn't a fucking split decision not to have gifts at the party."

Emmett shooked his head, he didn't want to believe her. Hell, I didn't want to believe her but I knew that her words held some truth.

"Bella that can't be true. I mean sure Alice is a fucking deceptive little pixie but she couldn't have known that you would get the paper cut and that-"

"Wake the fuck up Emmett! Whether you believe me or not I know what I saw, she fucking smiled at me Emmett. While I was sitting on the floor bleeding she fucking smiled. Not one of the those sad_ 'I'm sorry you got hurt'_ smiles, no this was a pure enjoyment smile. Let's face it she fucking played us. We are nothing but pawns in this game she's playing." She gave Peter a wicked grin. "Okay so we know Jacques is Alice's mate, we also know it's more than likely that they are together now. So maybe you're right and ya'll give Victoria a chance to take something even better than just a love from Alice; ya'll give her chance to take the other half of Alice's blackened heart."

I looked at Isabella, her eyes alight with a fire I've never seen before. "What do you think _Major_?" She purred. "You think this will satisfy Victoria's need for vengeance?"

Fuck, I think I will enjoy Isabella calling me Major. I can think of a few other ways I could make her purr out my name. "I believe Victoria will be happy with the thought that she was getting a mate for a mate. There still is the question on whether she will take the offer.

If not, I have no problem destroying her, better to have her dead and out of the way. Than to have two physchotic bitches plotting against us. I think tomorrow we should scout out the surrounding area and see if we come across her scent. For now though we need to start making those calls."

Emmett grabbed his phone and started to dial Carlisle's number. Carlisle picked up on the first ring. He fired off question after question before Emmett cut him off. Getting straight to the point Emmett told him that Esme and him should get here as soon as they can.

He hung up before Carlisle could get in his second round of questioning. I really liked when Emmett got serious, because he usually didn't fuck around. Peter walked over to me, while I watched Rose dial Edward's number over again. Just like the little fucker to ignore someone.

"What the fuck do ya want Peter?"

He raised his eyebrow before smirking. "Give me ya phone fucker."

"What the fuck happened to yours asshole?"

"Fuck Jasper do you always have to be so damn difficult. If ya must know, my phone's dead and I don't have the charger. Now hand over ya phone I gotta make a call."

I laughed as I handed my phone over. "You bet not be calling those 900 numbers on my phone fucker."

He made a face. "I don't need to call a sex line, that's for virgins and fuckers who can't get sex. Trust me I get sweet ass everyday." He looked at Char and smirked. "But since you were fishing to see who I was calling I'll let you know. I'm calling a old friend. You remember Garrett right?"

I nodded my head. Yeah I remember Garrett alright, the fucker was crazy as hell. He believes there's a conspiracy going on in everything around us. I just wonder how the hell he was going to get a hold of him? I hadn't seen Garrett in two years and even then he was just passing by, he didn't own a cell phone. He said that they were fucking tools to keep a man trapped by contracts set up by the government.

"Yeah, well he has a cell phone now, but he still paranoid as fuck. He calls me every three months with a different phone number. Some shit about not wanting to be tracked. He's also the only person I know that can get in touch with Armando. Now fucker, leave me alone so I can make my call."

I hate when he does that Jedi mind fuck. Rose was now growling into her phone at Edward, so she finally got a hold of fuck-up.

"_Rose how could you and Emmett go back? We agreed not to interfere with Bella's life. Not only that but you're allowing Jasper to be around her. He might hurt her, you should leave. You're putting her in danger the longer you stay there."_

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my mouth. Sure I might've hurt her a few days ago. But now that my mind was clear I could feel the mating pull that linked me to Isabella. There was no way that I could ever hurt her now, not without hurting myself. That didn't mean that I was going to let her walk all over me. I've had enough of controlling manipulative women.

I glanced at Isabella, she was looking at the window; watching the rain fall outside. She was bitter, but she was innocent as well. I smiled as I watch the thoughtful look on her face. No, I think Isabella will suit me just fine. I tuned back into Rose's conversation when she let out a low growl and a string of expletives in french.

"Listen here you little shit, you need to come off your high horse. We wouldn't be in this predicament if you would have just stayed away from her. But no you had to have it your way, you just had to get close to the one person who was an engima to you. You left her vulnerable to other vampires. Victoria is still out there Edward, and she out to get Bella's blood. As for Jasper, he can go and do whatever he wants, I'm his sister not his keeper."

"_No, you're wrong Rosalie. Victoria can't still be anywhere near Forks, I've been tracking her."_

"Edward you know what I have resources that say she's still near Forks. So stop being a stubborn bastard and bring your ass back to Forks now!"

She hung up the phone before he could reply. She looked at Isabella before looking at me with a small smile. "How much do you want to bet that he'll come just so he can try to convince us to leave again?"

I laughed just as Peter got off the phone with Garrett. But before I could say anything Peter open his mouth.

"Little Eddie can try, which he will, but it won't work. Not this time. Anyway Garrett said count him in, something about he hasn't had a good fight in years and that he's glad you got rid of the midget. He said he'd get in contact with Armando before he heads this way. Now I liked Bella's idea about contacting the Denali coven. Rose, Emmett, either of you have the number to contact them?"

It was hilarious to see the different looks on their faces. Rose was disgusted at thought of having to contact the Denali coven. While Emmett could care less about contacting them or not. I knew Rose had nothing against Carmen and Eleazer, neither do I. It was three succubus sisters that put everyone on edge.

Kate was alright but the other two were fucking harpies, Tanya didn't know how to take no for an answer and Irina was a fucking ice queen; who even surpassed Rose in being a bitch. I looked at Peter, because I knew Rose wasn't going to make the call and she'd be damned if she allowed Emmett to call.

"Peter, I think we should wait until Carlisle gets here before we contact the Denali coven. He actually has a better chance of convincing them to help, than any of us do."

He sighed, but nodded his head anyway. "Well I guess the only thing we can do is wait."

_**For those of you who enjoy the banters. Presenting: The Smurf Banter featuring...Me, Kim Rathbone and J/E/P.**_

_**Emmett:**_ Are you smurfin'? Cause I'm Smurfin'.

_**Peter:**_ Yeah smurfin' is the only way to go right now.

**_Jasper:_** What the smurf is going on?

**_Emmett:_** We're smurfin'

**_Kim:_** What in the smurf are you three doing?

_**E/J/P:**_ Kimmmmmmmmmmm

_**Kim:**_ Where's Eddie?

_**Peter:**_ He's off stroking his smurf

_**Kim:**_ Is that a metaphor for he's playing with himself cause he has blue balls?

_**Me:**_ I told him if he keeps stroking himself that it was going to stay blue and sparkly. You know come to think of it I haven't seen my Smurfette collector doll.

**_Kim:_** Uh, Hey Lun. Fancy seeing you here.

_**Me:**_ What are you doing here?

**_Kim:_** I came to play with the boys. Poor Petey felt neglected and I had to come pay him some attention.

_**Me:**_ So you're smurfin' my guys?

_**Kim:**_ Abso-smurfin-lutely!

_**Me:**_ This is un-smurfin-believable. Gone for what an hour and I'm already replaced.

**_Jasper:_** Uh Sorry Darlin' Kim promised us a foursome.

**_Me:_** She did? Damn, hell I promised to let you tie me up and have your way with me.

**_Kim:_** *turns on music and starts to strip*

**_Jasper:_** Ohhhhhhhhhhh I know this one. Ye hawwwwww Darlin'.

**_Kim:_** You know what they say Major, Save a horse, Ride a Cowboy!

**_Peter:_** * puts on a Cowboy hat* What about me Kim?

_**Kim:**_ Ye hawwww Petey! Giddy up Cowboy!

_**Emmett:**_ Oh me, me, me! My turn

_**Me:**_ Damn she just had to play that song.

_**Kim:**_ *winks at Lun* Sorry to do this to you but they are mine for the night. Giddy up Cowboys!

_**Me:**_ *winks at Kim* Fine but I'll definitely be their motivation for tomorrow night. I think I'll go get dirty with big daddy C and perhaps Tegan.

_**Kim:**_ Why don't you go help Eddie out with his little smurf problem. Get it? Little? Smurf? *snickers*

_**E/J/P:**_ *snickers and gives Kim high 5's*

_**Me:**_ Naw, tried to help before, had the boy sucking his thumb in the corner in less than a minute.

_**Kim:**_ He really needs to get laid. DAMN! *jumps on Jasper's back and head's upstairs with the boys* Giddy Up Cowboy. Goodnight Lun. I know I will have one!

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? **

**Let me know hit that review button below.**


	13. The Mating Habits of

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: If you have not read My Surrender by KareBear1965 you should head over there and give her some love. Especially if you like threesomes. It's a C/B/J fic, Doms and Sub. Also while your checking out her story you'll want to check out fallgoddess's Always Running story. It's a J/B story and Bella is a vampire already when she meets the Cullens. They both are great so give them a try.**

**Beta'd By: Kim Rathbone and fallgoddess**

_**I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me**_

_**But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.**_

_**Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims**_

_**And they're getting stronger**_

_**I hear them calling.**_

_**I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world**_

_**From turning into a monster, and eating us alive**_

_**Don't you ever wonder how we survive?**_

_**Well now that you're gone, the world is ours**_

_**Well you find your strength in solution**_

_**But I liked the tension**_

_**And not always knowing the answers**_

_**~excerpted from Paramore's song-Monster**_

_**Previously...**_

_"Little Eddie can try, which he will, but it won't work. Not this time. Anyway Garrett said count him in, something about he hasn't had a good fight in years and that he's glad you got rid of the midget. He said he'd get in contact with Armando before he heads this way. Now I liked Bella's idea about contacting the Denali coven. Rose, Emmett, either of you have the number to contact them?"_

_It was hilarious to see the different looks on their faces. Rose was disgusted at thought of having to contact the Denali coven. While Emmett could care less about contacting them or not. I knew Rose had nothing against Carmen and Eleazer, neither do I. It was three succubus sisters that put everyone on edge._

_Kate was alright but the other two were fucking harpies, Tanya didn't know how to take no for an answer and Irina was a fucking ice queen; who even surpassed Rose in being a bitch. I looked at Peter, because I knew Rose wasn't going to make the call and she'd be damned if she allowed Emmett to call._

_"Peter, I think we should wait until Carlisle gets here before we contact the Denali coven. He actually has a better chance of convincing them to help, than any of us do."_

_He sighed, but nodded his head anyway. "Well I guess the only thing we can do is wait."_

**Chapter 13: The Mating Habits of Assholes and Bitter Bitches**

**Bpov**

Well this was one crazy day. First I had to deal with two bitches at school, and now I'm dealing with crazy vampires. Fuck my life. Why the hell didn't I live with Renee? Oh, that's right because I wanted to give the newly wedded couple some alone time. I traded sunny days for rainy, and now I've got a crazy red head after me. All because I fell for a broody asshole.

Damn, it was getting late. The Chief would probably send out a search party if I didn't get home soon. With my luck he'd probably still put a damn tracking device on me. Why the hell did I come here again? I could have easily went home after school. Right now I would have been heating up leftover beef stew for dinner, but no I let my curiosity lead me here.

Damn Peter. Look at him, look at all of them. They've got some battle looming over their heads and yet they look so at ease. I shouldn't be here. I'm not needed and even if I was there's nothing I can do. I don't have any special abilities not unless you consider being clumsy a special ability. Standing I looked around at the living statues.

"Well, this has been fun, but I really should be going. I wish you all the best of luck with going up against the pint-sized bitch and whoever else you have to face. Not sure why I was here, but it was nice seeing you again Em, you too Rosalie."

I didn't even get to take a step before my path was blocked by the hell did he want now?

"Bella you can't seriously think we don't need you? Were you just not listening to what I said about you being the only one who could block most of the deadly four's abilities?" Peter asked.

"Um...Peter I don't know if you notice, but I'm human. I heard every word you said, but you never bothered to ask if I wanted to be in your band of vampires."

He cocked his head to the side while angling it back toward Jasper. Peering past Peter I could see Jasper lips moving. That asshole was talking at a tone too low for me to hear. If there was anything I hated it was being around anyone who decided to carry on a conversation about someone while they were in the same room.

I knew they were talking about me from the way Peter kept his eyes on me while smiling as he answered whatever Jasper asked. I was just about to tell them that shit was rude. When Rosalie gasped. I looked at her as she looked between me and Jasper. Emmett looked like he wanted to laugh at whatever was said between Jasper and Peter.

"Well, I guess I should have asked if you still wanted to be a vampire?" Peter asked as he directed his attention entirely back onto me.

He's got to be fucking kidding right? I didn't know how to answer that so I said what I was thinking. "You've got to be fucking kidding me right? After everything that broody little fucker put me through, you think I'd still want to be a vampire? No, what I want right now is to go home, eat, wake up, go to school, graduate early and kiss this small rainy town goodbye. I want to move somewhere bright and sunny. A place where if I say Forks they automatically think of eating utensils and not a fucking town in bum fuck Washington. Somewhere that I don't have to worry about being on the menu. So no, I think I'll pass on being another sparkle biter."

Peter looked like I slapped him and then set fire to his favorite toy. "Bella what about your mate?" He asked before slapping his hand over his mouth.

"What the hell did you just say to me? My mate? I'm sorry Peter, but I don't have a mate."

"Yes you do Bella."

"Peter, Edward is not my mate. He was just a silly little crush of a seventeen year old girl."

"I never said that Edward was your mate, now did I Bella?" Jasper growled at him and I turned to look at him.

"So, what exactly are you saying Peter? Who else could be my mate?"

Peter shifted slightly, but for what I wasn't sure. I looked past him to everyone else in the room. They all knew something I didn't and I was going to find out what. I was so tired of secrets being kept from me.

"So, since I am the last one getting the memo and it's not clear. Will someone be kind and please tell me what the hell is going on? Who is my mate suppose to be if not Edward? Does anyone know?"

I looked at everyone, but no one would look me in the eye. Where was a fucking lighter when you needed it. Maybe if I threaten to have my own bonfire they'd give me some answers. My eyes landed back on Jasper and as if he knew I was looking at him his eyes snapped up to me mine.

"Jasper do you know who my mate is?"

He shot at glare at Peter before looking at me again. "Yeah Isabella I actually do know who your mate is, but I don't think your ready for that information just yet."

Who the fuck was he to tell me that I wasn't ready to know. This is the same shit that Edward would pull. Well I wasn't just about to let it slide this time. "No, Jasper I think I would like to know. You don't have any right to hold information from me. Especially when it's about my life. So, you can either tell me or I'll wait for Edward. I'm sure he'll figure it out within moments of being here. You know how nosy he can be."

"Okay now you're just bluffing Isabella. I know and you know that you don't want to be anywhere near Edward when he comes back. Besides I won't allow it, your my mate!" He growled out.

Well hell I didn't expect that. I looked around at everyone praying that I was in some fucked up twilight zone. He had to be joking. There was no way I was his mate, he just tried to drain my ass a few nights ago. Maybe mixing one's diet does something to their brain because that shit was just wrong.

"You can't be my mate. You fucking hate me, not to mention you look at me as if I'm a fucking happy meal. Besides Edward said the same fucking bullshit about being mates. You know what I'm out of here, this is too fucked up. I have to go."

"Isabella wait! Please don't go." Jasper whispered the last part, but I still heard him.

* * *

**Sorry so short. There is also no banter in this chapter. So what did you think? Did you like how Jasper just blurted it out that they were mates? Let me know what you think! Hit the review button below.**


	14. Claiming Isabella

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. I really have no excuse except new stories just kept popping up in my head and I forgot about the Major for a minute, but don't tell him I said that.**

**Beta'd By: Kim Rathbone and fallgoddess. Without them I wouldn't have made it through this damn chapter. Mama4dukes also spanked this chapter. I feel so special to have three talented writers look over this for me. Go show Kim Rathbone new story Heart and Soul some love it's a Eddie/Bella fic but with Kim behind the writing reins it's going to be good. Also show fallgoddess stories some love. Check out Mama4dukes new stories Intensity a Paul/Bella fic, and Dates,Mates,Hate, and Fate a Jasper/Bella fic. For those of you who read Mama4dukes stories you know she always delivers good addictive stories. Damn I feel a little like a pimp now. **

_**Previously...**_

"_Okay now you're just bluffing Isabella. I know and you know that you don't want to be anywhere near Edward when he comes back. Besides I won't allow it, you're my mate!" he growled out._

_Well, hell, I didn't expect that. I looked around at everyone, praying that I was in some fucked up twilight zone. He had to be joking. There was no way I was his mate, he just tried to drain my ass a few nights ago. Maybe mixing one's diet does something to their brain because that shit was just wrong._

"_You can't be my mate. You fucking hate me, not to mention you look at me as if I'm a fucking Happy Meal. Besides, Edward said the same fucking bullshit about being mates. You know what I'm out of here, this is too fucked up. I have to go."_

"_Isabella wait! Please don't go," Jasper whispered the last part, but I still heard him._

***********WARNING SOME ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT 18 AND UP YOU SHOULD NOT READ. IN FACT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING READING THIS STORY IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE.******

**Jasper: Lunar just start the story you've kept them waiting enough**

**Me: Snork you Jasper! :P**

**Peter: Don't stick it out if you don't plan on using it kitten.**

**Me: :P**

**Major: *growls* Lunar will be unavailable for a while.**

**Me: Hell yeah bring it on Major!**

**Peter: *shakes head* When will he learn she does that to fuck with him. Alright kiddies since Lunar is indisposed at the moment it's my duty to show you the way of the jedi. Now my young Skywalkers let us learn from the chapter within.**

**Chapter 14: Claiming Isabella**

**Jpov**

I can't believe she just fucking compared me to Eddie. Hell, I can't believe she just fucking left after I asked her to wait. Why is that I just got rid of a deceptive little evil bitch, only to find out that my mate is a bitter bitch? Fuck, this is payback for all the lives I have taken.

"Well, fucker are you going to go after her? Stop thinking you got the short end of the stick. If anything you should feel sorry for Bella because you, my friend, are an asshole on your best days. How the fates stuck her with you, I will never know. Maybe she did some horrible deed in her past life and she's paying for it now. Well ,whether she was or not, she's your mate now, so go get her. Oh, and Jasper ,stop growling, you sound like a overgrown puppy."

Cocky bastard. He forgets who I am. Perhaps I should give him a reminder. Not now, though. No, right now I need to hunt. Bella's scent still lingered and even though I no longer wanted to drain her. I still wanted to sink my teeth into her and taste her sweet blood while I plunged into her hot core. I wanted to change her and consume her at the same time. I didn't want to ruin her pure heart, but I did want to change how she looked at life now. She was jilted, but that didn't matter because so was I.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I really needed to hunt. Her scent was driving me wild. It traveled through my nose and went straight to my groin. Maybe I'll hunt then I'll go and see my mate. Because no matter what she said, she knew I was telling the truth. I had no fucking reason to lie to her.

Peter stopped me with a hand on my shoulder before I could even leave the house. I looked at him and raised a single brow. "What?" I growled out. He was keeping me from hunting, which also meant he was wasting time I could be spending with my mate.

Raising his hands in surrender, he backed up. "I just thought you might want her wallet I nicked from her jacket earlier. It'll give you a good reason to be there instead of just using that fucked up excuse that she's your mate and you have the right to see her. That shit won't fly with her. She's stubborn as fuck, and that will just make her pull away from you no matter how much it'll hurt her, and end up leaving her with an empty feeling inside. Just this once, Jasper, listen to me, take the wallet. Hell, you can tell her I nicked it just for the hell of it."

He handed me the wallet and shoved me towards the door. I could hear my alter ego snarling inside my head. He didn't like being pushed about. Brother or not, he wanted to rip limbs from Peter's body just for being the cocky fucker that he is, as well as for touching things that belonged to our mate. I raced out of the house into the dark rain soaked forest.

The rain fell around me as I took in the smells of the forest creatures. My senses were assaulted with one scent after another-none smelling as mouthwatering as my mate. I caught the scent of a bear when I was ten miles away from the house. The only things on my mind were feeding, burying the carcass, seeing my mate, and tasting her sweet essence. Fuck, I wanted to bury myself deep inside of her; to thrust in and out of her wet heat; to hear her scream my name, until she was hoarse, as I dominated her.

Damn! I was getting hard as I pictured Isabella's sweet little mouth and lust filled brown eyes as I shattered the innocence that my brother was so keen on her keeping. I was going to show that I could take her to new heights and that I had no problem pleasuring her while she was still human. Not that I'd let her stay human long. No, as long as she was human she was still vulnerable and could be used against me by the pixie and her blood thirsty mistress.

Getting rid of the images of Isabella beneath me, I let my instincts take over once more. Spotting my prey near a stream, I took it down without any effort. I didn't have time to play around. I needed to see my mate, to feel her soft flesh underneath my fingers. I buried my kill and headed back. Feeling the wallet in my back pocket, I smiled. The only thing I could hear in my mind was the mantra,_ 'I'm coming my mate'_ and the Major purring in satisfaction at the mere thought of getting to see our mate.

**Bpov**

I ran out of the Cullen house, stumbling in the rain, as I reached my truck. My heart was pounding as Jasper's words echoed in my head. Putting my truck in reverse, I tried to forget the tugging sensation that I felt when I heard him growl, _'you're my mate.' _I had never felt that with Edward.

Sure, I felt a tingly sensation, but now I think it was from the shock of feeling his ice cold body temperature. I shuddered at just the mere thought of Edward's icy fingers touching me. I pulled into the driveway at home, relieved that the Chief wasn't home yet. I hopped out of the truck, stumbling on the landing.

Ugh, why did I have to be born as someone who is equilibrium challenged? Steadying myself against my truck before tripping my way up the path to the front door, I grabbed my keys and dropped them before I could put them in the door. Picking them up, I fumbled with my keys, before I was finally able to get the front door opened.

Walking inside, I shut the door behind me and locked it. I had to hurry and get the leftovers heated up before Charlie got home. Getting the leftover beef stew, I popped it into the microwave. I slumped against the counter waiting for the microwave to beep. Reaching up, I rubbed the space slightly low on my left breast right above my heart. There was a feeling, as if I was missing a piece of my heart, or more like a slight tug in the opposite direction.

Honestly it was more like my heart was being tugged in the direction of which I just came from. I guess the saying is true, _'I left my heart with you.'_ If I didn't feel it beating within my chest, I would have thought it was back with Jasper. Why the hell would the fates pick me as his mate? Which I still don't think is true; but if it is, what the hell did I do to anger the fates to get a mate that's bi-polar?

My thoughts were interrupted by the beep of the microwave, signalling that the food was ready. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall by the phone. It was six thirty and Charlie wasn't home yet, which was unusual for him on any given night. The feeling of an ice cold hand, gripping my heart worsened, as I began to panic about my father, _'Oh god, please let my dad be okay.'_ The phone rang, making me jump. I wiped the tears that silently fell down my face. Walking over to the phone, I reached, with a trembling hand, to retrieve it off it's cradle.

"Hello," I whispered hoarsely into the phone.

"_Bella, kiddo are you okay?" _

I let out a sigh of relief as I heard Charlie's voice. My body still trembling as I tried to calm down.

"_Bella? Are you there kiddo?"_ Charlie asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Yeah, dad. I'm here. Sorry, I worried you for a minute. I had to make sure the stew bowl was pushed back on the counter," I lied quickly. He didn't need to know that I was just panicking about him not being home yet. "So are you on your way home?"

"_Well, kiddo that's why I called. There seems to have been a brutal murder, just on the outskirts of Forks, heading into Port Angeles. I need to be there to lead the investigation since it's part of my department's jurisdiction. It's going to be a long night so I probably won't be in until early morning. Will you be okay there by yourself kiddo? Perhaps you could call a friend over to stay with you?'_

"Dad, I'll be fine by myself. I'm eighteen years old. I don't need someone to stay with me. Besides, I don't really have any friends." I rolled my eyes at the phone.

"_I know you're old enough to be by yourself. I guess I would just feel better if someone were there with you. You know with this murder being so close to Forks, I'm a little on edge. Just make sure you lock the doors and windows tonight. Oh, and keep the taser close to you at all times."_

"I promise dad. I'll be fine, don't worry so much."

"_I'll never stop worrying about you kiddo. No matter how old you are, I'll always worry. You're my only child, and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. Look I've got to go, but I want you to know that I love you, Bella."_

"I love you too, dad." The tears were falling again. I know he didn't mean to put me on edge, but his words were anything but calming. "Be careful."

"_I will, kiddo. Just remember to do what I told you to do. Alright, I really have to get going. Bye, Bells."_

"Bye, dad." I hung up the phone and just stared at it. I no longer felt like eating the now cooled stew. I placed the lid back onto the bowl before putting it back into the fridge. I didn't have any homework so there was nothing to distract me from the uneasy feeling that the conversation with the Chief left me with. I knew that I needed to head upstairs and lock the windows, but I just couldn't bring myself to want to go anywhere near my room.

So I tried to put off the inevitable by checking the windows and doors downstairs first. I found myself standing before the stairs within a matter of minutes. With a slight twinge of fear, I climbed the stairs. I headed for the Chief's room first. Not that locking any of the windows or doors would keep out any vampires. I guess it was the thought of the supposed security that kept me from leaving them unlocked. This was one of those times when I wished some of the vampire legends were true, especially the one in which you had to invite them into your home. Unfortunately, garlic didn't bother them either.

Walking out of the Chief's room and across the hall to my room, I stood in front of my closed door, my heart hammering in my chest. I took a deep breath trying to calm my heart down. Why the hell was I so on edge? There was nothing for me to be afraid of or at least I hoped not. Grabbing the knob, I twisted it and pushed the door open. The light from the hallway cut a narrow pathway into the darkened bedroom and merged with the moonlight from the window, leaving the rest of the room shrouded in darkness.

"Hello, Isabella."

Well, fuck me, I spoke too soon.

**Jpov**

I made it to Isabella's house just in time to hear the conversation with her father. I quickly scaled the tree beside her bedroom window and slipped into her room without making a sound. Her sweet scent surrounded me as I sat in the rocking chair in the dark corner of her room. Her emotions were all over the place, ranging from concern to fear. I was drowning in her deep emotions before they vanished just like earlier today.

I could smell the salt in the air. My mate had been crying. I didn't know why but I intended to find out. I could hear her beating heart, as she moved to close and lock the windows and doors downstairs before moving upstairs into what I assumed was her father's room. She moved to stand just outside her door, and her heart rate picked up before dropping back to normal as she took in a deep breath. She opened the door and the light from the hall made her glow like an angel. Even with her red, puffy eyes and blotchy face. I still wanted to sink my teeth into her and mark her as mine. She peered into the room with caution. I couldn't help, but be proud of my mate for being more cautious now than when she dated Eddie-boy.

"Hello Isabella." Just saying her name and seeing her reaction had venom pooling in my mouth. I could hear the Major purring in the back of my mind. He was ready to lay claim on our mate, _'Let us claim her Jasper. Take her. Make her scream our name.'_ I growled out in excitement at the thought of having Isabella smelling like us from head to toe. My thoughts of me licking Isabella's body were interrupted by...well, Isabella herself.

"Why the fuck are you here Jasper? I just left you about a hour ago. If I wanted to be bothered by you I would have stayed."

I growled at her. There was no fucking way my mate was going to dismiss me. I wasn't Edward, she wasn't going to toy with me. "My mate, did you think that you could just leave? Did you think that I wouldn't come for you? Answer me, Isabella."

I could see her beautiful face flush with anger as she glared at me. "I didn't think anything, Jasper. I left because you have no right to claim me as your mate. I just can't be your mate. For god's sake, you suffer from some sort of a mental disability. One minute everyone was joking with you and the next they seemed to be frightened. You seriously have issues. You think that just by saying we're mates, I would just fall into your arms? I've been there and done that when I was with Fuckward and I will not do it again. I need proof Jasper."

There she went again, comparing me to Eddie. The Major growled at her words, _'Step aside Jasper. She wants proof I'll give her proof.'_ I tried to push him back, but even with him being a part of me, I was no match for him. I submitted and moved out of his way. He chuckled at her as he stood up and stalked forward.

"My little mate, you want proof? Fine, I'll give you proof," he growled out.

I watched through his eyes as he reached out and pulled Isabella close to our body. "So sweet. So beautiful. And all MINE!" he growled at her again as he rubbed his nose along her jugular. "Tell me, Isabella, do you still feel empty inside? Does your heart still ache? Answer me!"

"How did you know?" she gasped out, as we pushed into her, letting her feel our growing erection.

"I know Isabella, because we are mates. I feel what you feel when we are away from each other." He inhaled deeply, as her arousal hit his senses. The purr he let out was one of approval. "I can smell you my mate. So wet, so pure. I need you. Tell me Isabella have you ever wanted someone as much as you want me right now?"

She gasped as she pushed her body into us, "No. Please...please Jasper touch me. I want you...only you."

He purred at her. She was so tiny and pure, we would have to be gentle with her. "Of course my mate, and it's Major, not Jasper."

Her dilated eyes widened as she bucked her hips, trying to create more friction. "Yes, yes, yes, Major...please."

He smiled at her words before picking her up to carry her to the small twin-sized bed. Laying her gently on the bed, we felt her nerves spike. "I don't want to manipulate your emotions, Isabella. Relax. I will show you how we both feel, how we both want you, you are ours, and you will be screaming my name."

"Oh god, yes, Major."

Looking down we saw nothing but lust in her eyes. She reached out her hands for the shirt we were wearing but the Major caught both hands in one.

"Patience, my mate," he purred out.

He began to slowly remove her shirt. Inch by inch, her creamy skin became visible. He snapped her bra in half. Hell, we were wasting time on being patient with her clothes. They could be replaced. Gripping her jeans, he pulled the button completely off before ripping the seams. Tossing them behind us, we ripped her panties and placed them in our back pocket.

Finally our mate was naked, and what a beautiful sight she made. We quickly removed our clothing before kneeling before our sweet mate. I had been fantasizing about this all night. We were finally going to taste our mate. She began to squirm as I gazed at her dripping sex. We wrapped our arms around her thighs as we pulled her to the edge of her bed. Dipping our head, we ran our tongue along her glistening folds.

The Major purred at the first taste of her sweet essence. She gasped as we twirled our tongue around her clit before sucking lightly. We could feel her hands in our hair as we quickened our pace. We slid a finger into her tight core. Fuck, she was so warm. We flicked our tongue against her clit as we slid the second finger in. She bucked her hips as she whimpered out our names. We couldn't take the build up anymore. We needed her now!

"Please, please. Gah. Major...Jasper...Major...Jasper please, need you now, please!" she moaned as we moved her legs further apart. Sliding in between her legs, we wrapped them around our waist.

"Isabella, look at me." She looked at us with half lidded eyes. "This is going to hurt a little, I need you to stay relaxed." We lined ourselves up with her tight core. Looking her in her eyes, we thrust forward before stilling. Her eyes were closed tight, and a single teardrop slid down her cheek. Her body had tensed when we entered her. She reached up with trembling hands, wrapping them around our neck, she pulled. Leaning forward, we kissed her full, pouty lips as she bucked lightly against our hips. Taking the hint, we pulled back before thrusting gently back into her again.

"Harder, Major, I'm not that damn breakable."

We smiled at her before removing her legs from around our waist, and placing them on our shoulders. Grabbing her hips, we began to thrust into her harder; her sweat slicked skin making it easier to move against her.

"Oooh, faster, Major...ugh...harder. Why are you still holding back? I won't break."

We purred as she began to grind her hips against us. "We know that you won't break, but you are still very breakable compared to us." We thrust into her a little harder. "But don't worry you won't be for long, if we have any say in it. We want you Isabella. You will never have to feel heartache again. We will never leave you. You are ours, as we are yours. We love you, Isabella. Forever, Isabella. Say that you want us forever."

She moaned as we started to move faster. We were so close. "Say it, Isabella! Say that you want us forever." We removed one hand from her hips to rub against her clit. Her legs began to quake as her climax began to peak.

"Foreverrrrr!" she screamed out, just as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Her walls clamped down on us, sending us over the edge. Growling, we pulled away from her neck resisting the urge to mark our mate. I nudged the Major to the side so that I could check and make sure that Isabella was okay. Now that he was sated, he was more than happy to give me reign back over my body.

"Isabella are you alright?" I asked as I pulled out of her. She lifted her head slightly to look at me.

"Yes, Jasper. I'm fine...actually I'm better than fine, I'm wonderful." She smiled up at me. I moved up the bed to her side, and tucked her against me, after I wrapped her in the blanket.

"Isabella, I think I should tell you that I didn't mean for the Major to take over. It's just that he needed...no, we needed to claim our mate. Call it instinct, it's something all mates have to do when they recognize each other. The only reason I didn't mark you like most mates would have done, is because I know you're not ready to be turned, and that you probably want to finish school; but Isabella, I don't know how long I can hold off on it. I'll try to hold off as long as possible, but everyday that you are still human is a day that I could lose you, because you are still vulnerable. The Major and I, we love you and we can't lose you. If something were to happen to you, we wouldn't be able to go on."

I looked down at her when I smelled salt. Her head was down as she wrung the blanket in her hands. Tilting her chin up, I looked at her tear stained face. Leaning forward, I kissed her tears away before kissing her perfect lips.

"Shhhh. Don't cry, Isabella."

She gave me a small smile before moving closer to me. "Jasper, while I can't say that I love you, I can say that my heart feels whole when I'm with you. I don't want to lose you either, and you don't have to worry about waiting so long. I plan on graduating early. Don't worry, Jasper, you and the Major won't lose me. I guess I'll be spending my time at the Cullen house once again. Fuck, what am I going to tell the Chief? I mean he's going to want to know where I spend my time at after school. Especially now that the police found a body on the outskirts of Forks."

I stiffened at that last line. Fuck! I can't believe this shit was happening. Either it was Victoria or the evil little bitch was fucking with us. She couldn't have been mad that I had Jenks do up the divorce papers. I heard Isabella yawn and I looked down to see her fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Tell your father that the Cullen's are back and that you want to spend time with Rosalie and our little sister Charlotte who we just found." She scrunched up her face at Rose's name. "Honestly, Isabella, you'll know what to say to your father when the time comes. Now, you should get some sleep, I can tell you're exhausted." She began to panic and I had to reassure her that I wasn't leaving her, without manipulating her emotions. "Don't worry, I'll stay until your father comes."

I retrieved my jeans from the end of the bed and moved back to her side. Pulling her to me again, I watched as she drifted to sleep.

**Peter: So what did you think of the chapter my young Skywalkers? It's been awhile since Lunar did a lemon, so she's rusty. LoL. You know Lunar love reviews so hit that button below. **


	15. The Return of Cullens, a Redhead &

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is probably one of the longest chapters for this story. Mama4dukes helped me crank it out. She was my muse, she didn't let me procrastinate which I do from time to time. You got to go show all of her stories some love. I guarantee that you read one and you will be hooked.**

**Beta'd By: Mama4dukes put her stamp of approval on this chapter. **

_Previously..._

"_Tell your father that the Cullens are back and that you want to spend time with Rosalie and our little sister Charlotte who we just found." She scrunched up her face at Rose's name. "Honestly Isabella you'll know what to say to your father when the time comes. Now you should get some sleep, I can tell you're exhausted." She began to panic and I had to reassure her I wasn't leaving her without manipulating her emotions. "Don't worry I'll stay until your father comes."_

_I retrieved my jeans from the end of the bed and moved back to her side. Pulling her to me again, I watched as she drifted to sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Return of Cullens, a Redhead and The Chief *or as I like to call it Charlie's rebirth***

**Peter's POV**

It had been four hours since I watched my brother run out of here with Bella's wallet. Well, I guess we won't be seeing that fucker until morning light. It was 12:30 am already. Where the fuck were the doc and his wife?

Just when I was going to have Rosalie call them again to see what the hold up was, I heard the soft purr of a car coming up the drive. Well it's about fucking time the parents showed up. They're vampires for crying out loud and they were in Alaska and it still took them forever to get here. Okay, I may be stretching the truth just a little but fuck I'm an impatient fucker.

They rushed through the door with worried looks etched on their faces. Well I'll be damned if mama Cullen was...what is it the kids call it these days? Ah, yes, she has a MILF quailty to her. I locked eyes with her and sent her a wink. What? I'm a flirtatious fucker.

"Well, hello there, beautiful. I can tell you, we've all been very bad kids and I'd like to sacrifice myself first to be bent across your knee for a good spanking."

Esme gasped in shock. She seemed stunned by my eloquence so I added, "I can pull my pants down if you like, it'll save you from the trouble of doing it."

Carlisle stepped in front of Esme with a growl rumbling from his chest. "That's enough. I won't have you harassing my mate under my own roof."

I raised my brow and smirked as I looked into his dark eyes. I wonder if I can get him to really lose his cool? Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Come now, Carlisle, I was just joking. You have a beautiful wife and I was just letting her know how much I wouldn't mind being bent over her knee. I know for a fact that even with the age difference between you and I. I still have more experience than you in and out of the bedroom." I winked again at Esme's horrified face. "Come on, baby, you know that you like what you see. I can show you that there's a lot more to lovin' than just plain missionary."

I had to hand it to the ol' doc, he still wasn't biting. Geez, is it possible to suppress your instincts as much as these two polite idiots already have? Carlisle crouched in front of Esme and his growls got louder, but he still didn't attack. Fuck, well, how good was he going to be if he didn't let his instincts come to he forefront of his being. I knew that Esme was the key to getting him riled up but this was not what I had in mind. If I've ever seen a defective vampire I would have to say that Carlisle took the cake.

It didn't matter that Char and I had a...well...open relationship. If any fucker I barely knew talked to my mate like that, I'd have the fucker's limbs detached and ready for a bonfire. Well, I guess we'll have to raise the bar a little higher.

"Well, baby, if you don't like the idea of just me. We can always invite my wife Charlotte in the bed with us. I'm sure underneath all that stiff clothing and proper attitude is a wildcat waiting to be released in the bedroom."

Esme looked between me and Char in utter shock. I looked back at Char just in time to see her wink at Esme and lick her lips. Turning back to Carlisle I saw him stand from his crouch with a glazed look in his eyes as he looked between his wife and mine. Still, he wasn't attacking.

I decided to provoke him further, I approached Esme, buried my nose in her neck, and inhaled. "Your scent is divine. I can smell your arousal pooling in your panties. You want me, I turn you on, don't I?" I licked her neck up to her ear, making her shudder.

Before I could even get her to respond I was hit from the side. Within a matter of seconds, the doc had me pinned with his knee in my throat and his hands pinning my arms.

"Touch my mate again and I'll show you exactly why I've survived for over 400 years." Carlisle growled out with venom dripping from his mouth.

I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh as I quickly flipped us over. The doc's eyes widened in surprise, but he still let out a threatening growl before he somehow slipped from my grasp and was once again pinning me to the floor. Well, fuck I think the old man might have some balls after all. I smirked as I lowered my eyes.

"Sorry doc, I just had to see how far I could get with provoking you. I completely underestimated you, for an old fucker you obviously know a thing or two about fighting."

"What's this all about? Why were we suddenly told to rush here from Alaska? You do realize that..."

My gift was pinging me urgently, and I found myself drowning out the doc. I interrupted him in the middle of his rant and announced, "I have to go. I'll be right back, but I have to be somewhere—now."

"Pete, what is it? You look crazed. I'm coming with you," Charlotte stated, worriedly.

"No! I have to do this alone. I'll be okay. I'm not in any danger. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Charlotte, stay!" I didn't mean to yell at her, but I had to do this alone. With that, I barreled out of the house and flew through the forest until I got to where I needed to be where the forest merged with the main road. I arrived just in time to see a police cruiser skid out of control on the slick, rain covered road and smash into a tree.

I rushed to the cruiser to find the lone occupant, a police officer, bleeding from a head wound, his heart beating it's last beats.

"Sir, Sir...Are you okay?"

He groaned in pain, but my gift was in overdrive and somehow I knew that this man was important. I inhaled a deep breath and mustered up all of the confidence that I had in me, and sunk my teeth into his jugular, pumping as much venom into him as I could. For the first time in my vampire existence, I, Peter Whitlock, had sired someone.

I could smell the gas leaking and the smoke from the fire that was trying to ignite, but kept getting doused out by the rain. Not one for wanting to see if it would actually ignite and become charred vampire, I decided to come back and deal with that after I get my charge situated at the Cullens. I quickly picked up the first person I've ever sired. I looked down at his badge as I moved away from the car as I carefully shifted him in my arms. Well I'll be damned, it's Chief fucking Swan.

I took off into a run, praying that I had pumped enough venom in his system. He was so quiet. I had a feeling that he was going to be a unique fucker and with him and Bella on our side, well, let's just say we were going to be a force of nature.

I could see the lights up ahead and could hear my beautiful wife pacing and mumbling under her breath. Now see that was uncalled for, threatening to withhold sex if something happened to me. Well, excuse me for doing something good for the cause.

I knew that the doc was not going to be happy because the Chief was a well known figure in Forks. His car was well off the road so it would be easy for Emmett and I to set fire to it even in this rain.

I walked into the house carrying my charge, everyone ogled me with stunned expressions on their faces. "Well, hey, I know that I'm sexy and all, but really, all this staring can make a guy uncomfortable, you know." I turned to Char. "Look, baby, I brought you a present."

"P...P...P...Peter! That man is changing!" she yelled.

"Yeah, I know."

"But how?"

"Well, I opened my mouth and bit right here," I said, pointing to his neck.

"Peter!"

"Oh dear God in heaven, it's Charlie Swan," Esme gasped.

"How could you change him, Peter? Do you know what this could do to our family? This man is most likely the best known figure in Forks!" Carlisle yelled.

"I sure know how to pick 'em, don't I?"

"You know something, you, Peter Whitlock are nothing, but trouble. I'm going to ask you to put the man down and ask you and your mate to leave. We'll clean up your mess ourselves."

"Hell no! I changed him, this is my charge, and therefore he's a Whitlock, just like his daughter is going to be."

"What do you mean by his daughter is going to be a Whitlock? Bella is going to be a Cullen."

"Um, Carlisle, maybe it's time I brought you up to date on a couple of little matters," Emmett smirked.

"Yeah doc I'm not the bad guy. You see to make a long story short. You allowed an evil pint-sized cuntpire into your family and well she literally fucked you all. And it wasn't the sweet lovin' that most get, no this was fucking anal rape. She lied to you all, tried to kill off Bella, and when that didn't work convinced Edward to leave her after y'all had that party from hell. She somehow fucked with the Major's head and he almost fucked everything up with his mate. I mean not that he would have harmed her but the fucker almost had himself with a pissed off newborn mate who would rather detach his dick then let it anywhere near her; all because of the twisted pixie bitch's manipulations. Are you understanding any of this doc? Now where can I put my charge?"

I don't understand, sweet little Alice wouldn't harm this family. And Bella can't be Jasper's mate, she's Edward's, Alice saw it."

"Jesus Christ, Carlisle! Would you pull your head out of your ass for just one minute? Everything that Peter told you is true, Alice is evil, manipulative, and she's not who she says she is. She is working for Maria!" Rose yelled.

"No, she wouldn't, she loves this family, she..."

"She's a controlling, manipulative bitch, Carlisle!" Esme interrupted, surprisingly.

Well fuck me if mama Cullen has claws. I didn't think she had it in her to say something like that about one of her supposed children.

"Think about it Carlisle. She was always telling us how to dress and trying to make us feel uneasy around Jasper. We not only lost a son and a daughter to her manipulations but I believe we might have lost their trust as well. We'll probably never gain it back, but I'm willing to try. I'm sure the little bitch has lied about everything. I mean was she really in a mental institute? You know what I bet that was true but all the other shit she said was all fake. I don't know how I know that but I just know deep down that everything that has happened so far was because of her manipulative ways. And as the leaders of this coven we never saw it coming, we were so caught up in her innocent and lost look that we were completely blindsided. Well I tell you this now, that will not be happening again," Esme was glaring at Carlisle as she finished her rant. Everyone else was staring at her in shock. Hell, even I was surprised to see this woman who seemed so soft spoken raise her voice and hand the doc his ass.

"Holy shit, mom you just cussed." Emmett was looking at her with awe.

"Language Emmett." She said sharply, then turned to me. "There's a guest bedroom at the end of the hallway on the second floor, you can put Chief Swan there. There's a bathtub in there where you can bathe him. I'll lay out some clothes for him for after."

"Much obliged, ma'am," I said, respectfully.

"Someone is going to have to tell Bella and Jasper about this," Charlotte noted.

"I will, but I'm gonna give them until morning. Right now is not the time to interrupt the Major. He's, um, indisposed," I smirked. "Oh, and Emmett, we're going to have to take care of the Chief's cruiser before the wolves find out."

"I'll go with Emmett," Carlisle volunteered. "You take care of your charge."

I nodded to him gratefully, told him where the accident took place, and the two of them immediately left the house.

**The next morning...**

Jasper and Bella came rushing into the living room like two crazed lunatics.

"Bella, it's so good to see you, daughter. I missed you so much," Carlisle said.

"Shut the fuck up! My father is missing! I think Victoria or that cuntpire Alice has him!" Bella shrieked. "You have to find him!"

"Bella received an early morning visit from the Forks Police Department stating that Chief Swan is missing, police cruiser and all," Jasper added.

I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face which apparently was the wrong thing to do because Bella glared at me, and I swear I saw fire behind her eyes.

"What the fuck are you smirking at Peter? I just said my father was missing and all the fuck you can do is smirk, you fucking asshole!" She went to lunge for me but Jasper caught her around the waist.

"Bella you need to calm down, you can't just go trying to attack a vampire you'll hurt yourself." I guess he tried to send her some calming emotions, which resulted with her glaring at him.

"Don't you try your fucking feel good mojo on me, Jasper. I don't need to be calm. I need to find my father and if you won't fucking help me I'll do it myself. And you Peter!" She whirled around and faced me, her face as red as a tomato. "You just wait until I'm a little less fragile. I'm going to enjoy landing you on your ass," she hissed out.

As much as I like seeing the little kitten stretch and flex her claws. I really had to end her little shit fit.

"Look here Kitten, do you really think that if your dad was in danger from the midget or Victoria that I would still be in the room?" I raised a brow but she kept silent as she continued to glare at me. "No, I didn't think so. Well your dad is here. I would have called you sooner but you and the Major were preoccupied." She flushed bright red again and I chuckled. "I saved his life Bella. Your dad would've died if I didn't change him. So now you are standing in front me looking like you want to torch me and I don't even get a thank you. I'm a little hurt here, Kitten. I feel that we need to kiss and make up don't you think?"

"What do you mean, you changed him?"

"Changed him, turned him, you know, I popped some venom into him so he could char his insides to a crisp and wake up a new man."

"My dad's going to be a vampire?"

"Uh, yeah, that's what change generally involves."

And then, Bella did something totally unexpected, she bolted into my arms, looked into my eyes, and said, "Thank you."

I was so touched by this incredible human that I didn't have the heart to make a snarky comeback, and that's a first for me

"Don't worry about it Bella. It's not a big deal. He's important to you and well your dad would want to be there for you no matter what, so I gave him another chance at life. Another chance to get to know you better. Now enough of this mushy shit."

I looked over to Jasper and saw he was barely suppressing his growl as his eyes kept a constant look at where my hands laid against the middle of her back. Possessive fucker. I gently released her and watched Jasper grab her and encircle his arms around her. I rolled my eyes when he started to rub his cheek into her hair and started breathing on her. I shook my head, possessive fucker. I have no scent yet he was still trying to rid her of the laundry detergent smell that clung to my clothes.

Bella looked at me and opened her mouth, hesitating a bit before she fixed her face with a determined look.

"I want to see him. I want to see my dad before I have to leave."

I nodded my head, I could understand that she wanted to let her presence known to him.

"Alright Kitten. But you do realize that he's unconscious, so he might hear you or he might not, but I'm sure he'd be happy to know, once he wakes up, that his daughter was here."

Jasper broke away from his half-assed scenting and tilted his head toward the ceiling. He frowned as he let his arms fall from around Bella.

"Peter why the hell isn't he making any noise? I mean you bit him. which I'm assuming was late last night, then he should be screaming his head off by now. You sure you pumped enough venom into his system?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I pumped enough into his system. The doc and I've checked on him, and he seems to be changing fine. He's just silent."

Bella began to bite her bottom lip as her forehead creased with worry. "That's not normal is it? I mean he's supposed to be making noise right? At least that's what mindfuck told me." She was looking up at Jasper and darting her eyes around the room before they landed on me. Fuck, why is it always me? You know you tell people you just know shit and they expect you to have all the answers.

"Don't look at me Kitten. Your dad is the first person I've ever sired. I mean sure I was around when others were sired but I've never seen someone go through the change and be silent. Your dad is the first. I tell you one thing, the change hurts like you wouldn't believe, but your dad is taking it like a pro. He must be one tough fucker to go through what must be the fires of hell and stay silent."

Bella sighed, she went into the bathroom, and came back with a cool, damp washcloth that she had wrung out in the sink. She placed it on her father's forehead and started talking to him, reminding him of memories they shared while she was growing up.

"Do you remember that time when I was ten years old and you took me to Disneyland? We went on every single ride twice and then we watched the fireworks display at the end of the night when the park was closing. I remember that. I want to go again, maybe you can take me once you wake up. It can be like a graduation present. Spending time with you, Daddy, is more important to me than anything. I want to apologize to you now. I want to apologize to you about having so much time with that turdbrain Edward and his family. Because you're my family, Daddy. You, only you. I know that the Cullens tried to pretend like they were my family, but they're not, and they never will be because family don't abandon family. You never abandoned me once, even when I tried like hell to stay away from you. That was just me being a stupid teenager with a crush on an idiot boy. Daddy, I'll never, ever abandon you, and I promise to never see anyone else as my parent again except for you because you're my real parent, and that bond will never be broken. I realize now that your love is unconditional, and that the Cullens-well, their love was full of conditions."

Downstairs, I heard Esme breaking out in loud sobs at Bella's words. She needed to overhear what Bella said. It was the hard truth. The Cullens had hurt Bella immensely by leaving, she would never, ever put their faith in them again, and I had a feeling that Charlie Swan was going to make sure that they knew that. I certainly was. Like Jasper protects me and Char, I would protect Charlie Swan, and what he held most important was Bella, and I would protect Bella with ever fiber of my body from those that would try to harm her.

Bella continued talking to Charlie, this time, she explained what she knew about vampires, and about everything that happened between her and the Cullens. And then she told him about her birthday party, the subsequent break-up with Edward, and how Alice had planned it all.

"So you would think that I would be intelligent enough to stay away from vampires, but apparently I have some serious learning disability, anyway it turns out that Jasper is my mate. Yeah, he's the guy that tried to eat me. You're probably wondering what a mate is, well, a mate in simple terms is your soulmate. You only have one in the world and vampires have an easier time finding them than humans do. Your soulmate is your perfect fit. The one that you live for, the one that makes your heart go pitter-patter, the one that you'll gladly lay your life down for. I'm told that as a vampire, you'll instinctualy know when you meet your mate. Of course, me being who I am, I happened to have the only vampire whose soulmate detection instinct was defective. Had it been working properly, I probably would have never had to date Edward Cullen. Oh, by the way, Edward is going to keep insisting that I'm his mate. If you remember any of this when you wake up, I would appreciate it if you would beat the shit out of him for me. I think he's seriously deluded."

Jasper and I both chuckled at hearing Bella talk to her father.

She continued, "So, let me tell you who the trustworthy vampires are. There's Peter, he's the one who saved your life, he's number one in the trust department. He's a cocky fucker, but then again, so are you. He has a mate named Charlotte, she's super pretty and she's not fake or vain like any of the Cullen women. Among the Cullens, you can trust Rosalie. She's the only Cullen that was honest to me from start to finish, she didn't like me and she let me know. That's fine, too, because you can't like everyone in the world. Her husband Emmett is trustworthy too, he's actually a fairly nice guy, but he is one of those Cullens that abandoned me, which kind of makes me a bit unsettled. I'm sure that he'll earn his trust back. I'll give him that chance."

"Thanks, Bella, I'll earn it back," Emmett said, popping his head into the room.

Bella kept talking to her father, "Then there's Jasper. Jasper is the one that's my mate so protecting me comes with the territory. He is absolutely trustworthy. Um...and since we're being honest with each other, I have to tell you all of my vices. I tried smoking pot with one of my classmates when I was in Phoenix, didn't like it. Jake and I snuck one of Billy's cigarettes when we were eight, we didn't like that. I went to a party in Phoenix and came home really drunk one night, and mom actually grounded me for a week. I snuck some of your Jack Daniels one night when you were at work because I wanted to try it, I liked that. And...um...Jasper and I had sex last night."

"Why did you tell him that?" Jasper asked.

"I've decided to turn a new leaf, and be completely honest with my father."

"Yeah, well, he's going to beat the shit out of me."

"And if he does, we'll know that he heard every word I said while he was transforming."

**Thirty hours later...**

Bella was still by Charlie's bedside, sitting vigil by her father as he changed. She only left to use the bathroom and eat. She ate while sitting next to him, and when it was time for her to sleep last night. She curled up next to Charlie and fell asleep. I could tell that the Major was agitated by her proximity to a male that wasn't him, but even he wouldn't interfere in the love between father and daughter.

Everyone came upstairs to check on Charlie. Bella became extremely protective when Esme tried to change his sheets, the only people she would allow near him was me, her, Charlotte, and Jasper.

Charlie still hadn't made a peep while changing. His heart was beating steadily...oh shit...his heart, it's speeding up, and Bella's still in the house. Charlotte grabbed Bella and shoved her into one of the bathrooms. I heard Rosalie rushing upstairs to keep guard of Bella along with Char while Emmett barreled into the guest room.

Charlie's heart beat out it's last beat with a decided thump. He opened his eyes and looked up. He wasn't frightened at all. In fact, he stretched his arms up over his head as if he had just awakened from a long nap. He took a look at Jasper and clocked him one in the jaw, "That's for sleeping with my daughter, you shit!"

Jasper was so stunned that he couldn't move. In fact, all of us were stunned and immobile.

"Bells! Where are you, baby girl?"

"I'm in here," she called back.

Before we could stop him, Charlie had walked into the room Bella was in, and by the time we got there, he had her in his arms, holding her tight.

"Um...Chief Swan, you okay? I mean, her scent is not bothering you?"

He looked up from his daughter and stared at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about boy? Why the hell should her scent bother me? She's my goddamn daughter."

I looked over at Jasper and he just shrugged at me, while he eyed Charlie. Well fuck, I talked shit about the doc being defective and I sired a defective vampire.

"Well sir, my name's Peter, by the way."

He cut me off with a raise of his hand. "You were the one who saved my life. Thank you."

I could see Bella peeking out from under his arm with a small smile. I smiled back.

"No thanks is necessary. I did what any one of us Whitlocks would have done. But what I was getting at was that you're a newborn vampire, sir. Your throat should be on fire from the thirst. Don't you feel anything?"

His red eyes reflected his confusion as he scrunched up his forehead. "Naw son, nothing but a little itch in the back of my throat. By the way, call me Charlie. Sir is for old men and I don't look old to you, do I?"

I laughed along with everyone else. "Not at all Charlie. So how about you release your daughter and we'll take you hunting. Don't worry about Bella, my wife Char will keep a eye on her."

My wife came in and nodded her head. "Sure thing hun," she replied.

Charlie eyed my wife, his eyes lingering on her breasts before he nodded and let Bella go. He looked at Jasper and let out a low growl.

"You're coming with us, boy, and it's not up for negotiation, it's an order. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter right now. You know, Bella, I would have preferred to keep believing that you were innocent."

"Sorry, I was just opening up to you. I thought we'd start over."

"That's a great idea, Bells. I agree with you completely. You're grounded."

"What?"

"First, you snuck a boy into your bedroom. Second, you admitted to breaking into my liquor cabinet and sneaking some of my Jack Daniel's. You may be eighteen, but you're still in high school, that means that you, young lady, are under my jurisdiction."

"But..."

"Charlie, don't you..."

Jasper was interrupted by Charlie, "Don't you even think of calling me Charlie, boy! I'm Chief Swan to you. I gave Peter and his lovely wife permission to call me Charlie, but you, young man will refer to me as Chief Swan. Oh, and there won't be anymore sneaking into her bedroom at night. Do you understand me, boy? Answer me!"

"Yes, Chief Swan," Jasper gulped. Yep, the Major has finally met his match in Bella's father and he was scary and feral as fuck. No wonder this guy was the Chief of Police, he didn't take any shit from no one.

"Um, Charlie, we should really leave so we can take care of that tickle in your throat."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Come on, Jasper, let's go," Charlie said. "Now, Charlotte, you keep Bella safe, and make sure that she gets her homework done, and where the fuck are we anyway?"

"We're at the Cullen's house."

"Why? Can't we go back to my house?"

"Um, no, you actually can't be seen in public."

"Why not?"

Char, took over the conversation, "Charlie, sug, why don't you come with me so you can take a look at yourself in the mirror."

He looked at her confused but followed her to the mirror anyway. I watched him as he watched her hips sway as she walked. He shot me a guilty look but I just shook my head and laughed. Hell he can look all he wanted to. I knew that my wife had killer curves that would even make a damn holy man stop and stare.

I looked at Jasper who was now sulking in the corner. Just as I opened my mouth to tease him we heard Charlie yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY EYES?"

He came rushing back in looking a little crazed. Char was on his heels.

"Why are my eyes red?" he asked.

Jasper went to answer but Charlie gave him a glare that made him close his mouth quickly. He had fucked up big time. Charlie looked at me as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well Charlie you seem like a man who doesn't like bullshit so I'll just be blunt. Charlie, when a newborn vampire awakens his or her eyes are always red from the traces of leftover blood in their bodies. Now, your eyes change depending on your diet. You see the Cullen's drink from animals hence why they have golden eyes, while the wifey and I partake in the normal diet of human blood." He raised his brow at that and I had to quickly explain. "We only drink from the criminals and sometimes the terminally ill. If you ask me the animal diet is pretty nasty, unless you get a carnivore. The only reason Char and I are even drinking animal blood at the moment is because the Cullen's decided to forge a treaty with the wolves of La Push."

He looked at the Cullen's who now entered the room before busting out laughing.

"You mean to tell me that they are abnormal? Well fuck, no wonder that boy was always broody. The little shit was hungry."

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh which caused a chain reaction. Thanks to Jasper's gift everyone was laughing in the room. Bella shot him a glare as she clutched her stomach while laughing. He reeled it in but not before Emmett and I both made whip noises, too low for Bella to hear.

"Well why don't you, Char, and I just go to Seattle and feed? I know there's got to be loads of lowlife there."

"Believe me, we would Charlie, but this treaty with the wolves is binding. If we bite a human, it means war."

"Wait a minute, you said wolves?"

"Yep."

"Wait a minute! What wolves?"

I had Emmett explain to Charlie about the shapeshifters in La Push. He was completely stunned.

"Geez, first vampires, then shapeshifters, what more could there possibly be."

"There are also werewolves, Chief. True children of the moon, but they don't live in these parts. We only get teenage boys who morph into horse sized wolves. From what I hear, though, we don't want to meet real werewolves. They're supposedly vicious."

"Wonderful. Maybe we should take care of my thirst now. Bella, get your homework done."

"I can stay here and help her, Chief Swan," Jasper said, hopefully, and with as much respect as he could muster.

"Hell no. I ain't falling for that shit. I've been there, and done that. That's how I got laid for the first time. You're coming with us boy so I can keep an eye on you," Charlie replied. "Oh, and Charlotte, I don't need Carlisle and Esme making any executive decisions for Bella. She's under your care. They give their kids way too much freedom, that's what got everyone into this fucked up mess that Bells was telling me about while I was turning into a vampire in the first place."

Carlisle and Esme looked as if they had each been whacked on the side of their heads by boulders. They prided themselves on their parenting skills and they were just told, more or less, that they were parental fuck ups. On top of that, Charlie placed the fucked up situation that we were all in squarely on their shoulders, and he was right. It was their fault.

With that, we took our leave to go hunting. Emmett decided to join us. Jasper followed us glumly. He brightened up as soon as Bella gave him a quick kiss on the lips while Charlie wasn't looking. I think we might have to explain the dynamics of vampire mating to Charlie because Jasper and Bella would be in abject misery if they couldn't be together.

Two hours later, Charlie was fully sated from his first hunt. He actually allowed Jasper to teach him how to hunt. I told him that he would be the best teacher in that department. When it came time for Charlie to hunt humans, I assured him that I would teach him.

We walked back at human speed and each shared our personal histories with Charlie. We even told him about our time with Maria.

"They made you a Major in the Confederate Army? I'm impressed."

"Can I call you, Charlie, now, Chief Swan?"

"Nope, not until you earn my respect, boy. The same goes for Emmett here. No one gets special treatment."

"Chief Swan, do Carlisle and Esme get to call you, Charlie?" Emmett asked, curiously.

"Not anymore," he said. I caught him trying to stifle a chuckle. It was then that I realized that Charlie Swan may appear to be a hard ass, but in reality he was an ol' softy. At this point, he was just trying to teach everyone a lesson in respect.

We continued walking through the forest back towards the Cullen home. Charlie was actually a funny guy. He was snarky and sarcastic and he told a lot of jokes. He had us rolling on the ground laughing, literally.

Suddenly, we came to a stop as the scent of vampires wafted to our nasal passages.

"I smell her, it's Victoria," Jasper whispered.

We heard moaning and purring as we got closer, clear signs of vampire mating. We needed to know who was trespassing on our territory so we headed towards the area where the noise was coming from, the sight that met our eyes shocked the hell out of us. It was Victoria in the throes of passion, lying spread eagle on the forest floor with a blond vampire lying on top of her, his teeth latched firmly in her neck. Geez, doesn't that woman move or anything? I scratched my head, perplexed at the absolutely bland sex that I was witnessing.

"Shouldn't she at least wrap her legs around his waist instead of lying there like a log?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No kidding, and what's with the grunting with this guy?" Charlie questioned. "He sounds like one of those assholes at the gym who grunts continuously when lifting weights in order to make it seem like he's working really hard when, in reality, he only has ten pound plates on his bar."

We all started chuckling at the thought, that's when they finally noticed us.

"Hey firecrotch you know if you ever want a real man to show you the way, have your mate send you my way. I'll show you a thing or two."

The blond vampire growled at me and Charlie stepped in, "Stand down son, you don't want to get your ass handed to you in front of your woman do you?"

"Aren't you Chief Swan?" he asked, stunned.

"And you're Riley Biers, the kid whose been at the top of my missing persons list for months now."

"Um, yeah, well, I guess you now know why I went missing," Riley replied.

"That I do son. Now is there a way you could possibly put some clothes on now son. It's a little unnerving to be standing in front of a naked guy. The only dick I want to see is my own."

"Um...I would if I could. We sort of ripped them off of each other."

"Maybe you should go home and change then," Charlie suggested. I realized that he had no idea that the majority of vampires were nomads without a home. For chrissakes, the guy just woke up a few hours ago.

"We don't exactly have a home."

"You're homeless?"

I decided that Charlie needed an explanation at this point and told him about how most vampires roamed the lands rather than settling down in one place.

"Well, hell, maybe you two should come home with us. We've got clothes that you can put on and you can take a shower too."

"That would be great, Chief Swan. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, and, um, don't eat my daughter."

Victoria's eyes darted to the chief and she fidgeted a little. Which was a sight to see since vampires normally don't fidget.

"Your daughter?"

Charlie raised a brow. "Yeah my daughter. You don't have to worry about her freaking out, apparently she already knew of vampires before I was even turned. What you think you won't be able to handle being around her? If that's the case, sweet cheeks, perhaps you should stay here and well...I don't know have someone bring you clothes."

"If you're Chief Swan, is Bella Swan your daughter?"

"What? You know her, too? That girl sure does get around, I never knew she had it in her."

"I suppose you could say I know her. We were actually looking for her."

Jasper and Emmett were in front of the couple in a flash, both of them growling ferociously.

"Please! We mean no harm! We were just looking for your family. We need your help desperately," Victoria cried in fear. She was shivering and shaking with her hands up and her neck exposed in a show of submission.

"Help? From us?"

I smirked at Victoria. "Well, firecrotch, today's your lucky day because I believe we can help each other.'' I gave her a wink which sent her mate into a growling frenzy. She gave me a small smile as she placed a hand on her mate's chest.

"I'm sure we can."

"But like the Chief said, just don't eat Bella."

"No, never. You have my word."

**So what did you think?Did you enjoy Peter's POV? What about Charlie's change or how he responded to Jasper? Let me know your thoughts.**


	16. Daddy Swan States His Case

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Ha I got this out before a month I'm on a roll and warden I mean muse is making sure I keep up the good work. This is probably one of the longest chapters for this story. Mama4dukes helped me crank it out. She was my muse, she didn't let me procrastinate which I do from time to time. You got to go show all of her stories some love. I guarantee that you read one and you will be hooked.**

**Beta'd By: Mama4dukes put her stamp of approval on this chapter. **

_Previously..._

_Charlie raised a brow. "Yeah my daughter. You don't have to worry about her freaking out, apparently she already knew of vampires before I was even turned. What you think you won't be able to handle being around her? If that's the case, sweet cheeks, perhaps you should stay here and well...I don't know have someone bring you clothes."_

_"If you're Chief Swan, is Bella Swan your daughter?"_

_"What? You know her, too? That girl sure does get around, I never knew she had it in her."_

_"I suppose you could say I know her. We were actually looking for her."_

_Jasper and Emmett were in front of the couple in a flash, both of them growling ferociously._

_"Please! We mean no harm! We were just looking for your family. We need your help desperately," Victoria cried in fear. She was shivering and shaking with her hands up and her neck exposed in a show of submission._

_"Help? From us?"_

_I smirked at Victoria. "Well, firecrotch, today's your lucky day because I believe we can help each other.'' I gave her a wink which sent her mate into a growling frenzy. She gave me a small smile as she placed a hand on her mate's chest._

_"I'm sure we can."_

_"But like the Chief said, just don't eat Bella."_

_"No, never. You have my word."_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Daddy Swan States His Case**

**Charlie's POV**

We were heading back to the Cullen's, laughing and joking around. Emmett was telling us a story about the first time he went hunting and got skunked.

"My mama had me bathe outside using some old remedy. I'm telling you, Chief Swan, when I was done, my poor skin was red and raw. I literally had to throw out my clothes. I had to wear my older brother Evan's clothes after that, which was funny cause he was wider, but shorter than me. I wore damned high-water breeches for a month," Emmett chuckled as he pulled up a pants leg to show how short they were. We all had a good laugh. I was looking forward to hunting with these boys at some point.

We had just cleared the forest line and were entering the backyard when I tuned into what was going on in the house.

_"Come on, love, you don't mean that. You love me, just as much as I love you."_

What the fuck? Why that little shit! I could hear Jasper growling from my left as Emmett and Peter growled from my right. I held up my hand and they shot me a perplexed look. I just pointed to the house. These boys need to learn that sometimes you have to let a woman take care of things herself. I know my daughter and she was just like me, stubborn as hell.

_"I said fuck off, Edward. Read my lips, I don't love you any more!" _she yelled at him. That's right Bells, you show him that Swan's are not pushovers. I could hear him scoff at her.

_"Language, Bella. I can see you've been hanging around Emmett and Jasper, and who knows what influences Jasper's friend Peter has had on you,"_ I could hear the disgust dripping from his voice.

Did that little asshole just chastise my daughter? That boy needs to learn his place.

_"I can assure you that any influences I've experienced were better than the one's you tried to force upon me, Mister Holier Than Thou. So you don't like my language? Well that's too bad Fuckward, you're not the boss of me."_

He sighed, _"I don't understand why you are acting this way. It's very unbecoming Bella. Right now, you are not being very ladylike. Has my leaving really caused you to act out?"_

We were still lingering in the back yard. I really didn't want to intervene if I didn't have to. I knew that Bella needed to say things to him and it would not help if I interrupted now. She needed to do this, so that she could let the bitterness go. I heard her let out a bitter little chuckle.

_"Acting out, you say. No, Edward this is not acting out, this is who I am. If you don't like it, you can kiss my ass. How's that for ladylike, fucker?"_

We were trying to hold back our chuckles. I couldn't help the pride that swelled up in my chest, at the way my little girl was standing up for herself. We had edged closer and I was now able to see them standing in the kitchen. He was pinching the bridge of his nose as Char and Rose stood in between him and Bells. I looked at Bella and her arms was crossed over her chest, face red from anger.

_"Does your father know how you are acting? Because from the looks of things, it seems that you need constant supervision."_

Motherfucker say what? Did this little shit just question my parenting?

I was about to rush inside of the house and kick the crap out of the little shit when Peter put his fingers to his lips and motioned all of us back into the forest. We ran and followed him a few miles away, which only took a minute with my new found vampire speed.

"What the fuck, Pete? The coppertop creeper is upbraiding my mate and her father. I have to fuck his shit up."

"Hold your horses, Major, Bella is holding her own and she has Charlotte and Rosalie backing her up. We've got more important shit to discuss before you and Charlie go storming in there like two pissed off pitbulls."

"Alright, speak Captain."

"We need to explain to Charlie, that's Chief Swan to you, the ins and outs of vampire mating because you know damn well that baby Bells is going to be in physical pain if she can't be near you, now that you've acknowledged that you're each other's mates and you've claimed her."

"What the hell do you mean by Bells will be in physical pain, Peter?"

"Let me take this one, Peter," Emmett said. "Chief Swan, vampire mating isn't like a normal human boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. It encompasses your whole being. You feel everything physically, mentally, and emotionally, and it's largely instinctual. Jasper didn't force Bella to have sex, they both felt the need to come together so that they could become one and acknowledge that they're mates. Now that the initial claiming has happened, Bella and Jasper will feel a connection to each other in every way. Physically, they'll feel it whenever they are apart or if one or the other is feeling sad, happy, angry, or hurt. For example, right now, while we were hunting, I was away from Rosalie and I felt the distance physically in my chest. It's called the mating pull. I bet Peter feels it, too. And Jasper feels the pain the worse because he and Bella are still very new to mating, the pain is intense in the beginning stages."

"But Bella is human, does she still feel it?"

"Yes, it'll feel like she's having a heart attack for her."

"What? Is she in pain now?"

"Yes, it'll lessen once she's a vampire, and after Jasper marks her, but until then, the pain will be crushing."

Oh, man, I don't want my kid to be feeling like she's having a heart attack. She has to be in serious pain.

"Why the hell did you have to mate on my daughter?"

"Charlie, Jasper didn't choose to mate on Bella. Fate chose Bella and Jasper for each other. I know it's hard to imagine, but that's how it is. You feel electricity when you touch your mate and your instincts take over," Peter explained. "Unfortunately, in Jasper's case, his instincts were being tamed by the evil pixie Alice. He was being led around by a leash by the bitch until he finally pulled his head out of her ass and realized that he was his own man."

"Um, good for you, son," I said to Jasper. I figured he needed a little bit of encouragement. I was still going to put him through the wringer though.

"Thank you, Chief Swan."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment. "Well, what about that Edward fucker? What the hell was he to Bella?"

"I have a feeling that Fuckward was drawn to Bella for three reasons, he couldn't read her mind, he was intoxicated by the scent of her blood, and he was turned on by the fact that she was probably the only virgin left at Forks High School."

"That fucking pervert!"

"Well, don't worry about that, I suspect he's going to go ballistic once he finds out that Jasper is actually her mate, and he's claimed her already. You need to be warned now that the fucker is caught up in his Victorian morals and he's a control freak," Emmett said. "He and Alice controlled every detail of Bella's life. Scratch that, not just Bella, but our entire family. Carlisle and Esme were dependent on Alice's visions and Edward's mindreading. I think Carlisle is still skeptical about what we found out about Alice. Oh, and be forewarned that Edward is Carlisle's golden boy."

"How old is Carlisle anyway?" I asked, curiously.

"He's only twenty-three."

"He's just a kid himself. He has no business pretending to be a father to grown children. And as far as I'm concerned, Edward needs a good ass whooping."

"That he does," Jasper agreed. "The child has never done a day of hard work in his entire life. He was coddled as a human by his wealthy parents, and again as a vampire by Carlisle and Esme."

"What can I do to help Bella?" I sighed.

"You need to let Jasper be near her. I know she's your daughter, and right now a relationship is the last thing you want for her after the disastrous one she had with Edward. But, like Emmett said, mating is not just mere hand holding while cruising down lover's lane. It goes beyond that, your mate is your everything. If anything were to happen to your mate, you'd feel like half of you is missing. You'd want to end yourself."

"Peter you're getting off subject. I asked what can I do to help not how deep it goes. I got the gist of what Emmett said. I know it's not puppy love, son." I turned my head and looked at Jasper who gulped. "Look here boy, you hurt my daughter and I'll make your darkest moments seem like a peaceful dream compared to what I'll do to you. Got it?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, sir, Chief Swan, sir."

Fuck, I think if the boy were human, he would have pissed himself. I looked over to see Peter, Emmett, Victoria, and Riley looking at Jasper while covering their mouths trying to stifle their laughter. He glared at them and they dropped to their knees, while clutching their chests.

Peter glared up at Jasper. "That was cheap shot, fucker. You can't just use your fucking little power when you want to get back at us."

I raised my brow at Jasper, who had the nerve to grin slightly. I just shook my head, I'll ask about the whole power thing later, right now I want to get back to my daughter. I gestured my head towards the way we came.

"Now that we've talked about mates, and I now know that I can't keep Jasper and Bella separated, can we head back? I need to go teach a boy a lesson."

"Alright, Charlie, we're going in. The one thing that I'm asking, is that you don't char him, we need his mindreading gift to defeat the evil fuck ups that are coming our way. Everything else is fair game though. You can even rip his head off if you like, we can fuse that shit back on."

They can fuse a head back on? Now this I have to see.

"Before we go, may I just say something, Chief Swan?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, of course."

"That boy, Edward, is an egotistical, control freak. And listening to your daughter right now, I can tell you that she is much too good for a pussy like him."

"Thank you, Victoria. I feel the same way."

"You go ahead and kick Edward's ass. I'll make sure that no harm comes to Bella. I'll protect her with everything that I've got."

Jasper and Emmett were staring at Victoria, open mouthed with stunned expressions on their faces. I wonder why that is?

We approached the house and I could still arguing coming from the house.

_"Edward, you can take your dickless self out of here. I'm not dealing with your delusional ass anymore. I am not your mate. I do not love you. In fact, I don't even like you anymore. Now get the fuck out of my life!"_ Bella hollered.

_"That's it, Isabella! I've had it with you and your mouth. You will not use that kind of language in front of me. It's clear to me that my being gone has had very negative influences on your life. I'm sure that your father would be very disappointed in hearing that kind of language coming from your mouth. Now I'm going to take you away from here. Come along, Isabella."_

_"Bella, as your father, I feel it's important that I chime in with my opinion. I think it might be wise for you to listen to Edward. He's right, it's clear that Jasper's been a negative influence on your life,"_ Carlisle Cullen said.

Did he fucking try to tell Bella that he's her father. I was overcome by sudden rage as I saw Jasper, Emmett, Peter, and even Victoria and Riley shaking with rage.

Jasper and I crashed through the front door of the Cullen house. In one fell swoop, we had both Edward and Carlisle in choke holds. We were flanked by Peter, Emmett, and Riley. Victoria stood protectively in front of Bella.

I fixed both of the twits with a glare, but started with Carlisle. "Did I just hear you claiming that you were my daughter's father, boy?"

"Charlie, I will not be addressed in that manner. This is my house."

"Yeah, and this house is located in my town. Now answer my question, did you just claim to be my Bella's father?"

"Yes, of course. I consider her to be my daughter."

"I'm going to tell you this once and once only. Bella is my daughter, not yours, never yours. If I hear you claiming to be her father again or trying to make executive decisions for her, you'll be roaming this fucking earth without a head. Is that understood?"

"Charlie, you're a newborn and you're incapable of making sound judgement calls."

"Chief Swan, you handle Eddie and I'll take care of Carlisle," Jasper growled, only he sounded feral and dark. "I'll make him see reason." Before I knew it, Carlisle Cullen was ripped apart into about five pieces. He was propped up against the wall and his arms and legs were thrown callously to the side. Holy fuck.

"Listen to me, Carlisle, Bella is my mate and her father's daughter. You don't get to make any decisions for or about her. Now we have bigger shit coming our way than Edward being unable to handle being broken up with. Either you're with us or against us. If you're against us, you ain't leaving this house. I will make sure that you cease to exist. I'm going to let you think about what I just said. Oh, and you will treat Chief Swan with respect. You're only a twenty-three year old boy, after all."

I hate to admit it, but Bella's mate just went up about a hundred points in my book. I'm not going to tell him that, of course. I need to keep him on his toes.

I was about to say something to Edward, but Esme interrupted. "Carlisle, you're a fucking idiot. You knew that Jasper and Bella are mates, but you still chose to back Edward up. Edward is a boy, Carlisle. A little, immature boy. You can't expect him to know right from wrong, and you know something else? You blatantly disrespected Charlie Swan by claiming to be Bella's father. You are not her father, Carlisle. Charlie is Bella's biological father, you are absolutely nothing to her. I'm not going to ask Jasper to fuse you back together yet, he's right, you need to get your head together and do some serious thinking. I've never been more disappointed in you than I am right now."

Okay, so mama Cullen is more intelligent than I thought. I thought she was just a ninny and a wallflower, but I guess not. The woman has brass balls.

I finally turned my attention back to the prick that I had in a chokehold, abruptly flipped him to the ground and literally kicked him in the ass. What I wasn't expecting was for one of his ass cheeks to go flying across the room. Hmm...I must be more powerful than I thought. Now what the fuck am I going to do with his ass cheek? I can't admit that I made a mistake and kicked the runt a little too hard. I'll just have to figure it out as I go along.

"What should I do with this puny thing?" Victoria asked, holding Edward's ass cheek out to me. Hmm...I forgot that she and Riley were still naked. Damn, that Victoria chick has a pretty sexy body. Get your head back into the game Charlie Swan.

"Um, I'll take that. Thank you, Victoria."

"Anytime, that was fun to watch. If you need me to help you rip any more body parts off of him, I'm your girl."

"Thank you, I'll remember your offer."

I gave her body a once over again, she smirked as she noticed. Hmm...I wonder if all vampire women showcase their body without shame. Shit, I've got to stay focused. I looked over to the little shit and looked down at my hand that was holding the piece of his ass. I couldn't help but to chuckle at the situation.

"Boy I bet you ain't ever had your ass whooped as a kid." The sniveling brat was shaking in front of me. He was searching desperately for the missing part of his ass. Rosalie Hale suddenly walked up to me and handed me a sparkling silver serving tray and handed it to me with a gracious smile and a wink before walking away. I placed the brat's ass cheek on it and served it to him. "This here, boy, is called having your ass handed to you on a silver platter. Touch my daughter again and a hand will join it."

"I only wanted to keep her safe, Charlie. Jasper is dangerous. You have no idea how bloodthirsty he is." The little shit actually tried to argue with me. I can't believe it! Oh, yes I can, this kid has lacked respect from the get-go. He's spoiled, arrogant, and he's been coddled by Esme and Carlisle.

"It's all because of you that my daughter has come home more banged up than that truck of hers. And you say that you love her? Your little ass has a funny way of showing it. Boy you don't even know what love is do ya? You've been on this earth a long time, haven't you? Tell me have you ever been with a woman before?"

The little shit had some nerve blaming everything on Jasper

"Charlie, I respect women, I would never stoop to defiling Bella. I would never..." He stopped, a thought seemed to have crossed his mind. "I can't believe you had sex with my Bella, Jasper!"

"Why the fuck should it matter to you? You left her, remember? You little shit. And in the woods at that. For someone who wanted her safe, your actions spoke on the contrary. You left her where she could have been harmed instead of seeing her safely back home. You, boy, are a fucking coward."

"Charlie, you don't understand, Bella is my mate. Jasper actually claimed something that doesn't belong to him."

Did I hear him correctly? Did he just refer to my daughter as a thing? I was tired of this little copper head boy. "Belong? Tell me boy do you see a fucking price tag on my daughter? Does she look like a fucking object? No, so why the fuck would you say he took something that doesn't belong to him. You, boy, don't have any respect for my daughter. She's not a object you can take off of the shelf and play with, and then toss to the side when you are bored with it. You know I'm glad that your little spoiled ass is not her mate."

"How can you say that about me? I did nothing, but love your daughter. I fawned over her, I cherished her, I even watched her sleep at night—every night."

I don't think I heard him right, at least I hope that I didn't. "You fucking did what? Did you just say you were in her room every night?"

"Yes, Charlie. I had to be there. I had to keep her safe. I climbed in through her window every night."

"You mean to tell me that you were so obsessed with my daughter that you stalked her?" I looked at Jasper. "You don't sneak into her room to watch her sleep, do you? I mean this isn't something that vampires do, right?" I should just rip this little shit apart and roast his little stalker ass and do the world some justice.

"You've got my vote, Chief Swan," Jasper smirked. "I can feel your anger, go ahead and rip the fucker apart. Oh, and I would never sneak into her room. I would just walk in through the front door."

I wonder just what the fuck Jasper's power was, I'd have to ask him later. I would have said something about his comment about just walking through the front door to see Bella, but remembered it was for the best not to have them separated. Fuck, why did it have to be my little girl? Oh well, there's nothing I can do about that, it's fate for them to be mates. I looked back at the little shit who was trying to get his ass to fuse back on, and my anger rose back up.

"I'll tell you what boy, I'm going to do what I'm good at. I'm going to interrogate you and if you answer correctly and truthfully you might get to keep your limbs."

He nodded his head as his eyes darted around the room, probably trying to find an exit.

"Did you know my daughter wasn't your mate?"

His eyes darted back to me and he snarled, "She is my mate. Jasper did something to her, he must have toyed with her emotions."

I could hear a small voice in the back of my head hiss, _"Lie."_

What the hell was that? Now, I'm hearing voices in my head. Okay, get a grip Charlie, you can't show the suspect any weakness. Wait a minute. This kid can supposedly read minds. I wonder if he's heard everything I've said._ "Can you hear me, Edward?"_ I thought, mentally. No answer. It appears that he can't read my mind.

Let me try interrogating him now. I'm going to try and provoke him. Hmm...what can I use to provoke him? That's odd, every male in this room has their eyes trained on Victoria except for...holy shit, the guy is a flamer. He's staring at Riley Biers who was standing in front of him in his naked glory as if he wanted to eat him.

My thoughts were interrupted by my own daughter giggling. We all turned to look at her incredulously, this was a serious moment here.

"Holy crow, Edward! I understand everything now. You knew I wasn't your mate, but you needed me. You needed me to be your beard. You needed me to be a cover for the fact that you're gay."

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about. Where in the world would you get the idea that I'm a homosexual?"

"Easy, every guy in this room, including my father, is staring at Victoria's naked body out of the corners of their eyes except for you. They're idiots, too, because they think that we don't notice, but we do. Who can blame them, though? She has a beautiful body."

"Why thank you, Bella. I've never been paid a compliment on my looks before," Victoria said.

"I don't see why not. You're very pretty."

Victoria gasped and her eyes became glassy and glazed over with tears at my daughter's compliment.

"Just because I have enough respect for Victoria's womanly sensibilities and choose not to ogle her, doesn't make me a homosexual."

"No, it doesn't, but you've been staring at Riley with lust in your eyes this entire time. Your eyes are pitch black. I don't blame you, the guy is hot." Jasper started growling at that comment. "Oh, hush, Jasper, petty jealousy is going to get you nowhere. If you can look, then I can look, and you have been checking out Vicky's body. I don't have a problem with it, you're not going to act on it. Anyway, back to Edward. You, Edward, just need to admit that you're gay and we can all be happy here."

"I am not gay!"

"You know, Bella," Rosalie stated. "Edward being gay would totally make sense. First, he's never found me attractive. Second, he was Alice's shopping buddy. And third, the entire time you were dating, he never made a move on you. Hell, I was at the point where I was going to have sex with you, just to put you out of your misery."

"Um, sorry to interject here, but if you do choose to have sex with Bella, can I watch?" Peter smirked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bella and Rose both yelled at Peter.

"You know what else, Rose?" Bella stated. "Homosexuality was considered to be a depravity and a sin back in the puritanical Victorian era that Edward was born in."

"I am not a homosexual, and I certainly wasn't using you as a cover, Bella. I love you. You are my mate, not Jasper's."

_"Lies," _the strange voice in my brain hissed again at Edward's words._ "All lies."_

I smirked at him. The boy was in denial, seriously if he liked men he liked men. As long as he didn't hit on me who cares.

"Look boy we know you are not her mate. Just like we know you're gay. The way I've heard it, before y'all left town, every guy in that damned high school was trying to get into Bella's pants except for her actual boyfriend. It's okay if you're gay, you know. I mean, I know a couple of gay men myself. Deputy Aversen and his partner are gay, nice guys those two."

I heard Bella giggle and I turned to look at her. "You know dad, I never would have guessed that Deputy Aversen was gay. I mean he's hot, but I just didn't see it."

I laughed. "Of course you didn't see it. While you ogled him, he was ogling some guy's ass. Just ask him why he became an police officer. Actually, Bella he gave off lots of clues that he was gay, I just think you didn't notice them. It's obvious you didn't notice them with Edward, and he's actually flaming gay."

The little shit had the nerve to growl at me. "I AM NOT GAY!" he shouted as he stomped his foot.

"Do not ever raise your voice to me. It's clear that you weren't taught to respect your elders by your parents. This ends now. You will treat me with respect, and you will listen to what I have to say. Is that understood, boy?"

Edward was cowering in fear. Clearly, this was the first time that he was ever rebuked by an authority figure.

"Yes, Charlie."

"You will address me as Chief Swan. I'm not your friend or your colleague. You do not have my permission to call me Charlie. That name is only reserved for those close to me."

"Yes, Chief Swan."

"Good, now listen to me boy. Times have changed from the Victorian era and being gay is no longer considered taboo. The sooner that you come out of the closet, the easier your life will become for you. You need to take a deep look at who you are inside, and come to terms with it."

"I'm not gay, Chief Swan," he insisted.

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you staring at Riley? I also noticed you eye-fucking Jasper out of the corner of your eye. Do you find him to be attractive?"

"N...N...No...he's my brother. I'm just upset that he's holding Bella's hand."

I arched an eyebrow at Edward. I'm going to ask you this again. Do you find Jasper to be attractive?"

"N...N...No," he stuttered.

"_He's lying,"_ the voice in my head whispered.

"One more time, Edward. Do you find Jasper to be attractive? Tell the truth now, the whole truth."

I fixed him with a piercing glare. I felt a power surge within me as I kept staring into his eyes. Edward seemed to become transfixed.

"Yes, yes!" he blurted. "How could I not find him to be attractive? The moment he and Alice arrived, I knew that he was attractive. He has power, strength, a strong jaw line, and sinuous curves to his arms and chest. I read in Alice's mind that he was Bella's mate when we got here. I became jealous. I couldn't understand why the fates would mate Jasper with her instead of me. I wanted him to want me, not her. So, I decided that I should have her. She was naïve, innocent, and didn't have any confidence, so it was easy for me to attract her attention. From that point on, I figured that if I could keep her with me, then Jasper wouldn't be with her. I can't understand why Jasper doesn't feel the same way about me, Chief Swan. Why?"

Edward broke down and started sobbing into my arms. At the same moment, the voice in my brain said, _"Truth."_

Holy shit when I told him that I wanted the whole truth, I didn't expect him to tell me everything. Now, what am I going to do? I have an adolescent boy just coming out of the closet that's depending on me to be his rock all of a sudden. I wasn't expecting this.

I looked around the room and everyone looked completely shocked. Jasper looked completely freaked out, not that I blamed him.

I quickly got a hold of myself and spoke to Edward as he sobbed. "Edward, crushes are difficult, that's why they're called crushes. I remember my first crush, I was about twelve years old and there was a pretty girl next door named, Candice. She was older and in high school. I thought that she was the most beautiful girl on earth. I still do. Then one day, I was looking out of my window and I saw her kissing a boy goodnight. My heart was crushed that day. But eventually, I got over it. Candice wasn't meant for me, just like Jasper is not meant for you."

I saw Esme nudge Carlisle's torso from out of the corner of my eye and tell him to pay up. What the hell? They gambled on whether or not the boy was gay? Now that's fucked up. No wonder the poor kid has serious issues. Edward looked up at me before looking at Jasper and Bella.

"I'm so sorry. I know I don't deserve it, but I hope one day you will be able to forgive me. I...I just wanted what everyone else around me had. I wanted someone to love me. Alice kept telling me that if I could just get Bella to love me, then the vision of Bella being Jasper's mate would change to her being my mate. I believed her. I was foolish, because how could I love someone that I didn't feel anything um...sexual towards them. Bella you're beautiful, you were just not the one who I was attracted to. It was always Jasper."

He wrapped his arms around me tighter as he sobbed some more. Aw shit, now what am I suppose to do? I don't want to push him away cause obviously the boy needs some real parenting. I patted his back as I looked around at everyone else. He began to talk into my chest, but I could understand him, and I was sure everyone else except Bella could too.

"I was shocked when I was turned into a vampire. For awhile it was just Carlisle and me. I thought that he changed me because he wanted me, I always thought that he was attractive, but then he found Esme and changed her; and I had to push those thoughts to the back of my mind. I was envious about Esme, that's another reason why I rebelled against him for a while. When I came back, I told myself that having such thoughts about Carlisle was wrong because it had been instilled in me that finding men attractive was a sin. He then changed Rosalie and even though she was beautiful, she was never my type. Besides she was bitter, and I think she knew that I was um...different. Every time we moved, I had to watch the boys flock to Rose like she was a goddess. All the while, I wished that it was me they were drawn to. Then, she brought home Emmett and soon I was enticed by his muscles and those dimples that show when he smiles. So I did the only thing I could, I withdrew from everyone. I had to listen day in and day out to them having sex, not to mention hearing their thoughts in my head. It only got worse when Jasper and Alice joined the family. Because of his gift, I was always drowning in their lust whenever I was in the house or close vicinity."

Jesus, this kid was opening up to me as if I were his father. I took a look at Esme and Carlisle and actually became pissed off. They were irresponsible in their role as parents. They didn't nurture him and teach him about life. Instead, they largely left him to himself, and made themselves inaccessible as parents. They thought that being all sweet, giving him his way, and doling out money to him made them good parents. This kid was opening up to a parental figure for the first time in his life, and I'm shit out of luck because he chose me, for some reason. Alright, I'm just going to have to deal with this the only way I know how.

"Edward, all of these points that you made are valid, and I don't blame you for feeling the way you did. You felt all alone in the world and you withdrew from everyone as a result. You also felt ashamed about being attracted to men. I'm telling you this now, there's nothing wrong with it, and anyone who tells you any different is going to get their ass kicked by me." I looked pointedly at everyone in the room. I saw them all take a step back. What? Am I that scary.

I continued speaking. "Now that I've said that, it still doesn't excuse you from the way you treated Bella. Using her the way you did is inexcusable. Lives, human or vampire, are not to be taken for granted, ever. So, I'm going to do something that should have been done to you long ago. Edward, you're grounded."

"Grounded?"

"But..."

"Oh, I know I'm not your father, but Carlisle and Esme have proven themselves to be incapable of giving guidance. You've had way too much freedom for your own good, and you're going to be learning respect my way, the Swan way. And don't worry, you're not the only one that's grounded. Bella is too. So, the two of you will go to school, come home, do your chores, and sit and think. There will be no TV, no internet, and no computer except to do school work for two weeks."

"But I don't have any chores?"

"You're kidding me?"

"No, Esme does everything."

"Well that shit's gonna stop right now. I'll find you some chores."

"Daddy, I don't think it's fair that I'm being grounded for two weeks!" Bella argued.

"Do you wanna make it three weeks, Bella? Because I don't have a problem doing that. You snuck around, you constantly lied to me about your whereabouts, and you put yourself in danger the entire time you were dating Edward. You're going to take some responsibility in this as well. You, young lady, are grounded for two weeks."

I could see Bella seething on the sofa, but I ignored her. She can rant and rage all she wants, but I wasn't going to give in to her tantrum. Mated to Jasper or not, she was still in high school, and therefore my responsibility. This grounding was for her own good anyway, one day she'd realize that.

Carlisle cleared his throat and I gave him a glare. He cowered away from me. That's right, back the fuck away.

"You disagree Carlisle? Because as I see it, all of you may have been walking around longer than I have on earth, but your minds are still stuck in childish ways. Some of the shit you are teaching them is outdated. You are twenty-three years old, you're not that much older than Bella. You need to learn how to have fun and not take on so much responsibility that you clearly aren't ready for. All of you seem to be a little spoiled."

I looked around at Emmett and Rosalie. "How old are you son?"

"I'm 70, Chief Swan," he said with a smile.

"No son, I meant how old were you when you were changed?"

He laughed. "Oh I know what you meant Chief Swan, I guess it's just the smartass in me that had to answer. I was twenty when I was changed."

Kids, the lot of them. Hell, I bet all of them were either in their late teens or mid twenties. I sighed. I may not be the greatest parent but I did know what a child needed. Shit, I was young once and I made some mistakes but I had a father that corrected those mistakes. None of these kids ever had someone correct them.

"Tell me, Emmett? Have you ever had a job? In fact, have any of you, besides Carlisle and Bella, ever had a job?"

"I have," Peter stated. "I was a school teacher before I was changed."

"You were?" everyone asked in amazement. I had no idea why they reacted this way. My first impression of Peter was that he was the most responsible out of the bunch. The second, though I hated to admit it, was Jasper.

"Yep, I taught school in a one room school house. You see, back then we didn't have big buildings that housed different grades. Kids attended school until they were thirteen and if they were smart and their parents had money, they'd get to move on to receive a higher education."

"Wow, that's awesome. What was it like?" Bella asked, her eyes lighting up in interest.

"Well, I lived in a little cottage next to the school. In the morning, I'd wake up early in the morning and get a fire started in the stove so the school house would be nice and toasty. School ran from nine to four so at lunch time, some of the students and I would cook a meal on the stove and eat together. Other students would chop firewood for the next day or haul in buckets of water. Usually it was a soup or a stew. Then, the kids would have recess, then we'd go back to studying."

"I went to school in a one room school house," Jasper said.

"So did I," Esme added.

"This explains why Peter's the only one with his head together. How about the rest of you? Did any of you work?"

"Chief Swan, you know that I bagged groceries at Forks Outfitters throughout high school."

"That's right, you did, Riley."

"I worked from the time I was twelve years old in the kitchens of a lord's manor," Victoria said. "I had to work from dawn to dusk and sometimes, if he had guests late at night, they'd wake me up to do the cleaning up."

"At twelve?" Bella asked, horrified.

"That's how it was back then, there were no child welfare laws in the fifteen hundreds."

Geez, she's old. I mean, really old.

"Anyone else?"

"I served in the military, does that count?" Jasper asked.

"Of course it does. You served your country with honor, put you life on the line, and got paid, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So, other than Carlisle, Peter, Jasper, Victoria, Bella, and Riley, have any of you ever held a job?"

Carlisle spoke up all of a sudden, "They didn't need to work. I made enough money to support them, and we needed to keep up human appearances of them being my children."

"And what the fuck does that have to do with anything? Bella's my child, but she still works at Newton's."

"Yes, well, you don't exactly make enough to give her an affluent lifestyle."

My jaw dropped at his audacity.

"How dare you! How dare you insult my father, you fucking bastard! He's worked hard his entire life so that he could support me. I always had clothes to wear, shoes on my feet, food in my belly, and shelter. I even got to go on vacation once or twice a year. Sure it wasn't anywhere extravagant like Paris or Timbuktu or wherever the fuck you asswipes go to, but it was still a holiday. Oh, and by the way, we weren't exactly poor either. I would say that we were firmly entrenched in the middle class. Daddy had me work a part time job so that I would have a sense of responsibility, which is something you fuckers don't have. If you think that switching out cars a couple of times a year or not wearing the same outfit twice is normal, then your brain is obviously on some kind of an alien planet, shit for brains."

"Charlie, are you going to allow your daughter to speak to me that way?"

"Yep, I think she summed everything up in a nutshell, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, definitely," Charlotte agreed. "And by the way Chief Swan, I used to work, too."

"You did? What did you do?"

"Oh, I worked in a brothel."

"And that's still an honest day's work," I said warily, nodding my head up and down. Oh hell, and I thought that I heard everything, but this one took the cake.

"Now Charlie, I don't want you thinking that I was forced into my job because I wasn't. My mama and papa always said that I should do something that I enjoy for work. I enjoyed sex so that's why I worked there."

"Um, good. At least you were secure and happy in your position." I swear to god I'm on Mars. I can't possibly be on Earth anymore.

"Anyone else?" I asked to get away from discussing brothel life in front of my kid.

Esme fidgeted and cast her eyes down. "My husband, when I was human, didn't let me work," she whispered. "He went on a business trip into the next town over when I was pregnant with my son, and I took the opportunity to run away. I found a job as a cook and a housekeeper at some rich lady's mansion."

She looked up at me before looking out the window. I'm not sure what happened to her, but I knew that it wasn't good. The cop in me saw red flags going off everywhere.

"Alright. Esme are you okay?"

She looked back at me and gave me a sad little smile before nodding and turning her attention back out of the window. Emmett was waving his hand around like a mad man.

"Chief Swan, I did all of the hunting and made sure my younger brother and sister went to school after my older brother went to find work. I also helped my mama wash some of the laundry she took in from some of the upperclass families in the neighborhood. Does that count?

"Yeah son, that counts. Tell me, where was your father?"

I watched as his face darkened. "He left us after my little sister Anna was born. The people in town shunned my mama after he left, they thought she was only good enough to clean their clothes."

Well fuck, I keep bringing up bad memories for these folks. No wonder some of them are fucked up. It seemed as if they still held onto some bad memories of the past.

"So, I'm guessing Edward and Rosalie are the only two who didn't work when they were human or as vampires, correct?"

The two of them nodded. Edward was still hovering by my side looking like a lost puppy. I looked over at Peter and slightly tilted my head toward Edward. I'm shocked that he's looking at me with respect, but the hovering near me was starting to make me uncomfortable. Peter just shrugged his shoulders.

"Bella did you finish your homework?"

Bella grimaced. "I kind of left my backpack at home."

"Well, come on then, let's get our asses home so you can get your homework done."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You kind of can't go home."

"Why not?"

"Remember your eyes? Plus you're still missing according to the Forks Police Department."

"Beautiful, just beautiful. How the fuck are we supposed to work this shit out?"

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but we're going to have to fake your death," Peter stated.

"Yeah, but what's Bells supposed to do?"

"Well, honestly Charlie. Bella is of age now. I know she's still in school but she's 18. I guess Char and I can pretend to be distant cousins of yours, just in case your ex-wife shows up. We can tell anyone if they ask that we will take care of Bella until she graduates. All we'd have to do is slap a couple of contacts in and give a false last name."

I just shook my head. "It's a small town Peter, they'd run your name through the system...WAIT you can wear contacts? Well why the fuck can't I just wear contacts and go back to work?"

Peter looked at me as if I had a second head. "Charlie, I know you saw yourself earlier. Even with your freakish control, your red eyes aren't the only noticeable differences. I'm not gay or anything but even I've noticed that you seem to have lost some of that extra pudge around the middle and well um...you lost some color and it looks like you've had a shitload of work done. Oh, and there is the fact that being a vampire we...sorta...sparkleinthesunlight."

I put my hand to my ear wiggled it gently. I don't think I heard him correctly. Did he just say we sparkle? As if we were fucking fairies? No wonder Edward was confused about his sexuality. Why the fuck did we have to sparkle? He was kidding right or maybe I heard him wrong? That's it, I must have heard him wrong.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say we sparkle, as in Peter fucking Pan, kind of sparkle?" He nodded his head with a grimace. "Well shit, there goes my man card. Sparkle, really? Why couldn't we just be abnormally pale and leave it at that? But no, we have to be fucking oversized disco balls too? Okay, so I can't work right now. Well, what the fuck am I suppose to do? I've worked for as long as I could remember."

"You can still work, Charlie. Just not in this town. And you'll have to fake your documents, we have people that we can go to for that. Right now, I'd suggest you take a bit of a break, though. You're still a newborn, even if you've demonstrated phenomenal control."

"Alright, then we fake my death. What about my life insurance and whatnot? I'll need that to survive."

"Don't worry about that stuff, Chief Swan. We're accustomed to finagling paperwork so you don't lose your assets, it's very easy to do, even postmortem," Edward explained.

"Okay. So, the question now is Bella. She's not living in that house alone. And she has to go to school still. I want her to graduate from high school, ideally college."

"I think I have an idea," Peter said. "I'll homeschool Bella so that she can graduate early."

"I can help," Emmett added. "One of my degrees is in teaching."

Huh, you learn new things everyday.

"Actually, I have a teaching degree, too," Jasper stated. "Emmett and I earned our teaching degrees together from Harvard."

Wonderful, just what I needed, my daughter's mate tutoring her. I could picture them spending hours alone wrapped in each other's arms rather than doing homework. I sighed at the thought.

"What do you think, Bells? Do you want to be homeschooled?" I asked with resignation.

"And not have to see Lauren and Jessica anymore? Um, you don't even have to ask."

"Okay, then homeschooling it is. Are you sure you guys can all handle high school work?"

They all stared at me with incredulous looks on their faces.

"Charlie, vampires have photographic memory. Besides..." Peter stopped talking abruptly and donned a horrified expression on his face. He mumbled something to Jasper in a foreign language, and shouted, "NOW!"

Jasper, without even thinking, leaned over and sunk his teeth into my Bella's neck. I was about to move to kick the shit out of him when I was pinned down by Peter. "I'm sorry, Charlie, we had to change Bella now or we would have had a fuckton more trouble than what's coming our way now. The wolves are coming, and it's better if she's changing now. Otherwise, they would have moved her onto the reservation."

"_Truth,"_ the voice in my brain confirmed as Jasper cradled Bella in his arms and rushed upstairs.

"She's gonna be a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "She'll be safer this way. She would have been in more danger as a human than you can possibly imagine. We have a lot to talk about in the next couple of days. I'm just asking for you to trust me Charlie. And everyone. When the wolves arrive, let me do the talking."

Again the voice in my mind whispered,_ "Truth."_

"Ahem, Peter, I think I should be the one allowed to deal with the wolves," Carlisle stated. "I've dealt with them bef..."

Rosalie slapped a piece of duct tape on Carlisle's mouth. He couldn't rip it off because his arms and legs were still lying on the floor where Jasper had thrown them. Surprisingly, Esme picked up the limbs and threw them in the cabinet under the kitchen sink. She took Carlisle's torso and threw it in the broom closet.

"I'll come and get you later, dear. I'm grounding you," she said, then shut the door soundly.

Everyone ran around the house and started straightening out the mess from our earlier struggle. Emmett ran downstairs and returned with a brand new front door and quickly replaced the one that Jasper and I had broken through. This was all done in a matter of minutes, mind you. By the time the doorbell rang, we were all sitting casually around the living room. Everything appeared normal and we were ready to greet the wolves. Oh shit...Victoria and Riley are still naked.

**So what did you think? Did you like Charlie handing Edward his ass? Let me know your thoughts.**


	17. Descending Wolves and What's the Value

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. I do however own Armando,Mika,and Catalina.**

**A/N: Ha I got this out before a month I'm on a roll and warden I mean muse is making sure I keep up the good work. Mama4dukes helped me crank it out. She was my muse, she didn't let me procrastinate which I do from time to time. You got to go show all of her stories some love. I guarantee that you read one and you will be hooked.**

**Beta'd By: Mama4dukes put her stamp of approval on this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Ahem, Peter, I think I should be the one allowed to deal with the wolves," Carlisle stated. "I've dealt with them bef..."_

_Rosalie slapped a piece of duct tape on Carlisle's mouth. He couldn't rip it off because his arms and legs were still lying on the floor where Jasper had thrown them. Surprisingly, Esme picked up the limbs and threw them in the cabinet under the kitchen sink. She took Carlisle's torso and threw it in the broom closet._

_"I'll come and get you later, dear. I'm grounding you," she said, then shut the door soundly._

_Everyone ran around the house and started straightening out the mess from our earlier struggle. Emmett ran downstairs and returned with a brand new front door and quickly replaced the one that Jasper and I had broken through. This was all done in a matter of minutes, mind you. By the time the doorbell rang, we were all sitting casually around the living room. Everything appeared normal and we were ready to greet the wolves. Oh shit...Victoria and Riley are still naked._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Descending Wolves and What's the Value in Blood**

**Edward's POV**

As the doorbell rang, I could tell that we were all on pins and needles waiting for the arrival of the mutts. Charlie and Peter seemed to be the only two that had their heads together. Jasper was upstairs tending to Isabella. He was sending vast amounts of calm throughout the house from upstairs.

Peter opened the door, a tall, hulking, shirtless Native American man stood menacingly on the doorstep. He was flanked by five others that were just as tall and built. Charlotte was licking her lips at the sight of them. I really couldn't blame her. My God, their chests were tanned, muscular, and simply beautiful. I decided to sit in between Charlotte and Rosalie so I could get a better view of them.

"My name is Sam Uley. I need to speak to Carlisle Cullen."

"He's not available right now. He's in Alaska," Peter replied.

"Who are you? State your business here."

"My name is Peter Whitlock. I'm in town visiting my friends. Would you like to come inside?"

The six muscular men stepped just inside of the door. They stood side by side and scanned the room. They all gasped at the sight of a vampire Chief Swan.

"Charlie," one of them blurted. "What happened? You've been missing, and when we went to check on Bella, we smelled one of the Cullen's in your house. Bella's gone, I think she's been kidnapped."

"No, she's fine. She hasn't been kidnapped, Jacob."

Jacob's eyes widened, "Um...Charlie you do know that you're a vampire, don't you?"

"Yeah, what's it to you? Human, vampire, I'm still Charlie Swan."

"We're getting off topic," Sam Uley growled.

"Charlie, how did you become a vampire?"

"I can explain," Peter stated. "When I was coming to visit my friends, I witnessed a police cruiser in an accident. When I went to check on the driver, he was dying. So, I saved his life."

"Saved his life? You murdered him!"

"He was on his last breaths, he had a severe head wound. He was careless and wasn't wearing his seat belt. He would have been declared dead by the time help arrived."

"How do you know that? How do you know that he would have been declared dead?"

Reading Peter's mind, I could tell that he was in a conundrum so I decided to step in to help. "Peter called our house for help, and since I've been to medical school three times I ran to help. I instantly realized that he had less than a minute before he died. I told Peter that the dying man was an esteemed member of the community and my ex-girlfriend's father. Before I knew it, Peter had changed him. One of my brothers, Jasper, rushed over to go get her and..."

"Then why was his scent all over her bed?"

"Oh, Bella was seeing Jasper. That's why we broke up," I smiled as innocently as possible at Sam.

"Where's Bella now? We'll take her back to La Push with us. Since Charlie is no longer human, he won't be able to take care of her. I'm sure Billy Black or Harry Clearwater will take her in and raise her. They look upon her as one of their own."

"That's great that they feel so kindly towards Bella," Peter said. "But it's unnecessary. Charlie will still be able to look after her."

"Where is Bella?"

"She's upstairs."

"I'd like to see her."

"You can't, she's changing."

"What?" all six of the gorgeous men blurted simultaneously.

"I couldn't go on without my daughter, Sam. She's the only thing I was living for. That's why I changed her."

"You've broken the treaty!" Sam growled.

"What treaty?" Peter and Chief Swan both asked.

"_Edward, step in and explain to us about the treaty. Make like we didn't know a thing about it," _Peter spoke to me mentally.

"Ahem, Chief Swan, Peter, the Cullen's have a longstanding treaty with the Quileutes to not bite any humans."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Peter lied. "I hope that I didn't get you all in trouble."

"Same here, I had no idea," Chief Swan stated. "Had I known, I wouldn't have bitten Bella."

Both of them were saving Jasper. He was the one that had actually changed Bella, but they didn't need to know that.

"Still, you've broken the law and for that you must pay."

"No!" two of the wolves shouted.

"Sam! These two men didn't know about the treaty. You can't fault them for that."

"Quiet, Embry! Never interrupt your alpha."

"Sam, maybe we should bring this up to the tribal elders. This is Chief Swan and his kid that we're talking about, and the ones that did the biting had no prior knowledge of the treaty."

"Paul!"

"I'm serious man! You need to bring this up to the elders, these are extenuating circumstances!"

"Fine, we will be back Cold Ones, after we bring this up to the elders. We ask that none of you feed off of humans in this area."

"No, sir," Peter replied.

The one called Jacob eyed Riley and Victoria. "Why are you two naked?"

"Oh, we're nudists," Victoria smirked.

"Vampires have nudists?"

"Oh, yes," Charlotte said, ripping her clothes off. Jacob gaped at her abundant breasts. "We believe that nudity is a way of connecting to nature. Would you like to join us?"

Jacob's teenage mind was spinning with wild, adolescent sexual fantasies at this point.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Charlie."

"Stop ogling these women and get your ass home before I call your father. You guys too, Quil and Embry."

The one called Paul smirked at the three of them. "Fucking virgins," he mouthed to them. After that, the wolves went rushing away back to La Push.

Emmett closed the door behind them while wrinkling his nose. "Holy shit those wolves stink."

"Who cares how they smelled they were hot. Hmm I wonder what they were hiding underneath those shorts?"

Esme gasped, "Edward!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "What? You were thinking it too Esme don't lie. I read your mind."

Emmett's booming laugh sounded throughout the room, "Give the boy the OK that it's alright to be gay and that he turn into a flaming homo."

I laughed as I looked at Emmett and wiggled my brows. "I can't help it. I've got years to make up for with all the repressing I did. Besides, I wasn't the only one looking."

"Edward, you have nothing to be ashamed about, those boys were hot!" Charlotte gushed.

Charlie was just looking at the door with a thoughtful expression.

"You know I never would have thought that the boys from La Push would want to do me harm. I've known those kids their entire lives. It's funny how things change when people feel threatened." He looked over at Charlotte. "Charlotte I know you are comfortable with your body, but do you mind putting some clothes on?"

"Of course, I just didn't want Victoria and Riley to feel left out cause of the way they were naked and all. Besides, I figured I'd let that boy Jacob get an eyeful. He looked like he needed it. Anyway, I'll get dressed just as soon as we find clothes for Victoria and Riley, I think they've been in the buff long enough."

"Char, darlin', you and Victoria probably made all of those boy's fantasies come true. They're probably jerking off in the shower as we speak," Peter noted.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Jesus, Edward, no wonder you're so uptight. You've got over a hundred years of pent up frustration. We all masturbate Edward, even us mated guys."

"You do?"

"Yeah, hell I bet even Chief Swan spanks the monkey from time to time."

I looked to Chief Swan, he donned the same expression on his face as Bella when she was embarrassed, but admitted, "It's natural, Edward. Everyone does it."

"Huh, I never knew that. I was taught that sexual thoughts were vile and a sin."

"Let me show you to some showers and get you some clothes." Esme motioned Riley and Victoria to follow her.

"I'll go get dressed then," Charlotte said, flashing a brilliant smile to Chief Swan who gaped at her abundant breasts.

"Speaking of clothes, shouldn't someone pick up some clothes for me and Bella?" Chief Swan asked.

"We can go together. You should probably pack up some of your important mementos and some of Bella's too," Peter said. "It's one am, no one will notice if we stopped in at your house."

"I'll go with you," I offered. "I know some of the things that Bella cherished."

"Alright, let's get going then."

Peter, Chief Swan, and I left for his house at that point. Rosalie came along as well, she felt that she would be best in sorting through Bella's clothes. I was glad he was letting me come along. I had some items underneath the floorboard in Bella's room that I wanted to retrieve for her.

Three hours later, we had returned. Chief Swan had to leave most of his clothes, they were now too big for him. His body had chiseled out during his transformation. Rose pointed out that the same thing would happen to Bella, too, so she only packed clothes like yoga pants and t-shirts for her. Chief Swan told Rose that Bella had a hooded sweatshirt that she loved from her old high school in Arizona. I knew exactly which one it was, so I made sure to throw it into her bag for her.

We all checked on Bella when we arrived home. Jasper was sitting by her side, holding her hand.

She wasn't making a single sound, but she seemed to be doing fine. Charlie sat with her for a little while and told her stories about her childhood. He kept murmuring how much he loved her and how he would protect her. I could tell that he was worried.

After a while, we left Jasper alone with Bella. We went back downstairs and started reassembling Carlisle. He was screaming in agony as we pieced him back together. Of course, it was Peter doing the reassembly and he was using his own venom instead of Carlisle's so the pain was enormous. He seemed to take pleasure in causing him pain.

As soon as Carlisle was reassembled, he turned to Peter, "I want you and your mate out of this house immediately. I'll personally take over the care of Charlie Swan and his daughter. You've disrupted my family enough! Now I want you and your mate out!"

"Stay Peter," Esme stated. "Obviously, Carlisle hasn't learned his lesson yet."

"Mrs. Cullen, you will obey me. I am the head of the household! I make the decisions! Your job as a good wife is to do what I tell you to do! I'm very upset with your behavior already tonight, and I assure you that there will be consequences for your blatant disobedience."

Esme shirked back in fear. She actually started shaking and she was running thoughts of her human husband through her brain.

Chief Swan was enraged. He grabbed Carlisle by the throat and flung him across the living room close to the fireplace. "Don't you fucking threaten your wife that way. You god damned bastard!"

"I am going to ask you to stay out of my marital relations. You have no right to say anything. You're a man that can't even hold his marriage together. Your poor daughter grew up in a broken home!"

"Yeah, and she was still loved by both her mother and her father unconditionally. And she grew up knowing that! You're the fucking asshole that puts conditions on your so-called loved ones."

"I do not put conditions on them. My children and wife are disciplined because they have a head of household clearly spelled out!"

"You know Carlisle for all the years you have been around and the vast knowledge you've acquired, you lack common sense. It does no good to be book smart if you don't have the sense to back it up. I mean, you are a terrible judge of character. It's obvious from the way Edward was acting earlier to the way you are acting now cause you can't get your way, I can definitely see where his negative influence came from."

"Honestly speaking, I don't know what gives you the right to speak to me that way. You, Charlie Swan, are a newborn vampire with no resources whatsoever. On top of that you're uneducated. You only have a high school diploma. You don't know enough about vampirism to make any sound judgments about the situation we've been placed in. This is my family, I formed and created it myself."

"And for selfish reasons too," I said to the man that I used to look up to as a father. "You changed me because you were lonely, and you changed Esme for the same reasons. And I know for a fact that you changed Rosalie in the hopes that I would become attracted to her because of my sexual orientation, but then you never imagined that she would find a mate in Emmett. You couldn't stand Emmett, I remember your thoughts, Carlisle, you thought that he was too poor and low class to join our family; but since you knew that you couldn't keep two mates apart, you set out to try to change him, to make him more refined."

"Son, I never..."

"I can read minds, well most minds, remember Carlisle? Chief Swan cares about everyone's well being and safety, even yours. And don't say that Chief Swan doesn't have any resources, I think he may actually be the most intelligent man that I've ever met. He's someone that I can respect as a father."

Carlisle's jaw dropped in shock. Meanwhile, I looked over to Bella's father and he looked stunned that I stood up for him. He also had a look of pride upon his face.

"Don't make assumptions, Carlisle. I actually have a master's degree in law enforcement. It took me awhile to graduate, but I went to college part time while I was working. You can't make Chief of Police without it," Charlie stated smugly.

I smiled at the look of shock that was on Carlisle's face. This man that we all looked down on before, because he was not of the same upperclass, was someone that had more perception and clearly more sense than any of us. He wasn't judgmental either. He didn't care that I was attracted to men, he cared more about my well-being than anything else. His mind was blank like Bella's and I found myself enjoying the peace that came with their silent minds.

I'm sure if Chief Swan was the one to change me I wouldn't have felt so alone. I surely wouldn't have thought I was a monster. I wouldn't have felt that I was unworthy of love because of my sexuality. I knew that I liked men and I knew that it wasn't frowned upon in today's society but I was still ashamed. Carlisle always was going on about finding the suitable girl for me, helping me find the woman that would be my mate. He even went so far one time to tell me it was disgrace and sinful to lie with another man, when I told him I felt no desire towards a woman.

Just like when I rebelled against the animal diet all those years ago, even though he and Esme both welcomed me back with open arms; I could always sense in his mind the disgust that he had for me. Even after Jasper joined the family when there were slip ups he would always look towards Jasper, but out of the corner of his eye, he would be looking at me and his thoughts would show the lack of trust he had for me.

Why did I respect this man and listen to his so called wise words for so long?_ Because you were a spoiled self-centered inconsiderate brat,_ I heard a voice whisper inside my head. Chief Swan was right that I needed a real parental figure, hell even I can admit that I needed a mentor; someone I could talk to who would give me actual advice instead of leaving me to my own devices.

I looked at Bella's father, here was a man I could respect and talk to without being judged, and apparently wouldn't get away with everything. "Chief Swan, I was wondering...that is if you didn't...um...would you mind," I paused trying to collect my thoughts and he waited patiently. "I know I have no right and well it would probably be awkward since I dated Bella and all, but um...canIcallyoudad?"

Chief Swan studied my face carefully then put his hand under his chin and started thinking, it was as if he were taking in my words and Carlisle's words into careful consideration. I focused my mind on everyone's thoughts, Emmett was hoping that he would accept me as a son because he already considered Chief Swan to be a father. Rosalie thought that Bella was the luckiest girl in the world to have Chief Swan as a father and hoped that he would consider her a daughter.

Peter Whitlock, on the other hand, considered Chief Swan to be a respected friend and a colleague. I kind of felt bad for my past, convoluted opinions of Peter and his mate. Peter was actually a very intelligent man, and his mate was kind and fiercely loyal to those she loved.

Then, there was Riley Biers, he's known Chief Swan since he was a kid so he already looked up to him. He was thinking of a school field trip that he took to the police station when he was in elementary school. Victoria, on the other hand, was thinking about her life and how miserable she actually was when she was with James.

She was vowing to protect Bella with her life, and she planned on taking a role in guiding Bella through her vampire existence because, in her opinion, the entire Cullen family had serious psychological issues. The only ones that she respected in this house were Chief Swan, Peter, Charlotte, and Bella.

I focused in on Esme next. She was relieved that Chief Swan was here because he had opened her eyes up to so much. She looked upon Carlisle with different eyes now, and she wasn't so sure if she could respect him anymore. Esme was beginning to realize that Carlisle and her abusive human husband had more in common than she first thought.

They were both very controlling, they expected her to present herself in a respectable manner in public, and they both felt that wives should obey their husbands and stifle their opinions. I kept thinking about a book that I read for a psychology class a few decades ago called, 'The Verbally Abusive Relationship.' For some reason, it reminded me of Carlisle and Esme's relationship. It also reminded me of mine and Bella's. I was so ashamed at how I had treated her.

Carlisle thoughts were clear and they were exactly as I expected them to be. He was extremely upset with Chief Swan and felt that he undid all the hard work that he did with me in trying to undo my homosexual tendencies. He felt that if I was going to participate in that type of sexually licentious lifestyle, he didn't want me in his family. Chief Swan could have me for all he cared. My sexual orientation would tarnish the Cullen name.

Charlie Swan was probably a homosexual himself, he did admit to having two homosexual's on his police force. He wouldn't be surprised if he participated in that lifestyle from time to time. No, at this point, I was a liability and so was Charlie Swan. He would have to consult with Alice to find out how to go about the situation.

Carlisle got up to go place his phone call. I was by his side in an instant and for the second time this evening, Carlisle was ripped apart. This time by me. I fished his cell phone out of his pocket and announced, "He was going to call Alice!"

Growls started permeating the room. Jasper had left Bella's side and was downstairs and in front of Carlisle's torso. He had him shaking in fear.

"What did I tell you about toeing the line, boy?" he asked Carlisle in a deadly voice.

"Edward is lying. I was just going outside to get some fresh air."

"Edward wasn't lying at all. He was telling the truth," Chief Swan stated, supporting me.

Jasper focused on me for a second. "I feel no deception coming off of him, but from you, Carlisle, I feel an enormous amount. Why would you even consider putting all of our lives in danger by calling Alice, Carlisle?"

He sent Carlisle even more fear.

"I don't want a son that's a sinner in the family. In fact, I don't want any of you, other than Esme, Rosalie, and Bella here. Bella can still be saved. You, Edward, and Emmett are no longer my sons! I don't want morally degenerate people in my family!"

Charlie Swan picked up Carlisle's torso by the hair and had him facing him. "Children are not objects meant to be thrown away, you fucking asshole! Those kids are not degenerate and Bella doesn't need any saving. The next time you talk to any of my kids that way, I'll hurl your body parts into that fireplace and use your body as kindle."

"Way to go, Dad!" Emmett whooped.

"Yeah, Daddy, show him who's boss!" Rosalie yelped.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Dad," I joined in.

"Do I still have to call you, Chief Swan?" Jasper asked.

"Ah, fuck it, you might as well call me Dad, too. And Edward you're still grounded."

I beamed at the thought. For the first time in my life, I had someone that cared enough about me to ground me.

I began to wonder if Carlisle knew of Alice's deception. I looked at him still dangling in the air by Dad and tuned into his mind once again. He was thinking we were all fools that lacked respect for him, the one who sired us. He wanted to strip the Cullen name from us all, as well as the money. I had to chuckle at the thought.

Dad looked over at me. "Son is there something you want to share with us?"

I smiled at him. "I was just listening to Carlisle's thoughts. He wants to strip the Cullen name from us all and his money. I don't care, I'll gladly give up the Cullen name and as for money, I can say that none of us were foolish enough to not have some stashed away in accounts he had no knowledge of us having."

I smirked over at Carlisle his eyes were pitch black as he snarled at us.

"You know Dad," I continued. "You should really interrogate Carlisle. There's something suspicious in his thoughts. I just get a feeling that he knows more about Alice..."

Jasper cut me off by growling, "If he does, he won't be leaving here alive."

Carlisle's eyes widened. Dad took Carlisle's iPhone from me and started scrolling through all of the phone calls and text messages that he had made and received. His face turned into a twisted scowl before he spoke, "I'm going to read some of these text messages out loud. You tell me what you make of them. The first message is from Carlisle to Alice, it says, _'I just received a phone call from Emmett urging me and Esme to return to Forks. He hung up before answering any questions. Do you think it would be wise to return? After all, we did promise Edward.'_ Alice texts him back immediately and states, _'Daddy, I think you should return right away. I have a feeling that it has something to do with Jasper. I think that Jasper slipped and it's possible that the mutts from La Push are going to hurt him. I'm not sure if they are back, but if they are, you need to let me know immediately so I can figure out a way to keep Jasper safe. I still care about his safety even though I can no longer have him in my life. I love you, Daddy. Be safe. And remember, call me as soon as you find out if the mutts are back.'_ After that, Carlisle texts her back, telling her that he loves her. And that's it."

We all glared at Carlisle. Dad bore his eyes into him, "Are you so stupid that you can't even make a fucking decision without consulting the bitch? Huh? Tell me!"

"I didn't want to make any mistakes. Alice sees the future and..."

"All you had to do was drive your ass to Forks. Let me ask you this, does Alice tell you what color socks to wear?"

Carlisle looked away, Charlie continued on his rant, "Are you shitting me? Are you telling me that you can't even decide on your own socks? What else do you know?" He bore his eyes into Carlisle and he started blurting everything out.

"I don't know! Alice told me that I needed to maintain contact with her for the safety of this family. Now please, put me back together and give me back my phone so I can call my daughter," he begged.

"He's telling the truth," the Major said. "Carlisle's just Alice's puppet. The question is, should he live or die?"

As Dad, the Major, and Peter started discussing Carlisle's fate, Esme suddenly made a split decision and, before anyone even realized what was happening, she tore off Carlisle's head from his torso, tossed it into the fireplace, and set it alight. His limbs soon followed."

We were all gaping at her.

"Goodbye and good riddance, Carlisle Cullen. May God have mercy on your soul." Esme flung her wedding ring into the fireplace, then turned to us, "The man is and always will be a liability. We don't have time to fuck around."

For once, even Peter was speechless, and I uttered the most unintelligent phrase in the English language, "Fuck me."

I guess we now all know that Carlisle wasn't Esme's mate. The only thing I really knew about mates is that you couldn't harm each other. And Esme being the one to well...end Carlisle just goes to show that she was nothing but a trophy wife to him, nothing more nothing less. She should have been ready to leap into the flames after him if that was the case.

"Damn Esme! That was fucking awesome," Emmett whooped as he laughed.

I could hear Rose humming _'The Wizard of Oz'_ tune, _'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead'_, but the words in her head were more along the lines of, _'Ding dong the prick is dead'_.

I was actually glad that the bastard was dead. No more having to tip-toe around him or feeling like I just committed the greatest sin for ever thinking of going against his or Alice's words. Hmm...I wonder if Dad would consider it rebelling if I wanted to go back to the natural diet? Animal was okay, but once you've tasted human blood, there was nothing else you really wanted. I'd ask him later, we were going to have to move soon anyway. Oh fuck! I just thought of something.

"Dad we have a problem. You see, I know that Alice will not only text Carlisle's phone, any of us could respond to those, but she will call eventually. She has a thing about needing to hear the actual person, she was always saying that anyone could pretend to be someone else. I guess she has every right to be paranoid about that now that her puppet is gone," I said while gesturing to the purple smoke billowing out of the fireplace.

Wait a minute, Emmett can do it. He was exceptional at impersonating all of us. It was downright disturbing how he could imitate Rose's voice. I looked at Emmett and gave him what I'm sure was a mischievous smile.

"You know I completely forgot that Emmett can impersonate Carlisle not to mention the rest of us. Why I even heard him do Rose a few times when she wasn't in the house." I smirked at his embarrassed, yet horrified look. I had told him, when I caught him standing in front of the mirror with his hands on his hips talking like Rose, that I would never tell anyone. But these were desperate times and well desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Emmett, man, that has to be some kind of a gift," Peter stated. "Seriously, most of us can't go out and impersonate other people's voices."

"Nah, it's just a hobby that I have."

Peter nodded his head, "We have a few days before Alice will call. We just need to send her a text message to appease her. Esme made a snap decision to kill Carlisle so she has no idea that he's dead. Just send her a text message from Carlisle stating that he's trying to contact the tribal elders, but they're on a trip."

"A fishing trip with me," Charlie added. "And tell her that we brought all of our kids, including Bella, with us."

"Hey now, that ain't a bad idea," Jasper said. "That'll satisfy Malice for a little while and she won't bother checking her visions."

We cleaned up the living room and watched some TV and relaxed for a change. After a bit, Jasper went back to sitting with Bella while Peter and I helped both Charlie and Esme sort through their finances, now that Charlie would be declared dead soon and Esme had destroyed Carlisle.

"I'll help you build your savings up, Charlie. You'll be as rich as Rockefeller in no time," Peter chuckled.

_**Three days later...**_

**Jasper's POV**

My mate's transformation was going beautifully, and she was about to awaken. Her heart rate had sped up and they were thumping out it's final beats. I scanned her beautiful face and body. Bella had filled out. Her breasts and her hips had taken on a more voluptuous form and while she didn't grow any taller, her waist had taken on a more hourglass shape. She looked hot and she would give Rose a run for her money.

I couldn't wait for my mate to open her eyes. I admit that I'm hoping that she has Charlie's control because I really didn't want to have to wait long to claim my mate properly. Fuck, I couldn't wait to slide into her tight little core.

I grabbed her hand, knowing soon her heart would beat it's final beat. I told her I loved her and that I couldn't wait to make an honest woman out of her when she was ready.

Everyone kept coming in and telling her stories of their life. Rosalie and Emmett both told her tales of their newborn year. Esme told her about her happiest moments which she said was away from Carlisle. We all laughed at that.

Just when her heartbeat started to slow down and everyone was in the room we heard a car coming up the drive. Fuck! I didn't want to leave her side, but we had to assess the situation. I whispered to Bella that I would be right back and ran downstairs to take our positions. We had to be on guard in case the visitors were a threat.

When the doorbell rang, I went to answer it, flanked by Peter and Emmett. On the doorstep stood three vampires, a male who I knew well and two females, one older MILF about Charlie's age and another one about my age.

"Major, I received a phone call from Garrett that you needed our help to bring down Maria. I'm in. This is my mami, Catalina, by the way, and Mika."

"Come inside," I instructed, and closed the door behind them. I honed into their feelings and assessed that they were all honest in their intentions. I was about to run back up to my Bella when I was hit with a strong burst of lust.

I turned my attention to the source of the lust. It was coming from Catalina and Charlie, and they were completely oblivious to the fact that others were in the house with them. They were staring at each other with pitch black eyes and her arousal was permeating the room. Charlie inhaled the scent deeply, then growled, "Mine," to which Catalina responded with, _"Rawr!"_

Then, all hell broke loose, Charlie ripped his clothes off, then Catalina's and started claiming her in the middle of the living room.

"Don't move or speak," I whispered to everyone. "He'll view anyone that gets in the way as a threat to his mate."

When the deed was done, Charlie sunk his teeth into Catalina's neck to mark her. None of us noticed that Bella had come downstairs.

"Daddy?" she gasped, horrified.

Charlie and Catalina both got up. You could tell that Charlie was embarrassed, Catalina, not so much, this was a fuckhot MILF secure in her sexuality.

"Bella, honey, when did you wake up?"

"I want to vomit," she whimpered, then she turned to her father. "I suppose I'm no longer grounded considering what I had to bear witness to?

"No, you still are. You weren't grounded for being instinctual with Jasper, you were grounded for lying and sneaking around."

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Bella screamed, and for the first time ever, we witnessed her throwing the mother of all teenage temper tantrums. She was stomping her feet, flailing her arms and screaming in rage. I sent her a fuckton of calm, but it wasn't taking, so I grabbed her and threw her into my arms until she calmed down.

"Excuse me, what was your name again? My name is Charlie Swan, by the way."

"I am Catalina de Arroyo. I can tell that the young girl throwing the tantrum is your biological daughter by her resemblance to you. I am accustomed to them, my son Armando frequently throws them. I never give in, do I, hijo?"

"No, mami," Armando replied. Unbelievable, Armando was a vicious fucker, but in front of his mother he was a puddle of goo. Actually, I hated to admit it, but Chief Swan was one guy that I knew that I had to show deference to, he was my mate's father and one intimidating fellow.

I smirked at Armando and whispered, "Mama's boy," to him.

Catalina looked at me with her hands on her hips. "What was that Major?"

I gulped, fuck, she was an intimidating woman, "Nothing ma'am."

Everyone was laughing at me and of course Armando smirked at me.

"That's what I thought Major."

I heard my beautiful Bella whimper in my arms. Fuck, she had only been awake for a few minutes and I had already failed at being a good mate.

"Shit, baby, I forgot you must be thirsty."

She shook her head into my chest. "No I'm not thirsty. I've just been scarred for life which is now an eternity. I saw what no child should have to see, I saw my daddy naked and...ugh. This is the moment where I wish vampires didn't have perfect memory recall. Daddy, please, can you put some clothes on?"

Everyone, including Chief Swan, started laughing, "Alright Bells I get the point, I'll go and put something on...um...anyone have something for Catalina to wear?"

"That's alright, Charlie, I have clothes in the car. Armando be a dear and go get them."

"Yes, mami, of course. Oh, and Bella, don't feel bad, I know your pain, except I've been scarred on numerous occasions."

He rushed out of the house and was back before his mama could say anything to him. Handing her clothes with his head turned she quickly got dressed while Charlie raced up the stairs to get dressed before coming back down to stand at Catalina's side.

Armando turned to me and smiled, "Major, I'm so glad that you got rid of the wife that looks like a little boy, but it's such a shame that you've found a mate." He waggled his brows at me.

"That's what I was saying," Edward said while laughing at me.

What the fuck? Why is it that I'm the only one they are attracted to? First Edward, now Armando. Do I have a sign that says _'Loves to be hit on by gay men'_? I gripped Bella a little tighter in my arms. I could feel her body shaking with laughter. I can't believe she finds this shit funny, this is my manhood on the line.

"Ahem," Peter cleared his throat. "I'm glad that y'all think the Major is sexy and all, personally, I don't see it, but hey—to each his own. Anyway, Baby Bells just woke up and she needs to go hunting?"

"What do you mean by she just woke up?" Catalina asked. "Vampires can't sleep."

"Um, no, ma'am, my mate just woke up from her transformation."

Her eyes widened. "When?"

"That's the thing, we're not exactly sure because we were all downstairs greeting you and...um...witnessing certain events."

"Let's see, I woke up and rushed downstairs when I heard moaning, then I witnessed the nasty for approximately four hundred thirty-two seconds, and we've been talking for a hundred ninety-six seconds. So that's six hundred twenty-eight seconds or roughly ten and a half minutes," Bella informed us.

"Bells, why are you counting in seconds?" Charlie asked.

"Because I can, and I'm hoping to God that if I could focus my mind on something else, the nasty live porn show that I had to witness will be erased from my memory. My brain hurts, I'm scarred for eternity, and you owe me a trip to Disneyland—you promised that you'd take me while I was changing. In fact, after this crap, I'd say you owe me a trip to Walt Disney World in Florida for at least a week."

"Are you saying that this little princesita woke up on her very own? Qué tipo de monstruos son las personas que?" Catalina questioned, enraged.

"Um, English please," Charlie requested.

"She asked, 'What kind of monsters are you people?,'" I translated.

"We were kind of stuck! We didn't know that Dad was going to go all vampire all of a sudden!" I argued.

"Why did you leave her side in the first place?"

"I didn't know who was at the door? You could have been a threat!"

"So, you couldn't have some one watch the little princesita?"

"No es mi culpa!" I argued in Spanish that it wasn't my fault.

"Sí lo es su culpa, que debería haber tenido alguien que mira ella en todo momento!" Catalina yelled that it was my fault and that I should have had someone watching her at all times.

"Idiota," Armando smirked.

"Now, that I understood," Chief Swan said a little too chirpily.

"You're an idiot, too," Catalina informed him. "Poor little darling, having to wake up from a harrowing transformation all alone."

"Actually, it wasn't that harrowing," Bella stated.

"Yeah, this transformation thing was a snap," Charlie agreed. "I just woke up three days ago, myself.

Now, we were all staring at the two weirdo Swans incredulously.

"You are a newborn, too?" Mika asked.

"Um, yeah. Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

Mika arched her brow, as she came forward and circled Chief Swan, before stopping in front of him and tilting her head.

"Define something wrong, Swan. No, I don't believe something is wrong, in fact I think you and you daughter are exceptional vampires. I've never seen this before, so to me it's amazing."

She turned her piercing red eyes on me. "Although I agree with Catalina and Armando, Major, that you are an idiot. Who would leave their soon-to-awaken mate to answer a door? I mean it seems that you have a pretty good batch of vampires here who would know how to hold their own, at least I hope." She flicked her eyes back to Chief Swan.

"You know if I had run across you and your daughter, I would have thought you were years older and not only a few days or, in your daughter's case, a few minutes old. It means that you two must be very strong, it also would make our job in training you easier. Now, Major, how about we show your mate how to hunt, and don't worry I already know from Garrett that we have to hunt animals. Don't worry, I've had worse than deer and mountain lions." She wrinkled her nose at whatever crossed her mind.

Edward started laughing. "Really? They're that gross? I would have thought monkey blood would have tasted better than um...how did you put it? Ah, yes, donkey ass."

We all started laughing at that, and I reminded myself never to try monkey. Chief Swan looked over at Edward with a raised brow. And somehow, Edward must have sensed what he was going to say without even needing the ability to read his mind. "Sorry, Dad." He ducked his head.

I chuckled inwardly remembering that Chief Swan told Edward that he should try to stay out of other people's minds and focus on his own unless it was necessary.

Mika gave Edward a calculating look as she silently moved across the room and lifted his chin, "Ah a mind reader and an undisciplined one at that. Don't worry, I'm sure we can help you with that, although I would have assumed that the Major would have helped you control it better." She gave him a wicked little grin before moving away from him. "Oh and Edward you should really work hard to stay out of other's minds. The mind can be a very misleading place."

"Um, Mika, is that your name?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Don't ever refer to me as Swan. I don't give a fuck what kind of scary ass power you have, but you can call me Chief Swan, Chief, or Charlie. I don't put up with any kind of blatant disrespect from anyone, understand?"

Mika smiled and nodded her head, "I understand, Chief. Oh, yes, very powerful indeed."

I smirked at Mika, and so did Pete and Armando. Someone needed to put the egotistical bitch in her place. The funny thing is, if push came to shove, I was the most powerful vampire in this room, and everyone knew it—including Mika. That's why she only went so far with me. One thing was for sure, Mika was one vicious bitch, and as long as she was on her side, we were fine. The bitch had a vendetta against Maria that was just as big as ours and I knew for a fact that she was going to be a pretty powerful addition to our team.

"Alright, let's take Bella hunting. Bella?" I called, then looked around the room for my mate. She was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in any danger, though I felt the pull, it wasn't significant. "Bella?"

"Lost your mate already, Major. You're so...how do I say it...you're a fucking idiot!" Mika yelled.

Um, yep, I was beginning to think that about myself as well. I took a look around the room and saw the door leading down to the basement was ajar. Everyone else noticed it at the same time and there was a mass exodus out of the living room down to the basement.

What I saw shocked me. Bella was sitting on the floor drinking out of blood bags that Carlisle always had stored in case of injury.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm feeding."

"Bella, we were going to take you out for a hunt."

"Uh-huh, exactly. You want me to go out and kill a little deer or a baby bear or something. I can't do that, they're mommies would miss them."

We were all staring at her incredulously. Victoria started laughing. "So, you took it upon yourself to find an alternative?" she asked.

"Yes, and the smell of human blood doesn't make me sick anymore. Actually, this AB Negative stuff is quite tasty." She opened up another bag of blood. "No, maybe I like this O Negative better."

"Oh, Bella, I really like you. I'm so glad that I didn't take you out."

"I'm glad, too."

In no time at all, she had consumed ten pints of human blood, about the amount in a healthy adult male. She threw the bags away in the trash and calmly walked upstairs. We followed her up.

"Bella? How did you know that we had blood stored downstairs?" I asked.

"Oh, Carlisle told me once. Where is he anyway?"

Oh, that's right. She has no idea that he's dead. "Um, he's um...he's been disposed of."

"Disposed of? As in dead?"

"Yes, dead."

"I know he was a prick, but did he really deserve to die? Why did you kill him?"

"Actually, I killed him, and yes, he deserved to die. He threatened me and he was a liability."

"Oh, well, if he was abusive then, I'm glad you killed him. I'm a firm supporter of the death penalty."

"Good, that makes things easier, kitten. You're gonna be hunting with me and Char as soon as we leave Forks. Until then, have a field day with those blood bags," Peter said.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't Bella be the one deciding on whether she wants to feed from humans or not?" Rosalie intervened. "Bella, feeding from animals would be much more humane."

"No, I think I'll feed from humans. I was thinking about this while I was changing and I decided that I'd rather stick with our natural food source. It's a healthier choice. It'll probably agree with our system more, besides, Carlisle wasn't exactly all there. Why the hell should we subscribe to his doctrines? We didn't even respect the guy."

Rosalie donned a thoughtful look. "You know Bella, I never thought of it like that. I mean it was constantly drilled into us that animals were the humane way to go. That killing humans was wrong and feeding from them would be akin to playing God."

Bella turned and looked at Rose with a curious expression. "But Rose, human or not aren't you kind of playing god with the animals as well? Who are we to say their time is up? Yes, we are predators, but our natural source are humans, not to mention that we get to take out some bad guys. I know it sounds a little hypocritical, but animals were never meant to be a vampires source of nutrition right? I know I'm a newborn but I already feel a surge just from drinking the human blood. Tell me, do you feel a surge from animal blood. Does it set the venom that fills your veins on fire? I feel so warm right now."

Bella had a goofy little grin on her beautiful face. I took in her words and thought back to how my body felt after consuming human blood. How it felt as if I just got the best fucking ambrosia ever, how, even for a few seconds, my dead heart felt like it would start beating again.

Edward groaned and all of our heads snapped in his direction. "I miss human blood. I felt alive when I drank from them. I miss the rush at hearing their hearts quicken with fear and the sweetness of their blood from the adrenaline." Fuck, he was making my mouth fill with venom just thinking about sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of some low life's neck. Everyone was staring at Edward with darkened eyes before shaking out of their daze.

"As soon as we're out of Forks, I'm going back to feeding from humans," Emmett decided. "The dozen or so times that I've slipped, I actually felt better. It was only after Carlisle found out that I felt like shit. He had a way of stripping away every morsel of confidence that I had."

Emmett was right. Carlisle was not good for anyone's morale. He had a way of shredding every bit of our personalities that we held as important, twisting it, and making it seem as though our way of thinking was misguided. As long as we weren't on his program, we were degenerates in his eyes. He and Alice were two peas in a pod in their way of thinking, and they were wrong.

"I'm just going to make it easy for you guys," Peter said. "We're all going to be feeding from humans. Like it or not, we have to be in our strongest form, and animal blood just isn't going to cut it. Now that Bella is awake, we need to get our asses out of Forks. Remember, the pixie knows we're here thanks to Carlisle Cullen."

"Peter, I understand..." Charlie was interrupted by our doorbell ringing.

"It's the wolves, I smell them," I said. "There are a couple of humans with them as well."

I went to answer the door flanked by Edward and Armando. The wolves named Paul and Embry were here along with two human men. One in a wheelchair.

"Charlie?" the man in the wheelchair questioned.

"Hey, Billy, how's it going?"

"Actually, I'm feeling great."

"Well, you look like you're thirty-five."

"I know, right. Everyone, this is my buddy Billy Black, my friend Harry Clearwater, Paul Lahote, and Embry Call." Charlie wheeled the man inside and ushered the other three inside as well. "So, what's up, Billy."

"Listen, the tribal council and the pack have been hashing things out. We're at an impasse right now. We all agree that we're grateful that you were changed, but it's Bella's change that has everyone, but the four of us upset. I understand why you couldn't spend eternity without her, and frankly, you're exactly who Bella needs in her life. I could never be without my kids, the thought would drive me insane. So, Harry and I have hashed it out with Old Quil and the rest of the pack that there would be no consequences, mainly because whether or not you're a vampire, you're still Harry's and my best friend."

Charlie smiled at both of his friends. "Thanks Billy, Harry. It means a lot to know that I still have your friendship."

Harry stepped forward and laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "We've been friends too long to let a little thing as you becoming a vampire get in the way of our friendship. Hell, you were already pale before, I think we can deal with you being paler and having a fascination with blood." He stepped back with a laugh, then turned to Bella. "You know, Bella, you were so pale before that I don't even notice a difference in your skin tone. You just have those freaky red eyes now."

Huh, he's right. Bella's the only vampire that I know that couldn't become any paler than she already was when she was transformed.

Billy laughed as he wheeled forward. "I must say um...being a vampire looks to be good for you. Harry and I are going to miss going fishing with you." He stopped talking as he took notice of Catalina at his side. "Well, hello there, um...who might this lovely woman be Charlie?"

Charlie wrapped his arm around Catalina's waist. "This my mate, Catalina." She smiled and reached her hand out to Billy. "Nice to meet you Billy." His name rolling off her tongue like a caress. He shook her hand with a shit eating grin plastered across his face. Meanwhile, Harry was eyeing her tits.

"Mate. Well, hell, Charlie I can see why you are so happy. Only a vampire for a few days and already you've got such a lovely mate."

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah Billy I'm a lucky fucker."

Bella groaned and pretended like she was vomiting. Charlie, Billy, and Harry looked at her and she looked at Charlie with another groan escaping her lips, "Dad please I just pushed that image to the back of my mind did you honestly have to say, fucker."

Edward busted out laughing at that. "Oh I get it fucker, fuck her." At that everyone started laughing, while Esme looked at Edward, shocked, at him using such profanity. I thought she was being hypocritical because we all heard her swearing up a storm after she disposed of Carlisle.

Harry looked at him. "Well um...we know that you'll probably be leaving soon since you two can't risk being seen around town. You'll stay in contact with us, right? Just because you are a cold one now doesn't mean we don't want to hear from you. Well, we just came to tell you what the tribal elders came up with and to say goodbye."

Billy looked at Charlie and gave a sad smile. "Come along boys. Hope to hear from you soon Charlie, Bella."

Harry turned to Catalina, "Take care of him and Bella. And if I hear that you've hurt either of them in any way, shape, or form, I will send my boys after you with no qualms."

Catalina smiled warmly at him. "I can tell that you care about my mate and his daughter. I give you my word that I will protect them with my life, especially the little princesita," she said, pointing to Bella.

Paul and Embry looked at each other before looking at Billy and Harry then flicking their eyes to Charlie. Paul spoke in a tone to low for the two humans to hear, "Embry and I will be back later. We need to talk to you, Chief Swan."

Charlie nodded his head to him in acknowledgment. Bella ran up to hug Harry, then Billy. "I'm really going to miss you both."

"Oh, we'll miss you two, pumpkin. I still remember bouncing you on my knee when you were a baby," Billy said with tears in his eyes. "You be a good girl now and don't give your Daddy too much trouble."

"Okay," she said, with venom tears in her eyes.

After that, the four of them left. I wonder what Paul and Embry could possibly have to talk about with Charlie?

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like reading Edward's pov? What did you think of Charlie's Mate Catalina? How about Armando and Mika? Let me know your thoughts.**


	18. Recap of Information & The Hysterics

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. I do however own Armando,Mika,and Catalina.**

**A/N: Ha I got this out before a month I'm on a roll and warden I mean muse is making sure I keep up the good work. Mama4dukes helped me crank it out. She was my muse, she didn't let me procrastinate which I do from time to time. You got to go show all of her stories some love. I guarantee that you read one and you will be hooked.**

**Beta'd By: Mama4dukes put her stamp of approval on this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Bella groaned and pretended like she was vomiting. Charlie, Billy, and Harry looked at her and she looked at Charlie with another groan escaping her lips, "Dad please I just pushed that image to the back of my mind did you honestly have to say, fucker."_

_Edward busted out laughing at that. "Oh I get it fucker, fuck her." At that everyone started laughing, while Esme looked at Edward, shocked, at him using such profanity. I thought she was being hypocritical because we all heard her swearing up a storm after she disposed of Carlisle._

_Harry looked at him. "Well um...we know that you'll probably be leaving soon since you two can't risk being seen around town. You'll stay in contact with us, right? Just because you are a cold one now doesn't mean we don't want to hear from you. Well, we just came to tell you what the tribal elders came up with and to say goodbye."_

_Billy looked at Charlie and gave a sad smile. "Come along boys. Hope to hear from you soon Charlie, Bella."_

_Harry turned to Catalina, "Take care of him and Bella. And if I hear that you've hurt either of them in any way, shape, or form, I will send my boys after you with no qualms."_

_Catalina smiled warmly at him. "I can tell that you care about my mate and his daughter. I give you my word that I will protect them with my life, especially the little princesita," she said, pointing to Bella._

_Paul and Embry looked at each other before looking at Billy and Harry then flicking their eyes to Charlie. Paul spoke in a tone to low for the two humans to hear, "Embry and I will be back later. We need to talk to you, Chief Swan."_

_Charlie nodded his head to him in acknowledgment. Bella ran up to hug Harry, then Billy. "I'm really going to miss you both."_

_"Oh, we'll miss you two, pumpkin. I still remember bouncing you on my knee when you were a baby," Billy said with tears in his eyes. "You be a good girl now and don't give your Daddy too much trouble."_

_"Okay," she said, with venom tears in her eyes._

_After that, the four of them left. I wonder what Paul and Embry could possibly have to talk about with Charlie?_

**Chapter 18: Recap of Information and The Hysterics of Edward's Innocence**

**Peter's POV**

"Alright Ladies and Assholes, listen up because I'm tired of repeating this shit about the twisted little bitch and the fucking crazy lady she works for," I announced.

"Enlighten us, then, Captain," Mika stated. "The floor is yours."

''Why thank you little Mika-san." She glared at me before ushering me on to continue.

"Alright anyway, you all know what a little deceptive bitch Alice is, but see there is more to her twisted little scheme than meets the eye. She knew that Bella was the Major's mate. I guess she thought if Bella was out of the equation, the Major would go crawling back to Maria. She planned everything from James to that damn party from hell."

"Tell me more," Mika growled..

"Here's the thing, y'all know that the twisted pixie insisted that she was the Major's mate for, I don't know, over sixty years. The thing is, this shit was all part of the grand scheme devised by the cum sponge, Maria, and the pixie. Alice was living with Jasper to weaken the him, get into his psyche, learn all about him, and get him to fall madly in love with her so she could accomplish her ultimate goal of breaking him so he would go crawling back to her mistress, Maria," I explained. "She almost succeeded, but she had a major flaw in her plan."

"And what flaw was that?"

"Bella. She didn't know the real Bella. The headstrong Bella from Arizona with a mouth like a sailor and the backbone made of steel. The only Bella she knew was the weak, subservient Bella that was being controlled by Edward. Alice thought that she had won after Bella spilled blood at her eighteenth birthday party. She thought that she had broken Bella for good. How wrong she was because we all know now that Bella is definitely the Major's mate."

"And I'll make her stronger," Mika stated resolutely. "So, Captain, do you think that the Cuntpire Maria has reactivated the Deadly Four?"

"Oh, yeah, your replacement is Jacques, his power is neurocognitive deficit—he can knock us all unconscious, but on the plus side, he can't fight for shit."

"Alright so we have Alice, Ilona, Marisha, and Jacques plus the deadly cumsponge, Maria," Mika assessed. "Anything else?"

"Jacques is going to have a vendetta against me since I was the one to take out his brother, Pierre."

"Well it looks like we have our work cut out for us, don't we? Don't worry between you, Major, Char, Armando, and I we'll have them ready to fight newborns in no time. We'll need to be able to get close to that bitch's territory though. I'm sure Armando and I can do that. He's good at cloaking at least five people and himself. I've been keeping tabs on Maria as well and I have to say, the deadly four aren't the only ones she has that are gifted. She has a girl with the gift of allure. She only has a faint scent of her own, but she somehow can lure other vampires in with scents of other vampires. All she needs to do is have something of theirs. Her name is Gabriella."

"What? How the fuck did I miss that?"

"Calm down, Captain. She's a new recruit only six months in being with Maria but she's not a newborn. She was changed about ten years ago. Maria's been recruiting older vampires. Not sure what lies the bitch has spun but I can assure you that it was spun by the silver tipped tongue of her master weaver, Alice," Mika hissed out.

"Might I suggest something?" Edward interrupted.

"Of course."

"If this girl Gabriella can lure vampires in using their scents, shouldn't we be burning all of our clothes and bleaching and sanitizing our homes?"

"Yes, I was going to suggest that next. The scent of chemicals confuses the girl. Oh, and she can't fight. If it weren't for her gift, she would have been culled."

"What do you mean by culled?" Charlie asked.

"You know limbs ripped apart and thrown in the fire," Mika snapped crossing her arms with an agitated look on her face.

"Oh you mean killed. Could have just said that instead of culled," Charlie said with a glare.

Rose gasped, "Hey Edward remember when you said you were tracking Victoria and you ended up in Mexico somewhere. I bet Alice must have used Gabriella to send you on a wild goose chase."

"You know what you might be on to something. Hey Victoria were you missing any clothing?" I asked.

She scrunched up her face a little. "Yeah you know what I did notice I was missing my black tank top that I used to wear."

Emmett laughed and clapped Edward on the back. "Congratulations Eddie you're not a complete screw up when it comes to tracking."

"Chief Swan, I need to explain something to you," Jasper stated. "When Mika stated that Gabriella would have been culled if it weren't for her talent, it's because in Maria's army, vampires are created for the sole purpose of fighting. Vampires in their first year, called newborns, are at their strongest because they have human blood still lingering in their tissues. After their initial year as a vampire, they lose a considerable amount of strength. At that point, Maria puts them on the chopping block and systematically destroys them. Those with gifts are the only ones she keeps, and it's a very rare vampire that has a gift."

"But that's outrageous! Are you telling me that she creates vampires only to kill them a year later?"

"Yes."

"Chief, when I was in her army, it was my job to train, control, and kill them after a year. My gift of being able to control emotions gave her the strongest and most controlled newborn army ever. A newborn that has complete control of their faculties like you and Bella is a very rare thing. Most newborns are overwhelmed with bloodlust and have poor control of their emotions, fine and gross motor control, well, let's just say they're like rabid animals. Anyway, Maria wants me, or more specifically, my gift back. She wants it to make her army the most powerful ever in existence. Maria has an ultimate goal, this is where we're confused because she could easily take out most of the warlords in the southern territories with her Deadly Four."

"Well, shit, Police Chief Swan is on board. We need to go about this tactically. If you'd allow me to help, I have a lot of experience with investigations," Charlie said to Jasper.

"Oh, you'll be helping. Everyone will be helping, but I think that your experience in law enforcement might especially come in handy."

"Wait, do you think maybe she's trying to attempt a hostile takeover of somewhere that's heavily guarded?" Bella asked.

"I don't know Bella, it could be, but we won't know until we get more evidence. Even I'm not getting any hints."

The doorbell rang all of a sudden, rousing us out of our heated discussion, I went to open it. Standing on the doorstep were the two wolves from earlier, Paul Lahote and Embry Call. Paul looked at me in the eyes and said, "We heard everything that you were talking about. We want to help."

"Much as we appreciate it, this isn't your fight."

"Hey, listen, you folks are leaving this area in order to keep Forks and La Push safe. That makes it our fight. We've been looking for some action anyway."

"Don't you have a reservation to protect?" Charlie asked.

"Chief Swan, you know damn well that Paul and I have no ties to the damned reservation. Both of us have been treated like dirt by those people from the get go. Paul is an outcast because his mother flew the coop and his old man was a no-good drunk. And as for me, I supposedly don't belong because my mother is from the Makah reservation, she slept with a Quileute man who she refuses to name-probably out of fear, making me some fucker's bastard son. The pack treats both of us like shit. My mother is moving back to the Makah reservation this weekend anyway. She can't take life in La Push anymore. We have no reason to stay on the reservation," Embry explained.

"Weren't you designed to kill vampires?" Rosalie asked.

"Duh, that's why you need us."

"Yeah don't let our size fool you, we're silent and deadly."

"Dude, you just described us as fucking gas. What Embry is trying to say is we're equipped for this stuff, just like the blonde babe said. We have everything a predator needs to take down it's prey."

"So how about it Chief Swan? Care to let a couple of wolves tag along and have the time of our lives?"

Charlie looked at them both warily. "I don't know Paul...wait doesn't Embry have school?"

Embry looked away from Charlie and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Well...you see Chief Swan after I shifted for the first time I kind of dropped out. But Paul's been on my case to at least try home schooling."

"Why did you drop out, son? From what I've heard, you were churning out straight A's in high school."

Embry looked down at his feet. "I missed a lot of school after I first phased. After that, they kept putting me on patrol during the overnight along with Paul because...well...I guess we're the outcasts so we're expendable."

"Who are 'they'?" Charlie growled.

"Everyone really. They took a vote and decided that Jake, Quil, and Jared needed to attend school during the day so they should have the shift after school. They let Jared have the after school shift because he needed to be at school with his imprint. Sam took the morning shift so he could spend the overnights with his imprint, Emily, and Paul and I got the overnight."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Bella yelled, outraged. "Don't you two have to finish high school, too? And what the hell is an imprint?"

"An imprint is like your soulmate, your reason for existing. It actually hurts, apparently, to be away from them."

"Well, that still doesn't explain why you two have to get the overnight shift."

"Jake's father and Quil's grandfather are on the tribal council so they have more pull, and with the other two, it's the imprinting thing. Paul and I, no matter what we do, we'll never have any sort of pull with the pack or the tribal council because of who our parents are."

"That's outrageous! How dare they!" Bella yelled, and we were all quickly learning that this girl had a temper like no other. She stomped her foot on the wood floor, splintering it, and ranted and raged about inequality, unfairness, and prejudice.

"And I thought that I had a temper," Rose noted, awestruck.

"I've always had a temper, Rose. I stifled it when I was with Edward," Bella informed her. "Damned...motherfucking...prejudiced...aaarrrggghhh!"

And then, Bella's temper manifested itself...literally. Shit started flying around the house. Loose objects like books, magazines, vases, pots and pans, and even the coffee table started zipping around the house and crashing into the walls. Not knowing what was happening, we all ducked to avoid getting hit by flying objects.

"Holy shit did that just happen. I mean, Bella just went all Carrie on us. Should we go and get some pig's blood to make it authentic?" Emmett asked.

"Forget Carrie, she had everything floating around here like in that movie, Twister. The only thing missing were the cows, better yet it was like the Wizard of Oz."

And with that, Bella's anger was sent soaring into a new level as Edward went flying across the house and out the window.

Edward climbed back in through the window with a hurt look. What the fuck was he pouting about?

"What the fuck, Bella? How come I get thrown out the window when all I mentioned were Twister and the Wizard of Oz. Emmett mentioned Carrie, Bella. He compared you to Carrie, the same chick that was crazy as hell and flipped out after her first period."

Bella's rage focused in on Emmett and he was launched straight through the front door like a cannonball. Unfortunately, he had his arms wrapped around Rosalie at the time, so she too became an unwitting victim of Bella's anger.

"Okay, now we know not to piss Bella off. It can be hazardous to all of us," a stunned Rosalie said as she walked back into the house. Objects were still whipping around us and we were all on the floor in a defensive position.

"Major!" Mika yelled. "See if you can focus in on your mate's anger and try to project it, I have a feeling."

I saw the Major nodding his head, then concentrating. Before I knew it, we were all airborne along with the contents of the house. And the next thing I knew, the entire house was being lifted off of it's foundation with us still inside.

"Major! Stop focusing on Bella and try to project your calm!" I instructed. As soon as he nodded his head, the house landed on the ground with a decided thump. Bella, though, was still angry and objects were still flying around the house.

Emmett was laughing and quoting lines from The Wizard of Oz, mimicking the characters' voices, "I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too."

We all looked at him and he just shrugged.

"Major you need to try and get to your mate. Calm her the hell down. As much as I like to think I'm a superhero...um...flying is not one of the powers I was looking forward to. X-ray vision, yes, but this flying shit should only be for the birds. And Mika, why the hell would you want the Major to hone into her anger and project it? You're fucking crazy, always have been. You could have waited to...I don't know... experiment outside with us not in harms way."

Mika glared at me. "Fuck you, Peter," her accent coming out in her anger. "It's not my fault that the Major's wife's power comes out when she is angry. Besides, I just wanted to see if the Major could amplify her power, which he did—very well, I might add."

Jasper managed to get up and pull Bella into his arms. He rushed her upstairs to calm her down. We could hear him purring to her. Suddenly, the objects stopped flying around and crashed in their spot to the ground.

"Um, is everyone still in one piece?" Charlie asked.

We all nodded that we were.

"Your daughter has a very, very bad temper," Catalina noted.

"Yeah, I guess she does."

"Not to change the subject from the awesomeness that's Bella, but do we still get to tag along with you?" Embry asked.

I looked up, took in Paul and Embry's desperate faces, and made a decision. "You two are coming with us." I didn't give a shit what the others thought. These two were boys that deserved to have a chance at life, they didn't deserve to be discriminated against because they weren't born in the right pecking order. Besides, these two wolves actually weren't that stinky. The other ones were, though. "You'll both have to be homeschooled along with Bella, though. That'll be your first and foremost responsibility. I'm a former school teacher and Jasper and Emmett both have degrees in education. I've been looking into things during the last couple of days and there's a great homeschooling program that I'm going to be buying into. You'll get an actual high school diploma with transcripts with that program, should you choose to go on to college in the future."

"Wow you would do that for us?"

"Yeah I would everyone deserves to have an education. What I can tell from you two is that you are both intelligent so this should be a breeze."

"Yeah, well, Paul and I were hoping that you would say yes. We kind of brought our bags already. Besides, they probably won't even notice that we're gone until it comes to the late night shift tomorrow. We're actually supposed to be running patrols right now."

"What?" Charlie was furious. "No, you boys are going to rest. Hell, you both look like you could use some sleep. When was the last time that you've both gotten a good night's rest?"

Paul looked at Embry before sighing, "Actually, Chief Swan, we really can't remember when we actually slept during the night. Hell, to be honest we can't even remember when we've had more than a couple of hours sleep at a time. Since we both are outcasts and dropouts, we also get the pleasure of running emergency patrols. We've been on high alert chasing...well, the redhead here and her mate."

"Well, hell, take the guest bedroom that I was in," Charlie said. "It's upstairs at the end of the hallway. Go on, get. There were two beds in there."

"Thanks, Chief Swan," Paul said and rushed upstairs along with Embry. Less than five minutes later, we heard them both snoring away.

A few minutes later, Jasper walked downstairs with a visibly calm Bella. He fixed his eyes on Victoria before he spoke, "You know, I just thought of something. Vicky, you said that you needed Bella's help? What with?" questioned curiously.

"Well, it was nothing really. I actually needed Bella's help to contact the Cullens. I was hoping they could help us. We were tired of not having a place to call home. That problem's been solved now, obviously," Vicky said. "Um, I was wondering if you've ever run across the scent of lilacs and honey? Whoever the scent belonged to was following me around until I met Riley. It smelled familiar, but I wasn't sure who it was, I thought that you might know, Major."

"Lilacs and honey?"

"Yes lilacs and honey, do you know who it is?"

"Do lilacs and honey seem familiar to any of you?" he asked the room in general.

"Um I would have guessed Alice, but she smells like grass and dirty rain water. But that's just me." Rose said.

"Ah so what you're saying is she smells like a wet dog pretty much." Bella said.

"Wait, I think I came across it when I was heading to Mexico, but I had no clue who it was," Edward said with a shrug.

"Hey wouldn't it be funny if that's what Alice's mate smelled like?" Emmett laughed as he and the Major high-fived each other.

"Well, we'll have to keep the scent in mind, and we'll also have to ask Paul and Embry if they came across the scent after they wake up. If they were chasing you, then chances are, the scent is familiar to them. They may even have caught a glimpse of the vampire," Jasper said.

"Yeah, we'll ask them later. I don't think it was someone who wanted to harm you otherwise they would have kept following you. You said yourself that whoever it was, followed you until you met Riley," I said.

"Alright, now that we've established that we have to look out for lilacs and honey. Where are we moving to?" Jasper asked.

"We can't move anywhere that the evil Pixie or Maria know about so any properties owned by you folks are out."

"Most of our properties are out of the country," Armando stated. "We want to stay on the same continent so we could at least keep tabs of the vicious bitches."

"Good point. Well, I guess it just leaves my new place, then," I stated. "What do you guys think of Louisiana?"

"Mardi Gras," Bella gushed, a little too excitedly. She looked around the room. "Not that I'd ever dream of partying."

"Sure you didn't. It doesn't matter Mardi Gras is over anyway." I laughed at her pout. "Anyway Char and I have property on Honey Island. And no, Emmett, it's not full of beehives for honey. Actually it's mostly swamp land so it's got more mosquitos than bees."

I figured we needed to be a little closer to Maria's territory without actually being in it. She doesn't dare to set foot in Louisiana, not sure why. Charlotte loves Louisiana, especially around the time of the celebration, you get tons of criminals that come flocking in from all over.

"So what? Are you guys up for Louisana? Char and I have plenty of room. We even have two guest houses."

"I'm in," Bella chimed in excitedly.

"We know that, kitten."

"Swamp land?" Rosalie asked, horrified.

"It really isn't that bad, and we have an awesome house there. It's a real beauty. It's plantation style like in the olden days, but really modern inside. It's only two years old."

"Rose, it's not like we have much of a choice," Emmett pointed out. "Hey, are there gators there?"

"Oh, yeah. Lots and lots of gators, and the good thing is, the humans don't come venturing out our way because it's so secluded. We have to drive ten miles to get to our mail box."

"I'm in," the Major said.

"So am I," Armando agreed.

"Me too," Edward breathed, staring into Armando's eyes. Oh boy.

I moved to the side as Edward moved towards Armando. This shit was about to get interesting.

Out of no where, Emmett groaned, "Ah come on Eddie dude if you are going to do the deed, then take it upstairs, we don't need to see buttsex. We already saw dad get down and dirty. That was enough scarring for a lifetime."

Edward snapped out of it and growled at Emmett who held up his hands in surrender.

"I wasn't going..."

"Way to be a cockblocker, Em," Bella said while crossing her arms.

"Bella!" Edward whined.

"Edward I was just trying to help you out. I mean he was being a cockblocker."

"Dude, I wonder if he will top or bottom? I bet you he bottoms for Armando. I mean, he looks so girly compared to Armando," we all heard Emmett stage whisper to Jasper.

"Naw dude, if anything he'll top. You forget, Eddie likes to be in control. So I'll take you up on that bet."

"Are you two seriously discussing my sex life and my preferences in front of me?" Edward snapped.

"Screw that Edward, I want to know how these two know the terms top and bottom?" Bella raised her brow, as did Rose, as they both fixed their mates with quizzical brows.

"Well, how the heck do you know the terms top and bottom?" Jasper asked his mate.

"Pfft. High school, of course."

"I'm glad she's being homeschooled Peter. I think she's been exposed to too much," Charlie told me.

"Jasper, Emmett?"

"Yeah?" they both asked Bella.

"Might I suggest that you don't drop a bar of soap in front of Edward and Armando should you ever find yourself in the shower with those two." She was staring at the two of them with a big grin on her face.

"That's it! Off to bed, young lady!" Charlie chastised.

"I can't sleep, remember? Vampire."

"Well, you find a way to sleep!" a frazzled Charlie yelled.

We couldn't help it, we all started chuckling—even Charlie did.

Edward raised his hand as if he were in a classroom just then. I couldn't help myself, I used my teacher voice and asked, "Yes, Edward?"

"Excuse me, how exactly are we supposed to figure out how...how to...you know...um, top and bottom?"

Oh, dear lord, this boy was so fucking innocent. And if Carlisle wasn't already ash I'd roast his ass just for not explaining some of the basic dynamics of sex. For fuck's sake, Bella knew more before she even had sex with Jasper. I sighed and looked at Charlie.

"Charlie you want to take this one?"

Charlie fixed me with a glare. "How the hell am I suppose to know what a top or bottom does? Hell, I didn't even hear that term before I met Deputy Aversen. And even then, I only got the gist of what the hell he was taking about before I changed the subject. There's only so much that a man like me can take and, well, who's pitching and catching ain't one of them. Why don't we let the two fucking experts tell him?"

Charlie looked over at Emmett and Jasper who looked at each other before shaking their heads no.

"Naw, Chief Swan, I really don't know what the hell it means, ask Emmett. He seems to know more," Jasper drawled out before stepping back and away from Emmett.

"Fuck no! I am not having this talk with him, dad. I can't explain buttsex, I like pussy."

"For crying out loud!" Bella and Rose both yelled.

"It's easy Edward you just gotta figure out if you want to be penetrated or be the one doing the penetrating," Rose instructed with a huff.

Edward scrunched up his face and looked at Armando who was finding this amusing. Bella huffed and glared at Armando while mumbling something along the lines of some fucking mate he was and she hopes Edward holds out on having sex for a while. Armando's jaw dropped and Bella smirked.

"Edward to put it in layman's terms it's all about if you want his dick shoved up your ass or if you'd rather shove your dick up his. Hell, I'm sure Armando can talk you through having sex with him. You'll be fine."

To say everyone was speechless at Bella giving Edward sex advice was putting it lightly.

"Yeah, but what if I do it wrong?" Edward asked.

"How the hell are you going to do it wrong? There's only one entry point. Women have two!" Riley was now advising him.

"Yes, but..."

"I've got an idea!" Bella announced. "Why don't you run to Deputy Aversen's house and watch him and his partner having sex? I mean, you're an expert at stalking."

"Hey, now that's not a bad idea, Bella," Riley said. "I know where Deputy Aversen's house is. I can run there with you. I'm not staying to watch though. You're on your own there."

"What the hell is wrong with today's teenagers?" I asked. "Are you two tapped? You're actually suggesting to Edward to go and watch two gay lovers having sex."

"Well, do you have a better idea, Peter? Because I know Edward, and he needs to have it all spelled out in advance before he can execute," Bella stated with her hands on her hips.

"Wait a minute, Bella. You can't just have Edward running and watching people have sex from their windows. It's against the law. I can't believe that you, my very own daughter, would suggest such a thing." Charlie gave her a disapproving look before sighing, "Son, why don't you just ask your mate." He looked between Edward and Armando.

That's when I was hit with an idea. "Hey Emmett? How the hell did you find out about tops and bottoms?"

Emmett's brows went up to his hairline. "I have no idea dude, um just don't ask me to teach him. Eddie's my little bro."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not asking you to teach him about sex with another male because I'm hoping you've never experienced it."

Emmett growled, "Fuck no, no one's ever been near my ass, it's strictly off limits. It's forbidden." He backed away from us until his back hit the wall.

Paul and Embry came down the stairs yawning.

"What the hell is all the noise about?"

"Oh, nothing much. Edward found out that Armando is his mate and he's afraid he'll do it wrong. No one is telling him how to do it and he doesn't know if he wants to top or bottom, and I suggested that he go to Deputy Aversen's house to, you know, get pointers. But, Daddy said that's against the law, to which I say whatever because it's not like Edward isn't familiar with looking through windows," Bella told Paul and Embry.

"Dude you're gay?" Embry asked Edward.

"I knew you were gay. I mean, look at you. It's kind of obvious," Paul said with a smirk. "But anyway you don't have to go stalking around some gay couple's house. Just go on the net and look for gay porn."

We all turned to look at Paul, who looked at us with a blank stare. "What?"

"Dude, how the fuck do you know to look on the net for gay porn?" Emmett asked.

"Um...because I tend to look up porn a lot, and...well, I sort of came across a gay porn site one day. Let's just say that I refused to look at porn for a week after that. All it took was one glimpse and it fucked my world up. Embry thought the shit was hilarious because I refused to let him run behind me when we were in wolf form."

"So, do I just google gay porn?" Edward asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? That shit just popped up on my screen."

"Oh for Christ's sake, Edward. Just go to Porn Hub, go to 'Categories,' and click on 'Gay Porn!'"

"Esme?" we all questioned in shock.

"Oh, give me a break! I was married to Carlisle Missionary Cullen. Did you really think that Carlisle could give me any sort of release in bed? Until the dawn of the internet, I never even had an orgasm."

"Oh, you poor deprived woman. I can easily help you have a real orgasm with more than just your fingers." I couldn't help myself, it was my duty to do this woman a service. She should know what a man could make her feel.

"Um so when I watch it. How will I know if I want to top or bottom?"

"For the love of God, Edward, if you don't go and check out the damn porn site I'll find a way to fuck you myself!" Bella yelled while Jasper growled and pulled her into his arms.

"You'd use a strap-on Bella," Rose and Esme both said at the same time.

You've got to be fucking kidding me? Can this fucking conversation get anymore fucked up?

"Um...how do you two know about strap-ons?" Bella asked with a curious expression, then turned her gaze onto Emmett, whose eyes widened.

"Fuck no, Bells, she didn't go anywhere near my ass. I told you it's off limits. You know, I'm curious myself as to how she knows." He looked over at Rose.

"Esme told me about the site when she found me looking at a porn site, and, well, she showed me all of the new toys that she bought." We all stared at her. "What? Oh fuck you all, I was curious and, hell, I wanted to see if there were any positions Emmett and I haven't tried yet," she said while she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at her nails.

"Fuck, babe, this means we can watch porn together now."

"So Esme is that dot org or dot com?" Edward asked.

Esme growled, "I need a drink. Because for some reason, even though it's not supposed to be possible it feels like I'm getting a headache."

"You know, I can fuck that headache right out of you, if you'd like," I smirked.

"That's okay, my Rabbit Vibrator will be faster and do a better job."

"Say what?"

"Ooh! Which one do you have, Esme?" the fuckhot MILF, Catalina asked. "The Wild G-Spot Rabbit, the Sixteen Function Super Rabbit, or the classic Rabbit Pearl Vibrator?

"Actually, I have the Thrusting Jack Rabbit Vibrator," Esme stated.

"And I have the Wet Wabbit Waterproof Vibrator," Rose added.

"Really? I prefer the Hoppin' Rabbit Stroker Vibrator myself," Mika informed them.

"I like the Ultimate G-Spot Hummer Rabbit," Char piped in.

"What on earth is a Rabbit Vibrator?" Victoria asked.

"Oh, it's a multi-function vibrating toy shaped like a penis with a clit stimulator attached to the shaft. They generally rotate and vibrate and also have variable speeds," Bella explained.

"How the fuck do you know what a rabbit is?" a stunned Charlie asked his daughter.

"Oh, mom hosted one of those Pure Romance parties at our house once."

"What the hell is a Pure Romance party?"

"It's like a Tupperware party, only they sell sex toys. Her friends bought a whole bunch of stuff so she ended up getting tons of free bonuses."

"Why the hell would your mother allow you to go to a party like that?" Charlie asked.

"Um, well mom said I needed to learn about sex anyway since I was sixteen and what better way than at a Pure Romance party. She even gave me the same vibrator that Rose has. She said every teenage girl and woman should have a B.O.B."

"What the hell is a B.O.B?" Victoria asked.

"A B.O.B is a boyfriend on batteries," Bella stated. While a horrified Charlie shook his head.

"Oooh, we should have a Pure Romance party so Victoria would know what it's like," Char said while bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"Um...I'm not so sure that..."

"You're not invited. In fact, if you have a dick, you're not invited," Char stated firmly.

"Armando and Edward can come though, they don't count as men," Rose said.

"That's it!" Charlie hollered. "Bella, does your mother know that I'm missing?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to tell..."

Charlie took Carlisle's iPhone and started dialing a number. A sleepy voice came on the other line, "_Hello?"_

"Renee!"

"_Charlie?"_

"What the fuck were you thinking allowing our daughter to attend a Tupperware Party for sex toys? Don't you have any fucking morals."

"Oh, why? Did she run out of batteries or something?"

"This isn't about batteries, this is about...do you know that our daughter knows more about sex than even I do?"

"God, I hope so. She is my daughter, you know."

"Renee!"

"What? Oh, Charlie, start living in the fucking now. You can't keep her innocent and sheltered. I hosted that Pure Romance party because the representative was very open and educated about sex. Other mothers brought their teenaged daughters, too."

"Sex toys, Renee! Sex toys! How could you call that education?"

"_Oh shove an anal plug up your ass! And don't fucking call to bitch to me about the way I raised my daughter at six in the morning. I did a damn good job with her! How many eighteen year old virgins do you know?"_

"Yeah, well, she's not a virgin anymore! You failed!"

"_So this is what this is all about. Charlie, she's eighteen, Bella was bound to lose her virginity at some point. Did you think she was going to stay an innocent angel? She's our daughter, Charlie. She has a mouth like a sailor like you do and a dirty mind like me, what the fuck did you expect? But those are her only vices. Bella is smart, sensible, and open-minded. You can't ask for more in a kid and you know that. Now, get a grip and live in the now."_

"_And Charlie?"_

"What?"

"_Go get laid!"_

"I..."

"_Let me speak to Bella now."_

"Hi, Mom," Bella spoke into the phone.

"_So, who's the boy?"_

"Um, his name is Jasper."

"_Is he good looking?"_

"Oh, yeah, and he's really nice too."

"_He's not gay is he?"_

"No, that was my last boyfriend."

"_So, let's get to the meat of the matter. Did you use protection?"_

"Um, yeah. I've been keeping up with my birth control pills."

"Since when the hell have you been on birth control pills?" Charlie yelled.

"_Tell your father to take a fucking chill pill. Jesus, that man needs to get laid."_

"Oh, Dad has a new girlfriend. Her name is Catalina."

"_Is she nice? She's not treating you like shit is she? Tell me if she is because..."_

Catalina took the iPhone from Bella. In her heavily accented voice, she said, "Hello, Renee. My name is Catalina."

"_Uh, hi?"_ Renee asked confused.

"I promise you that I will never treat Bella unkindly and I will have a talk with Charlie about sexuality and the importance for daughters to be informed. You can't be too careful these days."

"_I agree, thank you. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."_

"Yes, I will give the phone back to Bella now."

"Uh, so that was Catalina. She's nice, isn't she?"

"_Yes, I think she might be able to whip your father into shape. Okay, so how old is he?"_

"Twenty."

"_What does he look like?"_

"Um...blond hair, blue eyes, tanned, and muscular..." Bella said, quickly.

"_Oh, he sounds handsome. Send me a photo of the two of you."_

"Uh, sure..."

"_Alright, I have to start getting ready for work. I love you, princess."_

"I love you, too, Mom. I really, really love you. Oh, and thanks for being the best mom in the world."

"_It's only because I was blessed with you, Bella."_

With that, the call ended. Bella seemed contemplative. She looked up and said, "So when are we moving?"

"We've got to move today, kitten," I told her.

"Um blond, tanned, blue eyes?" Emmett said imitating Bella. "Just who were you describing cause surely it wasn't that fucker there." He pointed at Jasper. "The description should have been more like blond, pale as fuck, black eyes, and sensitive oh and lets not forget puny."

Emmett kept mumbling that Bella didn't know shit about muscular men. Just like she didn't know shit of how to tell between a real man and a gay one. He started to imitate Bella's mom and found himself soaring out the open door again.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "He was pissing me off. So I guess we should grab what we can?"

"Yeah, just don't go overboard. Grab only the things you can't replace. Clothes and stuff can be left behind, just pack for a week at the most."

Everyone rushed to start packing shit while Paul and Embry stood there with their bags.

"I'm hungry," Embry stated.

"Yeah me too, got any food here because Embry and I don't do AB negative nor pig's blood."

Esme rushed into the room. "Yes, we actually have something here. It's not much but I'm sure I can whip you up something." She rushed off into the kitchen.

Bella came down stairs biting her lip. "Um what are we going to do with my truck?"

Jasper looked pensive, the fact was that we had to choose between faking her death or making her a missing person.

"Something tells me that for now, we need to hide your truck," Jasper said.

"What? Has my gift transferred to you?"

"No, asshole, it's just logic."

"Eventually, Alice is going to come here to search for clues. That truck can be used to throw her off course if necessary. We don't want to fake Bella's death just yet. Everything needs to be just peachy in Alice's eyes for now."

"Uh, yeah, we're gonna have a bit of a problem with peachy, Major," Emmett stated walking into the house. I wonder how far Bella flung him?

"Why?"

"First of all, let me just say that I was just cannonballed about five miles away from the treaty line by your mate. Second, upon my approach to the house, I noticed something."

"What did you notice?"

"Um, you all might want to follow me outside."

"Hey, how come the gas and the running water aren't working?" Esme asked around the same time.

Edward went and flicked the lights. "Hey, the electricity isn't working either!" None of us noticed because between the vampires and shapeshifters in the house, none of us needed light.

We rushed outside to take a look.

"Holy shit!" we all gasped. Although the house was still standing, it had been lifted off of it's foundation by the sheer magnitude of Bella's anger earlier combined with Jasper's projection. The house had landed a few hundred yards from it's previous location. We could tell because the garage was still standing in it's original location.

"Okay, new plan!" Jasper stated. "We need to pack and get the fuck out of the house. Tank all important documents, computers, cell phones, journals, anything of value with you."

"What about my piano?" Edward asked.

"Edward, we can't..."

"Either the piano comes or I don't go!" he humphed.

"Shit, Jasper, we'll fucking rent a U-Haul, clearly the piano is important to him," I said.

"Thank you, Peter. It's good to know that someone appreciates art."

"Well, shit, if he gets to take his fucking piano with him, I want all of my tools!" Rosalie announced.

"Fine, they come too. You can be our resident mechanic."

"Alright, back to business," the Major declared. "Anything traceable or of importance comes with us. That means the contents of Carlisle's office has to come with us. Paul or Embry, one of you need to drive Bella's truck over the treaty line on the La Push side. Charlie can call one of his friends and have him pick it up and hide it on the reservation somewhere for us. I want every single vehicle out of the house. We have enough drivers for sure. This is in case Alice comes snooping around. It's absolutely pertinent that we don't leave anything that she can use against us behind."

"Got it. We're going to have to sneak back into my house, then," Charlie stated. "I have photos and whatnot in the attic. Embry, Paul, we've got food in my house. In fact, bring what you can with you. It's going to be a long, fucking ride to Louisiana."

"Okay, we meet back here in three hours. Then, we have to completely burn down the Cullen house before we leave. We leave no traces behind."

"Mika and I will go with Bella and Charlie," Catalina stated.

"Good, I'll be by in about an hour. I just have to grab a few things from my study and check things out in Carlisle's study."

Jasper kissed Bella tenderly on the lips and sent her on her way. The rest of us got moving on following the Major's orders. I went to rent a U-haul truck from Port Angeles with Charlotte. One thing was for sure, I knew that new adventures awaited us in Louisiana and that the Major's mate just became our number one asset in our fight against Maria and Alice.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like the fact that Paul and Embry have enter the fight against Maria? What you think of the advice they try to give Edward about topping and bottoming? How about the phone call to Renee? Let me know your thoughts.**


	19. Snapping Gators & The Deadly Imprint

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. I do however own Armando,Mika,and Catalina.**

**A/N: Ha I got this out before a month I'm on a roll and warden I mean muse is making sure I keep up the good work. Mama4dukes helped me crank it out. She was my muse, she didn't let me procrastinate which I do from time to time. You got to go show all of her stories some love. I guarantee that you read one and you will be hooked.**

**So my net has gone bye bye :(. Fear not I'll still be updating this story when I can get a signal from the wifi around. Hopefully someday I'll get it back, but you know how that can be sometimes. But if and when I get it back, I'll be back being the pain in the ass once again,LOL. **

**Beta'd By: Mama4dukes put her stamp of approval on this chapter.**

_Previously..._

_We rushed outside to take a look._

_"Holy shit!" we all gasped. Although the house was still standing, it had been lifted off of it's foundation by the sheer magnitude of Bella's anger earlier combined with Jasper's projection. The house had landed a few hundred yards from it's previous location. We could tell because the garage was still standing in it's original location._

_"Okay, new plan!" Jasper stated. "We need to pack and get the fuck out of the house. Tank all important documents, computers, cell phones, journals, anything of value with you."_

_"What about my piano?" Edward asked._

_"Edward, we can't..."_

_"Either the piano comes or I don't go!" he humphed._

_"Shit, Jasper, we'll fucking rent a U-Haul, clearly the piano is important to him," I said._

_"Thank you, Peter. It's good to know that someone appreciates art."_

_"Well, shit, if he gets to take his fucking piano with him, I want all of my tools!" Rosalie announced._

_"Fine, they come too. You can be our resident mechanic."_

_"Alright, back to business," the Major declared. "Anything traceable or of importance comes with us. That means the contents of Carlisle's office has to come with us. Paul or Embry, one of you need to drive Bella's truck over the treaty line on the La Push side. Charlie can call one of his friends and have him pick it up and hide it on the reservation somewhere for us. I want every single vehicle out of the house. We have enough drivers for sure. This is in case Alice comes snooping around. It's absolutely pertinent that we don't leave anything that she can use against us behind."_

_"Got it. We're going to have to sneak back into my house, then," Charlie stated. "I have photos and whatnot in the attic. Embry, Paul, we've got food in my house. In fact, bring what you can with you. It's going to be a long, fucking ride to Louisiana."_

_"Okay, we meet back here in three hours. Then, we have to completely burn down the Cullen house before we leave. We leave no traces behind."_

_"Mika and I will go with Bella and Charlie," Catalina stated._

_"Good, I'll be by in about an hour. I just have to grab a few things from my study and check things out in Carlisle's study."_

_Jasper kissed Bella tenderly on the lips and sent her on her way. The rest of us got moving on following the Major's orders. I went to rent a U-haul truck from Port Angeles with Charlotte. One thing was for sure, I knew that new adventures awaited us in Louisiana and that the Major's mate just became our number one asset in our fight against Maria and Alice._

* * *

**Chapter 19: Snapping Gators & The Deadly Imprint**

**Embry's POV**

Two weeks have gone by since our move to Louisiana. For the first time ever, Paul and I feel like we're part of a family and that we have a purpose in life. None of these vampires have made us feel as if we're unworthy like we felt when we were in the pack. Rosalie made the mistake of referring to us as 'mutts' one day and Charlie nailed into her like there was no tomorrow. She was told that in no way was she ever allowed to degrade us, that like it or not, we were part of the family, and that she had to accept us for who we are. Since then, we've made amends, and once she found out that Paul and I were even handier than she was with cars, the three of us have been inseparable.

Peter, Jasper, and Emmett have turned out to be really great teachers. They keep the subjects interesting and Bells, Paul, and I are actually enjoying school. Bella is going to graduate first because she's in her senior year. Paul and I will graduate from high school next year because both of us dropped out in our junior year of high school. The great thing is, we're going to come out with real high school diplomas from a private high school instead of just a GED. Peter said that he'd pay for college for us if we wanted to attend. He was a great mentor, and someone that I looked up to immensely.

Two weeks ago, when we left, I recall getting phone call after phone call from Sam. They tried to trace us, but they couldn't because the Cullen house had been blown up and burned to the ground and Charlie's house had been scrubbed clean of all scents except for bleach and Lysol so that we left no trace. Later, when Paul and I phased in Louisiana, Sam tried to alpha order us back, but it didn't work, Paul and I, together, refused to follow his order and told him that we were our own alphas. After that, the connection with the pack was completely severed so now, only Paul and I can communicate mentally with each other.

It was strange to be surrounded by those we were meant to be enemies with. Yet every time I hung out with Jasper to hear about how newborns fought, or played video games with Emmett I couldn't see them as enemies anymore. These were the people that welcomed Paul and I into their lives when they didn't have to, they could have turned us away like everyone else we've known.

I was watching as Bella and Mika were practicing with Bella's freaky power. Mika moved like water as she moved around Bella while commanding her to focus. I had to laugh as I thought of two days ago when Peter shouted that Bella would have to resume practicing outside away from the house from now on when the coffee table ended up through the wall and a lamp sticking out of the flatscreen television. To say that he was pissed was an understatement. He cussed out Mika because he said she should know better and she said something to him in Japanese that I have no clue what it meant but I'm guessing Peter did from the way his eyes went black and he walked away mumbling about finding a way to make vampire sushi.

Mika was a mystery to me. I still had yet to really look into her face and she was always practicing with her sword that moved like it was a part of her when she sliced through the air. Emmett was foolish to ask her if it really cut through vampires last week and she cut his hand off with a single blow. Of course Charlie went off on her.

I looked up at Bella again, I could see she was starting to get frustrated as the trees around her began to tremble and large quantities of swamp water began to lift up beside them. I turned my head toward the door to get Peter and Jasper's attention when I heard hissing coming from Bella and Mika's direction. I looked back and was shocked at what I saw.

"Bella! Yamenasai!" Mika yelled pointing in front of them.

"Um, Mika, I don't understand Japanese!"

"Yamenasai means stop in Japanese!"

"Oh, well, you could have just said stop." Bella managed to curtail her power. She was gaining more control daily. She took in the scene in front of her and screamed. Mika screamed as well. Two alligators had been lifted out of the swamp and were snapping at both Mika and Bella who were clutching each other in abject terror. We all rushed out to help.

Emmett, out of nowhere, came rushing out and dove onto an alligator and started wrestling.

"Em! What are you doing?" Rosalie hollered.

"I'm wrestling an alligator. I've seen Crocodile Dundee about fifty times. I know how to do this."

"I remember that movie. Bella, honey, Daddy's coming to the rescue!" Charlie yelled and jumped on the second one. "Catalina, throw me a knife!"

Catalina shook her head with her mouth wide open in incredulity.

"Shouldn't you just knock the gators out using your gift so that they don't have to wrestle them?" Peter asked Jasper.

"Hell, no, this shit's too funny," Jasper chuckled.

Peter shook his head. "You, my dear friend, are a sick fuck."

Jasper laughed as he watched Charlie and Emmett roll around with the alligators.

"Dad, look out! That one's trying to do the fucking death roll on you," Emmett hollered from underneath a thrashing alligator snapping it's jaws.

Emmett was having way too much fun with this, he had been practicing his gift of imitating everyone. But at the moment he was doing an impression of the Crocodile Hunter.

Paul walked up beside me laughing. "Why the hell are we watching two vampires wrestle with alligators?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I listened to Bella shriek to Emmett and her dad about protecting wildlife, and that the alligators were just upset about being removed from their home. I swear Bella is strange. She's the only vampire whose instincts are skewed. Actually so are the Chief's, but I'd never say to his face nor Bella's. Nope, I love life too much and Bella scares the shit out of me. I watched as Paul decided to join in the fun and phase.

Paul dove onto the tail of the alligator that Emmett was wrestling and tried crushing it. Unfortunately, the alligator was feisty and it flung him off. Not to be daunted, wolf Paul tried kicking the alligator with his hind legs. What he wasn't expecting was for the alligator that Charlie was wrestling to jump up and take a bite out of his ass. Paul yelped in agony and phased back to human form.

At that point, Jasper knocked the alligators, Charlie, Emmett, and Paul out.

"We've got to get him to a doctor!" Peter stated.

"We can't go to a hospital. We're wolves and doctors become suspicious about our high body temperatures."

"Rose, Edward, you two have medical degrees. We have Carlisle's medical bag here, you two are going to have to check out his injury," Esme stated.

"Oh, I'd love to," Edward gushed while eagerly staring at Paul's ass. I know one thing, I'm filming this shit.

I laughed a sinister laugh as everyone shuffled to their feet, meanwhile Bella and Mika threw the alligators back into the water. Bella wiped her hands on her jeans as she walked over to Jasper and looked down at the three unconscious males.

"So whose going to carry Paul?" she asked.

Everyone looked around at each other. None of the guys wanted to carry a naked Paul, well except maybe Edward and Armando.

"Well someone has to carry Paul into the house he's literally bleeding out from his ass. Even if he and Embry heal fast it needs to be cleaned pronto." Bella was getting frustrated again. Edward had already raced to the house.

I grumbled and stepped forward and threw him over my shoulder. This fucker owed me big time. I could hear them asking each other what to do with the Chief and Emmett as I ran to the house to get Paul's ass patched. Bella suggested leaving them both there as punishment. Catalina told Jasper to wake them and as soon as they were awake she pitched them into the swamp for their stupidity. I shook my head as I laughed.

Edward was waiting when I entered the house. "So where do you want him?"

Edward gave me a sly smile. "Preferably in bed, but I guess you can lay him on the floor since all I'm doing is cleaning the wound and putting gauze over it. Such a shame...um...Embry what are you doing?"

Edward was looking at me with his brow quirked. I chuckled. "Come Edward, did you really think I was going to pass up the opportunity to have blackmail?" I asked him while I continued to film him cleaning Paul. This shit was golden especially since I caught Edward's words about bed. Paul was going to be making sure his ass was out of Edward's line of sight for a while after he wakes up from this.

"Edward, I think you've cleaned his wound enough," Rose noted.

"No, no, I see a spot right there. Let me get it." Armando jumped in to help. Hahaha. Now two dudes were rubbing his ass.

"Um, maybe it's time you put some Neosporin and gauze on the wound," Rose suggested.

"Do we really have to cover it up?" Armando asked seriously.

I was laughing by the time the gauze was placed on his ass. Armando and Edward both looked so hurt to be covering Paul's ass. Jasper was standing by the door and I saw Peter nod to him. Jasper gave Paul a look and I watched as Paul woke with a start.

"What the fuck? Why does my ass hurt so much?" That's when he looked up and noticed Edward and Armando hovering by him. The look that crossed his face was priceless.

"What the fuck? Embry I've been touched. I must have passed out after the gator and my ass has been breached. I was manhandled"

I was laughing so hard there was tears blurring my vision. I heard Paul growl but I couldn't stop laughing. "You find this funny fucker? You held me down didn't you, I ought to..." I held up my hand while I tried to take in deep gulps of air and hold onto my phone at the same time. "Fucker no one has breached your ass. Edward was just nice enough to patch you up after you got bit in the ass by the gator. You weren't manhandled, actually I think caressed is the word you are looking for."

Paul's eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around his torso and drew his knees up, wincing slightly at the pain in his ass. "I feel so violated," Paul mumbled out.

"That's funny, I feel oddly refreshed,"Armando stated.

Oh, I was never going to let Paul live this down.

We were all having a good laugh when, suddenly, Carlisle Cullen's iPhone rang. Jasper checked the caller ID. "Shit, it's Alice,"he groaned. "You're up Emmett, just tell her what we discussed."

Emmett took the call in a perfect imitation of Carlisle's voice, "Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Daddy?"squeaked the midget. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, my heart. What's wrong?"

"You disappeared from my visions. In fact, everyone in the family has. I don't know what's wrong."

"I'm sure it's just stress. Maybe you need a trip to Paris? Daddy will pay for it."

"I think you're right."

"Did you find out about what Emmett wanted?"

"Ah, yes. There was a gas explosion at the house in Forks. Rose and Emmett were just passing through on their way to Chicago when they found the house in shambles. It's completely destroyed."

"But I had fifty pairs of Jimmy Choo heels in there! Not to mention my mustard colored Hermes Birkin bag."

"There was nothing that could be done. The house was already destroyed. We've since had contractors come in to clear the rubble."

_"Oh my God, daddy, did they find anything at all? I left important documents in the little silver lockbox in your safe in the office. I had information on Bel...I mean it was important stuff in there. Carlisle I told you to get the fireproof safe."_

"I'm Sorry Alice there was nothing left of our personal belongings among the rubble."

_"I miss you so much daddy. I would come and visit you but I don't want to be around the Denali sisters. And guess what? I've found my true mate. You and Esme should come visit me and my mate Jacques in Reno, Nevada,"_ she squealed into the phone.

"Jacques? Is he a nice boy, Alice?"

"_Oh, yes, he's very sweet and loving. I just feel so bad about Jasper, he's going to be devastated when he finds out that we're never getting back together. He worshipped me."_

"I'll handle Jasper. You and Jacques enjoy your newfound mating. I love you, daughter,"Emmett looked like he was going to puke as he spouted those words out.

"_I love you, too, Daddy. Thank you for the trip to Paris."_

"Anytime, princess."With that, Emmett ended the call. "I'm gonna fucking gag. Hold me, Rosie."

"Did you bring the contents of the safe Alice was talking about?"Charlie asked.

"Yes,"Esme said.

"Let's see what information she's dug up on Bella, then. Can you go get it?"

"I'll be right back."Esme came rushing down the stairs with the safe itself.

Esme set the the safe down and looked at Edward. "Edward what's the combin..."

She didn't even get the full sentence out before Bella was in front of the safe pulling the door off. She looked up with an innocent look, which didn't fool any of us because we all knew she was far from innocent.

"What? The bitch said she had info on me, I have a right to know." She raised a brow waiting for one of us to go against what she was saying. Yeah right, as if we were that stupid. I don't think I feel the need to be thrown out of a window, and I damn sure don't want to be pitched into the swamp. Unlike their sparkly asses, Paul and I could still get injured from an alligator bite, which Paul just proved.

We watched as she ripped the lid off of the silver box. She rummaged through the papers, her face contorting in anger at each page she looked over. Stuff started rattling before she took off out of the house with Vicky and Mika hot on her heels. Mika yelled to Jasper over her shoulder to stay and read what the fuck was on those papers.

Jasper started going through the papers and the entire house started filling with feelings of rage. He was so angry that he was projecting his anger throughout the house. I felt like punching a hole in the wall and I didn't even know what was in those papers.

"Major! You're projecting! Calm the fuck down!"Peter yelled.

Jasper sat on the sofa, closed his eyes, and calmed himself. Meanwhile, I grabbed the papers to take a look. I could see why he was so angry. "These papers contain information on Bella from the time of Renee's pregnancy up until now. Everything is in here: birth records, pictures of her from when she was little until recently, information on Charlie and Renee, and even her driver's license and social security numbers. And she even has records on what she's seen in her visions about Bella. It looks like Alice was plotting to kill her."

"What?"Rosalie raged. "That bitch! I'm gonna rip her apart and feed her to the alligators, then burn her skull!"

Charlie was sitting on the couch growling with Catalina holding onto him.

"Why the fuck would anyone want to hurt my daughter? What the fuck did she ever do to that little bitch?"

We turned as we heard footsteps at the door. A calm looking Bella came walking in followed by Vicky and Mika.

"Daddy I think I know why she's doing this. I think she's always known I was Jasper's mate. I guess she figured if I was out of the way that Jasper would go back to Maria."

"That vindictive, manipulative bitch!"Charlie hollered.

"Don't forget annoying, evil, fake, mentally unstable..."Peter added.

"And a really lousy lay,"Jasper said.

"You guys just described a gremlin!"

"Exactly,"Peter and Jasper agreed.

"Why would you have sex with a gremlin?"Armando asked Jasper.

"I don't know,"Jasper replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Son, you need counseling. Lots and lots of counseling,"Charlie said.

"Can we get back to business? What are we going to do with the gremlin?"I asked, annoyed.

"I don't know but...um...whatever we do let's not get her wet, those fuckers multiply when they get wet and that's all we need is more fucking Malice gremlins running around,"Emmett said before doing impersonation of one of the gremlins. "You know what? Fuck that, the bitch is more like a critter." When we all looked at him in question he huffed, "You all need to watch more movies. Critters is a movie from the 80s. You know, the fucking fuzzy things from outer space. You know what? Forget it, let's just call the bitch a fucking parasite."

I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett way of describing Alice.

"I suggest we start planning on trying to find their weaknesses and getting all the information we can," Jasper stated.

"I say we hit the bitch where it hurts most," Rose said, as she glared at the papers that were still clutched in Jasper's hand.

Jasper looked at her. "Oh and how do you propose we do that?"

"Well she loves to shop Jasper and right now most of her clothing comes from online. I just happen to know her account information as well as the sites she goes to frequently." She gave him an evil looking smile. "While she was busy messing around in other people's lives I was being observant and got a lot of information on her. I'll let Emmett do the computer work since he's a fucking genius with shit like that, him and Edward both. Fucking computer geeks."

I raised my hand. "Yes, Embry?"

"I'll help. I'm a computer geek, too,"I sighed.

"Yep, and that's why you're never getting laid,"Paul smirked.

"Hey, at least I can say that I'm clean. My dick hasn't taken a dip in all of the skanky pussies on the rez and in Forks."

"Hey, I'm no idiot, I always wore a rubber."

"Dude, I had a girl not long ago. I mean you liked Lauren right?"

Paul smirked, "Yeah, Embry I liked Lauren and so did everyone else in Forks and the rez. I swear I'm surprised that chick's pussy isn't radioactive or some shit like that. I bet it's worse than lethal injection; that pussy is toxic. Not sure what you saw in her."

I could feel the growl building in the back of my throat. "She was a nice girl," I said through gritted teeth.

"Un-huh, she was nice alright. Nice on her back. Dude, how can you defend her when you caught her cheating on you with that Newton kid? I mean she was fucking him on the back porch. Your back porch."

"Oh you've got to be shitting me, Embry? You dated Lauren Mallory? I hate to say this, but I hope you didn't have sex with her? In fact, you should get tested even if you only just touched her. That girl has been ridden more times than the school bus in Forks." Bella looked at me with sympathetic eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah, well one day I'll imprint on a great girl."

"Yeah, and it'll probably be a vampire too,"Paul chuckled. "No offense meant to any of you folks."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sure whoever you imprint on will be some girl version of yourself. And you never know you may have jinxed yourself and your imprint will be a vampire." I smirked at him.

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "Dude whatever puss..." He looked over at Chief Swan who was glaring at him with a stern expression. "Um...it doesn't matter if she's a vampire or not as long as she's not a prude."

I laughed. "Yeah the only thing is maybe she'll pin you down and not let you have any control."

Paul got this dreamy look on his face. "Fuck yeah! I wouldn't mind being pinned down."

"We can do that," Edward and Armando said in unison.

"Fuck no! Dude, I meant a woman, you know, nice pert tits and doesn't have something in common with me anatomy wise."

We all laughed as Paul edged away from Armando and Edward, while keeping an eye on them the whole time.

"Okay enough of the joking around. We need to get down to business because everyday that little bitch walks around is another day that threatens Bells's life," Charlie said in a tone that meant he was fucking serious, all joking aside.

"Charlie, Rose's idea to mess with Alice's online orders is good, but not now. We just sent her to Paris and we need her to believe that Carlisle is still alive."

"I agree with you, Pete,"Charlie and Jasper said at the same time.

"I want to know where she obtained all of these documents,"Charlie said. "We need to find out who provided this information to her and stop him or her. This is unacceptable and all sorts of privacy laws were broken."

"I know who it is,"Jasper said. "His scent is still lingering on these documents. It was Jason Jenk's."

"Who the fuck is Jason Jenk's?" Charlie asked.

Hell the rest of us newcomers were nodding our heads wanting to know as well.

"He's this low down underhand sneaky fucking lawyer that we deal with to get our documents changed," Jasper growled out.

"Why the hell would he look up anyone besides your family? I mean that's my daughter's and ex-wife's information right there all the way down to their fucking blood types." Charlie said.

"He was supposed to only stick to our family arrangements. There were only two of us that dealt with Jenks and that was me and Carlisle," Jasper growled the deceased doc's name out.

"You mean to tell me that the fucking asshole got all of this information for Alice? You mean to tell me he knew about my baby girl since she was a baby? Esme it's a good thing you burnt his ass to a crisp already because he'd be roasting in a bonfire right now if you hadn't."

"Armando you should take over doing the documents changes for everyone. I think we should dispose of this Jenk's guy he seems to have worn out his use to you all," Mika said in a low deadly voice. "I could do it Major all you have to do is say the word. It would be quick and without evidence if I do it." She let out a low growl.

"Go to it, Mika, and bring his laptop back with you. I want one of our resident geeks to dissect it for files."

"I need one of the wolves to come with me in case Alice is looking,"Mika stated.

"I'll go with you,"I volunteered.

She looked up at me and smiled, and as we locked eyes, my whole world shifted. Here I was staring at this beautiful deadly woman who had to be at least a inch or two shorter than Bella. All I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and mark her. I wanted all of the males to know that she was mine!

"Holy shit, Embry! Dude, did you just imprint? You did, you fucker, and on a vampire. I mean I was just fucking around earlier I didn't think you would take me seriously. But fuck, I was right. Damn, I love being right."

I turned and looked at Paul while letting out a low growl just as Mika growled as well. I looked back at my beautiful imprint and smiled before facing Jasper and Charlie.

"What if we encounter Jenk's? Kill him or bring him back for questioning?"

"Bring him back for questioning,"Jasper smirked. "It's time Jenk's met the Major."

"And the Chief,"Charlie added.

Mika and I nodded our heads and left immediately. We ran most of the way to Seattle. I had to phase back when we approached a populated area. It took us roughly eleven hours. By the time I arrived, I was starving.

"I need to eat, Mika,"I said.

"Okay, let me just put some contact lenses in. You should probably put a shirt and shoes on. We're in the city, you'll stick out like a sore thumb. Plus it's already approaching winter and you're in shorts, we're supposed to be incognito."

"Um, that's the problem with being a wolf. I only have enough room on my paw for a pair of shorts."

"I'll buy you clothes. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Mika."

The two of us walked into a Macy's where Mika picked out a pair of jeans and a shirt for me and urged me to try them on. I walked into the fitting room stripped my shorts off and nearly screamed like a girl, my deadly ninja girlfriend was sitting in the corner of the fitting room with darkened eyes.

"You scared me,"I said.

"I want you,"she cooed back sexily. And that did it. We were kissing each other frantically in the Macy's fitting room.

"I'm a virgin,"I blurted.

"Good, then you'll be mine and only mine. I'll be your teacher," she purred, turning my wood into steel instantly.

"I can be a really good student."And with that, Mika started teaching me, and by the time we left the fitting room an hour later, I was no longer a virgin. And I had marked my mate for all the world to see.

When we cashed out at the register, the saleslady couldn't even look us in our eyes. Okay, maybe we were a bit loud, but heck I was losing my virginity for God's sake.

"Let's go and buy some shoes for you, then we'll get you some food,"Mika smiled. She had a gorgeous look of contentment on her face and I couldn't help, but lean in and kiss her.

"Ahem,"the saleslady, cleared her throat. "Here is your change, and thank you for shopping at Macy's."

We made our way to the shoe department and found a pair to fit my feet. Mika also purchased a backpack. "I can carry your clothes for you when you return to wolf form."

"Aw, you don't have to go to that trouble,"I said.

"It'll be my pleasure to do so as your mate. Now, let's get you fed, "Ah, lets go to Shiro's Sushi Restaurant just across the street. I want you to try the food of my people."

"Uh, sure, who are your people anyway?"

"I'm Japanese."

"Cool, I'm half Quileute and half Makah."

"So, what is sushi anyway?"

"Raw fish."

I gulped, holy crap the things I do for love.

Once we were in the restaurant and I had ordered. I watched in fascination as a chef prepared my food. Mika said something in Japanese to him and he nodded slightly. She turned back to me with a smile on her face as I stared at her in my confusion.

"Don't worry Embry, I'll teach you some Japanese soon. Right now I was just making sure he was preparing it properly."

I gave her goofy grin just as the chef placed my food in front of me. It was a good thing I was hungry enough to eat anything because any other time and I think I would have refused something raw while being in human form.

"What am I eating?"I asked.

"This one is tuna, this one is sea urchin, this is octopus, these are salmon eggs, and this one is actually grilled—it's eel."

"Oh,"I whimpered.

I finished quickly and had to admit it wasn't half bad. Mika paid and we were on our way to Jenks's office. Something nagged me in the back of my mind, telling me that back in Louisiana what we found was just the tip of the iceberg and that at Jenk's office we were going to find out more than what we bargained for.

* * *

**So what do you think of Bella trying to control her power? How about Edward having to patch up Paul? What do you think about Alice's contents in the box? Were you shocked that Embry imprinted on Mika? Let me know your thoughts.**


	20. The Inner Musings of Edward

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. I do however own Armando,Mika,and Catalina.**

**A/N: Mama4dukes helped me crank it out. She was my muse, she didn't let me procrastinate which I do from time to time. You got to go show all of her stories some love. I guarantee that you read one and you will be hooked.**

**So my net has gone bye bye :(. Fear not I'll still be updating this story when I can get a signal from the wifi around. Hopefully someday I'll get it back, but you know how that can be sometimes. But if and when I get it back, I'll be back being the pain in the ass once again,LOL. **

**Beta'd By: Mama4dukes put her stamp of approval on this chapter.**

_Previously..._

_We made our way to the shoe department and found a pair to fit my feet. Mika also purchased a backpack. "I can carry your clothes for you when you return to wolf form."_

_"Aw, you don't have to go to that trouble,"I said._

_"It'll be my pleasure to do so as your mate. Now, let's get you fed, "Ah, lets go to Shiro's Sushi Restaurant just across the street. I want you to try the food of my people."_

_"Uh, sure, who are your people anyway?"_

_"I'm Japanese."_

_"Cool, I'm half Quileute and half Makah."_

_"So, what is sushi anyway?"_

_"Raw fish."_

_I gulped, holy crap the things I do for love._

_Once we were in the restaurant and I had ordered. I watched in fascination as a chef prepared my food. Mika said something in Japanese to him and he nodded slightly. She turned back to me with a smile on her face as I stared at her in my confusion._

_"Don't worry Embry, I'll teach you some Japanese soon. Right now I was just making sure he was preparing it properly."_

_I gave her goofy grin just as the chef placed my food in front of me. It was a good thing I was hungry enough to eat anything because any other time and I think I would have refused something raw while being in human form._

_"What am I eating?"I asked._

_"This one is tuna, this one is sea urchin, this is octopus, these are salmon eggs, and this one is actually grilled—it's eel."_

_"Oh,"I whimpered._

_I finished quickly and had to admit it wasn't half bad. Mika paid and we were on our way to Jenks's office. Something nagged me in the back of my mind, telling me that back in Louisiana what we found was just the tip of the iceberg and that at Jenk's office we were going to find out more than what we bargained for._

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Inner Musings of Edward**

**Edward's POV**

We were waiting for Embry and Mika to return home with Jason Jenks. Paul and Bella were in the kitchen taking a test being administered by Peter who has turned out to be a pretty strict teacher.

"_Edward, Edward,"_ Paul prodded me mentally.

I looked up at him.

"_Before the Vietnam War, the Vietnamese broke free from which colonizer? One, Britain; two, China; three, France; or four, Russia?"_

I held up three fingers indicating that the answer was France.

"_No shit, really? Huh, thanks, Edward."_

While Paul was busy cheating on his social studies test, Bella was racking her brain trying to figure out a calculus problem. At this point, she was on the verge of tears. Jasper, who was honing into her emotions was sitting on the sofa with venom tears in his eyes. In fact, all of us had tears of frustration in our eyes because he was projecting the emotions his mate was feeling. All of a sudden, we were overcome with a feeling of relief as Bella figured out the answer which, knowing Bella and math, I was pretty sure was all wrong.

A few minutes later, both Paul and Bella turned their tests into Peter who, when in teacher mode, was actually extremely professional. He ran a really tight ship, too. He actually made Bella and Paul go stand in opposite corners of the kitchen for talking during class.

Peter was in the middle of teaching Spanish to his two charges when Esme's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Esme answered.

"_Esme, it's Carmen. We need to talk."_

"Okay."

"_I received a phone call from Alice asking us for help. She needs help in locating a human girl that Edward dated named Isabella Marie Swan, and if we can't find her, she wants us to locate her parents for her, a Charles Swan of Forks, Washington and a Renee Dwyer of Jacksonville, Florida."_

Bella was about to gasp, but Peter clasped his hand over her mouth and put his finger to his lips ordering her to remain silent.

"You're kidding me?" Esme asked. "Why on earth would she need Bella's parents?"

"_That's what put us on alert that something fishy was going on. We thought that you might know?"_

"Why would I know? I haven't seen Bella Swan since the thirteenth of September. Honestly, Carmen, it's best you ignore Alice," Esme said quickly.

"_I can't believe she had the audacity to call us for help. She knows we don't like her, especially after what she did to Jasper. Some fucking companion she supposedly was. I'm telling you, Esme, the little bitch is off. I don't know what it is but..."_

Kate suddenly cut Carmen off and came onto the line, _"She's tapped, I tell you. The little fucking Santa's psycho elf is fucking crazy. I can't believe you all didn't see that. I mean, the bitch has visions. And now she wants us to help find a human girl whose name we've only heard fall from Edward's lips last year. I don't know why she wants her found Esme, but something isn't right about that at all. I can't fucking wait to see her I'm going to shock her until she can light christmas lights from ass and mouth without electricity."_

Jasper suddenly took the phone from Esme, "Kate, it's me, Jasper. Just give me yes or no answers. Do you know how to evade the pint-sized psycho's visions?"

_"Yes,"_ Kate replied.

"Does everyone else?"

_"Yes."_

"Are you evading her visions now?"

"_Yes."_

"Alright, then, I need all of you to continue evading her visions and make your way to the airport in New Orleans. Text Esme's phone with a flight arrival time, we'll pick you up. Come prepared for a long stay. Shit's going down and it ain't good."

_"Yes, I understand. We all understand,"_ Kate stated and hung up the phone.

"Why does she want my mother, Jasper?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, baby, but we'll figure it out as soon as the Denalis get here."

"If something happens to her, I'll..."

"Nothing's going to happen to her, we'll keep her safe, I promise."

"I'm going to rip that little bitch apart piece by piece," Esme growled. "How dare she try and use my friends for her own twisted scheme. And how dare she threaten Bella and her parents."

"I'm right there with you, Esme. As far as I'm concerned, that venomous bitch is going to die a slow painful death," Charlotte said.

At hearing Esme's and Charlotte's thoughts, I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth at the very thought of that demented, little bitch's limbs being ripped from her torso. I was hoping that when her death came it wouldn't be quick, she deserved to be tortured slowly. I wanted her vocal cords removed because I honestly couldn't stand to hear another word slip from her lips. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"Um what the hell are you over there smiling about?" Bella asked.

"Death," I said with a chuckle.

"Death? You're laughing at the thought of death? That's creepy, Edward."

Yeah sure, this coming from my crazy ex-girlfriend who can literally cause mini-twisters with her power and move houses off of their foundations.

"Killing can be oddly exhilarating, Bella," I informed her thinking back to my vigilante days when I'd play with my food before draining them. Oh, the sweet ambrosia of blood slipping down my throat, particularly from a terrified victim, was particularly arousing.

"Edward, you have a boner!" Bella said, rousing me out of my thoughts. "Who were you thinking about? Keanu Reeves? Orlando Bloom?"

I laughed at her words. Sure those guys were hot, but honestly her mate gave me more boners than the two celebrities could any day. I looked at Jasper out of the corner of my eye. I was trying to be sly but I swear Bella has fucking hawk eyes.

"Oh my god you were thinking about Jasper." She started laughing before she stopped and donned a dreamy expression. "I can see why you would think of him and get a boner, the man is sex on legs."

I huffed, "For your information, Bella, it was not your mate that I was thinking about when I got a boner. If you must know, I was thinking about death and destruction, blood and carnage, the way hot, human blood feels as it slides down your throat or the fear that pulses through the victim's veins as they near their final moments."

I looked around and everyone was looking at me as if I had lost it. Perhaps I had lost it at one point in my life but right now, at this very moment, I was indeed sane.

"Okay, so now that you're feeding off of humans again, you're into death and destruction, Edward? Have you been watching horror films again? Can I call you Eddie Krueger now?"

"No, Bella, what I'm saying is the truth..."

"You don't know jack shit about death, destruction, blood, and carnage, boy. Going out and overpowering a human—that's nothing," Jasper interrupted. He had pulled Bella by his side and he had both arms around her. "Death, destruction, blood, and carnage is no laughing matter and it's not a turn on, trust me, I've lived it."

"I was thinking about slowly torturing Alice to death."

"I can see how that would give you a hard on," Jasper quickly changed his tune.

Bella growled at him and removed his arms from around her before giving him a glare. "Oh, so Alice gives you a hard on?" Jasper scrunched up his face and I could tell he was trying to feel for her emotions when she snarled. "It's not going to work Jassssper," she purred and hissed his name. "You sure I'm your mate? Maybe perhaps you would have a better time with Edward and Armando since you seem to like the boyish look," she huffed and turned her back on him.

"Isabella, don't do that, don't assume I want that bitch anywhere near my person right now. No the only one I want near me is you and the only time I want to see her is when her body is being tossed into the fires where she belongs. I was merely stating that I can see why Edward would get excited by ridding the world of the bitch."

I laughed when Emmett made a whip sound and laughed even harder when Rose slapped him on the back of his head. Armando was chuckling beside me as we looked on as Jasper tried to get back into Bella's good graces.

She turned and smiled at him. "See Edward, you said I couldn't act but I just proved you wrong." She was laughing now as Jasper stared at her. I'm not sure if he was shocked or frustrated maybe even a little embarrassed that he just made an ass out of himself.

"You'll pay for this, my mate," Jasper purred into her ear seductively. _God, that was sexy. I can imagine him dominating me in the shower, beads of water, glistening on his skin, his rock hard cock ready and waiting to..._

"Earth to Edward." I snapped my eyes open having not even realized I had closed them. Only to be confronted with Bella looking at me with a smirk tugging at her lips. "Where did you go just now?"

I let out a small groan as I leaned against Armando. Squirming trying to calm myself down before I exploded. Fuck this was embarrassing to be in my mate's arms thinking of another man. But I already knew Armando didn't mind hell even his mind ran through different fantasies of either Jasper or Paul. Damn this was not helping my current condition.

"Bella, when did you become so dirty?"

"Since when are, 'Earth to Edward,' and 'Where did you go just now?' dirty statements? Unless, you had dirty thoughts running through your mind. Do you feel Armando's rock hard cock prodding against your backside, Edward? Or are you imagining my mate naked, caressing your body with his strong hands, taunting you, teasing you, just..."

"Stop, Bella, that's sick!" Jasper yelled. "I don't want him picturing me with him. I don't want you picture me with him."

"Yeah, Bella, besides, I like the image of Paul and Jasper naked together better. It's much more tantalizing," Armando smirked.

What the fuck?" Paul yelled. "Dude, Armando, that's not cool. Stop picturing me nude, it's bad enough that you and Edward were caressing my ass while I was knocked out, but now you want me nude with Jasper. Have you forgotten that I don't do dudes? Not now, not ever. Hell that shouldn't even be in your fantasies. Why the fuck don't you two ever picture Peter or Emmett?"

"What the hell Paul? Don't bring us into their fucked up fantasies." Emmett yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah, I mean I know I'm sexy but I'd rather not be the star of another guy's fantasies. You two just keep thinking of Paul and Jasper. Hell, throw Riley in there if that's your thing, just leave me the fuck out of it. And if you do have those fantasies keep the shit to yourselves," Peter said not looking up from the textbook that he was reading.

Armando was chuckling softly in my ear. His mind racing through fantasies of Peter, Jasper, Emmett, and Paul. I groaned at my mate's dirty thoughts. Hell, I even saw one starring Riley and myself.

Paul was shaking as if he was about to phase. Bella had donned a thoughtful look on her face. "You know Paul I can see why they would fantasize about you and Jasper. I mean you're both hot and well you both look like you'd be complete animals in the bed..."

Jasper gripped her tightly around her waist. "My mate," he purred and I admit both Bella and I shuddered at the edge in his voice. "The only man you should be thinking about like that is me," he said as he ground his hips into her.

It was a good thing Dad was not here or he'd be pissed at that little display. Of course, Catalina would chastise him for saying anything about what goes on between other mates.

Bella scoffed at him, "Whatever, Jasper. So, what you're saying is that I can't think of other men in a sexual way but it's okay for you to eye fuck and fantasize about Catalina and Victoria?" Jasper's eyes widened in shock. "Oh you didn't think I noticed, did you? I'm not fucking blind, but you know what I don't call you out on it, do I? No, I don't because I know you may fantasize about them, but that's all it is—fantasies," Bella huffed but snuggled back into his arms, while grumbling about him being a fucking hypocrite.

"I love you, Bella," Jasper whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too."

"Oh, cut the fucking lovey-dovey shit out!" I yelled.

"Oh my God! This coming from my Volvo driving ex-boyfriend that used to quote Shakespeare to me!"

"Hey, now that I'm seeing it live, I'm retracting every romantic thing I've ever done or said."

"Yeah, right. You can't take it back, Edward. I know the truth, you're a romantic at heart."

"Bella! I'm hardcore now!"

"Oh, man, my ass hurts!" Paul cried out, fixing his eyes on me.

I smirked at Paul. "Do you really think I would manhandle you without you knowing?"

"Hmm...let's see, Edward. I don't know, you and your mate are the same two fuckers who were standing over my exposed ass after the fucking Major hit me with some of his special mixture of emotional tranquilizer. Bella, tell me? Does my ass look red aside from the gator bite?"

Paul turned around and dropped his shorts.

"Oh my god Paul! Please pull up your pants, your fucking ass is fine. You didn't get violated no more than most have. So what if they copped a feel, you got more action out of Edward than what I did. You should feel a little honored by that."

"What the fuck, Bella? You didn't get felt up because you didn't have what he wanted. I bet if you had a set of balls between your legs he wouldn't have held back. Perhaps you would have felt violated too, then again you look like the type that's a closet freak."

It was at that exact moment that Embry and Mika walked in. Embry was running thoughts of losing his virginity in a Macy's fitting room in Seattle. Then Mika was running thoughts of riding Embry in a Walmart fitting room on the way home. Freaks!

"Um, guys," I said. "None of us are freaks, the real closet freaks, and I mean in a literal sense are Embry and Mika. Mika took Embry's virginity in a Macy's fitting room in Seattle and on the way home they got wild and kinky in the fitting room at the Walmart Supercenter on Highway 40 in Kansas City, Missouri. When they got thrown out by security, they actually snuck into the Tire and Lube section to finish what they started behind a stack of tires."

Paul high-fived Embry and gave him a congratulatory pat on the back, Mika smirked and went and sat beside Charlotte while Bella sat glaring at me. I shrugged my shoulders and stared back.

"Edward, that was just wrong. You shouldn't give out other people's private thoughts out like that. Especially not of their sex lives. What goes on behind closed doors should stay there."

"I'm sorry Bella but it's a little hard to ignore when it's being mentally screamed at you. Besides, they may have started behind closed doors but it definitely didn't stay private for long. Who knew that Embry was that loud and a growler at that? I don't know why you're getting so upset about their sex life when yours is always on display in my head. I know for a fact that, just yesterday, Jasper took you over the balcony and that um...Peter saw the whole thing."

"You know I should tell Dad...WHAT?" She turned her murderous glare onto Jasper and Peter.

"What the hell are you glaring at me for? I didn't know that Peter saw us," Jasper said, defensively.

Peter grinned at Bella, "You looked hot."

"I'm your pupil! You're my teacher!"

"Not when you're naked and looking all flustered out in the open air. Oh, and there's a lot that I can teach you, pupil," he chuckled at Bella then thoughts of Bella dressed in a school girl's uniform ran through his brain. He was holding a ruler, bending her over her knee, and spanking her._ Ooh, yes, I can imagine him doing that to me. Peter would pull my pants down just so my ass was exposed and he'd spank me, but not with a ruler...with his bare hand._

"Dreaming about being Peter's student now, Edward?" Bella smirked.

"I...I...um...yes," I admitted.

"You sick fuck!" Peter yelled.

"Hey, I wasn't the one fantasizing about Bella in a school girl's uniform!" I protested. Just then, every single male in the room started fantasizing about Bella in a school girl's uniform. They all trained their eyes on her, all except for Emmett. He was on the internet trying to hack into the security cameras at the Walmart in Kansas City, Missouri.

"_Did you say the Walmart on Highway 40, Edward?" _he thought to me. I nodded my head that it was. Emmett fiddled with the keys of his laptop. "Got it! Oh, snap! Embry, you look...hahahaha!"

Embry moved over to where Emmett was sitting with his laptop. "What the fuck? I look like a fucking dumbass that they catch on tape and then blur out what they're are doing on camera when they show it on tv. Mika what the hell? You look like a fucking blur. We weren't going that fucking fast."

Mika gave him a sweet smile. "Embry my gift is evasion, I've never been caught on film. Well, technically I have, but I've always looked like a blur."

Embry mumbled under his breath about his ruined fantasy in making a sex tape. Peter leaned over to look. "Well I can say one thing kid you move more then Riley does. I swear we have to give him some pointers."

Bella shook her head. " I swear this has to be the most fucked up discussion besides Edward's sex pointers."

"Bella, don't act like you don't enjoy these talks. You know, I can honestly say I'm glad I can't read your mind because who knows what dirty little thoughts you are thinking."

"Edward, you don't have to try and peek into my mind all you have to do is ask."

I was about to ask her when Jasper decided to speak, "Why isn't Jenks with you?"

"Major, I...I...well..." Mika was stumbling over her words for the first time ever.

"She got pissed off and beheaded him," I answered, reading her mind.

"Exactly!" Mika grinned.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well...um..."

I sighed. Here's this badass ninja and she can't even get her sentences out to Jasper.

"What she's trying to say Jasper is that Jenks was trying to contact Alice when they walked through the door. Embry took his phone before he could finish dialing." I looked over at Embry and he nodded his head before taking over.

"We were talking to him calmly while he was hollering and carrying on like a damn banshee. Finally Mika told him that if he didn't shut up she would shut him up. Well that worked for a while, until we told him he was coming with us. He started screaming again which was fucking funny because even I could tell that his office was soundproofed. When he remembered, he took out his gun, took one look at Mika before aiming it at me. Before he could even pull the trigger his head was off. Don't worry we got his laptop, some pictures, flash drives, some dvd discs that were newly transferred from vhs tapes, cash he had hidden there, and some other paperwork. We even found the shit that he was working on for Alice laying on his desk. We burned down the office before we left."

Embry was digging through the bag and handing stuff off to Jasper and Dad who had just come in from hunting and what looked like a little more, along with Catalina, considering he was missing his shirt and his mate was completely nude. Emmett asked Embry if he would like help dissecting the contents of the laptop and his possessions. He nodded that he would and the two of them went to work.

A few hours later, Emmett and Embry turned to us with angry scowls on their faces. I read their minds and I became feral and shouted, "Bastard! Fucking bastard!"

"What's the matter?"

"Jenks played us all and so did Alice. He's been working for her for decades!" the normally complacent Emmett screamed. "He has information on all of us in this room with the exception of Catalina and Riley. And when I say information, I mean everything from vampire powers to financial assets. The DVD discs contain surveillance videos of you, Bella, her mother, and Phil Dwyer. It even contains what looks like family videos of special occasions that you and Renee shot. Um...by the way, Bella, you made an adorable Sugar Plum Fairy in the Nutcracker when you were seven."

"Really? Let me see," Jasper said. We all took a tiny break from the anger to watch Bella as a child do a pirouette in a tutu.

"Aw..." everyone gushed.

"Back to business, what else is there?" Dad asked in his police chief voice.

"They have video of you, Billy Black, and Harry Clearwater on the reservation. Even worse, they have video of each and every Quileute wolf. And background information on everyone."

"Anything else?"

"Um, yeah." Embry's face was overcome with a delicious blush. "Um, it looks like he converted a homemade tape of you and Renee having sex."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. I'll take that." He held his hand out with a goofy grin.

Emmett's eyes widened in a smile. "They also have a newer one of Renee and Phil. That woman is wild in the sack!"

"I can't fucking believe that you and mom filmed yourselves having sex, Daddy?" Bella asked, appalled.

"Hey, we were ahead of our time. That Kim Kardashian and Ray J didn't do anything special."

"Plus Renee puts Kim Kardashian to shame. Well, hell, Kim Kardashian doesn't move and Renee rides men like a seasoned bull rider."

"Emmett, that's my mother you're talking about."

"Can't help myself, she's hot. Don't you think so?" he asked Embry.

"Oh, yeah, she's definitely MILF quality."

"_Grrrr!" _Bella growled. "What else did you find?"

"Well there's more data on vampires that I don't know, especially on a family called Denali. And also a list of who is expendable and who isn't. That's what we have so far. We also have his personal journals that we have to go through."

"What the fuck do you mean who's expendable and who's not? Who is she to make that fucking decision?" Dad growled out.

"Um..." Embry checked the list. "Right now I can say in this room there are three of you that has made the bullshit list of expendables. I really don't have to say names, do I?"

No he didn't. I heard loud and clear that it was Emmett, Rose and Esme. I let out a growl. "That fucking little bitch. After all we did for her she wants to end her sister and brother and the only woman who was trying to be somewhat of a maternal figure to her."

"Why the hell would she say they're expendable? Rose is one of the most badass chicks I know and Emmett may look like a teddy bear but we know that he can be vicious if he wants to be. And Esme hell the way you all put it, sweet and kind hearted Esme has claws and balls. I mean, hell, even Carlisle didn't know that his companion was a hellcat when angered," Bella said as she looked each and everyone of them in the eye.

"Well I'm guessing with the rest of us she was going to try and recruit, am I right? The question of the hour though is what the fuck are they recruiting for, who are they trying to go up against?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was just crazy I can't believe I let that little evil pixie manipulate me, hell I can't believe I called her my sister.

"Who else is one the expendable list?" Jasper asked.

"All of the Denalis with the exception of Eleazar."

"And among the humans, Charlie, Renee, and Phil."

"You mean to say that she was planning on killing my parents?" Bella started shaking and so did the entire house. Jasper grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and took her outside so she could vent her frustrations. We knew she was causing another twister when an alligator and an old tire flew threw the living room window and landed on the floor in front of Paul snapping it's jaws at him. His eyes widened in fear at the sight of him and he hid behind Rose and Victoria.

A few minutes later, Jasper brought Bella back inside. He had her knocked out and cradled in his arms. He also had his sexy Major face on. "I want Renee and Phil Dwyer brought here. Change them, don't even explain a thing to them, then drive them back here. The Denalis are already on their way so that's covered. Someone needs to call and inform the wolves in La Push. This is a dangerous game that Alice and Maria are playing and they just messed with the wrong family."

"Why do we need to change Renee and Phil?" Rose asked.

"Because they're as good as dead in Alice's eyes. If we change them first, we've got the upper hand and we have more fighters. Besides, Bella's heart will break if Alice gets to them first."

"Why are Alice and Maria gathering all of this information on everyone? What do they want?"

"She wants the ultimate prize, Rose. It's kind of like how every known terrorist would view the assassination of the president of the United States as the ultimate prize," Charlie explained.

"Fuck!" Jasper yelled. "I know what they want."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"The Volturi," he said in a deadly voice.

"Fuck...but that's suicidal. Has she fucking lost her mind?"

"News flash, Edward, this is Alice we are talking about. You know the little, yapping bitch that used to hump Jasper's leg. The bitch who I'm starting to think really did spend time in a mental institution because you have to have a death wish to want to go up against the Volturi!"

"I wonder why I'm not on the expendable list, not that I want to be on it, but why?" I asked as I looked around.

"Well Edward it's says here that you're easy to manipulate and your gift is much needed," Embry said as he tried to calm his shakes.

I growled before I let my shoulders sag. She was right, I let her manipulate me. If I had seen through her sooner and maybe stood up to Carlisle, we could have avoided most of this, maybe not all but some.

"Stop it, Edward. This is not your fault, do you hear me. You couldn't have fixed this even if you saw through her bullshit." Jasper said as he threw an arm over my shoulders giving me a side hug. I let out a fake sob because I couldn't help but want him to hold me longer.

"I know, you're right. I just...fuck I was blind. We all were." Jasper nodded his head and I couldn't help but smile. "You know Jasper I wish you would hold me like this more often."

Before I could even utter another word, he was up and across the room again. Everyone was laughing while he scowled in my direction. Dad cleared his throat to get our focus back on the sick twisted situation that we were now in.

"So what the fuck do we do? Should we contact this...Volturi or do we handle this our way?" Dad looked over to Jasper. "The Major's way."

"I've got to think about this," Jasper said. "Let's go through Jenks's files and journals. We'll only contact the Volturi if we have no choice."

"I'll help you go through them." I held out my hand for a journal. Embry handed one to me.

"Shouldn't you wake Bella up?" Esme asked Jasper.

"No, she needs to rest. She's all shaken up. Who's going to Jacksonville to get Phil and Renee? I want two vampires and one wolf to block the pixie's visions."

"I'll go," Paul volunteered. "Embry just got back from Seattle."

"Alright, two vampires that have enough control to change someone."

"I'll go," Victoria said. "Riley, you have to stay here, you're still a newborn."

And then the surprise of the day came, Rosalie stood to her full height and said, "I'll go. I have the most control in the family now that Carlisle's been charred."

"Alright, Embry, I'm assuming that the Dwyer's address is in that file."

"Yep, here it is."

"Check to see how far it is to Jacksonville from here by car."

Embry fiddled with his laptop. "Five hundred miles, roughly eight hours."

"I can do it in five," Rose said.

"Make it happen. You're going to have to burn down their house. Grab any important documents and files. Pack some clothes for them. Just bring whatever you think they'll want to keep, sentimental items and whatnot."

"Okay, got it."

"Feed before you go girls," he told Rose and Victoria.

They both nodded and went to go feed while Paul went upstairs to shower before his trip. I could imagine him lathering up his hot, tanned body with soap and...

Jasper raised an eyebrow to me. I looked down at the tent in my pants and immediately covered it up with Jenks's journal. He noticed and smirked at me. After a few minutes, I decide to read the journal.

I was reading through the journal that I got from Embry as we waited for the girls to get back from hunting. I couldn't believe what a sick twisted fuck this guy Jenks was. He kept referring to Bella as his beautiful secret. He was hoping Alice would let him have Bella as a reward. I shuddered but didn't think this was something I should hand over to Jasper just yet, not while he was cradling Bella in his arms. I continued to read and when I finished, I deduced that this journal was nothing more than his personal thoughts on Bella and information he had gotten from an informant.

I grabbed another one just as Rose and Victoria came rushing back in the house. I watched for a moment as they raced around gathering things they would need for the trip. Rose grabbed a few blood bags and threw them into a cooler. At Jasper's raised brow she shrugged and said just a precaution.

"Paul make sure to keep an eye open for anything suspicious. Rose and Victoria call us and I can probably tell you what Renee would deem important," Dad said as the three walked out the door. "Be careful."

I looked down at the journal and started reading before I found something interesting. "Hey um...Jasper, Dad I think you might want to read this."

"What is it, Edward?" Dad asked as he approached me.

"I think we might have hit the jackpot. This is a list of vampires that Alice deems as possible assets."

"You mean allies."

"Nope, they're listed as possible assets, everyone's power is listed, and..." I wagged my eyebrows before I continued, "...Jenks put a photograph of them next to their description as well as their last known location."

"Look here, Peter is toward's the bottom as is Mika and Armando. There is a girl named Ana Marie, it says that she's a powerful shield. A guy named Jean Paul who can remove powers temporarily. She's got Maggie from the Irish coven down here because of her being able to detect lies. Another guy named Toshi whose gift is knowing where every vampire is around him. He can find those not around him with just a name. But beside his name where the location should be, it says unknown"

Fuck, that Toshi guy could cause problems if Maria and Alice ever got their hands on him. I looked over the rest of the list and couldn't help but feel uneasy. There were those who retained their newborn strength, some who could manipulate elements. Jasper, so far, was the only one who could manipulate emotions. There was another who set me on edge, he could basically shift into others, his name was Giovanni but he went by Gio.

"We need to find Toshi. If Alice and Maria get him we're done for," Jasper stated. "Does anyone..."

Before he was able to finish his statement, Mika spoke up, "I know where he is."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He's my brother."

"Will he help our cause?"

"I think so."

"Well, can you call him?"

"I just did."

"Um, Mika, I hate to say this, but I didn't see you place any phone calls since we found out about him."

"He'll be here in two days."

"Embry, your girl is coocoo," Peter said. "Did you see her make a phone call?"

"Damn it! I said that I called him already," Mika said.

"Explain," Jasper ordered.

"I have a psychic connection with him. If I'm in trouble or need him, I can just call him mentally and he'll come to me."

"Um how is it that you have a psychic connection with him?" Emmett asked.

She sighed before leaning against Embry. "We're twins we were changed at the same time; our sire said he had never seen anything like us two. We screamed, but we held onto each other throughout our transformation. We even hunted that way for our first few months together. I would lure one or a couple of people out and we would feed together with our hands clasped. We've always been close, except when Marisha came searching for us. I'm the oldest so I felt it was best to lure them away from my brother. I told him to run through our connection. I'd rather them have me than for them to ever lay their hands on my brother. I guess I can't hide him from what is to come, not this time."

"What about this Giovanni fellow?" Dad asked as he looked over my shoulder.

Catalina took a look at his picture and gasped. "I know him, but I thought he was dead. That's my brother Gio. When Edward first mentioned his name I thought it was someone else but this in my brother."

"Do you know how to get in contact with him?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know how to get in touch with him. I haven't seen my brother in over 230 years."

Mika looked like she was concentrating on something. She looked up and said, "Toshi will bring him with him. He knows where to find him."

"That's great, um, should we try to contact Ana Marie?"

Mika looked at the list and at the picture of Ana Marie. "No need she's been disposed of already."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm the one who killed her. That was a few months ago. Maria had already sunk her claws in and started to poison her mind with her ways. Someone gave me a lead about this creole girl and, well, I got to her before she could recruit anyone. Still don't know who tipped me off on that he went by the name Silent Reaper."

"Okay, so um now we know she's dead. I guess a shield doesn't matter we have Bella anyway. Embry you should call the pack in La Push, that is unless you want to wait for Paul to come back?"

Embry nodded. "Yeah we're going to have to wait for Paul even if they're mad at us. Paul had more pull then I did because his parents were both from the Rez. My mother was an outsider, not to mention, I was a bastard child so the only pull I have is being a shifter but now I don't even have that."

"Um Jasper shouldn't you wake up Bella? You know the longer she's out the more pissed she's going to be once she's awake again."

"I don't know about you but I think that you should take her outside when you do wake her because I like fucking with the alligators but I don't like throwing back the same fucking one into the swamp," Emmett said as he looked outside.

"How the fuck do you know it's the same one?" Embry asked him,

"Oh that's easy. The fucker is missing part of his tail where I pulled it too damn hard. It's the same one that bit Paul in the ass." Emmett laughed as he remembered Paul's yelp.

"Hey, I've got a question," Riley said.

"Go ahead."

"What would happen if I changed an alligator?" We all stared at him with incredulous expressions. "What? I'm not gonna do it. I'm just curious."

"The fact that you would even ask that question let's me know you've been hanging out with Emmett too much."

"What the fuck Eddie, I would never want to change an alligator. Now a spider monkey that's a whole different thing. Could you imagine having vicious spider vampire monkeys attacking Alice."

"What the hell is wrong with you and Riley?" Embry asked. "Everyone knows that wolves would be a better option."

I looked at Jasper and Dad who both just crossed their arms and sat back with amused looks.

"No my friends if any animals would be great for vampirism it would be tigers my friend. They are majestic creatures just like the lion. They are powerful and command attention," Armando spoke from beside me.

Mika scoffed, "Why are we discussing the creatures who would be great for vampirism. I can say none of them will because they already have animal instinct they would cause an imbalance in the world. The secret would be exposed because the animal would bite someone and probably not finish the task and then you have some fucking hybrid vampire straight from the twilight zone. Besides, haven't you had enough of creatures inhabiting your very space I mean you Cullens lived with a damn howling monkey for years."

"Howling monkey?"

"Alice. Did she not howl about everything from clothing to her damn visions to probably the time the Major spent with her in bed? Which I honestly don't see how he could stand being near her screeching, let alone bed her in the first place. You either had to be blind, or desperate. Because I think horny wouldn't do it, just one look should have turned you off."

We all stared at Jasper who looked down at his toes. "She found me at probably the lowest point in my life, and she manipulated me. And she used her visions to manipulate me. She tapped into my insecurities and used them to her advantage. I thought that I loved her."

"She's vicious and cruel," Mika screamed. "People who deliberately use people just...aargh!"

This is the first time we saw Mika become unhinged. Embry wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. Amazingly, she melted into his arms and allowed him to comfort her. We were witnessing the power of mating and the strength of it's connection. Embry eventually picked up a sobbing Mika and carried her upstairs.

_**Twenty-four hours later...**_

Esme, Emmett, and Embry were at the airport picking the Denalis up, meanwhile, we received a phone call from Rose stating that they were about two hours away from home. Apparently, Phil and Renee were out of town when they arrived. When they did come home it was still sunny out so they had to wait until the middle of the night so they decided to kick back at a shopping mall.

Jasper had finally woken Bella up last night and pushed a ton of calm into her so that she wouldn't blow her top again. He explained what was happening with her mother and Phil and, surprisingly, she was happy that they were going to be safe from Alice. After that the two of them went upstairs to make love and didn't show their faces downstairs until morning. Every single couple in the house had a glorious night riding on Jasper's lust projection while Emmett, Riley, and Esme ran from the house to go and hunt.

Just then, we heard cars pull into the driveway. It seems Emmett, Esme, and Embry have returned with the Denalis.

"Alright, exactly what is going on?" an angry Eleazar stormed into the house. "Why did we have to leave our home?"

"Just calm down, Eleazar," Jasper said. "After I explain what's happening, you'll understand why you all need her."

"Jasperrr...it's so good to see you," Tanya purred to him, running her hands down his chest.

Bella smirked, rolled her eyes, and suddenly, Tanya went flying out of the window feet first—to where, I had no idea.

"What happened to Tanya?" all of the Denali's asked worriedly.

"I don't like it when people touch what's mine," Bella said.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Kate yelled, grabbed Bella's and attempted to shock her. Of course, it bounced right off of Bella's shield and nothing worked. The next thing we knew, Kate went flying out of the window too.

"Hi, Bella, good to see you again. You make a stunning vampire," Laurent greeted.

"Oh, hello, Laurent. You look good with golden eyes, it goes well with your hair color. Maybe you can put golden beads through your dreadlocks that would look cool."

"Really? Do you think..."

"Ahem, not to be rude, but who are you?" Irina asked.

"Oh, this is Bella Swan. Edward's mate," Laurent said.

"Um, yes, I'm Bella Swan, but not Edward's mate. I'm Jasper's mate."

"I'm so confused," Laurent whimpered.

"That's okay, we're here to sort out your confusion."

"Well, I'm Irina, Laurent's mate."

"Awesome to meet you," Bella said kindly.

"Oh, nice to meet you, too. You and Jasper make a really cute couple. You're much prettier than his...what was Alice to you anyway? I thought she was your mate?"

Tanya and Kate came barreling into the house and tried to charge Bella who immediately threw her shield up. She closed her eyes, then all of a sudden, the alligator who bit Paul was summoned into the living room and landed between Tanya and Kate, it started snapping it's jaws at the two frightened girls.

"When the hell did you learn to do that, Bella?" I asked.

"Just now, I figured that if I could send individual people flying out of the house, I should be able to pull a gator out of the swamp and summon it."

"I'm so proud of you!" Mika gushed and hugged Bella while dangling her sword menacingly in front of Kate and Tanya.

"Bella, I think they got the message. Maybe you can send the nice alligator back to the swamp, sweetheart," Catalina urged in a motherly way. The alligator went flying back out of the window and we heard a splash indicating that it was back in it's habitat.

"Good girl." Catalina kissed Bella on the forehead as Charlie beamed at how the two of them were getting along.

"Let's all sit down and I'll tell you what's been happening. Oh, and Tanya, my mate has a temper, don't annoy her," Jasper said.

"That's your mate?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. I didn't know he had a mate. I thought Alice had left him and he was fair game."

"No, harm done," Bella said.

We finally sat down and explained Alice and Maria's nefarious plans to the Denalis, to say they were shocked was an understatement.

"I told you that little bitch was trouble, didn't I, Eleazer? But you believed her sweet and innocent act," Carmen spat.

"Yes, Carmen, you did. I never said I thought she was sweet and innocent. I was never around, remember, she annoyed me."

"I should have shocked that little psychotic elf," Kate growled out.

"Well, hello there gorgeous," Tanya purred to my mate.

"Back off, Tanya, he's my mate." I curled my arms around Armando's waist as I glared at her.

"Edward you're gay?" Tanya asked in shock.

"I told you he was gay," Irina said, smirking beside Laurent.

"Yeah, Tanya, we told you. I mean come on, no guy ever turns down a succubus unless they're mated or gay. Besides how could you not notice? He spends about as much time on his hair as you do," Kate said as she shot me a wicked little smile.

I paid her no mind as I looked at Eleazer who was staring at Bella and Charlie. I could hear his thoughts and he kept saying _'curious, very curious indeed.'_

"What's curious Eleazer?" I asked.

"Edward I wish you wouldn't listen to my thoughts," he said without looking at me.

"Yeah, Eddie, it's rude, not to mention, you might see something you don't like," Kate said.

"Anyway, I think it's incredible that Bella and her father are still newborns and yet their power is so developed. Not to mention their motor skills. Tell me, how is your thirst?"

They both looked at each other. "It's controllable," they both stated.

"Amazing."

"What exactly are both of their gifts?" Peter asked.

"Well it seems that Bella is telekinetic but it's much more powerful then I've ever seen before. I bet she could even take things apart, say like a vampire." Bella's eyes widened at hearing Eleazar.

"And Charlie?"

"Hmm...his is very pecuilar indeed." Eleazar trained his eyes on Charlie. "Ask someone in this room something personal that they would most likely never answer, Charlie."

"Alright, let's see." Charlie was deep in thought, then he looked straight at Riley and smiled. "Give me all the details of the first time you had sex."

"Chief Swan, I..."

"Come on, give it up."

"But sir..." he whimpered, then gulped, "It was during my junior year at Forks High School. You remember how I used to be on the baseball team, right?"

Charlie nodded that he did.

Riley continued, "Well, there was a huge game against Port Angeles. We won and after the game, we went to a party at the Lutz's house. It was huge and we were all drunk out of our minds. Anyway, I saw this cute, blonde freshman chick walking around with her bra stuffed with tissues. She doesn't have nice perky tits like Bella."

Charlie and Jasper both growled at Riley. Meanwhile, Tanya walked up to Bella and started examining her tits. Weird.

"Oh, you do have nice, perky tits," she commented.

"Um, what about mine? Aren't you going to check mine out?" a jealous Charlotte zoomed in front of Tanya and stuck her tits out.

"Yours are humongous."

"Thank you!" Charlotte chirped happily.

Was that a compliment or a comment. Ah well, I'm not going to try and understand women.

"Keep going with your story, Riley," Charlie urged looking into his eyes.

"Anyway, I chatted up the girl and we started making out by the Lutz's swimming pool. One thing led to another another and the next thing I knew we were having sex. I mean, this girl was fast, really fast, and eager, too. She was only a freshman and she knew what she was doing. I tried my best to keep up with her, but soon the liquor I consumed took over and the next thing I knew, I came, then I passed out cold on top of her, and so did she. I felt someone nudging me awake, it was you Chief Swan, yelling at me to get dressed before you arrest me for indecent exposure on top of underage drinking. After we put our clothes back on, you loaded everyone up into the paddy wagon and hauled everyone at the party away until our parents came to pick us up."

"Fuck me!" Emmett started howling. So, did everyone else. "What was the name of the chick?"

"Lauren Mallory."

Now, Bella, Jasper, and I were cracking up along with Emmett. Embry, though, looked a little shaken up. "I thought that she was a sweet and innocent girl," he said. "That's why I dated her."

"And you, Embry, might have been the only guy in the Olympic Peninsula to think that," I noted.

"So, what's my gift, Eleazar?"

"Well for one thing, you can extract truth out of people, you're like a walking truth serum. Now, to test my other theory. Ask Edward a question, any question." Eleazar spoke to me mentally and said, _"Whatever you do, lie when you give your answers."_

I nodded my head to say that I heard him.

"Edward, have you ever smoked pot?"

"No," I answered firmly.

"You're lying. I'm going to ask you again. Have you ever smoked pot?"

"No."

"Quit lying to me, Edward." Charlie's eyes bore into mine. I became frightened and started shaking.

"Yes, it was in 1967 during the Summer of Love. We were living in Haight-Ashbury in California. Emmett, Jasper, and I had long hair and we were hippies. We went to a house party where they were smoking illicit drugs so the three of us participated and did bong hits."

"And there you have it folks," Eleazar said, beaming. "Charlie is a lie detector as well as a walking truth serum."

"Long hair, Edward? Hahahaha!" Bella started laughing her ass off.

"Shut it Bella. I'll have you know in the 60's long hair was considered cool. I don't see you giving Jasper or Emmett shit, I bet even Dad went through different hairstyles through the years?" I huffed and crossed my arms.

Dad nodded his head. "Yep, when I was in high school, I had my hair cut just like Scott Baio. I was dating a girl named Barbara at the time. She loved to run her fingers through my hair while we sat and listen to music. Ran into her years after I met and married your mother and found out she was a low budget pornstar called, Misty Pearl."

"Who's Scott Baio?" Bella, Riley, and Embry all asked.

"Scott Baio was a huge teen idol in the early eighties. He was the Fonz's cousin, Chachi Arcola in Happy Days and he also starred in Happy Days."

"Don't forget the short lived series Joanie Loves Chachi," Emmett added.

"Who's the Fonz?" the three young ones asked next.

"Forget it," Charlie said. "If it's not on the CW these kids can't wrap their minds around anything these days. Anyway, Scott Baio had feathered hair parted down the middle."

Bella was laughing so hard that little things around the house started trembling. She really needs to get control of her power because this was getting ridiculious. She was letting her emotions rule her and everyone knew it.

"Daddy with feathered hair? Hahahahah! Did you have your mustache then, too? Oh god and Edward, I can picture Jasper and Emmett with long hair but you..." she gasped. "You just would look so weird with long hair. I mean you already are a little too beautiful so I'm guessing you looked very feminine."

Emmett was laughing now. "He did, Bella, and he got hit on all the time. I told him to let a little stubble grow in but for some reason it never did. He didn't mind getting hit on, I think that's what really clued me in that Eddie here liked the boys and not the girls. Anyway he got hit on one day from one of our college professors."

Emmett fixed his eyes so that his lids were lowered, before he mimicked a voice I wish I could erase from my mind. "Hey there gorgeous, I've got my car parked outside and I would love to take you for a ride and maybe later I can take you home and give you the best time of your life. Oh god, Bella, Edward turned around and the Professor almost pissed himself trying to stutter out that he thought Edward was a woman. That day Edward went home and cut his hair."

Everyone was laughing at the fact that I got hit on when I was still in denial of my sexuality. "Oh Emmett please tell me there are pictures?"

"Hell yeah, Edward thought he got rid of them all but I kept some hidden. I mean I wasn't ashamed of my long hair. Hell, Jasper and I both were Dead Heads."

"I can't believe you kept pictures hidden Emmett. You should get rid of the pictures of me. I looked like a girl."

"Ah but my beautiful mate I would love to see a picture of you with long hair."

I shuddered slightly as Armando whispered in my ear. His thoughts distracting me as he pictured me with long hair and him pulling it as he...

"Edward?"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Nothing, you just got this faraway look on your face. Are you thinking about Armando pulling on your long hair?" Bella asked with a smirk. How the hell does she know that? I'm the one who's suppose to be the mind reader.

"Anyway, Eleazar, do you mind telling us what exactly Armando, Mika and Catalina's powers are?" I changed the subject and Bella mumbled under her breath "I take that as a yes," I smirked before looking at Eleazar.

Just as Eleazar was about to speak, we heard screaming in the distance. Emmett's jeep rumbled to a stop, packed to the hilt. Paul climbed out carrying a screeching Renee while Victoria held Phil who was also screaming.

"Why the fuck are their two changing vampires? Who are these people?" Eleazar asked.

"They're my mom and step-dad, do you have a problem?" Bella growled.

"No, no problem at all," Eleazar gulped and flinched in fear.

"Um, why is Phil wearing a High School Musical snuggie?" Riley asked.

"That happens to be mine. Give it here," Bella snapped the snuggie off of Phil and put it on herself.

Everyone stared at her, then we noticed that Renee was covered in a High School Musical comforter.

"I suppose that's yours too?" I asked with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

"That's right, Zac Efron is hot."

"You're not kidding," Tanya agreed, licking her lips. "Can we change him into a vampire?"

Bella and Tanya both got excited looks on their faces and started squealing. They were..."Hey, Bella is acting like the teenager that she really is for the first time in front of us!" I said, excitedly. This was the Bella Swan that she rarely showed.

"Okay, we need to take Renee and Phil to the room we have prepared for them. Bella, you are not putting that comforter on our bed," Jasper said, firmly.

Bella trained her eyes on him maliciously.

"No!" Jasper insisted.

"Hey, Jasper, that Vanessa Hudgens is hot. She kind of looks like a young, Catalina."

"Riley, that's my future step-mother-in-law."

"So, she's still hot. Catalina's a MILF, man."

We were so intent on watching Riley and Jasper arguing that none of noticed that Kate was purring and Paul was growling. By the time, we noticed, it was too late. The two of them had lost all of their inhibitions and they were fucking like wild animals. Paul had Kate spread eagle on the floor and he was pounding in and out of her naked for all the world to see.

"What on earth?" Charlie yelled.

Jasper clamped a hand over his mouth and told him that this was primal mating and he just had to put up with it just like we all recently had to put up with his primal mating with Catalina.

I looked up and noticed that Embry and Emmett both had their iPhones trained on them. Peter took it a step further and he was filming it with a camcorder which he seemingly produced out of nowhere. As for me, I was just enjoying the view of Paul's ass while he was thrusting in and out of Kate.

"Too bad that's not a man lying underneath him," Armando sighed.

I chuckled in agreement.

_**Two hours later...**_

"How much longer is this gonna go on for?" Bella whispered to Jasper. "I mean, they've covered every position in the Joy of Sex, I think.

"She's a succubus, it can go on for days," Laurent informed us.

"Days?" we all mouthed.

We all snuck upstairs and let the wolf and the vampire mate. I noticed that Bella firmly grasped her High School Musical comforter and brought it upstairs with her. As soon as Jasper closed the door to their room, he started projecting lust. A few minutes later, aside from the screaming of the two transforming vampires, all we heard were the ecstatic moans of everyone in the throes of passion. I could hear a vibrator going off in Esme's room for her solo ride. Ah, well, guess we're all going to go for a ride along with Jasper's lust and deal with the fuckery of Alice and Maria tomorrow. I can deal with that.

"Get on your knees, Edward," my mate ordered.

Oh, yeah, I can definitely deal with that.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, just so you know I won't abandon this story. So what did you think of Embry and well just Embry getting caught on tape? How about Bella being able to summon the same alligator that bit Paul out of the swamp? Did you like what Eleazer said about Charlie and Bella's powers? How about the idea that Bella's mother and stepfather was changed? Last but not least what did you think of Paul and Kate's primal mating? I'm trying my best to answer all of your reviews. If I missed you I'm truly sorry, if you have a question pm me and I'll try to get to it as soon as I can. **

**Lunar**


	21. Lilies and Honey

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. I do however own Armando,Mika,Catalina,Toshi, and Giovanni.**

**A/N: Mama4dukes helped me crank it out. She was my muse, she didn't let me procrastinate which I do from time to time. You got to go show all of her stories some love. I guarantee that you read one and you will be hooked.**

**I hope you all had a good holiday. I'm in the process of moving so I may be a while to update again but don't worry this story will not be abandoned. Enough of my rambling onward my wonderful minions...um I mean readers.**

**Beta'd By: Mama4dukes put her stamp of approval on this chapter.**

_Previously..._

_**Two hours later...**_

_"How much longer is this gonna go on for?" Bella whispered to Jasper. "I mean, they've covered every position in the Joy of Sex, I think._

_"She's a succubus, it can go on for days," Laurent informed us._

_"Days?" we all mouthed._

_We all snuck upstairs and let the wolf and the vampire mate. I noticed that Bella firmly grasped her High School Musical comforter and brought it upstairs with her. As soon as Jasper closed the door to their room, he started projecting lust. A few minutes later, aside from the screaming of the two transforming vampires, all we heard were the ecstatic moans of everyone in the throes of passion. I could hear a vibrator going off in Esme's room for her solo ride. Ah, well, guess we're all going to go for a ride along with Jasper's lust and deal with the fuckery of Alice and Maria tomorrow. I can deal with that._

_"Get on your knees, Edward," my mate ordered._

_Oh, yeah, I can definitely deal with that._

* * *

**Chapter21: Lilies and Honey**

**Jasper's POV**

Bella and I were in our bedroom kicking back and reading. It had been two days since Paul imprinted on Kate and the two of them had been going at it non-stop on the middle of the living room floor. The fucking lust they were emitting was unbearable.

Just then, the doorbell rang and jolted me into attention. I rushed downstairs flanked by Peter and Armando who smelled like Edward, by the way, and answered the door. A young Asian male vampire and a Latin male vampire stood on the doorstep.

"I am Toshi," the Asian man said. "I was summoned here by my sister, Mika. This is Gio, the man you seek."

The three of us breathed a sigh of relief and invited them inside, closing the door behind them.

Before I could utter a word, there was a blur that ran past me before attaching itself to Gio.

"Oh, Gio, my brother, I thought I would never see you again. Come here Armando, meet your Uncle Gio. Don't mind those two, he's just claiming her," Catalina said, pointing to Paul and Kate who were still going at it non-stop.

I could see her eyes were clouded with venom as Gio pulled her and Armando into an embrace. He was muttering comforting words over and over into her hair. Bella came down the stairs trailed by Mika who was dressed in nothing but Embry's shirt. I watched as a silent conversation passed between brother and sister. Toshi let out a low growl before looking up the stairs, Mika silenced him with one word in Japanese.

Bella smiled as she wrapped her arms around me. I watched and felt the strong emotions of families reunited wash through the room. Bella nudged me slightly before raising her brow as she looked up at me.

"Jasper what's going on in that head of yours?"

I smiled down at her and kissed her lips lightly. "Nothing darlin', just thinking that this is what we are fighting for. We are fighting for family. Nothing more and nothing less, which makes it all the more valuable."

We all walked upstairs and let the reunited families have some privacy. I gazed at my beautiful mate and realized how much she meant to me. To me, she was family, and because of her, I gained a future father-in-law that I respected, and I was about to gain a future mother-in-law as well.

Bella stared back at me with her big, beautiful, crimson eyes. She must have mistook my joy at having a new family for lust because the next thing I knew, her eyes darkened to pitch black and she was glued to me at the lips.

It didn't take me long to hone into her lust. Hey, I'm a horny guy and I'll take what I can get. I started kissing her back with fervor. Bella started grinding her hips into me.

Just as I had ripped her shirt off the door to our room banged open. Fuck, haven't these people ever heard of privacy? The fucking door is closed so that means we're fucking busy.

"Honey I'm home," Peter stated as he swept my mate up into his arms. She let out a squeal before pushing him away.

"Fucker, you've been here all day. Why the hell...you know what? I don't want to know," I said through gritted teeth.

_"Damn Pete you're a fucking cockblocker,"_ Emmett yelled from down the hall.

_"Yeah he is," _Edward said from his and Armando's room.

_"Shut it Eddie, he didn't block you at all!"_ Emmett yelled.

_"How would you know Mister Monkey Man?" _Edward fired back.

_"Hey, there better not be any fucking funny business..." _we heard a resounding smack travel throughout the house. _"Ow, shit, Cat that was uncalled for."_

_"Stop being an ass Charlie. Now come and meet my brother Gio."_

_"Wait is this your older brother?"_

_"Don't worry, Charlie, he's harmless, besides he'll love you. Perhaps not as much as I do but you two will get along great,"_ Catalina purred out. _"If you survive."_

"Alright, Pete, what the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Kitten's missed two days of school already because you two have been holed up in your room fucking. It's time to get back to business."

"Hey, that's not our fault! Paul is claiming Kate still. Besides, you've been fucking Char for two days straight."

"I know and my dick hurts, man. I need a break," Pete whimpered.

"_Bella, get the hell downstairs and do your schoolwork. Embry, you too!"_ Charlie hollered from downstairs. _"Paul, that's enough claiming son. Your dick's gonna fall off! Don't you try and use your shocking power on me, young lady! This boy has responsibilities that he needs to take care of. Now go upstairs, take a shower, and think about what I just said. Move it!"_

Emmett and Rose zipped into our room. "Holy shit, did Dad just tell Kate off?"

"Yep," I nodded all wide-eyed.

"Geez, he isn't scared of anyone," Rose stated in awe.

Bella gathered up her school books in a hurry and opened the door. Rose put a restraining arm on her.

"Let me go, Rose. I don't want Daddy flipping out on me."

"He'll flip out more if you don't put a shirt on Bella," Rose reminded her.

"Oh, yeah." Bella threw a tank top on and thanked Rose before she left.

"Nice tits," Peter called after her. I slammed my fist into his face and when he got back up, Rose punched him in the gut.

"I'm just gonna go downstairs and teach now," Peter grunted in pain.

"Yeah you do that fucker and keep your eyes off my mate."

"I'll keep my eyes to myself if your mate keeps hers to herself. I know she checks me out when I'm not looking. And another..."

Peter didn't get to finish his sentence because he went soaring out the window and I watched as one of the magnolia trees broke under his weight. I looked toward the door expecting to see my mate but she wasn't there. I looked to Rose whose eyes were probably as wide as mine. I could hear Emmett who had jumped out the window after Peter laughing and telling Peter that he should watch what he says from now on.

Edward was standing in the doorway when I turned around. "She's getting better at controlling it. I mean I noticed that the other day how she actually summoned that alligator, in fact, the same one that bit Paul in the ass," Edward said the end of the sentence slightly breathless.

_"Dude, get your mind off of my ass Eddie. It's not going to happen," _Paul yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah but I can still fantasize about it," Edward said with a smile on his face.

_"You know I don't think Kate would like you fantasizing about me."_

_"Oh, I don't mind, it's just a fantasy and he won't act on it. Besides you do have a great ass Paul,"_ Kate yelled. Which had everyone laughing.

"You were supposed to agree with me Kate."

"And why, pray tell, would I do that?"

"Because you're my mate."

You could hear the resounding smack of all the males hitting their foreheads, including myself. Didn't Paul know that was the wrong thing to say?

"What the hell does my being your mate have do do with Edward joking around with you? It's harmless."

"Figures that I'd get a stubborn mate, who wouldn't side with me," Paul grumbled.

I could hear Emmett mumbling in a voice I didn't recognize. It sounded like it came from Call of Duty or something, "Warning, warning, abandon mission, soldier is down, I repeat soldier is down."

No matter how hard we tried you could hear some chuckles escape.

"Excuse me. Did you think that female mates were some type of puppet who did the bidding of the dominant male? Well, if so, I can tell you that you are in for a rude awakening. In fact let me help you out on awakening your senses and opening your eyes to this day and age."

Next thing we heard was a yelp and Paul groaning in pain before we heard a thud.

"Man down, someone please call the medic," Emmett said.

"Oh, I'll go." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Fuck, I'm sore," Paul moaned.

"That's what she said!" Embry yelled out while trying to contain his laughter.

Oh, but I haven't even touched you yet." Edward said.

"In your fucking dreams, Eddie," Paul said.

"Yeah, I know, but unfortunately I don't dream anymore."

"I'm in a fucking mad house," Charlie groaned out. "Gio welcome to the circus."

"Shit, someone needs to check up on Mom and Phil. They should be waking up soon. And while Mom might take this as another journey, Phil might be a little upset," Bella pointed out.

Just then, we heard the telltale sign of two hearts racing. "Damn it, they're going to wake up at the same time. Bella, stay here!" I ordered.

"Fuck no! That's my mother up there!"

"Bella!" Too late, I was flying out of the window a moment later. I landed with a thud on top of a tree. I quickly jumped down and started running towards the house. I sprinted upstairs to the room that Renee and Phil were changing in, I was shocked as hell at the sight that met my eyes.

Renee was in a protective crouch in front of Bella and yelling, "Don't you even think of laying your hands on my daughter, Phil. You're a newborn vampire. You're not in your right mind. You need to gain control of your emotions first. You love Bella like she was your own. She's your stepdaughter. Now, go to Jasper or Peter. You need to feed immediately. They'll help you."

"What the fuck kind of newborn is she? I thought Charlie and Bells had freakish control, but this shit ain't normal," Peter cried.

"Hello, you must be Jasper Whitlock, Bella's mate. I'm Renee, your future mother-in-law."

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. My mind did all sorts of freakish things while I was changing and when I woke up I knew exactly what was happening to me and what was in store for my future. Oh, and thank you for making the decision to change me and Phil before your psychotic wife came to kill us. By the way, instead of filing from divorce from her, just change your last name legally to Whitlock. You married her under Hale, remember that? She'll be married to a man that doesn't exist."

"You're still married?" Bella asked.

"Well, honey, technically he was never married so it doesn't count."

"Oh, okay." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, are you seeing visions of the future?" I asked Renee.

"Yes, that and what went on in the past. Who is this Demetri person? He's going to show up on our doorstep in three...two...one...now!"

Right at that moment, the doorbell rang and we all cried, "Oh, shit, the Volturi."

"Don't worry about him, he wants asylum," Renee said, then she took my face between my hands. "Oh, you're so perfect for my Bella," she gushed.

Okay, this is weird. I wasn't sure if I was ready for another future seeing vampire dictating my life. I'm sure Mrs. Dwyer would be different from Alice, but she still is going to be a little difficult to be around.

"Please Jasper, don't compare me to that little psycho. I really don't care what goes on in the future as long as we are still alive and we take care of your sire and her army. I'm telling you now that I would never manipulate you to do what I want you to, because you are already doing that." I raised my brow at that and she laughed. "You love Bella, and are doing the best to your ability to keep her safe, that is all that I ask. Now go and take my husband to feed, we will talk more when you get back."

I turned to leave when she called out from behind me. "Oh, and Jasper, it's Renee, Mrs. Dwyer sounds old, and I'm not old I'm in my sexual prime. Besides, Mrs. Dwyer didn't have a body like this. I feel like I'm in my twenties again."

She smiled as she turned her back to me and faced the mirror. I headed down the stairs behind Peter and Phil. We could all hear Eleazer, Charlie and Mika interrogating Demetri.

Pete and I ran with Phil to take him hunting. We explained to him that he had a choice of feeding from animals or feeding from humans and informed him that if he chose to feed from humans, he would have to feed from a bad guy.

"Oh, I know a couple of New York Yankees that I want to take out," he said.

"Erm, no, by bad guys we mean criminals. You can't eat them just because they play for a certain team."

"Well that plain sucks! What's the point of eating bad guys if we can't eat our enemies."

"Okay, then, animals it is," Peter said.

We found a deer for Phil to feed from and instructed him to latch on at it's artery. "Puh, puh, this tastes disgusting! I need a fucking beer to wash this down."

"If you think this is bad, beer is even worse," I pointed out.

"Well, what's the point of being alive if beer tastes like crap?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling, but that's not even what most miss when they are changed."

"What exactly do most miss after the change?"

Peter and I looked at each other and both responded at the same time, "Sleep."

"You wouldn't believe how many miss being able to dream."

"Well, I think I can handle the no sleeping as long as you've got the sports channels. I will admit that I'll miss beer with my burgers."

"Um...Phil you can't have burgers either. I mean you can but you'll be pissed off when you have to bring it back up later."

"What the hell? No burgers either? Well, this just fucking sucks. Is there anything we can have from when we were human? Please tell me vampires still have sex? If not, fucking kill me now because I don't think I could last without sex. My wife is in her sexual prime."

Peter chuckled, "Trust me Phil if we couldn't have sex, vampires would have not survived this long cause I'm telling you now that a lot of us would have killed ourselves. Yes, we can definitely have sex, and good hard sex, too. Oh, and we can still indulge in drinking hard liquor, there's nothing like a good whiskey. You can smoke, too, just be careful with the lighter, you don't want to accidently set yourself on fire."

"Good, hard sex, eh? Hey, um, do one of you have a camcorder? I want to film the first time that I get it on with Renee, vampire style."

"Um, you do realize that Bella lives in the same house, don't you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, so? She knows that we have sex. She's a big girl. Now which asshole in the house is her boyfriend. I'm gonna interrogate him and rough him up a bit. I want to start taking a more fatherly role in her life," Phil asked as we approached the house.

Peter and I both looked at each other. I didn't feel like getting roughed up by a newborn, they were strong, especially when they were freshly fed. "That would be um..." Pete looked through the window and grinned. "The vampire with the copper colored hair."

"Ooh, he looks fresh, too. I'm not surprised that Bella's with him, though. She likes those faggy looking dudes."

Pete and I both had to chuckle as we walked into the house. Bella was sitting with Edward getting some help on her math. It was just too perfect.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Dwyer, Bella's stepfather. What's your name?" Phil asked Edward.

"I'm Edward."

"Well, Edwin, I want to ask you a few questions."

"It's Edward, sir."

"Okay, Edgar."

"Phil what are you doing?" Bella asked with a brow raised.

"Not now Bella, I'm trying to be a good step-father."

"So you're the little asswipe that's seeing Bella. Well Evan I've got news for you that if you fuck up they won't be able to find the body parts. In fact, you little fuck, you probably already talked her out of her pants."

Phil picked Edward up by his shirt with one hand you could hear the telltale signs of his shirt starting to rip. Charlie was standing by trying to talk but couldn't get words pass his shock.

"Phil!" Renee called his name.

"Not now, Renee," Phil growled out. "I've decided to take a greater parental role in Bella's life."

Edward struggled against Phil's grasp. "Please sir, I, um, think there has been a mistake."

"Oh and what mistake is that?"

"I'm gay and, um, Bella and I are not together."

Phil looked over Edward's shoulder at Bella who nodded her head confirming Edward's words. Aw shit, I looked at Peter and he looked at me. Fuck! I looked over to Charlie who had apparently snapped out of his shock and was glaring at Peter and me.

"Who the fuck would tell you that my mate was Bella's boyfriend?" Armando asked as he moved into the room. From the looks of things it looked like he just gotten out of the shower. "You're hot, by the way, you remind me of a minor league baseball player down in Jacksonville named Phil Dwyer."

Bella growled, "I would say that it was dumbass number one and dumbass number two. Oh, and Armando, that is Phil Dwyer the minor league baseball player."

Armando's eyes widened and he straightened himself out. His eyes were smoldering as he eyed the sight of Phil with lust in his eyes. Meanwhile, Bella was giving me her evil bitch look.

Well, fuck, I don't think I will be getting any for awhile. I watched Phil set Edward back on his feet and apologized.

"So if he's not your boyfriend who is?"

"Oh that would be Jasper, dumbass number one," Bella said through gritted teeth. Yeah I was definitely not getting any ass tonight.

A newborn Phil approached us and grabbed Pete's and my necks in choke-holds with each of his hands. Just as he started squeezing, Bella smirked, and the three of us were levitated off of the floor.

Phil released his hold on us. "Um, what's going on?" he asked fearfully.

"That would be your stepdaughter becoming angry. This is pretty mild, usually we fly out of the house," Pete said. "Um, Bella, you can let us down now."

She completely ignored us and went back to her math. In fact, everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing. Eleazar, Charlie, and Mika went back to hearing Demetri's story. I figured that since I was stuck up here, I might as well listen in.

"Please, Eleazar, I am asking for your assistance in locating Carlisle Cullen. I mean no harm and I've been wandering the states alone as a nomad for months now. The Volturi have finally released me because they've acquired a new tracker. I wasn't exactly sure how to approach him so I finally resolved to seek you out and was able to track you to here. I was hoping..."

Demetri paused, I looked down to see my mate leaning into his neck and inhaling. She looked up at him with a smile. "You smell so nice," she said.

"Thank you, sweetheart, I've been told I smell like lilacs and honey."

Rose approached Demetri as well and took in his scent, "Mmm...you do smell nice."

An angry Emmett tried to snatch him away, but he found himself levitated like Pete, Phil, and me.

"Hang on, were you following me and my mate?" Victoria asked Demetri. "I remember your scent." She sniffed him. "Oh, you do smell nice. All men should smell like you."

"Yes, I was. I heard mention of the name Cullen so I followed you, then I caught sight of this man here and followed him to Mexico. I have no idea what he was doing there, but he carried a bit of Carlisle Cullen's scent."

"Um, I was tracking Riley and Victoria," Edward said.

"But they never left the State of Washington," Demetri pointed out.

"Um, my tracking senses aren't as developed as yours."

"That's pretty clear."

"Remember that you were also led astray by that new vampire that Maria acquired."

"Alright, let's get back to business here," Charlie said. "Demetri here has told nothing but the truth since he's arrived. Bella, Rose, Victoria, get your noses away from the poor guy. Give him a break. And Bella, let the four guys down."

"Fine!" Bella said, taking one last whiff of Demetri, then letting us down abruptly. We all landed with a thump on the floor.

Phil was looking at Bella in shock, his emotions were running rapid flicking to one after the next but they stayed between fear and awe. Armando immediately went to assist Edward and Phil both.

"You're right, Armando. Bella's step-father is gorgeous. Why did I ever go for Bella?"

Bella stalked up to Edward and slapped him across the face.

"I take it I should stay on your good side?" He asked Bella as he eyed her curiously.

"I assure you that if you do stay on my good side, you won't find yourself head first in the swamp," Bella said as she smirked at him.

"Yeah being dumped in the swamp is a pain in the ass. What the hell do you mean stay on her good side. I didn't know she had one, well I guess she did once upon a time before Eddie ruined her," Emmett said right before he went soaring out the window and we all heard the splash indicating that he had landed in the swamp.

Phil's eyes had followed him, before they snapped back onto Bella's. She gave him an innocent look before shrugging. He looked back to the window that Emmett just vacated and gulped.

"Damn it Bella! Why the hell do I even replace the window if you insist on breaking them every chance you get?" Peter snapped at her as he took in the shattered window.

Bella looked down at her feet, feeling chastised by Peter's words which she should be. In the past few weeks she has shown that she has no problem controlling her power, and just a few moments before she showed that she didn't have to toss us about she could just levitate us. But I keep forgetting that she is indeed still a newborn and just because she has freaky control over her bloodlust like her father does, it doesn't mean she can always control her emotions.

We all knew that she was quick to temper, but it's a lot harder to help someone control their emotions when they won't let you in. I use to be able to read her like an open book but now she has learned to block me out. At first, I'll admit it hurt to not be able to feel my mate, but as Armando and Peter pointed out, she needed to be able to calm herself down because there might be a time when I can't calm her.

"Thanks for the dip Bella," Emmett grumbled out as he climbed back into the house through the broken window.

"Thanks for provoking her," Peter sarcastically replied.

"No problem, just doing my job as a brother," Emmett said with a smile on his face. "You know I don't know if the damn alligator has a crush on me but I swear I meet the same one every time. Perhaps he's still a little pissed about the tail. I bet he wants revenge. Better yet a taste of Paul's ass again," Emmett laughed, but Paul however didn't find it funny, he gave a shudder and growl before phasing and sending Emmett right back out the window taking some of the window sill with them this time.

"Fuck! It's like living with a bunch of five year olds," Peter yelled.

"Don't worry, Peter, they will fix it along with the fence. Um, someone is going to have to set Paul's arm. He's about to get a break in three...two...one," Renee predicted.

Just then we heard a yelp, before we heard Paul cussing.

"Motherfucker, that hurt. It feels like my fucking arm is on fire. Fuck I've never had a break like this before, son of a bitch!" Paul was still going on as he walked in the house naked as the day he was born. You could see his bone trying to poke through his skin.

"Dude I'm sorrym" Emmett said as he came in behind him.

"Don't worry about it Em, I'm the one who forgot that I'm not completely indestructible, that I can still break shit."

Edward moved over to him while Bella rushed to get the medical bag with a look of worry on her face. She came back in with the bag, a bottle of water, and a bottle of prescription pain relievers. Paul was giving Edward a wary look.

"No funny business Edward," Paul gritted out through the pain.

I decided to help him out and started to ease the pain for him. Edward gave him a crooked smile and a once over, smirking when he looked back into Paul's horrified face.

"Why the hell am I always getting looked at like you want to take my virgin ass?" Paul asked.

"Because you are the only dumb wolf here that's always getting injured," Embry said as he crossed his arms. Paul grumbled under his breath. "Fucker loses his virginity and he decides to become all cocky and shit. He's lucky I'm injured."

"No, Paul, you're lucky you're injured," Embry said with a raised brow.

I was so into their banter and watching Paul react to Edward that I forgot about everyone around me. That is, until I looked over at Phil who seemed to have just snapped out of shock. He rushed to my side.

"What the fuck was that? I mean did you see him? He just turned into a big fucking wolf?" Phil said as he pointed at Paul.

"Well what do you know the man is a fucking genius," Paul said sarcastically.

Armando volunteered, a little too willingly, to explain to a freaked out Phil about Embry and Paul being shapeshifters.

"Well, I feel better now," Paul commented watching Armando and Phil. "My ass isn't the only one in danger of being violated."

We finally all settled in to speak to Demetri, the man truly wanted a new life. We explained the situation that we were in with Alice and Maria.

"Consider me a part of your group. We'll tear them apart. I can call Heidi and Santiago, they were just released from their contracts too, and they have a score to settle with Maria."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Do you know Santiago's history, Major?"

"No, I know that he was the strong arm for the Volturi, that's about it."

"Santiago was created by Maria, Major—long before you were. She was his second in command because of his strength. Aro had sent Heidi and Jane over to check up on Maria. Heidi and Santiago discovered that they were mates, he tried to leave. Angered by this, Maria found Heidi alone one day and had her brutally gang-raped by some newborns in an effort to force Santiago to stay. It was then that Santiago took Heidi and they ran to the Volturi. I can tell you this much, the Volturi may be cruel, but they never rape or torture women. Besides, these days, the Volturi have been much more democratic in their rule. Marcus has found a companion to keep him happy and because of this, he has taken a much bigger role in ruling—effectively overpowering Aro. Caius usually backs him up, and as a result, even Aro has made a more concerted effort in becoming a more fair leader."

"Fuck, I had no idea that Santiago was created by Maria. And poor Heidi."

"Yes, well, Maria knows that she's on the hit list of the Volturi, but she's managed to stay one step ahead of them with her Deadly Four."

"Call them," I said. "Get them over here now. Their lives are in danger because she is regrouping and she'll go after anyone and everyone that she perceives as a threat."

"They're in Cuba," Toshi informed us.

"How did..."

"Gift," he said.

"And a gift that will work perfectly in conjunction with Demetri's," I chuckled.

"Before I call them, I have a question for you. What happened to Carlisle Cullen?"

"I offed him. He was a liability." Esme shrugged her shoulders and went back to sewing the curtains that she was working on for Charlotte.

"But wasn't he your mate?" Demetri asked incredulously.

"Obviously not if I felt freedom from ripping his skull off. It truly was a refreshing feeling."

"You people are deadly," Demetri mumbled, then turned horrified at Rose who was hugging him tightly.

"Rose? What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"He smells better than any perfume I own, I'm just trying to get his scent on me," she stated as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do.

"And very odd," Demetri added after hearing that.

Bella rushed over as did Mika and they both were leaning in to smell him.

"I never thought honey could smell so mouthwatering," Bella purred, causing a growl to erupt from me.

Mika nodded her head as they both snuggled against Demetri, literally pushing Rose out of the way.

"He smells so much better than Edward. I mean if I didn't think Jasper would go all Major on me I would lick him just to see if he's just as sweet as he smells," Bella sighed.

What the fuck? I looked at Peter who was barely keeping his laughter in check. Charlie was glaring at Demetri and Edward looked a little wounded, but I guess it didn't help that his mate was leaning forward to get a whiff. If you asked me he smells like a fucking pansy. I saw Edward nod from the corner of my eye.

Embry let a growl out. "Okay that's enough of hugging up flower guy, girls," he said.

Before he could say anything else Bella had him flipped upside down. "Shut up, Embry. You and Jasper are seriously insecure if you think Mika and I would honestly let some other guy come and whisk us away just because he smells good." Bella huffed as she moved away from Demetri. She and Mika both walked outside cursing under their breaths. Both of them threatening to not have sex with us.

Demetri looked at me a little shocked about being sniffed. "Your mate is very powerful, Major. In all my years, I've never came across a vampire that was telekenetic."

"Yeah, well, Bella is a temperamental newborn who abuses her ability. I wonder if they have anger management for vampires?" Emmett said before he started saying shit in a Dr. Phil tone, "Yes and how does it make you feel that you bottle your emotions up and release them onto innocent bystanders..." Before he could add more, we heard a metallic screech before he yelled out clutching his hand to his chest or where his hand should have been. His hand was floating in the air just out of his reach and Bella was standing in the doorway with a smirk.

"You want to repeat that Emmett about me being temperamental?"

Rose looked at Bella before looking at Emmett. At first I thought she was going to be pissed and rush Bella but she started to laugh. "Serves your ass right. Damn, Bella, where were you when we needed to keep him in line before?"

Demetri looked at the floating hand, then at Emmett's horrified face before looking at me. "You sure that she's a newborn?"

"Definitely," I groaned. I needed to sit down and have a long talk with Bella because she was an emotional time bomb ready to explode. Frankly, I couldn't blame her. This was all too much for her.

Charlie seemed to have noticed and ushered Bella upstairs. I saw Renee following. Phil and I tried to follow, but were stopped by Catalina. "Let her parents deal with this. Bella is still a little girl, she's only eighteen years old not a hundred year old vampire that looks eighteen. She needs her Mami and Papi right now. You must remember her real age and how frightened she must be. The same holds true for Paul and Embry. Edward, you and Armando will both tone down your reaction to Paul. He's still a little boy."

"I'm not a little boy!" Paul protested.

"You are! Don't you talk back to me! You are still a teenage school boy in need of a Mami and you will behave yourself and you will listen! Is that understood?"

"Yes, Catalina," Paul said obediently.

"Embry get back to your schoolwork. Paul, as soon as your arm is set, I want you upstairs taking a nap. It's time I take a greater role in both your lives and Bella's," Catalina stated with love and determination. I honed into Paul and Embry's emotions and they were filled with awe and appreciation and they were starting to bond with Catalina. It was clear that these two boys were experiencing the unconditional love of a mother for the first time.

I sent Catalina a ton of gratitude to which she nodded in appreciation. I turned my attention back to the room, time to get down to business. "Now, how are we going to get Heidi and Santiago over here?"

"Major," Demetri said.

"Yes?"

"We are living in the twenty-first century, you know. They have cell phones. I'll phone them now. If they are in Cuba, it shouldn't take them long to arrive here."

"Sounds good. Have them fly into the airport in Biloxi, Mississippi. We'll pick them up from there along with Embry. I don't want to take any risks with Alice's visions."

"Yes, Major," he replied immediately. Having Demetri here would definitely be an asset, he had years of military training and was a premier tracker. This was an unexpected good thing and I couldn't help but think that things were finally looking up for us. Now all we had to was get my mate's emotions under control because at this point, they made us very vulnerable.

* * *

**So what did you think of Toshi and Gio? How about Renee and Phil, not to mention Renee's power? How about Demetri showing up looking for Carlisle and getting introduce to the madhouse? How about how all the girls falling for Demetri scent? Did you like Catalina taking charge toward the end? Heidi and Santiago will be entering the picture soon. Let me know your thoughts.**


	22. Madhouse of Whitlock

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. I do however own Armando,Mika,Catalina,Toshi, and Giovanni.**

**A/N: Mama4dukes helped me crank it out. She was my muse, she didn't let me procrastinate which I do from time to time. You got to go show all of her stories some love. I guarantee that you read one and you will be hooked.**

**I hope you all had a good holiday. I'm in the process of moving so I may be a while to update again but don't worry this story will not be abandoned. Enough of my rambling onward my wonderful minions...um I mean readers.**

**Beta'd By: Mama4dukes put her stamp of approval on this chapter.**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_I sent Catalina a ton of gratitude to which she nodded in appreciation. I turned my attention back to the room, time to get down to business. "Now, how are we going to get Heidi and Santiago over here?"_

_"Major," Demetri said._

_"Yes?"_

_"We are living in the twenty-first century, you know. They have cell phones. I'll phone them now. If they are in Cuba, it shouldn't take them long to arrive here."_

_"Sounds good. Have them fly into the airport in Biloxi, Mississippi. We'll pick them up from there along with Embry. I don't want to take any risks with Alice's visions."_

_"Yes, Major," he replied immediately. Having Demetri here would definitely be an asset, he had years of military training and was a premier tracker. This was an unexpected good thing and I couldn't help but think that things were finally looking up for us. Now all we had to was get my mate's emotions under control because at this point, they made us very vulnerable._

**Chapter 22: Madhouse of Whitlock**

**Jasper's POV**

A few hours later, I approached Bella who was sitting quietly in her room reading.

"How are you doing?"

"Better. I'm sorry," she whimpered sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting how young you actually are and that you're still a newborn. I want you to concentrate more on graduating from high school and getting adjusted to this life. We'll work on the rest of the stuff later, okay?"

Bella looked down at her feet.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right by your side. Come here." I pulled her into my arms and simply held her. She needed to know that I would be there for her no matter what.

Truth be told, I was glad that Catalina reminded us about how young Bella, Paul, and Embry were. We had forgotten that they truly were the ages of their physical appearances. Bella was eighteen, not a hundred eighteen, and she was still very naïve compared to the rest of us.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. It was Esme. "Jasper, I'm wondering if I may speak to you privately."

"Sure. Bella, I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'm just going to try to figure out my math," she replied.

"Good." I kissed her on the lips and Esme and I jumped off of the balcony and took off running.

"What's up, Esme?"

"I'm...I'm...I'm in love or lust or I have no idea!"

"With whom?"

"Demetri. When I first saw him I was nearly knocked off of my feet. It's not just his scent, it's everything about him. He's so strong and powerful, not at all like Carlisle. And when I looked into his eyes to talk to him, something happened. It was kind of like the wolves and imprinting. Nothing mattered to me except for the man standing in front of me and he doesn't even know that I'm alive!"

"Esme, there was a lot going on. Demetri is a military man, his mind is trained to keep it's attention on the business on hand. He'll only pay attention to what matters at the moment," I explained. "Now, you mentioned to me the wolves and imprinting. Do you think that it's possible that Demetri is your mate?"

"I don't know. Oh, Jasper, I can't keep my mind off of him. What's wrong with me?"

"Esme, you've got a crush, but, more than that, I think it's possible that you've met your mate."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, desperately.

"There's only one way to find out. You need to touch him."

"Oh, sure, how am I supposed to do that without a reason?"

"Do you remember how klutzy Bella was as a human?"

"Yes, of course."

"Trip over your own feet in front of him. If he's a gentleman, which I'm sure he is, he'll help you up. You'll know on contact if he's your mate. I have to warn you, though, Demetri is a tracker and tracker's are notorious for running on instinct. If he is your mate, prepare to be claimed right then and there in front of everyone."

"Public sex?"

"Yes, Esme, he will take you in public with no qualms."

Esme nodded and the two of us turned back towards the house. I saw Demetri hovering over Embry trying to explain medieval history to him while Bella was working on a paper of some sort.

A determined Esme stalked towards Demetri and managed to trip over her own two feet. He helped her up then looked into her eyes with a darkened expression and declared, "Mine!"

"Oh, shit!" Embry and Bella both gasped as Demetri ripped Esme's clothes off and bent her over the dining table to take her from behind. I warned both Embry and Bella not to move from the dining table. They nodded their heads that they understood, but saw a smirk and a mischievous expression cross Bella's face.

We suddenly saw the couple, who were in the throes of passion, floating in the air still locked in their position. Bella deposited the pair outside and shut the door on them.

"Now that was a job well done!" Pete congratulated her.

"I just couldn't sit through and watch another claiming," Bella admitted.

She and Embry went back to their schoolwork while the rest of us sighed in relief.

Twelve hours later, Demetri and Esme rushed back into the house in their naked glory. They darted upstairs to shower and Esme looked more satisfied than I'd ever seen her in all the years I've known her.

When they came downstairs, they looked like a couple of lovesick puppies. I shook my head, grabbed my mate and headed up for our room. Time for some alone time with my Bella.

I looked over at Bella and sent her a small dose of lust which had her squirming as her eyes darkened and she sent a ton of lust back to me.

I nearly buckled under the intensity of the lust. I heard a few groans before Emmett mumbled to us to take that shit elsewhere. Bella walked up to me and purred as I let out a low growl.

I ripped her shirt from her body admiring her round breasts encased in a black bra. Before I had a chance to rip the rest of her clothes off her body, the door opened behind me.

"Um...Jasper I think you might want to wait to have a little fun with my daughter. Carlisle's phone is going to get a call in exactly one minute and trust me when I say that you are going to want to be there," Renee said with a smirk. "Oh and Jasper, I really didn't mean to cockblock," she laughed as she walked back out of the room.

Fuck! That's exactly what I was thinking, but she was right—I would want to be there to hear the phone call.

Exactly sixty seconds later, Carlisle's cell phone buzzed with a call and Emmett answered it in a perfect imitation of Carlisle's voice, "This is Dr. Cullen."

"Ah, Carlisle, my friend, this is Aro."

"Aro?" Emmett asked perplexed while the rest of our jaws dropped to the ground.

"Aro, Aro Volturi."

Emmett finally got it and desperately looked to us for assistance.

"How can I help you, buddy?"

"Buddy? We are becoming a bit casual in our speech, aren't we?"

"You are my good buddy, aren't you, Aro?"

"Yes, well, I suppose I am."

"Let's get down to business, shall we? Carlisle, I'm calling to ask a favor. My spies have informed me that there is trouble brewing in the south. Apparently, Maria is creating newborns again. I was wondering if Major Jasper Whitlock might be able to sneak down there and assess the situation."

"Major Jasper Whitlock?"

"He is a part of your coven, isn't he?"

"Yes, but...but we might have a problem there."

"What kind of problem could there possibly be?"

"Major Whitlock was recently abandoned by his wife and he has fallen into a deep, dark depression. He won't feed, he won't shower, he won't do anything. He's barely a shell of himself. I believe he's suicidal. On top of that, decades with that awful wife has turned into a...excuse my French...a...a pussy."

"What?" I mouthed to Emmett who just grinned back at me.

"A pussy? The Major?" Aro asked, then started laughing. I could hear more laughter in the background.

"Yes, well, I was able to beat him with one finger in a wrestling match."

"Wonderful! I have an idea then. Carlisle, you go and check on Maria."

"Me?"

"Yes, you! If you were able to defeat the Major in a wrestling match then surely you can take on a single woman."

"Of course. I shall be honored. I'll put in for some vacation time at work tomorrow and, within two weeks, I'm sure that I'll be able to run down to the south."

"Excellent! Please phone me as soon as you have information."

Certainly, well, ta ta, buddy!"

"Ta ta to you as well, buddy!"

Emmett hung up the phone. I nailed into him immediately. "Fucker! Now all of the Volturi think I'm a pussy!"

"Hey, it got them off of your tail, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but..."

"This is actually a good thing, Jasper," my mate said. "Think about it, we have over two weeks to come up with something to say to Aro and hopefully, we can get them on our side."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Pete said.

"They think that I'm a pussy!"

"Yeah, well, you can't win 'em all." Peter shrugged his shoulders while I was seething mad at the situation.

"Alright, fine, we have no choice, but to do it this way. We need to come up with a plan," I said resolutely.

"Aw, stop sulking, Major. We know you're not a pussy, but if you keep letting Bella here throw her little temper tantrums like a little kid. Well, then, I'm afraid we will have to revoke your man card indefinitely," Peter said as he ducked a chair being thrown by my mate.

"What the fuck Peter?" Bella screeched at him.

"No, I'm afraid he is right, Bella, you are starting to abuse your power. Everyone should be helping you to control your emotions as well as your power," Renee said.

"I do not abuse my power," Bella said as the things in the living room started to tremble and lift off the ground.

"The fuck you don't!" Peter growled out. "I've replaced more windows and furniture in the last month than I've had in the last five years. What the hell are you going to do when you have to actually fight and can't rely on your power or Jasper? You have let your emotions rule you and we are just as guilty because we've done nothing about it, but this has to stop."

I could feel my mate's emotions running rampant. Her body was shaking in silent sobs. I turned and let out a low growl to Peter.

"Don't fucking growl at me, fucker. You know I'm right, she's out of control. Fucking man up and take charge. She needs to learn how to fight without using or should I say abusing her power."

I lunged at Peter and slammed him into the wall. "I am a fucking man, Peter. I know she's out of control, I fucking feel it every hour of the day. But did you ever factor in that she might scared? No, I guess you didn't. I did, because I've felt it. She's been venting her fears, her anger, out onto everything. Yes, I've let it go too far but she needed to let it go so that she could focus, otherwise she'd be a walking time bomb."

"Enough!" Catalina shouted. "Both of you stop fighting now. Jasper, look at Bella! Look at her!"

I did, she was curled up in the corner in the fetal position and shaking. I immediately dropped Peter, grabbed her and left the house. We needed to spend time alone, away from everyone's emotions. And before I left, I had felt Catalina's love and caring for Bella and her rage for everyone else. Bella didn't need to witness the shit that I knew was about to go down in the house.

**Catalina's POV**

"Embry, Paul, leave the house for a bit now!"

"But..." Paul protested.

"This is not for your little ears. I'm only doing this because I love you both. Out!"

"Um, I'd listen to her," Armando said. "Mami doesn't get this way unless she's pissed off."

"Okay, we won't be far."

"Here's a hundred dollars, you two go and get something to eat," I said and gave them both hugs and the keys to my car. "Be good."

As soon as I heard the engine start and the car drive away, I pounced.

"All of you will remember that Bella, Embry, and Paul are teenagers. Their emotions are wild as it is. All three of them are new to this supernatural world and they are most likely confused. Peter, you should not have publicly berated Bella like that and you..." I growled at Renee. "You call yourself a mother! You agreed with him when you should have stopped him. I agree with you both that she is out of control, but you should have pulled her aside and spoken to her privately."

"How dare you! Bella is my daughter! I gave birth to her, and I'll be damned if I have my husband's new girlfriend telling me what to do with her."

"You don't like it when people chastise you in public, do you?"

Renee's nostrils were flaring. "Don't you..."

Phil stepped in surprisingly, "Renee, she's right. You were wrong. You shattered Bella's confidence, which was low to begin with, and she didn't need that right now."

"I...I...oh God, I'm so bad at this mothering thing. I always have been."

"No, you're not a bad mother, Renee. You made a mistake. We all make mistakes," I told her. The fact is that you're still a newborn no matter how much control you have. Right now, why don't you let me be the mother along with you. Bella needs to learn to control her emotions and so do you. As for the rest of you, you need to remember that Bella, Embry, and Paul are still school aged children. They cannot be expected to behave like adults. They're teenagers and they will naturally be more volatile and emotional. You need to expect outbursts and catty remarks from them. Now we have a little over two weeks before we need to do something about Aro. I suggest that we take a little breather for two or three days when everyone gets back. This is too much stress on everyone."

"Are you suggesting that we go on a vacation?" a shocked Peter asked.

"Vacation, road trip, whatever you want to call it. We don't even have to leave the house. But we all need a break, especially those kids. It'll help clear our minds, which is what we all need to do at this point if we're going to get through this hell."

"What are you, lady? A therapist?" Phil asked.

"No, I'm just the overprotective mother of a gay male vampire who had trouble coming to terms with his sexuality."

"Mami!" my Armando whined.

"It's true and you know it, mi hijo precioso."

Four hours later, Paul and Embry walked into the house looking relaxed. "What did you boys do?" I asked.

"We ate at McDonald's, caught the new Transformer's movie, then went to the arcade and played some video games," Paul informed me.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Maybe...maybe I can go with you sometime?"

"You'd do that with us?" Embry asked.

"Of course I would, I like spending time with my boys." I hoped I wasn't being too forward with my feelings. Embry and Paul meant so much to me. They needed a mother and I wanted to step up to the plate. I wanted to do the same for Isabella, but I'd have to share her with Renee who I was beginning to realize was much too flighty to be a mother.

"Awesome!" Paul said, then abruptly gave me a hug which I returned.

"Okay, run along to bed now," I told them warmly.

Embry doubled back and gave me a hug too. I saw Charlie patting them both on the back and shooing them off to bed. Now all we had to do was wait for Isabella and Jasper to return home. Hopefully, the vacation would clear everyone's minds. God knows we all needed a break, this was too much for all of us to handle.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know it's been awhile. It's just RL is really hectic, with my momma going to the hospital as well as other family members. I've been going crazy. I know this chapter is shorter than the rest but I felt like it need to be ended there. I always love to hear what you all think of the chapter. I am not giving up on this story it's just coming out slower than usual.**

**Armando: I think they get it Lun.**

**Emmett: Yeah you just don't know when to shut up sometimes.**

_Me: *growls*_

**Peter: Ah look she sounds like a little kitten. Here kitty kitty.**

_Me: Why are you picking on me?_

**Armando: Oh honey we aren't picking on you. **

**Emmett: We aren't?**

**Peter: Yes we are. She's been neglecting us. She even went out and made a wolf story behind our backs. She doesn't love us anymore.**

_Me: That's not true. I mean I did make a wolf story but I do still love you guys._

**Toshi: Um...I think you guys should leave Lunar alone.**

**Emmett: And why is that new guy?**

**Toshi: *shrugs* Oh I don't know perhaps it's because I just saw the women heading this way.**

**Armando: And why should I be bother by this?**

**Toshi: Well because Edward is with them.**

**Armando and Peter: I think I'm going to find the Major.**

_Me: What's wrong boys, scared?_

**Emmett: Hell No!**

**Rosalie: Emmett McCarthy-Cullen!**

**Emmett: Fuck gotta go.**

_Me: *smirks* I love it when they get scared of their mates._

**Jasper: You are truly evil sometimes Darlin'. **


	23. Do You Fear The Reaper?

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. I do however own Armando,Mika,Catalina,Toshi, and Giovanni and any other character you do not recognize as a Twilight character.**

**A/N: Mama4dukes helped me crank it out. She was my muse, she didn't let me procrastinate which I do from time to time. You got to go show all of her stories some love. I guarantee that you read one and you will be hooked. flamingpen18 and a few other ladies whipped my butt into gear. I thank you ladies.**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Family members have been in and out of the hospital, there was a weddintg. And I had a hard time getting my brain to even focus on this story, but fear not this story will not be abandoned, just might be slow coming. Enough of my rambling onward my wonderful minions...um I mean readers.**

**Beta'd by: flamingpen18 put her stamp of approval on this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Do You Fear The Reaper?**

**Alice Pov**

"Where are they, Alice?"

"I don't know, Mistress. I've been searching for weeks. I can't find them anywhere. It's as if they have disappeared."

I watched as Maria paced back and forth in front of a fire. It didn't matter if I was one of her favorites. I still eyed the iron poker that was resting in the fire.

Jacques was eyeing her as she edged closer to the poker. I knew he was upset in losing his brother, Pierre. We both were. He wanted his revenge on Peter, and I was trying my best to find him so he could make Peter pay for killing his little brother.

"I don't care how you do it, Alice, but you will find them, and just to make sure you try your best."

She moved so quickly that I couldn't even react. I stared at her in horror, knowing exactly what she was going to do. I told Jacques not to come, but he insisted, and now he was going to pay.

I watched her as she brought the burning hot poker down on my mate's back twice. The smell of his burning flesh brought venom tears to my eyes. He screamed out as his flesh burned away and the venom poured from the open wounds.

"Don't disappoint me again. Go and clean your mate up. If you can't find them through visions, then search the places you would think they would be." Her red eyes seem to glow in the light of the fire.

She threw the poker down in front of the fire. I waited until she walked out of the room before I walked over to Jacques. He was still letting out low whimpers and I let my hand hover over the open wounds.

"Shhh, Jacques. Come on. We have to find you some blood so that these ghastly wounds can heal over."

I was helping my mate up when I heard footsteps, again, outside the room.

"Oh, and Alice, if you can't find the Major, then you better bring back some more recruits. Fail to do so, and you'd be better off staying away. I don't have room for those who can't do a simple job. Next time, I might not be so nice to your mate."

I shuddered at her words. She truly was evil, but I knew that when she bit me. I didn't have anything to lose then, but now I had to think about Jacques. Perhaps, I could find some powerful vampires on my own and overthrow Maria. The only thing that was truly standing in my way was Marisha and Ilona. Where Maria was, they were never too far away.

Pulling Jacques along, I shook the suicidal thought from my mind. It's better to stay on the Bitch's good side. Ha! She doesn't have a fucking good side.

I guess it was time to call Carlisle again. I needed him to tell me where the family was. She wanted powerful vampires then I'll give her that. Starting with Edward first.

**Toshi Pov**

I couldn't believe I was here with my sister. It has been such a long time that I forgot how much of a temper she has. I watched her and her mate, Embry, argue about where they were going next for the last ten minutes.

"Embry, I say we go to Florida. It's suppose to be overcast for a few days."

"Well, Mika, I say we stay close and head to Baton Rouge, or, better yet, New Orleans."

"Enough Mika, Embry! We shall stay in Louisiana. Perhaps, I can call in the help of an old friend and her mate. She's in New Orleans."

Mika hissed at me and turned away. I looked at Embry and shook my head. I truly felt sorry for him, he was stuck with my sister. I knew how she was, even with her being with Maria for a while, my sister had always been a hot head.

"Why do we need more vampires?" Embry asked suddenly.

I suppressed the urge to laugh. "Look, even with the Major, Peter, Charlotte, and Mika being veterans of having to work for Maria, I know that it is not enough. Trust me, we are going to need my friend Rayne. She's a specialist when it comes to war. She has survived the vampire wars here in New Orleans, as well as the one in Texas. Her mate is just as deadly. He knows a lot of different fighting styles and specializes in weaponry. Don't worry, Mika. It's not anything like your swords. You, alone, hold that unique processing of metal and venom. He's more into explosive weapons."

Mika looked curious about Rayne and her mate, but she still held a grim expression. "How do we know if we can trust her?"

I couldn't believe she would think that I would put anyone in harm's way. I just looked at her. When did she stop trusting me? Her own brother and she didn't trust me. What the hell did Maria do to my sister?

"I trust you otootosan*. I just don't trust her or her mate. If you say she's okay, I will give her a chance. But, if she makes such as one false move, her or her mate, I'll kill them both."

Embry's phone rang, and he gave us a sheepish grin as he fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello."

'_Hey, Embry. Tell Toshi to get his friend, and see if he can locate an old friend of mine. The name is Damien St. Cree.'_

My eyes widened at the name. Was Peter fucking crazy? That man was a danger. They didn't call him Reaper for nothing.

"No." I said, knowing Peter would hear me.

'_What did you say?'_

"I said no. Find someone else who doesn't value their life. There is no way I'm endangering myself or my sister and her mate's lives. That man is death waiting. If I was suicidal, then I wouldn't mind paying the ancient a visit. Honestly, I'm surprised that you have survived an encounter with him, let alone become a friend."

"Who said you were going alone. The Major, myself, and our mates will be accompanying you tomorrow."

A low growl rumbled in the back of my throat as I tried to fight off the sense of fear that was clouding my mind. I wonder if Peter had even asked the Major yet? I mean, Bella was still a newborn, and she had major emotional problems that would likely get us all killed.

"Otootosan?"

I looked up at the sound of my sister's voice. Her eyes slightly darker as she worried her bottom lip.

"Are you alright Toshi?" she asked as she took a small step forward.

"I'm fine ane*. Just signing my immortal life over tomorrow."

'_Oh, don't be such a drama queen.'_

I let out another growl. "I'm not a drama queen. I'm a man, damn it, a man."

"Sure you are, little brother, but don't worry. I won't allow them to emasculate you by teasing you for being a queen of drama."

I let out a low growl before realising it. I didn't need to stand here and take this. Turning away from them, I started to walk away. I'll come back once they have gotten over their childish ways.

"No otootosan, you're not a drama queen at all. Look at you, pouting and storming off. Just like a dorama ooja*," Mika called out after me.

I stopped and turned to face her. "Do you even have an idea who Damien St. Cree is my dear, sweet sister?"

Her face scrunched up for a moment. I could feel the smug grin tugging at my lips as she slowly shook her head.

"He is a friend of Peter's and the Major's. Is he not?" She glanced back at the phone Embry was still holding.

'_Well, he's a friend of mine...and well, the Major not so much. They do, however, share a mutual respect for one another.'_

"Why don't you ask Peter what others call his friend, and then ask the reason behind the name. Then, we shall see if I'm being a drama queen as you tried to point out."

She held her hand out to Embry for the phone, which he handed over with no hesitation.

"Peter, who is this Damien St. Cree?"

I heard a growl on the other end. _'We don't have time for this.'_

"You will make time for this, especially if this Damien guy is someone who can threaten the very life of my little brother. Either tell me who he is, and why he is feared, or you can find someone else to track him down. Because, I refuse to allow my brother go searching for some maniac."

'_Fine, Mika. He goes by the name Reaper. He is the only other one, other than Jasper and Maria in these parts, whose name brings shudders of fear whenever mentioned. He is known for showing no mercy to those who cross his path. But, what your brother has failed to realize is that Damien is not the same bastard as he was, none of us are. We all have something to lose nowadays. You shall see what I mean when you come face to face with Damien tomorrow.'_

"We shall see, Peter."

With her final words, Mika hung up and looked up at Embry. A small yet weary smile flitted across her face for a moment.

"I guess we will be staying in Louisiana."

I let out a sigh as the thought of what tomorrow will bring. Suddenly, Florida didn't seem like such a bad idea.

**Jasper's POV **

I looked over to my beautiful mate as she sat in the small clearing, practicing moving small things while I threw different emotions at her.

I was taking in consideration what Catalina had said. She was right. So far, I had not been there for my mate. I didn't need to feel her emotions to know that she was scared. Her actions spoke in more volume than any emotion she could throw out.

"Alright, Bella. Let's see you try to work through fear."

I watched her as the fear consumed her and she all but curled in on herself. That was until I felt her shutting me out. The trees surrounding us started to creak under the pressure.

"Stop shielding me, Bella. How else are you going to learn how to control yourself?"

"I'm trying damn it!" she yelled at me, her red eyes filled with frustration.

"You're not trying. You are retreating within yourself, and it's not healthy. You're not even fighting to control your emotions let alone your ability. You're giving up. How do you expect anyone to respect you if you cower within yourself, hiding behind a shield, lashing out with that uncontrollable power of yours, just because you have it and rather not fight? What will happen if you come across someone who has a power similar to yours, or, better yet, immune? I can't be there for you, watching you like a shadow, Bella. That can end up getting us both killed."

She let out a scream as she rushed me. I moved to the side as I watch her spin on her heel and faced me again.

"Are you angry, Bella? Plan on throwing a tantrum because this is not going your way? Hating me just a little bit because I'm pushing you? Good! Use that hate. Use that anger. Because, if you can't master this, then what's the point of anyone not seeing you as a weak girl instead of powerful vampire that you wish they would?"

"Shut up, shut up!" She screamed at me.

I watched as the trees became still. I was a little shocked for a moment that she was having some control. That was until I got a face full of reality, or more like rock dust. She had moved the rock too quickly for even my eyes to catch until it was too late. I growled as I shook my head, ridding myself of the dust.

I looked up and smirked at her. "Is that the best you can do, My Little Mate?"

I raised my brow and beckoned her forward. She gave me a twisted little smile before running toward me. Just like a typical newborn running straight into danger. But, at the last moment, she shifted her direction, and the two boulders that she was floating behind her came crashing into me, as I whirled around to follow her new direction she was taking. She still thought she had the upper hand, but I knew where she was even before she lunged at me.

I stepped to the side, and caught her in my arms. She looked up at me her red eyes full of humor. "You should have seen your face, Jasper, when the boulders collided with you. I am sorry for that, but I couldn't help it. You were expecting me to run straight on, weren't you?"

I smiled at her. I was a little shocked that she had gained control over some of her emotions so quickly. I was about to answer her, but my phone rang. I was going to kick Peter's ass. He changed my ringtones again. A couple of those damn Yoda quotes.

'_**Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering...**__**Always follow you if you seek it, darkness will...Wise you should listen to him, your brother Peter is.' **_

Those fucking last two quotes weren't even real Yoda quotes. I pressed answer before it could ring again and repeat the quotes again. He had to have had Emmett's help.

"What fucker?"

'_Did you like the new ringtone?'_

"No, and when I see you and Emmett... Make you feel pain, I will when I see you two."

'_Hmmm that was a nice play on Yoda talk, Jasper. But mislead you brother, your angry will.'_

"Shut up, Peter. What the hell do you want?"

'_You're no fun anymore, Major. I bet the missus has your balls in a Hello Kitty purse.'_

"I hate to disappoint you, but my balls are still attached to me, but yours won't be attached to you if you don't tell me why the hell you called. We are suppose to be taking a break for a few days fucker, remember?"

'_Yeah I remember, and don't threaten my balls. Char likes them to be attached to my person when she puts them in her mouth.'_

"Char's not around to hear you say that, is she?"

'_No, and you will not repeat that shit. I don't feel like missing sex for a couple of days, or worse, being castrated. Anyway fucker, I need you and the little hellcat to come with me and melons. We'll meet up with Mika, Embry and Toshi. Then, we'll have to, somehow, convince Damien to help us, before, Maria threatens the little human descendant that he has in his care to get him to bend to her will.'_

"Why don't you just fucking warn him? We don't necessarily need him, do we?"

'_Yes, we do need him. I wish you would let go of the little grudge you have against the fact that he beat you in that last sparring you two had.'_

"I do not have a grudge against him. Besides, the bastard cheated."

'_Sure he cheated, Major. Face it, he caught you off guard and you still don't appreciate being reminded about that. Anyway, we need you, Major, and Bella.'_

"You don't need us. I need to teach Bella not to rely on her abilities as much. As well as, teach her some control."

'_Don't let Bella fool you. She has more control than you think. She's just been having her little tantrums because we allowed it. Don't get me wrong, her emotions still run a bit haywire like most newborns do, but she has a way at getting her emotions under control.'_

I looked over at Bella and she gave me a sheepish smile before glaring at the phone.

"Is that right, and did that little demented voice in your head tell you this?"

'_Of course not. I watched her practice on her own by the swamp when she thinks no one is watching her.'_

"I see. I'll see you tomorrow, Peter."

I heard Bella hiss out that she was going to make Peter pay before I ended the call. I turned toward Bella, and watched her back up a bit, a sliver of fear emitting from her.

"So, My Mate, you've been lying to me. The question is, how did it go unnoticed? What else have you not told the truth about?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"Nothing what, My Mate?"

"Nothing, Jasper."

I stalked forward, watching as she moved until her back was pressed against a tree. I smirked before I placed my hands on the tree beside her bowed head. I could smell her fear, and it made me growl with pleasure.

"Guess again, Mate."

Her head snapped up and her red eyes widened. A flicker of fear and desire entered her eyes before she bowed her head once more.

"Hello, Major."

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She moved to press her hands against me but I let out a warning growl.

"No, My Sweet Mate, you don't get to touch until I say so."

She nodded her head, and let her hands drop to her sides once more. I didn't give her any time to react before I ripped her shirt from her body. She gasped, but made no move to cover herself.

"Raise your arms, Mate, and hold onto the tree."

There were no objections falling from her lips. A small tremor went through her body, as I watched her raise her arms above her head and grabbed a hold of the tree, not once raising her head so she could look at me.

"Such a perfect obedient mate, you are."

I was hit with a rock again as her anger soared at the word obedient. I chuckled, and brushed the rock dust off my shoulder. I took a couple steps back.

"Tsk tsk, Mate, you already deserve a punishment for your lying about your control. And to think, I was going to let that slide, but, perhaps, I shouldn't after all."

"I didn't lie, Major. You never asked. None of you asked. You just assumed that I couldn't control myself. I admit that, sometimes, I can't, but most of the time, I'm able to get ahold of my emotions. You all treated me like a newborn, even when I showed you that I wasn't just another newborn. But, none of you saw that. All you saw was a few slips of control, and then, all of a sudden, I was emotionally like all the other newborns. So, I gave you what you wanted."

I chuckled, My Devious Little Mate. Teaching us elders a lesson. I guess we should have never just assumed that she wasn't in control. It doesn't matter. She made everyone think that I didn't do for her, when she was the one who kept secrets. It didn't work that way. When you have a mate, you don't hide anything from one another.

It was disrespectful to the bond that was supposed to be shared. She had to learn to let me in, or it will be the weakness that destroys us. She had to trust me, so that we could be an united front, a team, equals. And, the first thing she needs to learn is when to submit.

"Strip, Bella."

She looked up at me confusion clear in her eyes. She didn't make a move to remove her clothes, and that I didn't like.

"Strip now, Bella, or I shall do it for you. And, if I have to do it, then I will make sure there will be not a stitch of clothing you will be able to salvage to wear home. Now, strip."

She nodded her head and quickly removed her jeans. She hesitated for a moment with her bra and panties, but I let out a growl.

"All of it, Bella."

She removed the last articles of clothing and stood with her head bowed and her hands clasp together in front of her.

"Now turn around and place your hands on the tree. Spread your legs apart."

Her eyes widen as she looked up at me. "Wha-."

"Do it, Bella."

She turned around as the last rays of sunlight broke through the trees causing her body to sparkle. I could smell her arousal mix with fear as I step forward. Running my hand down her back before letting it rest on the swell of her ass. She exhaled with a whimper as I removed my hand. A plea was just falling from her lips when I let my hand deliver a swift and harsh smack against her ass.

She let out a sob and began to push away from the tree, causing it to groan under her strength. I pressed my other hand against her back while bringing my hand down against her ass again.

She cried out and moved her head to the side.

"Major, please...please don't...don't do this."

"Shhh, Bella, trust me. Give in to me. I promise that you will find pleasure within the pain."

She shook her head back and forth as I let my hand collide with her ass a couple of more times before she could speak again.

"No, it hurts. I thought a mate could never hurt another mate?"

"I'm not hurting you, Bella. You are perfectly fine. There will be no everlasting marks on you, and I know you are enjoying this." I leaned in close to her ear. "I can smell you, my Mate, and you smell delicious. Tell me, what is truly bothering you? Is it the fact that you are giving someone else control," *slap* "or is it that you are losing the control of your own self?" *slap* That, maybe, you are enjoying this more than you thought you would."

She was gasping and struggling to keep her emotions in check, but I was not going to allow her to shield herself away from me. I reached around with the hand I had laying against her back, and pinched her nipple. She hissed and arched her body up, thrusting her breast into my hand.

"Let go, Bella. For once, let yourself lose control."

She moaned as I moved my other hand down between her legs. Sliding my fingers through her slick folds. She groaned and threw her head back just as parted her folds and slid two fingers into her tight little core.

"Mmmm so wet for me, Bella."

She pushed down onto my hand, trying to get me to go faster. But, I was in control, not her. I pinched her clit while, at the same time, my other hand pinched her nipple. She understood and stopped moving, as I sped up my ministrations. I moved my hand from her breast so that I could undo my pressure off my dick was welcomed as I let my pants drop down around my ankles. I was happy that I decided to go commando for the day. Pinching Bella's clit, I watched as she came, her body shuddering against mine. I removed my fingers and spun her around, pressing her against the tree while lifting her up. I thrust in one swift motion, embedding myself deep within her. She cried out as I pulled back until the tip of my dick was barely within her walls. Slamming back in her, the tree buckled and fell behind her. I continued to thrust in and out with hard long strokes as we fell with the tree, shattering it upon our impact, and sending the splinters up around us.

She writhed beneath me, her nails leaving shallow trails down my back. She arched her body up against me, saying my name over and over like a lost prayer.

"Please Jasper, Major...more...please."

I sped up, knowing that if any human came by at that moment, they would see nothing but a blur. She moaned, as I bit down on her nipple. I smiled as I watched my beautiful mate let go. I bit down harder right above her nipple. Her venom flowed into my mouth. She let out a scream that ended in a hiss as she came again. But, I wasn't finished. I pulled my clothes off and flipped her over onto all fours. Before she could blink, I was buried deep into her dripping core. I smacked her ass, and let out a growl as she mewled and pushed back into me.

Enjoying the sounds and feel of my mate, is the reason that I didn't smell or hear them until it was too late.


End file.
